Ben 10 Forever
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: Returning to Earth after having been gone for over 3 years, Ben finds himself joining up with the Teen Titans and JLU. He soon finds himself facing enemies old and new and also obtaining even more new alien forms. Pairing is Ben/Blackfire. Rated M.
1. First Meetings

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien **series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story. And, no, this series will not follow Ben 10 Omniverse though some of the aliens might get used later on._

**Episode 1.**

**First Meetings**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The wind was blowing gently and it wasn't very hot. People were walking around without much worry nowadays as all of the worlds government had come together and made using renewable energy a common thing for modern man. Some of the technology had even been improved to help people out in their everyday lives. Some of this technology was created by the Justice League and some of it was brought over from a few alien worlds that had begun to open trade with the Earth. These worlds only started the trading with Earth thanks to the support of both the Justice League and the Teen Titans, seeing as both teams had a few members that were from other planets.

So, like everyday, today was just another ordinary day. Global Warming had been averted and the ice caps stopped melting. Everyone was enjoying the cool weather as the heat was not an issue for the day. Well, unless you were a trouble causing alien mercenary fighting a certain young man who has the ability to transform into many different alien beings. Then the heat could be pretty intense and totally unbearable.

At an abandoned metal works factory outside of Jump City explosions could be heard coming from the outer work areas where extra metal was kept for later use. A being that looked alien in origin was looking around carefully for someone. The alien was covered in a black armored body suit with yellow trim. There was an underlining to the suit which helped keep the armor from making contact with the skin which was a red color. The hands of the alien had three fingers each and the feet only had two toes each. The alien wore a belt around its waist which connected to a circular buckle that seemed to be a teleporter device of some sort. The aliens' helmet looked like a motorcyclist's helmet but the back of the helmet pointed outwards in a long fashion for almost an extra 2 feet.

In his left hand was a blaster that was about the same size as a 44 revolver while in his right was a light saber-type weapon. He walked around cautiously while searching for his prey. While the alien was looking around the metal works, a young man was hiding behind an old oil drum watching the alien. The young man had brown hair and green eyes. He wore black pants with black boots that used steel straps to fasten the boots on. He also wore a white short sleeved shirt that had a long black line running up and down the left side of the front of it. The line opened up into a green colored circle around the area of his heart. Within the circle was the number 10. This was Ben Tennyson, also known as 'Ben 10'.

Ben watched the alien with caution as this guy had attacked a group of alien refugees from a dying planet. He claimed that there was a bounty out on their heads and that he had come to collect. Ben had gotten in the way and made the alien follow him after destroying its ship. This had made the alien go into a rage as he chased after him. Ben looked on and noticed that the alien was getting closer. '_Damn! He's getting too close. Man, just when I was about to crack the master code on the Omnitrix this guy had to show up. Oh well, one mustn't complain when there's work to be done_,' Ben thought as he looked at the Omnitrix and placed his right hand near the watches center. The Omnitrix had recently recalibrated itself, now looking very different from its old touch pad form.

This time the Omnitrix's armband, instead of just covering the Ben's lower forearm, covered his whole left forearm in a black, skintight covering that also felt like normal human skin. The band also covered the top part of his hand and his entire middle finger. The center part of the Omnitrix retained the dial but also possessed the touch pad functions that it had back when Azmuth had given it to him when he was sixteen. The voice of the Omnitrix had also changed. It used to have a computerized version of his voice at first. Now its voice was more like his and spoke with a less computerized tone.

"Damn you boy! Come out and fight me like a man!" the alien shouted. He lifted his blaster near the oil drums and began to fire. Thinking that the explosion would cause Ben to move from wherever he was hiding he opened fire. Ben's eyes widened in shock as only one thought went through his head. '_Oh shit_!'

The alien opened fire and Ben did the only thing he could do, he jumped out of the way and ran for the other side of the room as the oil drums exploded. A huge fire ball appeared and blew the top off the old factory. As the fire ball cleared Ben got up while coughing up some smoke. A bit of his hair seemed to be a bit singed from the explosion as he licked his finger and put out a small flame on one of his bangs. He then heard a small clicking sound and turned around to see the muzzle of the blaster aimed right for him.

"There you are. Any last words before I blast you into oblivion?" the alien asked.

"Just a question really," Ben replied.

"Really, what is that?"

"Well, could you at least tell me your name? I figure I should at least know the name of the guy who's about to off me," Ben told him which the alien seemed to acknowledge.

"Very well. I'll let my name be my gift to you for your journey into the afterlife. My name is real name is Vraznel. But my code name Dodorius," Vraznel replied. Ben eyes went a bit wide as he knew of this guy from some of the reports that both the Plumbers and Green Lantern Corp. had on him. That was when got an idea and he let a small smirk cross his face. Vraznel saw this and grew a bit annoyed with the expression. "What's so funny, human?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted a real challenge," Ben said as he looked Vraznel right in the eyes. This caused Vraznel to look at him curiously. He was always looking for a good fight and not many people could stand toe to toe with him.

"Interesting," he said as he lowered his blaster and put it back into its holster. The then retracted the light blade of the saber and stuck it back onto his belt. "So tell me, do you know of someone around here that would be of a worthy challenge for me?"

"Yep, I do," Ben said as he started the Omnitrix and shifted through his alien forms to find the right one. Vraznel noticed this and wondered what he was up to.

"What are you doing, human?"

"Just this," Ben said as he found the form he was looking for and slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, activating it. "It's hero time!" A flash of green light covered everything as Vraznel looked on in shock and awe.

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Veloncia_' (Bleach OP)**

* * *

Up in Earth's orbit floated the Watchtower. One of the two locations of the JLU's headquarters. J'onn J'onzz was monitoring any and all disturbances that took place around the world and his shift at monitor duty was almost over when the screen blipped with a disturbance on the outskirts of Townsville. '_Hmm…what's going on here_?' J'onn wondered as he zoomed in. He saw the old metal works factory and then saw the fire ball erupt fro the roof. A moment later he then saw a bright green flash of light. '_Strange, I better send someone to check it out to see if something is wrong here_,' he thought as he opened up a communications channel.

He looked through the registry to see who was closest to the vicinity. He knew that Jump City was the Teen Titans jurisdiction but they were all on Tamaran attending a ceremony. So the League would watch over their city while they were gone. Going through the list he found out that the closest operatives near that location were Batman, Wonder Woman and the junior leaguer Static Shock. Opening up the channel, he contacted Batman via a video monitor on one of the small video communicators that they all started carrying.

"Batman, this is the Watchtower. Come in please."

"_Batman here, what's wrong J'onn?_"

"Batman, there seems to be a small disturbance at the old metal works factory just on the outskirts of Jump City. Can you and the others look into it?"

"_Of course. We'll be there soon. Batman, over and out_."

With that done the communications channel was closed and they started to make their way towards the factory. Of course, nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see when they got there.

* * *

The green light faded away and when Vraznel regained his vision what he saw astounded him. Standing in front of him was an alien being that looked like magma rock in a humanoid form. On its chest was a circular object that resembled the Omnitrix. The body of the alien being was covered in a fiery aura and the being then brought its arms to it side in a type of power-up gesture.

"**Heatblast!**" the creature shouted out, saying its name for all to hear.

* * *

**Heatblast** - _A Pyronite from the star Pyros. Heatblast is a magma-based life-form that can control fire at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it into himself. He can fire streams of flame, create fireballs, manifest tornadoes of flame, utilize said tornadoes to carry himself and others short distances, and radiate heat in all directions for a localized explosion. He can also achieve flight by firing at the ground to propel himself like a rocket. Apart from this, Heatblast is also a highly durable alien, able to endure being thrown through buildings without being slowed._

* * *

Batman and the others soon arrived at the metal works factory and began to look around when Static noticed a huge fireball shoot out from the roof. He flew up on his disc to see what had caused it when he noticed an armored being running out of the south end of the building while firing his blaster at something.

"Hey Batman, Wonder Woman, you two may want to see this," Static told them over the com-link device hidden within their ears.

"_What is it Static_?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, I think I found the problem that J'onn was talking about."

"_Well, what is it?_" Batman asked in a monotone voice.

"Kinda weird really. There's this armored alien-looking guy running out of the south side of the building and firing his blaster at a type of magma-like creature covered in fire," Static replied. This caused Batman and Wonder Woman to quirk eyebrows at one another.

"_We'll be right there_," Batman told him as Wonder Woman grabbed him and flew the two of them up towards Static's position. When they reached him he pointed out the fight that was taking place. What they saw looked exactly like how Static explained it to them. A fire creature was fighting an armored alien being.

Heatblast dodged a blast coming straight for his head by ducking out of the way and then rolled to his left while flinging fireballs at Vraznel. Vraznel jumped side to side, barely dodging the fireballs that were being thrown at him. One of the fireballs managed to hit his blaster, causing it to explode in his hand, blowing it clean off. Vraznel kneeled down to the ground in intense pain while screaming in agony and yelling alien curses at Heatblast.

"I guess I'm too hot for you to handle, eh, tough guy?" Heatblast gloated. Vraznel just glared at him through the broken face covering of his helmet. The moment Ben had transformed into Heatblast he threw a fast and hard left hook at him, shattering his face plate.

"Damn you human! You are starting to get on my last nerve! That's the third time in the past two months that I've had this hand blown off and let me tell you it's expensive to get it replaced each time!" Vraznel yelled at him. Heatblast just starred and laughed at him while forming a huge fireball in his right hand.

"Well, Vrazy old boy, it's been fun but I think it's time that I brought you down and took you back for prosecution," Heatblast said as the fireball began to develop a bluish/white glow around it.

While all of this was happening, Batman and the others had watched the fight. It may have been short but it was impressive…well, to Wonder Woman and Static it was. Batman didn't really care but he did want to end this battle fast. He took out one of his Batarangs that had an ice bomb built into it, preparing to use it on the fire alien if he had to.

"Whoa! That one intense fire alien!" Static exclaimed. This would be a mistake as Vraznel had sharp hearing and he cocked his head up and saw the two Justice Leaguers and the junior leaguer flying above them.

'_Perfect! They'll make the perfect distraction for my chance to escape_,' Vraznel thought as he used his remaining hand and reached behind his back and grabbed a small explosive. He pressed the button and threw it at them which caused Heatblast to turn and look on in horror.

"Oh crap!" Heatblast shouted. Batman and the others saw what was coming their way and they only had one option.

"Static! Shoot it down now!" Batman ordered. Static listened and fired an intense electric blast at the bomb but it didn't detonate from the shock. Heatblast recognized the bomb as a level 4 alien tech napalm bomb. Very powerful and deadly and in complete violation of the allowed alien tech allowed on the Earth. Doing what he thought was an only option, Heatblast jumped up and in between the bomb and the Justice League members. The next thing to happen was…

**KABOOM!**

The bomb exploded and the fire of the Napalm bomb came straight at them. Heatblast just floated in his spot in the air without the assistance of his fire power and began to absorb the fire as it approached them. Vraznel took this opportunity and ran for the hills, hoping that Heatblast would be too busy with the absorbing of the napalm blast. Too bad he didn't predict that Ben had a few new abilities since he had gotten older. Heatblast absorb the fire much faster than usual and then formed a sphere of bluish/white energy in his hand. He mixed in some of his fire and then hurled it at Vraznel.

"Here! Catch this you lousy piece of trash!" Heatblast roared as Vraznel turned around only to find the energy blast slam into his chest. The blast pierced his armor and went straight through him. Luckily for his kind, they had very durable bodies and could survive seemingly fatal injuries. But it still hurt like hell none-the-less. The force of the hit knocked him out cold as he hit the ground hard.

Heatblast and the Justice League members landed on the ground safely and then Heatblast approached Vraznel's body and picked him up, his fiery hand slowly melting his armor. Heatblast then touched the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and activated a communications device.

"This is Tennyson calling HQ. Come in HQ," Heatblast called out over his communicator.

"_HQ here. Report, Magister Tennyson_," a voice on the other end responded.

"I've apprehended the suspect Vraznel but I had to use some extreme force so he'll need medical treatment upon arrival."

"_Very well. Good job at catching your quarry, sir. Please state the coordinates so that we can teleport the suspect into his jail cell_."

"Roger. Location is at a metal works factory just outside of Jump City, USA. Coordinates are 72A5FE7-B9. Teleport prisoner."

"_Teleporting now. Please stand by_."

"Roger."

During this time, Batman and the others had gathered near Heatblast but just close enough not be hurt by his fiery body. Vraznel was then teleported away to Plumbers HQ somewhere in space and all was done. That was when all the questions would begin but none would be answered.

"Wow! That was pretty cool," Static exclaimed.

"It was indeed. Just who and what are you anyway?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I was wondering that myself," Batman added.

"All I can say is you can call me Heatblast…well, in this form anyway. This form is that of a Pyronite. I can't say anymore than that at the moment but I hope we can meet again in the future Justice League." With that said Heatblast used his fire powers and launched himself into the air like a rocket and was gone in an instant.

"Heatblast huh? We'll have to keep an eye out for him," Wonder Woman stated as she and the others began to head back to the Javelin.

"Indeed. Let's go, J'onn is waiting for our report," Batman told them as they headed back.

* * *

Up in the air, Heatblast was thinking about his quick encounter with the Justice League. They had been his childhood heroes and he had finally been able to meet a few of them.

'_Man that was so cool! The Justice League. If I remember correctly, Grandpa's old friend, John Stewart, was a member of the League. I'll have to look him up sometime_,' Ben thought as he headed back to his temporary apartment located in Jump City. The only thing is he would be completely unprepared for what was about to happen and the unexpected event that would change his life forever.

* * *

Within the intergalactic prison known as Zereb-9, a parole hearing was being held for a certain inmate. The guards escorted her into the room where the officials reviewed her record. Around her neck was a metal band which disabled her powers and abilities. The leader of the officials looked her over and she looked back with her violet colored eyes.

"This parole hearing for prisoner 77845-AZ will now commence. You may begin to plead your case in why we should grant you parole…Ms. Komand'r, a.k.a. Blackfire."

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** _Ok, as some of this stories readers may have noticed, I made some slight adjustments from the original. I changed the Ultimatri__x back to the Omnitrix so as to fit in with the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien story line somewhat. I also changed the pink energy into bluish/white energy. This is due to a certain development for Ben much later in the story and it will play an integral role with both his alien forms and his normal life. Expect these same kinds of updates for the other chapters as well. _


	2. Imposters, Hackers and Alliances

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Alien Force** series that we all know hasn't even happened yet. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

**Episode 2.**

**Imposters, Hackers & Alliances**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

_Last time, we find Ben in Jump City fighting an alien bounty hunter with his Heatblast form. The Justice League Unlimited learns of the battle and heads out to inspect it. Batman, Wonder Woman and Static Shock arrive at the area and find Heatblast and the alien bounty hunter Vraznel, a.k.a. Dodorius, having a shoot out. Ben quickly brings Vraznel to his knees but the bounty hunter tries to bring the JLU into the picture. Ben saves them and then completely incapacitates Vraznel with a combination energy/fireball blast. After a few words Ben leaves as does the JLU. Then we find the Intergalactic Space Prison, Zereb-9, holding a parole hearing for Blackfire. What could be happening in the universe to want to allow them to grant her parole and what is Ben doing in Jump City. Only time will tell. Now for the next episode._

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Velnoica_' (Bleach OP)**

* * *

Up in the Watchtower, floating above the Earth, we find J'onn J'onzz looking through files of different alien species throughout the universe as he was curious as to why a Pyronite was on Earth. I had been over a week since the incident at the metal works factory outside of Jump City and the encounter that Batman, Wonder Woman and Static had with Heatblast. It was a short encounter but they were able to remember enough of that encounter for J'onn to go on as he searched the database. Something that confused him was the device stuck on the aliens' chest. No Pyronite had that thing on them as it would have been melted off from their intense body heat, yet this device was able to withstand it.

'_This is very confusing. I've looked up hundreds of alien species and none of them, including the Pyronite's, have this device on them_,' J'onn thought as he continued to look over the information. He did find a small reference to it from some old newspaper sections about people being saved by strange creatures and the one thing they all had in common was that they all had that strange device on them. He had asked all of the intergalactic members of the League and none of them knew anything about it except that is resembled a Plumbers badge. He figured he would ask Green Lantern about it once he returned from Oa.

As J'onn was about to take a break and give his mind a rest he heard a knock at his door. '_Who could that be at this hour_?' he thought as he got up and pressed the button to open the door. He was surprised to find, of all people, Robin at his door.

"Robin, this is a surprise. What are you doing here so late and away from Jump City?" J'onn asked.

"We've got a problem," Robin told him with narrowed eyes, slightly out of breathe.

* * *

It was late in the evening (or early in the morning as it was only 3:00 AM so you can pick) and a certain female Tamaranean was flying about the skies of Jump City. She looked around and sighed at all the sights. Almost all of it brought back bad memories of all her encounters with the Titans. For those in the audience wondering, this is Blackfire. Having her powers restored by the Council, she flew over to a building and landed gracefully on top of it.

She then moved over to one of the edges and sat down with her legs hanging over the side of the building. '_How did it come to this? First I'm granted parole, then these aliens frame me and now I'm on the wanted list again in less than a week. I mean, come on, I just got out so why in the hell would I screw up my life that fast…I would have normally waited a few months before doing that,_' Blackfire thought to herself as she remembered her parole hearing.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Blackfire starred at the council that would decide her fate. She had already stated that she just wanted to live a quiet life from now on but she also planned on having a little from here and there but not to the extreme of getting arrested again. She looked on and the council, after finishing their hour long discussion huddle, turned back around to face her._

"_Prisoner 77845-AZ, we have heard your request for parole and have come to a decision. But before we tell you the outcome we must bring into account the things that weigh heavily against your chance of parole. Framing your sister for your crimes, theft, attempted murder, conquering a planet for your own evil ambitions, larceny, and the supposed death of one hundred alien refuges. Do you have anything to say in your defense against those accusations?" The council asked her. She looked at them with a calm yet determined stare._

"_With the exception of the refuge accusation, I have no defense. I grew up hating my family, mostly my little sister Koriand'r, for forsaking me just because I succumbed to an illness in my infancy, which took my ability to absorb solar radiation and use it to fly. My planet was attacked and they proclaimed it in my name when I was young. My sister was chosen over me to rule, and then I conquered my world and enslaved my people." She stared at them as they stared right back at her, a little bit shocked that she showed no emotion while telling her story. "My world was attacked and me and my sister were captured and experimented on. I regained my flight abilities and the new ability to use energy based attacks called star-bolts as did my sister. She freed me and I enslaved her again. She was then taken away by the Gordanians but she escaped and joined the heroes of Earth while I was run out from my home world. "_

"_Interesting….go on 77845-AZ," One of the female council members motioned. Taking this as a sign that they were listening intently, Blackfire continued._

"_After that I went to Earth after stealing a gem, framing my sister for my crimes. She was cleared and I was arrested. I escaped and re-conquered my home world and then tried to force my sister into an unwanted marriage. I was banished and later arrested again after committing the other crimes which you stated except for being the mastermind of the deaths of those one hundred refuges. I'm a bad girl…but not that bad. At least not anymore. Death isn't as appealing to me as it once used to be. After escaping one last time I was then recaptured after failing in an attempt in finishing off Hawkman and Hawkgirl. This ended up in my abilities being taken from me." Blackfire finished her story and awaited her final sentence. A huge group of other alien species that felt that they were wronged by her also attended, wanting her to rot in jail for the rest of her life. A moment later, the council voiced their opinion and their final decision._

"_Thank you for your honesty Komand'r of Tamaran. We will now voice our decision. We hereby grant you prisoner 77845-AZ, Komand'r of Tamaran, a.k.a. Blackfire…your parole."_

_Blackfire smiled softly at the news. She was free but her joyous mood was shattered when she heard all the commotion in the background. There were over three hundred angry aliens voicing their views against the council's decision. She couldn't really blame them though. She then thought about something._

"_Excuse me, high council. I have a question," Blackfire stated._

"_What is it Komand'r?"_

"_Where am I to be sent to so as to carry out my parole?" All the aliens there were wondering this as well. The council just smiled. They were known for their generosity but also for their trickery as well._

"_You will be sent to Earth to carry out you parole. On that planet you will be sent to live with your new parole officer. We will tell you who we choose once you arrive," the council told her which made her develop a look of shock and fear on her face. She hoped it wasn't any of the members of the Justice League or the Titans. They hated her with a passion. Only time would tell if her fears would be realized._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Man this bites. I arrive on Earth the day after I'm paroled and now they think I went and killed of an entire alien species. Not to mention that now the prison's computer system shows that I forcefully escaped instead of actually being paroled. The high council was also killed." Blackfire said aloud to herself. "Argh! Why is it that I try to start over and yet the universe seems to want to drag me back down even more?" she shouted as she pulled on her long black hair.

* * *

High above the sky a being wearing a blue uniform with a red type of underwear on the outside and long red cape just floated in the air, listening to the sounds of Jump City. '_She has to be around here somewhere_,' the person thought to himself. He then heard Blackfire scream out in frustration and decided to follow the sound to the source. As he flew off and lowered down more to the buildings, a little boy was out on his balcony playing with his toys when he noticed the man fly by. The boy smiled in delight at getting the rare chance of seeing his favorite super hero.

"Mommy, I just saw Superman fly by."

"That's nice sweetie. Now bring your toys in and get ready for bed."

"Awe mom, do I have to?"

Superman heard this and just let a small smile cross his face. He then began to think back to the conversation that he and some of the other League members had with Robin only an hour ago.

* * *

(Flashback #2)

"_Ok, you wanna run that by me again because even I think that's nuts," Flash stated blankly as Robin explained what had happened. Along with the Flash were Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, Superman, Green Lantern (who had just returned from Oa), and Shayera (a.k.a. Hawkgirl)._

"_I said that Blackfire has escaped from prison. I was out patrolling with Cyborg when we were approached by Val Yor and one of the surviving prison guards from the space prison," Robin told them again._

"_Then why would they come to you? The watchtower is much closer than Titans Tower. It'd only make more sense to come here," Shayera stated. Robin had to admit that she had a valid point._

"_That may be the case but Blackfire has a history with Robin and the Titans. It's only natural that Val Yor goes to them in this situation," Batman added._

_After meeting with J'onn, Robin was explaining to the rest of the League what Val Yor had told them. Apparently, Val Yor said that Blackfire had escaped prison and killed the high council and then went as far as to kill a whole alien colony that was close by. No one in the League liked this but the Green Lantern wasn't really shocked by the news._

"_John, could you validate the story that Val Yor told the Titans?" Superman asked the Green Lantern._

"_Well, it does check out as our computers also show that she never got parole. But I'm not so sure that the systems may be accurate at the moment," John replied._

"_Why's that?" asked Wonder Woman._

"_Well, Oa's computer system which stores information on all public intergalactic offenders went down for about 10 seconds last week. About a day before Blackfire was supposed to be up for parole. Call me crazy and old fashioned but this just seems strange."_

"_Agreed, but we need to find her just the same. She's here, on the Earth, and unsupervised. She's a danger to people that don't know a thing about her and to those that do," Batman told everyone._

"_That's why I am asking for the League's help on this one. Our only real strength in fighting a Tamaranean hell bent on revenge is another Tamaranean but I don't want to have to put Starfire though that unless there is absolutely no other choice. Raven and Cyborg can fight her for a few moments but she'll gain the upper hand real fast. That's why I'm here. Please, we need the help," Robin begged them. This was one of the few moments that Robin would swallow his pride and beg for help from someone and this was very rare for him to do so._

_The present League members thought it over and in the end decide to help the Titans. The all agreed that if Blackfire were spotted that no one should fight her and let one of the heavy hitters take her on. That would be Superman, Green Lantern, Shayera, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz and a few others._

(End Flashback #2)

* * *

Reemerging from his memories, Superman went over to the location that he had heard Blackfire's voice come from. The only thing that he didn't know was that someone else was about to meet her first.

* * *

Blackfire flew off form the building and went to look for a place to stay for the night. As she went on her way she saw the figure of a strange being standing on top of a tall building from the corner of her eye. '_Hmm, wonder who that could be_,' she thought as she flew up towards the top of the building. Once she landed she saw something that amazed her to no end. Standing in front of her was a being with a black body. He had three horns on his head and green eyes. His hands were completely white and he had what appeared to be shinning stars in the black areas of the rest of his body. She then noticed a small circular object in the center of the beings chest. What she saw made her envious of the power that she knew this being possessed.

"I don't believe it. It's a Celestialsapien. This is definitely a rare alien in deed but I didn't think that they still existed," Blackfire said quietly to herself.

"_Not many do anymore, I'm afraid_," replied a small robotic voice from behind her. Blackfire whirled around in shock, star-bolt ready to fire. "_Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot!_"

"What and who the hell are you?" Blackfire demanded

"_I, my dear, am an Inter Dimensional Omni Nanoid…other wise known as IDON by my friend Ben here,_" The little floating robot said, pointing to the Celestialsapien with a small robotic hand. Blackfire got a good look at the robot and what she saw was a small black and gold colored robot with a single green eye in the center. Its sides opened up to reveal slender robotic arms which had three sharp claws on each hand and it had a type of anti-gravity propulsion unit on its lower body, keeping it afloat.

"IDON, huh? And you said that the Celestialsapiens' name is Ben? Weird for him," Blackfire said with a small laugh.

"_His real name is Ben but while in this form he's called Alien X,_" IDON informed her.

"Alien X?"

* * *

**Alien X**: A Celestialsapien from the planet Zvezda. Alien X is capable of warping reality at a whim. Alien X possesses 3 distinct personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compassion; Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression; and Ben, the voice of reason. All three speak in unison when Alien X speaks. In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to simple movement and transforming back into Ben, two of the three personalities must agree to do so.

* * *

Blackfire continued to look on at Alien X with some awe in her eyes. It wasn't everyday she got to meet a powerful alien like him. '_This is so cool. But IDON said that this a form that this Ben guy takes. Strange, I wonder how it's done,_' Blackfire thought.

"_It's done with the Omnitrix,_" IDON told her, reading her thoughts.

"HUH? Hey, I didn't say anything!" Blackfire exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her with a shocked look on her face.

"_Of course you didn't. I can read the thoughts of people. It's a handy feature that the Plumbers built into me so that I can help Ben on his missions._"

"Oh, is that so. Well I guess that—….WHAT? You read my thoughts? How dare you read my mind without my permission you little bucket of bolts!"

"Sorry!" IDON screamed as he flew over and cowered behind Alien X's back. Blackfire walked over and placed her hand onto Alien X's chest. She could fell his heartbeat and also hear it was well.

"So he's a Plumber?" she asked IDON calmly.

"Yes ma'am. One of the best there is." he replied. Blackfire looked into Alien X's eyes and just starred into them.

"So, what's he doing just standing still like this?"

"Oh that. He's just spending his agreed one hour a week thing with the other two personalities, helping them resolve all of their back burner debates."

"Oh, makes sense…I guess."

Blackfire then moved over to the ledge of the build and sat down with IDON floating next to her. They continued to watch Alien X unaware that Superman was just close by. As they watched and Superman closed in on Blackfire, Ben was having his own problems with Serena and Bellicus.

* * *

Floating in the void of space which seemed to go on for an eternity, three beings drifted around, coming to conclusions to many old debates. Two of which looked like big faces while the other was good ol' Ben Tennyson. And boy, was Ben getting a little bit bored. It had been almost 58 minutes since his transformation into Alien X and Bellicus and Serena were going at it…again.

"Look, I say we allow the Dromidicons to overrun and execute the Oridions! They have it coming to them after all of the destruction that they've caused over the centuries!" Bellicus yelled.

"Well I believe that we should let them live. I'm sure that, if given the chance, they'll turn a new leaf and wish to live in peace" Serena retorted. They looked at Ben who looked at his cell phone clock and noticed that he only had a minute left. So he decided to try and wrap things up.

"Okay you two. You've made some good points on the matter but now let's think about both points of view. Bellicus, it's true that if we don't intervene that they'll win and eradicate the Oridions but doesn't all life deserve a chance. And Serena, yes, life is precious but these beings have been taking lives for many centuries. So there really is no winning situation here." Ben told them which they both seemed to agree upon. "So how about we let them be and let the laws of the universe just run its course. I'm sure it'll all be worked out. Besides, my time in this form is about up for and I won't have much power left in the Omnitrix for more than one more transformation." Bellicus thought about this and saw what Ben was getting at. Even though he was supposed to be the voice of hate and aggression, Ben had started to grow on him somewhat.

"Seconded." Bellicus answered. "What say you Serena?" She thought about it and knew that Ben would let them go and intervene if it got way to out of hand.

"Motion carried. And with that we should also let Ben get home now. He has fulfilled his one hour promise yet again." Serena said with a somewhat joyous yet sad tone. She didn't want Ben to leave because she liked his company and their discussions were fun.

"Seconded!" Bellicus announced.

"Motion carried." Ben said as he let his mind fade to black for a moment.

* * *

Blackfire and IDON looked up as Alien X flashed with green light. The light then faded away, leaving Ben standing where Alien X once stood. He then looked over to where IDON was floating at and noticed a beautiful girl with tan skin and black hair sitting next to IDON. He looked her over and remembered from his training course at one of the Plumber facilities that she was what people called a Tamaranean of the planet Tamaran. He walked over and looked at her close up, admiring her beauty. '_Well, Kevin wasn't lying when he said that Tamaranean women were beautiful_.' he thought which IDON picked up on and was about to say something when Ben gave him a look which meant '_don't even think about it_'. IDON backed away and let his master get acquainted with Blackfire.

"Hi there, I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson. Who might you be?" Ben introduced himself while extending his hand out for a handshake. Blackfire stood up and looked into his eyes and just smiled. She was only a few inches shorter than he was so she had to look up at him a little bit.

"My name is Komand'r of Tamaran. In your Human tongue my name translates as being said as Blackfire." she replied while taking his extended hand and returning the handshake.

"What? You're Blackfire?" Ben asked in surprise. This made Blackfire a little weary of him as he was a Plumber who knew of her name.

"Y-yes, that's my name. W-why do you ask?" she asked nervously.

"Well there's a false warrant out for your arrest at the moment." Ben replied.

"Huh? A false warrant?"

"Yeah, a fake warrant. I know that you were paroled about a week ago. The database at the Plumbers HQ is very hard to hack into but somehow, someone managed to hack the databases of all the authorities in the galaxy. Luckily, IDON here can keep backup data within his inter-dimensional memory bank so a hacker can't affect his systems."

"Then this means that I've been set up." Blackfire said as she slammed her right fist into her left palm in a small fit of rage, her eyes glowing a bright violet.

"Well, I'm glad that you're fine and not hurt. I know that there are some intergalactic super heroes out here so you need to be careful until you can prove your innocence." Ben told her in hopes of calming her down.

Blackfire just stared at him and her hard look softened until she became completely calm. '_Strange…something about this…this human just makes me feel so at ease and calm inside. Why is that so_?' she thought to herself. Ben looked her over and then reality set in when he saw her clothes. Her clothes were tattered from all the running she had to do to escape capture and the metal armor she wore under it had been either broken or completely destroyed in some areas. So Ben did the only thing he could do.

"Hey Blackfire, do you need a place to stay for awhile?"

"Huh, you mean me?" she replied while pointing to herself.

"Of course. Why, do you see any other beautiful Tamaranean women here?" Ben asked in a small mocking tone which, for some strange reason, earned him a blush from Blackfire.

"Actually, I do need a place to stay."

"Then it's settled. You can stay with me at my apartment until we can prove your innocence," Ben offered. Blackfire stared at him for a moment. He knew who she was, a convicted criminal who was paroled and then framed and now warranted for an arrest and yet he was willing to let her stay with him. Him, a Plumber for Xal's sake. After thinking it over she just smiled softly and gave him her answer.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," she told him as he held out his hand for her to take.

* * *

Wonder Woman was flying by when she spotted Superman heading towards a small skyscraper. She flew up to him, trying to keep up the pace and after a moment she managed to catch up. She called out to him to stop and he turned his head. He didn't stop but he did slow down some.

"Superman, what's wrong?" Wonder Woman asked the man of steel.

"I heard Blackfire's voice from over there." Superman pointed to a small building about half a mile behind them. "Once I got there she wasn't there anymore but then I heard her voice from a top that skyscraper," he motioned with his head.

"Alright, then I'll back you up in case she slips by you."

"Thanks Diana. I appreciate the assistance." They were about to fly off when they heard another familiar voice called out to them.

"Hello friends! Have you spotted my sister anywhere yet?" Starfire called out as she was being accompanied by Green Lantern, Static Shock and Batman who was riding with Static on his electro hover disc. They caught up with Superman and Wonder Woman and they were soon filled in on the details.

"So she's up there huh?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah, and now it's time to take her in," Superman told him. This made Starfire a bit sad but she knew that she had no other choice. She didn't really like her sister that much anymore but deep down she still loved her just because she was her sister. The group of super heroes and super heroines flew up towards the skyscraper, hoping to find Blackfire. They would find her but they would also find something else that they didn't expect, especially the Green Lantern.

* * *

Ben and Blackfire were ready to go and they just had to wait for IDON to finish his usual update report back to HQ. Of course, he omitted any and all information about Blackfire from his report. With the sound of a small beep, he was done and floated to the others. Stopping next to Blackfire he then detected the presence of a group of powerful individuals coming their way.

"_Uh-oh, this isn't good_." IDON stated.

"Hmm, what's wrong IDON?" Ben asked, concerned about what his friend had just said.

"_Well boss, I think we may have some trouble on the way home_."

"Really, what kind of trouble would be looking for us?" Blackfire asked.

"That would be us," said a voice from behind them. The trio turned around in shock and what they saw frightened them. Floating before them was Superman who was then joined by Static, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Starfire. "Static, call the Titans and give them our position. Tell them that we've found Blackfire," Superman ordered. Static did as told while Starfire just floated down and landed in front of Ben and her sister.

"Starfire," Blackfire said in a monotone voice.

"Sister," Starfire replied.

"Huh, sister? Your sister is a member of the Teen Titans?" Ben asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I thought you knew with IDON there having all that info," Blackfire told him.

"_I have the info, he just never asked me about it,_" IDON added.

"You're a big help," Ben quipped to IDON who only gave him a blank stare.

Green Lantern looked at the trio and saw one person he never expected to see in Jump City. '_It can't be. Is…is that…Benjamin_?' GL thought as he started to float down next to Starfire. Once he landed he got a good look at him and he knew that it was Ben. Sure, he looked older since the last time he saw him which was when Ben was 10 and just before Max took Ben and Gwen on their summer vacation. Ben looked back at the Green Lantern and he too was shocked to see him here though not completely surprised.

Superman and the others landed on the building and made their way towards the group. Once they got close enough, Batman looked at the weird device on Ben's left forearm and noticed a familiar pattern in its center. He started to suspect that the boy may have a connection to the Pyronite, Heatblast, that they met earlier in the week. Superman walked over to Blackfire as Batman handed him a pair of inhibitor handcuffs to use on her.

"Blackfire, I'm placing you under arrest for escaping prison, destroying an alien colony and killing the high council of the intergalactic prison." Superman told her as he was bout to slap the cuffs around her wrists. Of course, Ben would have none of that as he stepped in front of Blackfire so as to be in between the two of them.

"Move it kid! This girl is a wanted criminal and we're taking her in," Wonder Woman ordered.

"I don't think so! She didn't do anything wrong! She's been set up!" Ben exclaimed.

"That's enough Benjamin! Stand aside. You and I are going to have a nice long talk back at the Watchtower after I get a hold of Max," Green Lantern told him sternly. Ben just glared at him in protest.

"I don't think so John. I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't take orders from the Justice League, especially when it's from a member of the Green Lantern Corp," Ben quipped back at him. This surprised John a little as he had never seen such a defiant streak in Ben before.

"John, you know this boy?" Superman asked.

"Yeah…I do. He's the grandson of an old friend of mine. Taught me a few things about military protocol before I went into the service. His grandfather also happens to be a retired Plumber."

"A Plumber, you mean someone who fixes pipes?" Static asked.

"No, a Plumber, the kind that friend Lantern is talking about, is an intergalactic police officer. They work alongside the Green Lanterns from time to time when the need arises," Starfire told them. Everyone started to understand and Batman was starting to connect the dots a bit about Ben and Heatblast.

"Listen Ben," John placed his hand on Ben's shoulder in a calm manner, "I don't want to argue with you. But you must understand that the girl you're standing next to is a wanted criminal. So step aside and le—"

**WHAM!**

John was sent flying into one of the brick walls on top of the skyscraper from a well placed right hook from Blackfire. The others just glared at her and she got into a battle stance, standing between the League and Ben.

"Don't you ever touch him again Lantern!" Blackfire roared at John. Ben was taken a little aback from Blackfire's protectiveness over him. Not just him but so was Starfire.

'_Since when did sister get so protective over someone? Strange,_' Starfire thought until they heard a feminine roar come from the sky. Everyone looked up and say Shayera coming down upon Blackfire with her mace. She brought the mace down in a vertical slam which Blackfire blocked by grabbing the rounded end of the weapon with her hands.

Electricity flowed around them as a crater developed under Blackfire's feet. Shayera starred hatefully at the Tamaranean for hurting her beloved and Blackfire just starred right back at her, with just as much hate as well. Shayera also wanted revenge against the Tamaranean for trying to kill her once before. Ben had had enough and lifted his left wrist up and started shifting through the Omnitrix, searching for a form that could fight all of these other heroes. '_Man, I'm going to have to choose one of main heavy hitters for this. This sucks cuz I only have enough power for one more transformation. Well, it's all or nothing_,' Ben thought as he found an alien that could get the job done.

It wasn't Alien X and not one of his more powerful forms as well. Ben had to think strategically and he could only come up with one idea. The other League members, Shayera, Blackfire, IDON and John just stared at him. All but IDON had a look of confusion on their faces as Ben gave both him and Blackfire a look meaning 'get back'. Just before anything else happened the other members of the Titans showed up thanks to Raven and the moment they landed the only thing they saw was a young man slam his right hand down on a watch-type object on his left wrist. All anyone heard from Ben was one simple phrase.

"It's hero time." Ben said in a monotone voice as his body was developed in a green light. Blackfire and the others just starred on in awe and disbelief as they waited for Ben's transformation to finish.

* * *

**Toku Warrior**: Just like chapter 1, this chapter got some minor revisions as well. But it's for the best and it should make the flow much easier for everyone.


	3. Proven Innocence! Ben

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Alien Force** series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

**Episode 3.**

**Proven Innocence! Ben's New Path!**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Veloncia_' (Bleach OP)**

* * *

Ben had had enough and lifted his left wrist up and started shifting through the Omnitrix, searching for a form that could fight all of these other heroes. '_Man, I'm going to have to choose one of main fast and hard hitting aliens for this. This sucks cuz I only have enough power for one more transformation,_' he thought and then let a smile cross his face._ 'Well, it's all or nothing_.'

Ben had found an alien that could get the job done. It wasn't Alien X and not one of his more powerful forms as well. Ben had to think strategically and he could only come up with one idea. The other League members, Shayera, Blackfire, IDON and John just stared at him. All but IDON had a look of confusion on their faces as Ben gave both him and Blackfire a look meaning 'get back'. Just before anything else happened the other members of the Titans showed up thanks to Raven and the moment they landed the only thing they saw was a young man slamming his right hand down on a watch-type object on his left wrist. All anyone heard from Ben was one simple phrase.

"It's hero time!" Ben shouted as his body was developed in a green light. Blackfire and the others just stared on in awe and disbelief as they waited for Ben's transformation to finish.

The green light then began to fade and once it vanished, what everyone saw was no longer Ben but a blue colored alien being that looked like a phantom. The cloak surrounding Ben's new form opened up, spreading out into moth-like wings and a pair of antennae. A mist of icy breathe was exhaled from Ben's mouth as he stated the name of his new form.

"**Big Chill!**" Ben exclaimed.

* * *

**Big Chill:** A Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. A moth-like alien, Big Chill's wings and antennae can "fold" up, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible and invisible, fly, has superhuman strength despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects he phases through at his discretion.

* * *

The Justice League and the Teen Titans stared on in awe. Right in front of their very eyes, Ben had transformed into an alien being that normally didn't inhabit their part of space. Beast Boy was exceptionally shocked as he thought that Ben was a shape shifter like him. Blackfire finally saw how Ben transformed and was amazed to see the fabled Omnitrix user in person. She had heard tales of the Omnitrix and its contemporary counterpart device, the Ultimatrix, but she could never have imagined that she'd be able to see it in person. Green Lantern was the first to break the big long silence that had taken over everyone as he approached Ben.

"Ben…is that you?" John asked.

"Yup. Surprised, aren't you? I guess grandpa never told you about this part of my life," Big Chill chided.

"Holy Mary mother of God! Son, what the hell are you doing with that kinda power?" John asked both shocked and somewhat mad.

"Long story. But for now this power is what's going to keep you and YOUR friends from arresting an innocent girl," Big Chill replied while looking back at Blackfire.

"Innocent? She isn't innocent. She killed—" Shayera started but IDON cut her off.

"_No she didn't. The galactic computer systems for all law enforcement and peacekeeping groups were hacked and modified by someone who has it out for Blackfire_," IDON told them.

"A likely story. She's going to jail and that's final!" Robin exclaimed as he readied his bo staff and got into a fighting position.

"Over my dead body bird boy," Big Chill said coldly to the Boy Wonder. Robin just looked at him with a glare so hateful that it would have scared most super villains.

Robin, surrounded by the rest of the Titans gave out the command that would start the battle. "Titans, GO!"

* * *

In the sky above Jump City, a black ship with green energy lines running all over it was flying around, carrying a small group of people inside it. This ship was actually Ship, lovable friend and pet of Julie and her faithful companion on her side missions as an honorary Plumber. She had detected a small energy ripple that was released by the Omnitrix whenever it was used just within the city. With her were Gwen Tennyson and her boyfriend, Kevin E. Levin. Like Ben, Kevin had regained his former abilities along with his new ones so now he could create a body armor of whatever material he absorbed and modify the armor into weapons. As they flew over the city Kevin and Gwen were having a small disagreement.

"Look Kevin, Ben had no right to leave. Just because we got on his case for abusing the power of the Omnitrix doesn't mean he can just go off and do things like this on his own," Gwen fired at him.

"And I say leave 'em be. He needs to be on his own right now. In a way, I can see where he's comin' from on this. He really didn't misuse the Omnitrix; he just slipped up when fighting that Merc," Kevin retorted.

"Well he still shouldn't have left."

"And why not. The only ones who were actually on his side the whole time were me and the old man. Heck, even Plumbers HQ had his back on this Gwen. You and the rest of your family got on his case and Julie there dumped him for it. Now its three years later and he's still out there. At least he's still alive."

"According to Tetrax he is but we can't just trust that guy's word."

"And why not?"

"Because he's also a mercenary Kevin," Julie chided in. She had remained quiet the whole time and she just couldn't take it anymore. It was at this moment that Ship's sensors started to go off.

Gwen and Kevin got up from their seats and headed over to her chair, watching the screen. Kevin looked out the window while Gwen and Julie payed attention to the monitor. This meant that Kevin would be the first to notice the fight just below them.

"It looks like Ben's around here guys," Julie told them. Kevin just sighed.

"Wow, and did you figure that out all on your own, Sherlock?" Kevin quipped. Gwen and Julie gave him scornful looks until they noticed that he was engrossed with something outside. Kevin turned around and pointed out the window. "He's down there fighting a group of people…and from what I can tell by their uniforms…it's the Teen Titans and some members of the Justice League.

Both Julie and Gwen exchanged a look of shock and confusion before saying the exact same thing, "WHAT?" The girls rushed over to the window next to Kevin and watched the battle that had just started to unfold.

* * *

Up within the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific was keeping an eye on the battle. With him were the Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Flash and Dr. Fate. Ben may have been only one person but he was holding his own against the best that the league had to offer. Even more so was that he had Blackfire watching his back. As the others watched the fight more league members came to watch as well as some of the Watchtower crew members. They even noticed some news helicopters flying close by, reporting on the action as it happened. Of course, only the Flash could be as plain and bland as to say something stupid.

"Hey, I'm putting $50 on the big moth thingy."

"Put me down for $100 on the Tamaranean with the long black hair," Green Arrow added. SMACK! "Ow!" Black Canary, having whacked GA upside the head, giving him a death glare. "What?"

"Are you stupid? You're betting against our own people," the Black Canary chided.

"…so, it's a fight."

**SLAM**

Everyone turned back to the monitor just in time to see Starfire slam Blackfire right through the roof of the skyscraper and straight down to the bottom floor of the building. GA let out a small whistle in appreciation of the move that the younger of the two Tamaranean princesses just pulled. Black Canary admitted that it was starting to get interesting and then noticed on the other side of the screen that Big Chill was having an all out war with Superman.

"…5 gets ya 10 that the Boy Scout cleans the bugs clock," the Black Canary said, placing her own bet.

The Flash and Green Arrow looked at one another before looking back at her, "You're on."

* * *

In the beginning of the fight it had just been the Titans attacking but then the JLU joined in and then it soon turned into an all out war for survival. Ben had both quickly and easily beaten Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy while Blackfire had taken care of Raven. Of course, Blackfire then found her hands full when her sister got in on the action. The two of them fought each other off blow for blow. From star-bolts to eye beams to being slammed through buildings, the two Tamaranean princesses were having an all out alien cat fight. Only a moment ago, Star had slammed Blackfire right through the skyscraper only for Blackfire to come out guns blazing (metaphorically speaking of course).

"You will not have your way, dear sister! You shall return to jail to repent for your crimes," Starfire told her sister as she slammed an energy covered fist into Blackfire's gut, causing her to cough up blood. This didn't go unpunished though as Blackfire retaliated with a vicious left hook straight into Star's jaw and breaking her nose. Starfire went flying right into a billboard and then dropped down onto the roof of a nearby building where Robin was recuperating from his previous bout with Big Chill.

"You aren't the only one who can hit hard, little sister," Blackfire claimed as she spit out some blood and wiped any blood residue off of her face. Robin looked over to Starfire and worry set in as well as fear as the girl he loved lay on the ground both bloody and unconscious.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed as he rushed to her side and cradled her battered form in his arms. She just moaned slightly as she slept. "Come on Star, wake up…please."

Blackfire then formed an energy blast in her hand and prepared to fire when a golden lasso wrapped around her shoulders, binding her arms to her sides. She looked over to the building below her and saw Wonder Woman with a look of determination on her face.

"Oh no you don't you little harlot. You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore," Wonder Woman told her as she tugged on her lasso hard, flinging Blackfire right into an electric billboard and causing the Tamaranean to get electrocuted. Blackfire fell to the ground hard as Wonder Woman loosened her lasso. Blackfire took one last look at her and then looked over at Ben who was doing what he could to hold his own against the remainder of the league. With one last look she passed out.

* * *

Ben was having his own fair share of troubles. He defeated the Titans easily enough but the JLU was a different matter. Shayera swung her mace at him which he quickly dodged and then performed a flying roundhouse into the side of her head, sending her sprawling into Static. Wonder Woman grabbed onto Batman to help him get air born and when they where a good distance up she let him go, allowing him to drop down onto Ben. Or at least, that's what they were hoping for. Upon seeing Batman descending upon him, Ben went intangible and allowed Batman to pass right through him. Batman shot one of his grappling hooks which latched onto a nearby fire escape, saving himself from a fatal fall.

"Argh! You slippery little moth! Take this! Hiiiiiyyyaaaaaaa!" Shayera screamed as she quickly got behind Ben and hammered him in the side of his head with her mace, sending him into a water tower, destroying it. Shayera and the others looked down at the water which then turned into ice.

"Shayera! Don't kill him. He's just a kid," John told her.

"Too bad. He's fighting us with his all so it's only fair that I return the gesture," Shayera retorted back at Green Lantern.

"Really, I'm touched by your sense of honor Hawkgirl," said Big Chill in his chilly voice. Shayera turned around only to see Big Chill go from invisible to intangible and fly right through her. As he exited from her back she found that he froze her wings, disabling her ability to fly. Shayera starred at Big Chill in shock as she started plummeting to her death. Of course, Big Chill was faster than anyone previously thought as he flew behind her and then grabbed onto her right wrist to keep her from falling.

Shayera starred on in confusion, "W-why did you save me?" She didn't know how to react to Ben's way of fighting.

"Because, you guys have been my heroes since I was young. I can't stand the thought of killing someone that I looked up to. Plus you fight with honor and you gave me your all. So don't worry," Big Chill told her as he flew over to the building where Robin and the unconscious Starfire were and set her down next to them. "Your wings should thaw out within an hour or so. So don't worry too much about them." Ben flew back into the air to deal with the others as Shayera and Robin looked at him in confusion.

"What a strange kid," Shayera said quietly.

"I'll say," Robin agreed.

Big Chill arrived back in front of the remaining league members which consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Green Lantern and Static. Batman decided to sit the rest of the fight out to observe how Ben truly fought. As he looked them over Big Chill could begin to feel his body slowly growing weaker. This meant that the Omnitrix was starting to lose power. '_Great. If this keeps up I might last for only another three minutes, tops_,' Big Chill thought. That was when he got an idea. He began to dig deep into his own personal power supply which he recently learned about. This power allowed Ben to give his alien forms abilities which they normally didn't have. As his power began to grow, the light blue parts of his body turned into a bright glowing bluish/white color.

He then turned the Omnitrix's dial and slapped it, activating its Ultimate Mode. The Omnitrix sent an evolution surge through Big Chill's body, causing it to turn red and orange in color and to take on a fiery appearance. The orange inner areas of his body then returned to glowing bluish/white with power.

"**Ultimate Big Chill!**" Big Chill shouted out.

"Whoa, what's he doing?" Static asked.

"He seems to be calling upon a hidden power," J'onn replied. The Martian Manhunter didn't like it one bit.

"Not to mention that he also seems to be able to upgrade his body with the aid of the object on his chest," Cyborg added in.

Looking at the Justice League and the Titans below him, Ultimate Big Chill lunged his head forward, spewing out a flaming red ice blast at them. The Green Lantern, thinking fast, surrounded everyone in an energy bubble, protecting them from the sheer cold. After a moment, the whole bubble was encased in an icy prison. Ultimate Big Chill then flew down a little closer to get a better look when all of a sudden the ice prison exploded.

Going intangible, he was able to escape being harmed from his own ice. He then looked down to see the Titans and the League still alive. '_Great, that didn't work. I guess I'll have to try something else_,' Ultimate Big Chill thought. He then noticed the Green Lantern starting to float up towards him, slowly and carefully as possible.

"John, are you crazy? He'll kill you if you get too close!" Superman called out to him. The Green Lantern turned towards him and just looked at him calmly.

"It's going to be ok. Let me see if I can end this," John said as he floated towards Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill watched him cautiously as did the others. Once John got close to him he began to try reasoning with him. "Ben, can we talk? I want to try and end this without anyone else getting injured."

"**I'm all ears John. I respect you enough to at least hear you out**," Ultimate Big Chill replied which seemed to give John a small sense of satisfaction.

"Look. I don't want to fight you. I've known you since you were a tot and I know you well enough that you don't do things like this without a reason. So what's going on? Why are you protecting a wanted criminal?" John asked him.

"**Because, she isn't a criminal. She's been set up John**."

"How so?" John asked, interested. While they held their talk, Superman and the others landed on the building next to Shayera and watch patiently. Unbeknownst to the Ben and John, Superman was listening in on their conversation.

"**Look, someone has it out for Blackfire. I've only known her for no more than 20 minutes or so but I can tell she's not a bad person…well, not as bad as her current file states**."

"Uh-huh, sure kid. Believe what you want."

"**Hey John, you gonna hear me out or make comments before I finish?**" Ultimate Big Chill shouted at his grandfather's friend.

"Sorry. Old habit," John apologized.

* * *

While Ben and John talked things out, back in Bellwood, Max was sitting down with Ben's mom and dad, getting ready to enjoy a good dinner. They had the TV on to watch the news to see if they could spot any info that might lead them to Ben. As they ate they held a small conversation.

"Dear, these veggie burgers are delicious," Carl told his wife.

"Thank you sweetie. Max, how do like them?" Sandra asked.

"Well, they're not badger burgers but it's still good none the less," Max told his daughter-in-law.

"I'll say. I don't eat human food often but I do miss it from time to time. Strange how Earthlings have such wonderful taste in gourmet foods," Verdona replied. She was visiting Max for awhile and helping out with their search for Ben.

As they ate a news broadcast covering the fight between the Justice League, Teen Titans and an unknown alien being was being shown. Max and the others stopped eating for a moment and watched with a small amount of interest. As they watched they listened to what the reporters were saying.

"We come to you live from Jump City where a battle has been going on for quite some time ladies and gentlemen. The JLU and the Titans have been facing a powerful enemy that looks like a giant blue moth. It also appears that the moth creature is an ally of the evil space villainess Blackfire who is the older sister of the Titan member Starfire," the anchorwoman told them as the video played. That was when the reporter started going frantic a little. "Wait just a moment folks! It seems that the blue moth just changed its form into a reddish/orange color."

"Hmm, Blackfire huh?" Max said.

"You know of her dad?"

"Yup, she's one of two Tamaranean princesses that decided to go down the path of evil. She was supposed to be paroled but space Interpol said some incidents happened that led up to her escape," Max told them. While they talked, another reporter came on from a helicopter, talking about and showing the talk that seemed to be going on between the Green Lantern and the alien.

"Look Max, isn't that John Stewart?" Verdona asked him.

"Well I'll be. I knew he became a member of the Green Lantern Corp but I didn't know he was involved in this mess," Max said but then he noticed something strange about the alien. "Wait a sec. That Necrofriggian…something's off about it. Why does it have bluish/white coloring on its skin? And why is it all fiery looking?"

Verdona's eyes went wide as she saw something else on the Necrofriggian's chest. "Max, look! On its chest!" Verdona pointed it out and what everyone saw was nothing else but the Omnitrix. Upon seeing that Verdona transformed into her Anodite form and prepared to open a portal to the area. "You coming dear?"

"Yup, just let me get some gear and we can go," Max replied. Verdona waited until he was ready and then they would go to Ben.

* * *

Ben and John were continuing their conversation while Superman continued to listen in. Ben was getting the feeling that something was a little off and then realized that he'd forgotten about Blackfire. He looked around and noticed that she was still on the roof top, unconscious for the most part. He then saw Cyborg and Raven heading over to her with a pair of inhibitor-cuffs and Ben's temper started to get the best of him. John looked over to where Ben was looking and started to think of what Ben would do if he went to her rescue. So John did the only thing he could do to keep Ben calm.

"Cyborg! Raven! Hold your positions! Do not go near Blackfire until I give the O.K., got it? Unless you two want to find out what happens when you tick off a Necrofriggian," John warned them which the two of them heeded and stopped their approach.

"**Thanks John,**" Ultimate Big Chill said as he began to calm down. That was when he felt his power starting to fade.

"No problem. Now Ben, can you prove to me that Blackfire is innocent?"

"**Of course, just a moment. IDON, come here!**" he called out to his robotic friend. That was when a portal opened up on the roof top next to Blackfire. Ben and the others looked on and both Ben and John went into shock when they saw Max and Verdona step out of the portal.

"Max, Verdona? What in blazes are you two doing here?" John asked in a small yet hysterical voice.

"We're here to get my grandson John. I hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble," Max told his old friend.

"**Oh great. This is all I need**," Ultimate Big Chill sighed to himself.

"Too much trouble? Too much trouble? He beat my team and allied himself with a convicted criminal who knocked my gi— friend here unconscious. Then he fights the league and all you can say is 'I hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble'!" Robin exclaimed as Starfire began to slowly awaken from her state of unconsciousness. Robin noticed her sudden movements and gently raised her up a bit. That was when the Omnitrix started to flash red and make a strange beeping noise.

"**Damn it! Sorry John, but I'll have to prove her innocence another time!**" Ultimate Big Chill shouted as a huge ball of bluish/white energy formed around him and filled with icy mist. Looking at Max and Verdona, "**Here's a new little trick I developed for this form.** '**Hail of Illusion**'**!**"

The ball of energy exploded outwards, sending hundreds of thousands of icy crystalline shards out in all directions. The ice crystals then generated an image of Ultimate Big Chill around them, making it look like an army of Necrofriggian's. Superman ordered everyone to scatter and while they were distracted, Ultimate Big Chill raced to collect Blackfire, all the while, willing and pleading with the Omnitrix to hold out for a few more seconds. '_Come on _Omnitrix_. Just give me a couple more seconds_.' Ultimate Big Chill went invisible and landed next to Blackfire. He scooped her up and she too turned invisible. He then turned them both intangible and they went straight through the building and landed in an alley with only one extra second to spare.

IDON followed along, making sure to keep out of sight, and floated next to Ultimate Big Chill. As Ultimate Big Chill returned both himself and Blackfire back to tangible beings, the Omnitrix made its final beep and then Ultimate Big Chill was covered in a green light, reverting back to his human form.

"Phew, that was a close one," Ben said, a little exhausted.

"_We should get going while the getting is good boss_," IDON added.

"You're right. Do you remember where I parked the bike?"

"_Yep, follow me_."

IDON led the way to Ben's motorcycle as Ben followed him with Blackfire in his arms. They rounded a corner and came up to a black motorcycle with empty looking streamlines on it. It was shaped like a high performance bike and on the front, just between the handle bars, was a special navigation system and weapons control power center that looked somewhat identical to that of the inside panel of Kevin's car. Ben got on the bike and placed Blackfire in front of him. IDON place Ben's helmet on his head and then started up the bike. The empty streamlines then began to glow with green energy as the bike roared to life.

Ben revved the engine and sped off towards his apartment. Only he would not be alone. Within the shadows, making sure to stay hidden while following Ben, a shadowy kept a close eye on the boy. While the figure followed Ben, everyone else was back up at the roof tops trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

"What in the world just happened?" Cyborg asked as they all gathered together.

"It seems Ben's learned some new tricks while he's been traveling," Max answered.

"Dude, that…that THING totally beat us. Just what the heck is he anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"That THING just happens to be my grandson, Garfield," Max told the changeling which caused Beast Boy to look at Max in shock after hearing the old man refer to him by his real name.

"Dude! How'd you know my name?" BB asked.

"Simple. We Plumbers keep track of all super-powered life forms on planets that we're assigned to," Max replied.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, accepting the answer.

"So your grandson…can…shape shift. So he's like Beast Boy here?" Raven asked while pointing to Beast Boy.

"I don't think we should talk about that here. Is there someplace more private that we can go to and discuss this?" Verdona asked while looking at John.

"We can go to Titans Tower. We can discuss these events while we heal those who have been severely injured," J'onn suggested while looking over to Starfire and Shayera.

Everyone nodded in approval of the suggestion and then that was when they got a good look around them. They noticed that someone else was missing besides Ben. After a moment of thinking it hit them.

"Dudes! Where's Blackfire?" Beast Boy asked in a panicked voice. That was when everyone notice a black spaceship with green energy lines appear above them which then started to land.

"We'll worry about her later. She's mostly likely with Ben anyway. In the meantime, I think our ride is here," Max said as the ship landed and the back hatch opened up to reveal Kevin standing there, gesturing everyone to get in.

"Anyone call a taxi?" Kevin joked as everyone started to get on. That was when Superman also noticed something else was off.

"Hold on a sec…where's Batman?"

* * *

Ben pulled up to a moderate apartment complex that looked like someone who had a pretty good job could only afford. He headed around back to the parking garage and pulled up to the security window. Inside was a security guard who Ben always had small conversations with. The guard noticed Ben's bike and got out to see what was up because Ben was never usually out this late. Ben brought the bike to a stop and IDON removed his helmet.

"Hey Ben, how'd your session go tonight?" the guard asked. He then noticed Blackfire in Ben's arms and then looked back at Ben. "What's with the girl?"

"You don't watch the late night news, do ya Larry?" Ben asked jokingly.

"Nope, never anything interesting on except wrestling…and Conan O'Brian," Larry replied with a small grin.

"True. Hey, did HQ leave me any messages?"

"They called about five minutes ago saying that your next six months rent and utilities have been paid for. So, I ask again. Who's the chick?"

"Oh, this is Blackfire."

"She looks like she's just been through hell," Larry said while letting out a small laugh. Ben was about to retort on Larry's comment when someone else spoke up.

"Try the Justice League and the Teen Titans," spoke a monotone voice from behind them. Ben and Larry turned around to see none other than Batman standing there, looking at them.

Larry had always wanted to meet a member of the Justice League and now he finally got his wish. Batman, one of the original league founders, was standing in the apartment complex garage that he was charged to look after. His dream had finally been granted. Ben, on the other hand, wasn't as happy. But he wasn't really angry more than slightly surprised.

"Y-y-y-you're Batman!" Larry shouted with excitement. Batman just let it go and continued to look at Ben. Ben quickly got off his bike and handed Blackfire to Larry.

"Here, take her Larry. Make sure no one gets her," Ben told him which the security guard nodded to in reply. Ben then looked back at Batman and let a smirk cross his face. Batman also let a smirk, which was rare in his case, cross his face as well. "So, you actually followed me?"

"You sound slightly surprised," Batman answered back.

"Just a little. But I should expect nothing less from you. It's one of the reasons why you're my favorite JLU hero. But enough with the praises. I won't hand Blackfire over to you." Ben put his hand near the Omnitrix, preparing for a fight.

"Don't even think about it. You should know that if I'm here then so are the others," Batman told Ben, trying to bluff. Kinda hard to do when your opponent has someone like IDON with them.

"_No they're not. You're the only one here, sir_," IDON countered. Batman just gave the robot a cold stare and IDON retreated behind Ben.

"Figured as much. But nice try. I actually thought you telling the truth. But I'm not joking," Ben said as he prepared to activate the Omnitrix.

"I doubt it. I know you can't transform at the moment."

"And how do ya figure?"

"Because the thing on your arm is still a red color which means that it's still recharging. I'm correct aren't I?"

Ben took a moment and then just relaxed and shrugged his shoulders while smiling. "Yeah, you are. Called my bluff, huh?" Batman just smiled again and then walked over to Larry and took a good look at Blackfire. He then reached for his utility belt and pulled out a special reader that took life signs and scanned Blackfire.

"It seems that she's in pretty rough shape. We have the facilities back at both the Watchtower and Metrotower to heal her…but I doubt you'd let me take her to either of them," Batman said as he continued his scan.

"Got that right. Besides, I have some medical equipment upstairs in my room," Ben replied.

"Plumbers tech?"

"Yeah, pretty useful when ya need to heal."

Batman finished his scan and then thought of an idea. He put his scanner back in his belt and then turned to Ben. "Let's make a deal. I won't tell the others where you live and I'll assist in taking care of Blackfire until she's better. In return you tell me everything I want to know. Do we have a deal?" Ben thought about it for a moment and then looked at both IDON and Larry. They both nodded in approval and then Ben looked at Blackfire and then made his decision. He extended his hand which Batman took and the deal was made.

"You got yourself a deal Batman. So, what do you want to know?"

"First, can you prove to me Blackfire's innocence?"

"Sure. IDON here can fill you in," Ben replied while pointing over to his robotic aid.

"Good. Second and probably last for now. That device on your arm. Care to tell me about it?"

"How about we go upstairs? I can explain things there and we can also relax a bit while I take care of Blackfire. That and I'm in the need for a cup of coffee."

"Sounds good. Got any milk? I prefer milk with my coffee."

"Sorry, I just ran out this morning."

"Got some here with me. I use it with my cookies that my kid sister makes for me," Larry added in as he grabbed his milk jug. That was when another security car pulled up. A new security guard parked her car and stepped out and walked over to Larry.

"Ok Lar, my shift now," the female guard told him.

"Thanks Alice. Later," Larry told her as he went with Ben and Batman. The three of them had their own little conversations on the elevator ride up. Once inside Ben's apartment, Larry went to make some coffee while Ben tended to Blackfire's injuries. Batman pulled some strings and called in some medical help from the Watchtower without Mr. Terrific finding out. The medical officers took over for Ben while he and Batman sat down with Larry to enjoy their coffee. From there, Ben explained everything about the Omnitrix to Batman.

After about two hours of talking, the medical staff left. Blackfire was asleep in a makeshift bed and wearing a black and purple nightgown. She had a few bandages covering some parts of her body but the moonlight coming from the window above her bed made her skin shine with a beautiful glow as if she radiated with a type of godly elegance. Ben had gone to check on her and he was amazed at just how beautiful she really was. Batman and Larry stood next to him and Batman believed that if anyone could truly make a hero out of a criminal, it was Ben. He remembered Ben talking about his encounters with Kevin and now Kevin was a full fledged Plumber. He was also dating Ben's cousin and Kevin was also the only person, besides Batman, that knew where Ben was at. Kevin just kept his mouth shut out of respect for Ben's privacy.

Blackfire shifted in bed a bit and moaned a little which sounded as if she was having a pleasurable dream. Ben walked over and kneeled next to her while using his fingers to brush her hair out of her face. '_Don't worry Blackfire. I'll protect you. You can stay here as long as you like_,' Ben thought as he got up and headed over to Batman.

"So what now?" Ben asked which Batman answered by handing him a small communicator. Ben took the communicator and looked at it inquisitively.

"That communicator will allow you to contact me if something bad happens. I can also contact you if I need your help," Batman told him. Ben gave him a small confused look. "I'm secretly making you a junior leaguer. I'll call you in for help if we need it."

"That sounds cool," Ben replied.

"If it's ok with you, I'd like to stop by now and then to check up on you and Blackfire. It's up to you to take care of her now and try and make something out of her."

"I can't promise she'll change. That's totally up to her. But I can promise to guide her though." Batman smiled at that as he knew Ben wouldn't let him down.

"Good. Also, IDON, can you give me a copy of your data on Blackfire's parole? I want to use it to prove to the rest of the league and the Titans that she's innocent." IDON floated into the room and handed him a small disc with all the information he would need. "Thanks. Well, I'll be in touch. Until we meet again Ben," Batman said as he headed for the window. "Oh, by the way, Larry…thanks for the coffee."

"Sure. Anytime Batman," Larry replied with a small wave of appreciation.

With that, Batman left and Larry also made his leave for his home for the night. After Larry left, IDON called it a night as well as he floated to his recharging station and set himself for recharge for the remainder of the night. Ben walked over to Blackfire and parted her hair one last time before wishing her a good night and pleasant dreams. He went to his own room and took a shower before slipping into a pair of black pants and a black tank top. He got into bed and quickly fell asleep. He would have dreams of being with his family again and having a good time. Little did he know that as he slept, an old enemy was making his way towards Earth to get his revenge on the boy that had nearly killed him three years prior. That enemy would be none other than…

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** Same as with the other previous chapters. Slight alterations and even some additions. I also added onto the part where Max called BB by his real name. I figured this might have gotten confusing as to not explaining how he knew BB's real name so I added that in there.


	4. Heat Cycle! Return of an Old Foe!

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien **series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

**Episode 4.**

**Grouthikagolanock Cycle! Return of an Old Foe!**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Velonica_' (Bleach OP)**

* * *

Deep within the reaches of space a level five class cruiser, red in color, floated amongst the stars. But this cruiser didn't carry anything friendly. Instead it carried a deadly threat. A threat that would soon go after our heroes. Within the ship dozens of worker drones were moving about. One of them went to a door and pressed a button to open it. As the door closed a sign could be seen above that was written in an alien language. When translated the sign read "**CR Quarters**." The robot drone went over to a huge cryo-tube which held a being suspended in amniotic fluid which kept it alive until it was finally healed. The drone stopped in front of a small panel on the side of the tube.

The drone opened the hatch on the panel and inserted a liquid filled canister that it had mounted on its back. Once the tube was all the way in it turned it in a complete counter-clockwise motion three times until a clicking sound was heard. The drone then went over to a control panel after closing the hatch and initiated a sequence that drained the contents of the canister into the amniotic fluid. As the fluid drained a humming sound could be heard and the being inside started to moan as it began to finally heal from its long sustained injuries. Its eyes snapped open as the tentacles around the lower half of its head swayed around in the tube. It looked over at the drone and the placed its clawed hand against the glass.

"You there….report!" the being ordered. The drone immediately responded and went over to the tube to report to its master.

"Master, I am adding the final ingredients to the amniotic fluid that you are currently covered in to heal the last of your injuries," the drone reported.

"H-how long…have I been unconscious?"

"About three ultra cycles (three years) sir." The beings eyes widened at hearing how long it was out.

"Where are we and what is our current course?" the creature asked in a low and growling tone.

"We are currently cruising through the Deka Quadrant and should be arriving at your home planet within another two-three mega cycles (days)," the drone replied as it then went back to the small panel on the side of the tube and added another liquid filled canister which glowed a dark violet color.

"What is that?"

"This is a special strength enhancer. A type of super soldier enzyme that will increase your already incredible strength to around seven times higher than what it ever was. It's the enzyme you yourself created but were unable to finish due to your search for the Omnitrix. We finished it and after performing hundreds of tests have perfected it for you sir," the drone said as it went back to the control panel and administered the serum. The alien being cried out in pain as its body swelled with power. Its injuries fully healed and in a test of strength, it easily broke the glass of its confinements with the flick of one of its clawed fingers.

"Impressive. Most impressive. Now change course!" the being commanded.

"But sir. Do you not wish to return home first?"

"No! What I wish for is revenge. Set a course…for Earth," the being said in a very low tone as the ship changed course and headed for Earth. Soon the whole planet would pay for the blow this being had been dealt but first a certain young hero would pay most dearly.

* * *

It was still night back in Ben's apartment and it had only been three hours since he'd fallen asleep. While he slept, a certain female Tamaranean began to stir in her sleep. Blackfire awoke from her slumber and noticed that she was now in a different place than she was previously. The last thing she remembered was being in battle with the Teen Titans and the Justice League and watching Ben fight in his Big Chill form before she was knocked out by Wonder Woman. Blackfire then felt a small pain in her gut which could only mean one thing.

"Nature calls. Now where's the bathroom around here?" she asked herself out loud to herself as she got out of her bed. She was still half asleep so she stumbled around until she found the door knob on her door. She turned the knob and walked out of her current room. As she walked down the hallway her foot bumped into a small pillar which had a faint glow emitting from it. Blackfire held her hurt foot while uttering a small curse when IDON awoke from his recharge mode.

"_Blackfire…what are you doing up at this hour_?"

"…bathroom…please…"she asked tiredly.

"_Oh, of course. Go down to the end of the hall and it'll be the last door on your right. It'll be the one right across from Ben's room_," IDON told her. Blackfire, though very tired and half asleep, made a mental note of what she was told and thanked IDON for his help.

She made her way towards the bathroom and entered. She turned the lights on which seemed to dim as if knowing she was still sensitive to bright lights at the moment. She closed the door and did what she had to do. After a few good minutes she exited the bathroom while wiping her hands off with a towel. She threw the towel back into the bathroom and was about to head back to her makeshift room when she remembered that the room right in front of her was Ben's. She didn't care as she was just too tired and she wanted to sleep more. She opened his door and closed it quietly, not wanting to wake him.

The moonlight shone through his window and she was able to see that his room was fairly large. At the end of the wall facing towards the door was Ben's bed. She walked over and noticed he was out like a light.

'_Tired…need sleep…_' she thought as she climbed into his bead and under his covers. It was rather cold in the apartment and the blanket he had was really warm. She then felt the warmth of Ben's body heat which made her feel even more comfortable. She snuggled up next to him and he only moved slightly, not even so much as opening an eye lid. After she got comfortable she fell asleep within a matter of moments. Feeling safe and secure, the two of them slept for the rest of the night.

A few hours later (more like 9 o'clock in the morning) Ben started to stir a bit. The light shone through his window and he tried to use his hand to block out the sunlight but found he couldn't lift his arm. He then tried to move a little and suddenly felt something soft, smooth and pretty well sized pressed against his chest. He quickly looked down to see the form of Blackfire sleeping peacefully while snuggled up next to him. He looked down a bit further and noticed something that slowly scarred the crap out of him. The first three buttons of her nightgown were undone which exposed quite a bit of her cleavage. Ben began to blush as a small sweat drop appeared on his forehead. He could only do the one thing that came to his mind.

"AHHH!-!-!"

**THUD**

Blackfire woke up quick and got into a battle ready stance, going on years of instinct and experience. After a few seconds she realized nothing was wrong and then looked around and noticed something was off. She looked down at the bed and noticed that Ben wasn't in it. She looked around frantically and noticed him face first flat on the ground.

"You ok?" She asked. Ben moaned as he lifted himself up and got back into bed. He then noticed Blackfire sitting in front of him with her shirt still half way unbuttoned, her breasts bulging outwards, nearly popping out of her shirt as she leaned forward. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he brought his hand up to his mouth and made a coughing gesture.

"I'm fine. Hey Blackfire…"

"Yes?"

"Could you…well…close your shirt?" Ben asked nervously. She looked down and saw some of her top buttons were undone and then looked back at Ben with a simple look.

"Why? It's just my natural body. Does the appearance of my bare skin offend you in some way?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"NO! It doesn't at all. It's just that…I…um, I—" Ben stammered until someone cut in.

"_The boss isn't used to seeing naked or half naked women in his bed,_" IDON added as he entered the room. Blackfire looked at IDON and thought about the info and then a saucy smile crossed her lips. She turned her head towards Ben and he got the feeling that the look in her eyes meant something that probably wasn't good.

She started to think of some ways to tease him and even some…pleasurable…ideas started to enter her mind. A moment later she suddenly began to feel really hot from the inside of her abdomen. Her face became slightly flushed and she could feel an urge which she hadn't felt for some time now begin to swell up from within. '_Uh-oh, not now. Why does this have to happen now?_' she thought as she realized what was starting to happen to her.

IDON's internal scanner started to beep and both Ben and Blackfire looked at him. That was when Blackfire's eyes started to glaze over for a moment and she began to hold herself in a self hugging fashion. Ben looked at her worriedly as her face started to flush even more and her body began to slightly shiver. Her breathing started becoming harder and more rampant and she began to moan slightly as well.

"_Uh oh. This isn't good_," IDON said as his scanner finished beeping.

"Huh? What? What is it? What's not good and what's wrong with Blackfire?" Ben asked until he felt Blackfire launch herself at him and pin him to the bed. She straddled him and brought herself down on top of him, her breast softly pressing against his chest while she starred deeply into his green eyes with her violet ones. "Uh, IDON…little help here, please! Blackfire, snap out of it!"

"_Well boss, that's the problem. Ya see, Tamaranean women go through a certain cycle once every four months which last for about 7-10 days. All the women start this cycle around the same time tame every cycle but they don't start until after their bodies go threw the Tamaranean form of puberty_," IDON informed him.

Blackfire pressed her nose against Ben's neck and nuzzled him gently as she began giving his neck small kisses and love bites. This made Ben shiver as it frightened him yet also made him feel really good at the same time. She made her body move in an up and down motion, making her soft, ample mounds move up and down on his chest. This of course started driving Ben nuts as it was starting to feel too good.

"IDON, what's this cycle called?" Ben asked both nervously and excitedly.

"_It's called the '__**Grouthikagolanock**__' cycle_," IDON informed him.

"ENGLISH PLEASE!" Ben screamed as Blackfire began ripping apart Ben favorite black tank top, kissing his chest every few seconds.

"_In your language it means '__**Cycle of Extreme Heat**__'_,"

"Oh is that al—…WHAT?"

Blackfire stopped her foreplay for a moment and raised her head and moved to where she was looking him in the eyes again. "Ben, we female Tamaraneans choose our special soul mates with this cycle. That is unless we go through an arranged marriage. Once we choose our destined mate, we perform this cycle with them for the rest of our lives. And once we choose one, there is no escape," Blackfire told him as she finally planted a kiss on his lips passionately and moaned in enjoyable pleasure.

Ben felt his mind melt a bit and then suddenly got a real shock when he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, twirling around and messaging his own. The enjoyable pleasure coming from this experience was beginning to drive him crazy and also started to get him really aroused. She then suddenly released the kiss and allowed Ben to catch his breathe and saw his whole face was beet red. "Ben, you should feel pleased with this. It's not everyday a Tamaranean woman chooses someone outside our race to be our soul mate."

"Blackfire, are you sure that's you saying that and not just the heat talking?" Ben asked. He then cringed in pleasure again as she began kissing his neck more while slowly moving her hand closer to the front of his pants. She then licked a small area on his neck and then began sucking on the spot, moaning in euphoric pleasure while giving Ben a hicky.

"_Well boss, the extreme heat cycle brings out the Tamaranean's true self. So even if she puts up a tough girl front she might actually be a loving person deep down_."

"Shut up IDON!" Ben turned his head towards Blackfire. "Blackfire, look. I'm flattered that you think I'm worthy of you but I just recently had a bad ending to a good relationship so I'm not looking to get involved with anyone new just yet. I still need a little more time," Ben tried to explain which seemed to make Blackfire a little mad.

"What, are you saying that I'm not good enough for you? Do you not find me attractive? Do I not suit your tastes for the perfect partner?" Blackfire asked in a pissed off tone.

"No, no! It's just…just…" Ben turned and looked away with a small sad expression on his face. "I'm just not ready yet. I just need a little more time for my heart to heal. That's all. I'm honored that you chose me but please give me just a little more time….please. I'd like to possibly start off as friends first and work from there."

Blackfire looked at him with a look of demanding authority in her eyes. She thought about what he said and then just laid down on top of him and kissed his cheek. "It's ok. I can wait a little longer. But don't make me wait forever. The cycles hurt like hell when we got no one to share them with."

"Look on the bright side, at least it only happens once every four months," Ben replied with a small laugh which Blackfire shared. Then it hit him. "Hey wait, if you go through these cycles, then doesn't that mean that your sister does too?"

"Yeah, why do yo—" She started until she realized what he was talking about. "Oh boy, I feel sorry for Robin."

"Think we should go see if they need help calming her down as even the most naive person can turn into the most determined one," Ben suggested which she replied to with a nod. She didn't really want to but as long as Ben was with her she would bear the presence of the Titans.

"Might as well. Besides, I'd love to see the bird boy running around while screaming his head off as my little sister chases him in a heat of sexual frenzy."

"Alright, I'll go and make us some breakfast while you get washed up. I washed your uniform and IDON repaired it so it's good as new." Blackfire just smiled and got up. She helped him up as well but before Ben could leave the room she pulled him into a soft embrace and planted her face into his chest.

"Thank you…for…believing me and…giving me a chance," she said with slight tears forming in her eyes. She was a bad girl at heart but this would be a side of her that only Ben would be allowed to see.

"No prob." He gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Now go get cleaned up and then we can eat," he told her and she nodded. Blackfire left to take a shower while Ben went to the kitchen. Neither of them would be prepared for the events that would take place later in the day.

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocky edges of the small island which housed Titans Tower. The Justice League members that participated in the battle the previous night had stayed for the night at the tower, except for J'onn who had gone back to the Watchtower with Max and his family to explain the Omnitrix to him. So none of them were prepared for the sound of utter terror that would come from….

"Yikes! Cyborg, Beast Boy! Get the special net!" Dick screamed at the top of his lungs. It was almost 9:45 in the morning and everyone else was up. They all decided to take the day off so that they could recuperate from the previous day. Raven was out in the living room playing a game of chess with Shayera while John and Clark had their coffee and talked about some of the normal things in life. Bruce was drying off his hair from taking his shower while Diana watched Cyborg and Beast Boy get into another one of their meat and tofu debates. So hearing Dick scream at them for help in a bloody murder type voice made them all lose their concentration

"By the pits of Hades, what is all that screaming for?" Diana exclaimed as Dick ran into the living room and then jumped behind the couch as if hiding from someone. Of course, everyone just stared at him with smirks on their faces as he was only dressed in a pair of bright red and black boxers.

"Yo man, what's the problem? Why you come streakin' into the living room with only your underpants on?" Cyborg asked his good friend while putting Beast Boy into a headlock.

"Huh?" Dick looked down at himself and he blushed from embarrassment.

"I know I raised you to be better at presenting yourself than that Dick," Bruce said as he entered the living room and headed over to the counter to get his morning coffee.

"Get of my back Bruce. I'm only running around like this because Sta—" Dick tried to explain when the metal door opened up to reveal Starfire floating around in her bright pink night shirt and pink panties. All of the guys looked away so as not to incur the wrath of the girls. Star looked around like a wild animal looking for its prey and then she spotted her target. She looked at Dick with hungry eyes and licked her lips as she prepared to launch herself at him.

"What's up with Starfire?" Clark asked, a bit confused.

"Oh that, that's easy. It must be the start of her heat cycle again," Beast Boy mentioned. Everyone looked at him for a moment in disbelief. "What?"

"You actually know what's going on?" – Dick (Robin)

"You said heat cycle without making it into a joke again?" – Raven

"How'd you get out of my special headlock?" – Cyborg

Beast Boy rummaged through the draw in the table in front of him and pulled out a small events calendar. He opened the page to today's date and presented it to the others. "I have it written down in here you guys. Star and I marked this day down four months ago after she nearly pinned Robin in the shower…_again_. I still thought it was funny how he slipped on the soap bar and fell on top of Star, starting her cycle for the very first time two years ago."

"Shut up Beast Boy!" Dick screamed. Of course he then turned around and noticed Starfire coming straight for him. "Someone, help!" Help would come, but not in the form of what he expected.

One of the glass windows shattered as Blackfire burst into the room and rammed into her sister, pinning her against the wall. A flash of green light then emitted through the broken window as a being landed on the floor. Once the light dimmed a blue spider-like monkey with blue fur and a long tail with two spinnerets at then end stood up. Upon its chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"**Spidermonkey!**" the alien being cried before it shot its webbing at Starfire, wrapping her up and containing her.

* * *

**Spidermonkey: **Spidermonkey is an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhascimmia. As his name suggests, he is a six-limbed monkey-like alien. He has superhuman agility and, like a spider, can spin webs that he can swing from or create nets from his tail, and stick to walls.

* * *

Everyone stared at the sight of a blue monkey with four arms and Blackfire standing above the form of her captured sister. They then saw the Omnitrix upon the creatures' chest and realized who it was with Blackfire. "Ben, is that you son?" John asked as Cyborg retrieved the special net he had developed two years ago when Star had first started going through her heat cycle and wrapped it around Starfire.

"Yep, sure is." The Omnitrix deactivated and Ben returned to his human form. Blackfire then walked up next to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm, burying it between her breasts, causing Ben to blush. "Blackfire, what did we talk about this morning?"

"Oh, it's just a little glomping so get over it," she quipped back at him which he reluctantly accepted. She then looked around and saw that most of the others were giving her extreme glares, especially Dick, Shayera and Raven. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give us that tone Blackfire. What are you doing here?" Dick asked her angrily which Ben found himself not liking one bit.

"Hey, back off bird boy. She doesn't deserve that from you," Ben told him in her defense which brought a small smile to her face.

"No! You back off! You don't know what she put us through in the old days," Dick exclaimed as they glared at each other.

"Dick, watch your tone. They're guests here. Ben, behave yourself and don't start anything," John warned the both of them which they both reluctantly obeyed.

"So…what are the two of you doing here?" Beast Boy tried breaking the intense atmosphere. He thought Ben was a pretty OK guy. He just didn't fully like his taste in women.

"Well, let's just say I found out the hard way about the female Tamaranean Grouthikagolanock cycle." Everyone on the Titans team with the exception of Starfire winced at that remark, especially Dick.

"Whoa, that must have been…exciting and frightening at the same time," Cyborg replied.

Ben nodded in agreement with him and then went over and knelt down next to Starfire. He looked her up and down and had to admit that she was almost as beautiful as Blackfire. Dick didn't like the way Ben was looking at her and gave him a stern stare. Ben took the hint and got back up; Blackfire reclaiming his arm and burying it between her breasts once more.

"I was able to get out of it though and then we both remembered about Starfire here so we decided to come over and help in keeping her under control until you guys found a way to deal with her."

"Well we thank you for the kind gesture but we can handle her on our own," Dick said with a somewhat 'I'm better than you' tone.

"Alright, have it your way then. Can I get all of you to take a few steps back? Except you Boy Wonder, you stay there," Ben said as he shifted through the Omnitrix to find a suitable form. Blackfire still held his arm, watching with a calm look in her eyes as Ben finally found the form he was looking for.

"Hey! Don't call me that! I'm nineteen now which means I'm no longer a boy!" Dick shouted at the top of his lungs. Folding his arms across his chest, "Man I hate that nickname," he mumbled under his breathe.

"Sure you are. You just keep telling yourself that," Blackfire chided playfully while doing a mock hand wave. "And besides, if you're all adults now then shouldn't you just drop the Teen out of your groups' name. It makes you sounds all…kiddy," she added in for good measure. Ben nudged her with his elbow lightly and she turned to look at him. "What's up?"

"I'm going to transform now so you might want to let go." Blackfire did as told and let go of his arm and then took a step back. Ben then looked at Starfire and then at Dick. With a smirk on his face he then slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, activating the transformation, "It's hero time."

In a flash of green light, Ben's body shifted to a shape that resembled a zombie-like ghost. As the light dimmed everyone saw a grey skinned alien ghost with a single red eye and the Omnitrix symbol within the black lines running around its body and located on its chest. The only difference was that the hourglass was now white in color instead of green. The light finally vanished and Ben now floated there in a form he didn't really like using a whole lot as it brought back memories of bad times from his childhood during that summer vacation.

"**Ghostfreak!**" Ben shouted his alien forms name for all to hear.

* * *

**Ghostfreak:** An Ectonurite from the perpetually dark planet Anur Phaetos. Ectonurites are part of a hive mind, which is contained within the vast genetic memory of every Ectonurite. Ben's version of Ghostfreak outwardly resembles a one-eyed ghost, the result of a second skin, while Ghostfreak's true form is that of a wraith-like genie with blue claws, decaying skin, and an exposed, upside-down skull with a single eye for a head.

Under Ben's control, Ghostfreak is composed of a variable-density protoplasm which allows him to become invisible and/or intangible at will. Ghostfreak can levitate freely, and he doesn't require oxygen, allowing him to survive in a vacuum. The second skin protects him from Ghostfreak's otherwise fatal aversion to sunlight, and also allows Ben to frighten his opponents by pulling back the skin to reveal his true form beneath. The second skin also has 'tracks' on it, in which Ben can move his single eye about, allowing him to see behind him, or anywhere the eye decides to go.

In his true form, revealed once Ghostfreak's personality becomes dominant, Ghostfreak demonstrates a number of powers Ben himself cannot use. In addition to the standard invisibility and intangibility, Ghostfreak can render others intangible through physical contact. His intangibility also enables him to possess humans, controlling them from within. Ghostfreak also has psychic abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. His true form also has a flock of tentacles protruding from his chest, which can be used as extra appendages. In total darkness, these features become even more pronounced, and he can fire energy blasts from his chest

* * *

Everyone looked with looks of confusion as not many of them knew what kind of alien form this was. John and Shayera knew what it was though and they knew how dangerous this kind of alien could be as well. Beast Boy just looked on with sparkles in his eyes as he drooled in admiration at Ben's new form. He loved scary things and this alien form was definitely scary. Boy, did Beast Boy have no idea just how scary Ghostfreak could actually be.

"Ooo…me like, me like," Beast Boy said as he drooled.

"Well thanks. Glad ya like it. Ok now, Starfire, just sit still," Ghostfreak said as he reached out his ghostly hand and grabbed her, making her intangible. "Ok Grayson, you said you didn't want help restraining her, so here ya go. Restrain her yourself." Ghostfreak pulled Starfire through the net and webbing and allowed her to float freely in the air. He then let her go and she once again became tangible. Star looked at him with an odd look in her eyes, obviously confused until he pointed his finger at Dick. Her eyes then went glossy again as they developed a feral look to them and she licked her lips. She rubbed her inner thighs together as if she was itching and Dick did only what he did best when a situation got too hairy for him to handle in the tower…he ran like hell.

"Ah crap!" Dick yelled as he ran like a bat out of hell, heading straight for his room. He entered and locked the door with his emergency code. Starfire followed and banged on the door. Even if the others were still in the living room they could still hear the one comment that Starfire said that would make them question exactly what it was that she and Dick did behind closed doors.

Banging on Dick's door as hard as she could, "Come on Dick, I want to make the love with you!" she exclaimed while she banged harder and harder. As the events kept unfolding both Beast Boy and Ghostfreak were on the floor, holding their sides, as they laughed their asses off. Blackfire soon joined them while Diana and Shayera just face palmed. Clark and Bruce just looked at each other while John and Cyborg were just staying out of it. Raven just walked up next to the female leaguers and they began discussing what to do.

A flash of light then suddenly appeared behind most of them but no one paid attention. Once the light dimmed the forms of J'onn J'onzz, Max, Verdona, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Flash and Green Arrow stood there wondering what the hell was going on. Max and Gwen looked over and saw Ghostfreak laughing uncontrollably and guessed that it was Ben who probably played a prank on one of the Titans seeing as he mostly used that form for those purposes. Stepping forward, "What in the world is going on here?" Green Arrow asked Clark and Bruce.

"Apparently, Starfire and Blackfire are suffering from a Tamaranean heat cycle called the—" Clark tried to answer when Max cut him off.

"The Grouthikagolanock cycle? It's that time of year already? Man, time sure does fly," Max said as he and Verdona looked at Blackfire. "Well, it seems that Blackfire has her heat cycle under control."

"Th-th-that's because…hahahahahaha…because I promised B-Ben that I…hahahahaha….wouldn't go after him until he felt that he…hahahaha…h-he was ready…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blackfire explained while laughing and pointing down the hallway. She then stopped laughing long enough to say the next part clearly. "But I don't think Robin can say the same about my little sister." Blackfire then erupted into more laughter as she fell down next to Ghostfreak and Beast Boy, the three of them holding their aching sides from all of their laughing. They then heard a loud banging sound and then the sound of a scream and a feral yell.

"Looks like Star finally got into his room," Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Ghostfreak stopped laughing as he reached for the Omnitrix on his chest and touched it. He was surrounded by green light which then faded as he reverted back to his human form. "So you finally had enough, huh?"

"Yeah, I got my fill of payback," Ben said to her as Blackfire and Beast Boy also stopped laughing and stood up next to him.

"Dude! That was definitely the best prank ever!" Beast Boy shouted which made Raven smile a bit at seeing him happy, especially since it wasn't a prank of his this time. While she didn't hate his jokes, she did find that he keeps going to the point where he can get annoying. Even still, she still laughs inwardly at them none-the-less.

A few loud crashing noises later, "Yikes!" was all everyone heard as Dick came running back out into the living room now only covered by a single sheet from his bed. Apparently, Star had been able to relieve him of his boxers so now he had to improvise. Everyone just looked at him and the Flash and Green Arrow just looked at him like a pair of vultures waiting to laugh their butts off at him for his misfortune. Starfire then came flying into the room and her pink night shirt was now half way undone and her breasts were nearly popping out of her shirt. Her hair was slightly messy, showing that she had been doing a lot of chasing and still hadn't caught Dick yet.

"Do you want my help now?" Ben asked him in a sarcastic and goading voice.

"Yes! Alright, I'll accept your help so just, PLEASE, get her to stop!" Too little too late though as Starfire launched herself at him and glomped him right into the kitchen and onto the floor and behind a cabinet. "Wait! Star please, no…you guys hel— Hey! Don't grab me there Star! Guys, please!" Max just looked at Ben with a look of hilarity in his eyes. He hadn't seen such revealing young love for a long time but he did think that it was time to stop.

"So…you going to help him or not?" Max asked Ben.

"Maybe…if I feel like it"

"HEY! Not here Kory! No, don't touch me there!" Dick kept yelling.

"Ok, I feel like it. I think he's suffered enough. Now…let's see…what alien form should I use for a situation like this?" Ben asked himself aloud as he shifted through the Omnitrix. "Hey John, do you think you could use your ring to separate them for a moment and to hold Starfire down?"

"I guess. But with the way she's acting I doubt I could hold her down for long," John replied as he used his ring to separate Starfire from Dick who then grabbed the sheet and wrapped himself up again and went over to the others. He was covered in love bites and had a couple of hickies here and there and his hair was a complete mess. "Well, I'll say this. You've definitely seen better days kid," John said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dick quipped.

Ben spent a moment going through his roster of alien forms and kept twisting and turning the Omnitrix dial until he actually achieved something by pure accident. With a beeping noise and the dial face glowing a bright green, "_Omnitrix master control…unlocked. Over one million alien forms now usable_." The Omnitrix stated which brought a smile to Ben's face.

"Cool. Looks like I got the master control unlocked on this thing." He took another moment to shift through his now fully available roster and found a form he knew would do the job. "Alright, going hero…for the third time today." He slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix faceplate, activating the transformation.

The usual green light flashed and his body glowed as he transformed into a familiar alien form. As he transformed everyone begins to hold their noses from an intense foul odor. Gwen, unlike everyone else, knew this smell all to well and she knew what was about to happen to Starfire. '_Great! He just had to choose this form,_' she thought while looking around. Of course, out of everyone, Clark was taking this stench the hardest. His extra sensitive sense of smell made it worse for him.

The light then faded and before the group of heroes floated a huge smelly insect with four eyes and four very thin wings. It looked like a cross between a scorpion and a dragonfly at most and its stench was something less desirable. Blackfire covered her nose, praying that this was the only smelly alien form that Ben could assume.

"**Stinkfly!**" Ben shouted as he then aimed his four eye tubes at Starfire. He then fired a type of fluid at her which, when it hit, began to stick to her body.

* * *

**Stinkfly: **A Lepidopterran from the swamp planet Lepidopterra. Stinkfly is a combination of various Earth type insects (dragonflies, crickets, and praying mantises specifically). His primary ability is flight facilitated by the four thin wings on his back, which grant Stinkfly high mobility and speed. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself.

Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. Pollen ducts in his eyes and mouth allow Stinkfly to excrete high-pressure streams of liquids. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. His razor-sharp tail and pincer-like legs can also be used in melee combat. Stinkfly's primary weakness is water, which can negate his flight if it gets on his wings. In addition, while his body is fairly strong, his wings are not. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's intense body odor (hence the name), which is a result of the oils he secretes to keep his joints moving.

* * *

Starfire fought with all of her might against the sticky fluid which made her hair stick to her skin. She soon found out though that the more she struggled the stickier it got. She was even more surprised that the sticky fluid was also starting to paralyze her body. Within minutes, with the exception of being able to breath, Starfire was completely immobilized. Ben looked at his handy work and smiled before transforming back into his human form, the last part which everyone in the room greatly appreciated.

Blackfire walked over to her sister and was about to touch the sticky substance when Max placed a hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't touch that stuff if I were you Blackfire." Blackfire looked at the older Tennyson and just nodded. She walked back over to Ben and stood next to him while Cyborg and Beast Boy walked Dick, who was apparently scared out of his mind, back to his room.

"Wow, who knew that the Grouthikagolanock cycle could be such a…terrifying experience," Ben said with a chuckle which was shared by Blackfire, Kevin and Max. Gwen and Verdona smacked their other halves on the back of their heads which made them stop laughing.

"If you think that's scary then you haven't seen what we can do once we actually catch our prey," Blackfire said in a suggestive tone. "The women of our race our known to be very…durable in the area of stamina during our heat cycle. We can go for hours and even days without stopping." Ben thought about that and began to fantasize about what a day long sex romp with a female Tamaranean would be like.

Raven and Julie just looked at each other and sighed. They both headed for the couch with Diana and Shayera right behind them. "Hey, I wonder if my favorite soap is on. There's supposed to be a new episode coming out this week," Julie said out loud.

"Which series?" Raven asked her in curiosity.

"It's a sci-fi SO that's about a colony full of people with a morbid outlook on life but they still have to live that life just for the sake of keeping the universe safe. It's some strange alien SO but I like it," Julie told her which seemed to pique Ravens interest.

"Really, what channel?" Raven asked.

"I carry a special alien channel transceiver that allows me to receive a lot of alien shows. Wanna watch?"

"Sounds like fun. Better than what's going on here at the moment," Shayera added in.

"I wouldn't mind seeing how other worlds portray entertainment on TV," Diana said as the four of them sat down on the couch.

While the girls watched alien TV, Gwen had started giving Ben a lecture. One of the few things that she did that he didn't always like. "Look Ben, you can't just go around doing what you feel like. As the bearer of the Omnitrix, you have to protect people. It's a responsibility and you need to take it seriously."

"And I do. I go around as a Plumber agent and stop aliens that threaten the peace of the Earth. Earth is about to become a level three tech planet and possibly a level four one by the end of next year so things are getting more hectic."

"Oh really, and what does harboring a convicted criminal have to do with your Plumber job?" Gwen retorted back at him.

"Hey, back off. You don't know the first thing about her. For starters, she was framed. IDON here proved that to Batman last night," Ben said while pointing to his robotic aid which suddenly appeared, floating next to him. "Besides, she was granted parole. I'm letting her stay with me because she has no where else to go to and I…" Ben trailed off which everyone in the room picked up on.

"You what, like her or something?" Verdona asked. Ben just looked away. Did he like her? It's true that they had become fast friends but did she possibly mean something more to him. Blackfire was also wondering how Ben felt about her. Sure, she was going through the Grouthikagolanock cycle so her interest in men was at its peek but there was something about Ben which made her feel at ease yet also excited and overheated at the same time.

"I don't believe it. You're falling for a felon!" Gwen shouted at him.

Ben looked her in the eyes, "Guess it runs in the family then." Gwen was taken aback by that comment though Kevin didn't really mind it. He wasn't too proud of his past record but he wouldn't deny any of it. Gwen swung her hand out to smack Ben across the face but instead found herself thrown across the room and into a soft chair by Blackfire.

"Oh, I like that. That was a nice move Blacky," Kevin complimented. He always loved a good cat fight.

"Well I for one think they make a good pair," Max said as he stepped forward. "Ben will be able to keep Komand'r grounded and out of trouble and she'll be able to add some spice to his life and keep him on his toes. Even if they only stay as friends it's still a good match," Max said as he patted his grandson on the back. That was when the Omnitrix started beeping in an alarmed state. "What's going on?"

"Trouble…the Omnitrix is picking up huge DNA signal headed for Earth."

"That thing can detect aliens?" Green Arrow asked. He and the Flash were coming back into the living room followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin. They had gone to poke fun at Robin while he was showering and changing.

"Yeah, it can. It's one of the new features that Azmuth built into it about six months ago." Robin walked over to Ben and then looked at Starfire.

"So, did you guys find a way to calm her down?" Robin asked.

"What, you didn't know?" Blackfire asked.

"Know what?"

Ben placed his hand on Robins' shoulder and smiled softly. "You just have to promise them some fun time later to get them to hold off." Blackfire then glomped Ben's left arm again, only this time squeezing it harder.

"Really?"

"Yeah, works all the time," Blackfire reassured him. Robin didn't know if he could trust her but decided to give it a shot. He walked over to Star and knelt next to her. He then whispered something private into her ear and she lit up like a Christmas tree in time square. Her eyes sparkled and Robin then went on to free her from her sticky confines by using a birdarang to cut her out.

"What did he say to her?" Flash asked Clark who had just come back in a moment later after changing into his uniform.

"Trust me, it for her ears only," Superman replied. "Ben, the league will go back to the Watchtower and check up on any dangerous alien signals. Robin, can you and the Titans perform a ground search on the East side of the city?"

"Sure. We're on it Superman. Titans, Go!" Robin shouted as he and the other Titans rushed out the door to start their search. They of course had to wait for Starfire to finish getting dressed first. Batman just stared off at them and then turned his attention to Ben and Blackfire.

"Ben, can you and Blackfire check the Western side of Jump City? We can cover more ground that way."

"Sure, shouldn't be a problem." Ben looked over at Kevin, "How about it Kevin, wanna go hunting?"

Kevin slammed his right fist into his left hand and cracked his knuckles. "Go out and possibly bust some alien skulls; you've come to the right Plumber. You coming, Gwen?" Gwen just nodded while giving Blackfire a dirty look. Max and the others went back with the JLU to the Watchtower while Ben, Blackfire, Gwen and Kevin checked out the West side. Oh if they only knew who they were about to run into.

* * *

The giant space cruiser carrying the alien being hell bent on destroying the Earth was cruising through hyperspace while the being made its way to the bridge. The being looked like a huge monstrous being with clawed hands and feet. Its head was bald and it lower face had tentacle appendages hanging from it. Its mouth was covered by a small device which kept it hydrated. On its forearms were red rods that, went sent into the center of the creatures' bones, increased its immense strength three fold.

Stepping up to the control panel being overlooked by a drone, "Report," the being said with a tone of anger. The drone looked up at its master while still piloting the ship and spoke.

"Sir, we shall be arriving in the SOL solar system within the next four cycles. From there we shall only be about another five cycles from the Earths atmosphere," the drone reported.

"Good. Once we get within one cycle of Earth, knock out all technological systems both surrounding and located on the planet. I don't want Tennyson getting any assistance from this so called Justice League that you've told me about," the being ordered. A few minutes later, the ship arrived in the SOL solar system and made its way towards the Earth. While it stayed on course, the alien being made its way towards a space pod, preparing to be sent to Earth to settle an old score.

* * *

Robin and the other Titans looked all over the Eastern sector of Jump City but they couldn't find anything. The only thing they had to go on was that there was an alien DNA signal but they didn't know what kind of alien they were looking for. Cyborg asked all the towns people if they had recently seen anything strange while Raven and Starfire flew around and reported to the others of what they found from the sky which was nothing. Beast Boy morphed into a blood hound and searched all over. All he found was some half eaten burgers, a still cold milkshake left unattended, and a few people trying to sell some drugs to kids which he quickly put a stop to.

Robin had been going everywhere on his R-Cycle and still he couldn't find a thing. He pulled over to a nearby convenience store and called the other Titans on their communicators. "Titans, report."

"_The people here say they haven't seen anything out of the ordinary._" – Cyborg

"_I got nothing from my patrol accept a few drug dealers._" – Beast Boy

"_Nothing from an aerial view on the Northern sector of the East side._" – Raven

"_Nothing from the South either. I wish friend Ben could have been more descriptive._" – Starfire

Robin rubbed his temples, trying to calm his mind. They did rush out of there in a hurry so they didn't actually ask Ben if he knew what kind of alien to look for. He turned back to his communicator and issued an order.

"Ok you guys. It doesn't appear that anything has come through here. Let's track down Ben and the others and see if they've found anything," Robin ordered and they all headed off.

* * *

The space cruiser finally made it within one cycle of Earth and that was when the ship sent out an EMP straight at the planet, shutting down all of its electrical equipment. Stop lights, ATMs, cars, lights, TV's, radio, you name it and it went out. The most hurt were both the Watchtower and Metrotower. The alien being saw everything on a monitor from within the pod and smiled a sadistic smile which couldn't be seen due to the hydrator device around his mouth.

"Good. It's time for my revenge against that boy," the being said as the pod launched and headed for a specific destination.

* * *

The alarms on the Watchtower were going haywire for a few moments until an EMP wave hit the tower, knocking out all of its power. Everything was shut down until a small backup generator came online and kept the life support systems from failing. J'onn and Max were looking things over and neither of them were liking the looks of it.

"Status report," J'onn ordered but he got nothing.

"It seems that all of the electrical equipment is down J'onn," Max told him. J'onn made a small scowl but made sure that no one could see it.

"It would appear so. Whatever the alien is that the Omnitrix warned us about, it came prepared."

* * *

**WHAM!**

Kevin pounded on the dashboard of his car, trying to get it to start back up. About a minute ago it was working fine and then a huge power wave hit everything and then it stopped moving completely. "Urgggggg! Move you piece of junk!" Kevin roared as he pounded it again. That was when he heard a noise.

Tap, tap, tap.

He looked up at his window and saw Blackfire standing next to his car. She stepped back as he opened the door. She pulled out her communicator that Ben had given her to use and showed it to him. Kevin inspected it and saw that its circuits were fried.

"Man, this thing has seen better days," Kevin told her as he handed her the communicator.

"Yeah. Well, come on. I'll give you a lift. I saw your girlfriend flying over that part of the city a moment ago," Blackfire offered which made Kevin blush at the part of Blackfire referring to Gwen as his girlfriend.

"Thanks."

Blackfire grabbed onto him and they flew off towards Gwen's last location. After a moment of searching they spotted her helping a family out of their car which had electric locks. "Look, there she is," Kevin said while pointing down to her. Blackfire nodded and flew down to Gwen. Gwen herself was having a bit of a hard time getting the door on the car to open.

"Man, what's with thisssss...Oomph!" Gwen yanked too hard on the door and her hand slipped from the handle, causing her to fall flat on her butt. "Ouch, that hurt. Man this thing is more stubborn than my mother."

"Need a hand," Blackfire called down to her as she set Kevin down and then landed in front of her.

"Yeah, the door won't budge. It seems that the locks are all electric on this car," Gwen told her. Kevin walked over to the car and placed his hand on it, absorbing the metal properties of the vehicle and its color and creating a protective layer of the metal and color all over his body.

"I got it," he said as he approached the car door. He looked at the woman in the driver's seat, "You might want to move back a bit. I don't want to hit ya on accident." The woman nodded and moved back a bit as Kevin punched his fist right through the car door. He then yanked on it hard and removed the whole door from the car body. "Sorry about the damage ma'am. I know a good mechanic who'll fix it for ya. Just give him this card and he'll know what to do." The woman took the card as she and her family got out of the car and left the scene.

One of the woman's daughters looked back at them and waved. The three of them waved back and smiled. That was when they heard the sound of something fast approaching them. They looked behind them and noticed a blue blur coming at them before coming to a complete stop in front of them. Before them stood a blue skinned alien with a black body suit. Its body was slightly raptor-like and it had wheels on its feet. On its head was a helmet type of object that seemed to be part of its body. Its faceplate slid open to reveal a face.

* * *

**XLR8: **A Kineceleran from the hyper-accelerated planet Kinet. XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a windshield, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. Ben 10,000's XLR8 also has a scanner built into the helmet, the product of nanotechnology Ben 10,000 uses to enhance his aliens. XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats. He can create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in rapid succession.

Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks with relative ease. His scissor-like claws can also cut through objects. XLR8's weakness is his lack of physical strength, which is about on par with a normal human, although his speed tends to make up for it. Magnets and charged pulses are said to be a problem, apparently disorienting Kinecelerans to the point that they cannot balance properly.

* * *

"You guys ok?" the creature asked.

"We're fine. What about you Ben? I thought you were using your bike," Gwen asked.

"I was. But about a moment ago it stopped working when that big EMP wave hit. I'm just lucky that the Omnitrix has a built in anti-EMP barrier. Remind me to thank Azmuth about this feature later," XLR8 said as he reverted back to human form. "So what now?"

They all thought about that for a moment. They had no way of contacting the Titans, the Plumbers, or the League. They had to get back to the others to find a way of fixing things. Ben was about to speak up when they heard a loud whistling sound that a rocket or meteor would make when it was falling down to Earth. They looked up to see a huge space pod slam down into the ground about five hundred feet away from them. The shockwave was powerful enough to knock them all off of their feet and send them flying.

"Ouch, that smarts!" Ben wined as he fell down face first into a parking meter. Blackfire wasn't doing well either as both she and Gwen had been launched into the car from before. Kevin was still in good condition due to his metal armor but he had one whopping of a headache. They all got up and headed over to the crater. "So, who do ya think is inside of it?"

"I don't know but they're gonna pay for the damage they did to my suit," Blackfire quipped as she looked down at her torn skirt. The door on the pod then opened up and they all watched closely as the being stepped out. Who they saw frightened them, well Ben, Kevin and Gwen at least.

"It can't be…" – Kevin

"It's not possible…" – Gwen

"Who's the ugly freak with the tentacles on his face?" Blackfire asked calmly.

The being looked at them all and then over to Ben. He easily recognized him. He would never forget Ben's face. Plus he could easily recognize the Plumbers symbol upon the Omnitrix. He looked at him with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hello…Benjamin," the being said. Ben looked on shock and after a moment was able to get only one word to form in his mouth.

"…Vilgax!"

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** Same as the others. I went into more of the fluffy spice for when Blackfire started going through her heat cycle. I decided to add some extra stuff to it to give it more of an impact. Well, expect the other chapter already written to be given updates as well.


	5. Vilgax Strikes! Enter Omnicron!

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien** series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

_Special Note ~ The last chapter was actually pretty long and chapters 2-4 covered nearly a whole 24 hour period so this chapter will end this day and start a new arc. For the first time in this story you will see one of my five new alien forms. Each alien form I make was heavily inspired by a character design from another anime series._

* * *

**Episode 5.**

**Vilgax Strikes! Enter Omnicron!**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

"So, who do ya think is inside of it?"

"I don't know but they're gonna pay for the damage they did to my suit." Blackfire quipped as she looked down at her torn skirt. The door on the pod then opened up and they all watched closely as the being stepped out. Who they saw frightened them, well Ben, Kevin and Gwen at least.

"It can't be…" – Kevin

"It's not possible…" – Gwen

"Who's that ugly freak with the tentacles on his face?" Blackfire asked calmly.

The being looked at them all and then over to Ben. He easily recognized him. He would never forget Ben's face. Plus he could easily recognize the Omnitrix. He looked at him with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Hello…Benjamin," the being said. Ben looked on shock and after a moment was able to get only one word to form in his mouth.

"…Vilgax!"

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Veloncia_' (Bleach OP)**

* * *

Robin and the others had stopped looking for Ben for a moment so that they could regroup and think of areas around the Western side of the city that they haven't checked yet. They'd searched most of the main parts of town but not the lower district yet. As they were about to head off they heard someone call down to them.

"Hey guys!" shouted a voice. The Titans looked up to see the Green Lantern floating down towards them with Batman, Static, Max, Flash, Wonder Woman, Shayera, Superman, Verdona and J'onn encased in one of his energy bubbles. Once on the ground he released the energy bubble while the Titans headed towards them.

"Batman, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"We're not sure. It seems that the alien the Omnitrix warned us about was pretty well prepared. Have any of you run into it yet?" Batman asked.

"No, not yet. We don't even know what kind of alien that we're looking for," Cyborg replied to the question first. This caused Batman to worry a bit. That was when everyone felt a huge tremor shake the ground, as if something had slammed into the Earth with tremendous force. "Another tremor?"

"What do you mean another one?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There was another tremor about a few minutes ago. Not as strong as this recent one but almost," Robin replied. Batman became even more concerned, a feeling that Superman shared as well.

"Cyborg, did the EMP wave mess up your systems at all?" Superman asked.

"No, I built in an anti-EMP barrier into my system just in case of such an emergency."

"Good, can you probably track done the source of the tremors?" Superman asked. Cyborg nodded and then Superman got an idea. "Alright, Cyborg, lead us toward the epicenter. I have a feeling that when we get there, we'll find the alien."

* * *

**WHAM! SMASH! CRASH! BLAM!**

All these sounds echoed across the battlefield as Ben and the others did what they could to survive against a high powered Vilgax. He had never been so strong before and he also had a new ability with which to increase his size which meant more damage to the surrounding area. He had a few other new abilities as well which he delighted in using against his foes. Vilgax summoned an energy blade within his hand and started slashing wildly at Ben and Kevin who were stuck on the ground. The two of them just dodged a vertical slash but just barely.

"Damn you, you little insects! Stand and fight me!" Vilgax shouted. If Kevin and Ben's dodging wasn't irritating enough, both Gwen and Blackfire were flying around him and hitting him with energy blasts and star bolts. "I've had enough of this!" Vilgax yelled as he let out a huge energy wave from his gut, knocking the girls out of the air and into a building.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted out as he ran to her side. He touched a nearby titanium beam and absorbed it properties, creating a stronger layer of armor. He pulled the rubble off of her and picked her up gently. "Come on Gwen, speak to me. Please Gwen."

Ben looked how badly hurt his cousin was a finally snapped. "That's it Vilgax, I'm putting you down permanently!" Ben yelled as he was covered in a green light which then dimmed to reveal his dinosaur-like alien form. "**Humongousaur!**"

* * *

**Humongousaur: **A Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Standing at about twelve feet tall, Humongousaur has great strength and vast resistance to injury. He also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, growing up to sixty feet in height. His strength increases as he grows, and his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing spikes on his back and tail.

* * *

Humongousaur then slapped the Omnitrix on his chest, activating his Ultimate form. "**Ultimate Humongousaur**!" he shouted. Ultimate Humongousaur and Vilgax ran at each other and grasped hands, pushing on one another in a feat of strength. For a moment, it seemed that Ultimate Humongousaur had the advantage as he began to increase his size. But to his surprise, Vilgax increased his size as well. They both went as high as sixty feet and their strength was dead even.

"**H-how is this possible? You never had this kinda power before!**" Ultimate Humongousaur said in frustration and disbelief.

"Well believe it! My drones have studied both you and all of the alien forms that you use. As such they've developed a super soldier serum with which I can use to fight all of those forms. Not even Alien X is a threat to me now!" Vilgax stated which made Ultimate Humongousaur stare at him in shock.

"**That's not possible!**" Ultimate Humongousaur yelled.

"Oh, but it is. Here, have a taste!" Vilgax released the grip of his right hand and delivered a powerful uppercut to Ultimate Humongousaur, sending the ultimized Vaxasaurian flying backwards and causing him to land on a pickup truck. Blackfire was able to get herself out of her rubble tomb just in time to see Ben take the hit and then saw him revert back to his human form. This only served to make her extremely angry.

"That's it! No one hurts my property!" Blackfire screamed as she flew off at great speed and slammed right into Vilgax's side, causing him to topple over in pain.

"Damn you, you little Troq! You dare to strike me?"

"Oh, I more than just dare!" Blackfire let loose a flurry of star bolts and eye beams upon Vilgax. "Take that and that and that and that! You good for nothing piece of shit!"

As Blackfire kept firing away the JLU and the Titans were drawing near. They could here the sound of battle and after only a few moments they arrived on the scene to see Blackfire blasting away at an alien opponent. That was when all hell broke loose as Vilgax reemerged from the smoke cloud in his original size and then, surprisingly, flew off into the air and slammed a knee into Blackfire's gut, causing her to cough up a huge amount of blood. Vilgax then grabbed her head in one of his clawed hands and began to squeeze her skull, making her scream in unbearable pain and agony. Max and Verdona looked at the sight and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that Vilgax?" Verdona asked.

"Yeah, it is. But I thought Ben got rid of him years ago," Max answered. Vilgax squeezed Blackfire's head even harder and blood started to run from her ears, nose and tear ducts. The sound of bone starting to slowly crack could be heard and in less than a moment her skull would be crushed. Starfire couldn't stand it anymore at seeing her only blood relative in such pain.

"Leave my sister alone!" Starfire roared as she flew at Vilgax with a vengeance and let loose a punch to his head only for him to catch it in his free hand.

"Another Troq? My, my, aren't I lucky today? I get to rid the universe of two Troq sluts!" Vilgax shouted as he laughed while he continued to crush Blackfires' skull and went on to crush and break Starfire's right hand, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Starfire! Hang on, we're coming!" Robin shouted as he and the other remaining Titans went to her aid.

"I don't think so!" Vilgax shouted as he shot eye beams at them, causing them to divert from their current course. This only lasted for a moment as Vilgax's head was then hit with a titanium covered fist, forcing him to release the Tamaranean sisters and sending him flying into a building.

"No, I don't think so!" Kevin shouted as he charged at Vilgax with all of his anger fueling his attacks. While Kevin fought with Vilgax, Robin went over to Starfire and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you ok Star?" Robin asked her as they were surrounded by Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. Max and Verdona went over to help Gwen who was laid in an area of undisturbed ground by Kevin to rest. Wonder Woman, Shayera, J'onn and Static went over to aid Blackfire while the other JLU members went to find Ben. Speaking of Ben, where is he anyway?

* * *

(_Deep within Ben's subconscious_)

Ben was floating around in his mind and looking at all of his precious memories. Some of them he enjoyed looking at while other he wished he could forget. After a few minutes of viewing them he saw his most recent ones. They were pretty enjoyable, especially the ones that included Blackfire. He had grown fond of her in such a short amount of time. That was when everything went black.

"H-hello, is anyone there?" Ban asked aloud.

"_I am_," a voice called back out to him.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"_I…am you. I am…the part of you that…is the Omnitrix_." This part confused Ben a little bit.

"Wait. You're the Omnitrix?"

"_The answer to that is yes and no_."

"You do know that you're making no sense right?"

"_Must something make sense for it to be true_?" Ben had to admit that this voice had caught him off guard with that one. He then noticed flying rubble all around him and then tombstones with the names of all of his loved ones carved into them.

"What are these images?" he asked quietly.

"_These are scenes of things to come if you do not start activating the emergency forms within me_," the Omnitrix responded.

"Huh, emergency forms?"

"_Yes. Azmuth listed the DNA code of over 1,000,903 alien species inside the Omnitrix. And you were able to gather more that were not listed but there are actually a few more species listed in the Omnitrix which he neglected to tell you about. The others were kept as a sacred secret just in case they would ever be needed. Now, it is time to use them. You must awaken and use their powers to protect the ones you hold dear. Once this is done you should talk with Azmuth about them. Now go, AWAKEN_!" the voice ordered and forced Ben to wake up.

* * *

(_Back in reality_)

"Ben…Ben…Ben, wake up," a voice called out to him.

Ben's eyes snapped open as Superman gently shook him. Superman let him go as he got up slowly. He looked around and saw Superman, Flash, Green Lantern and Batman standing next to him. He looked around the battle field and saw the Titans tending to Starfire, his grandparents tending to Gwen and Static, Shayera, Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz tending to Blackfire. He saw all of their conditions and he only got angrier. He started to doubt himself when the ground in front of them exploded as Kevin punched Vilgax straight into the air and then jumped after him.

"Get back here you piece of crap!" Kevin yelled. Kevin looked down and saw Ben and his eyes filled with rage. "Tennyson! What are you doing? Gwen and Blackfire are out of commission now and all you're doing is standing there?"

Ben's anger started growing out of control and it finally happened. All of those times that Ben had used an unknown power with his alien forms finally surfaced as his body exploded with blue and white energy. He screamed in rage and the JLU members near him jumped back and out of the way. Everyone turned to look at him and Blackfire awoke from her small bout with unconsciousness. Ben's eyes were now glowing a bright bluish/white color and he had blue and white energy cracks in his skin.

"Oh my god…what's happening to him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Both Ben and Gwen are 1 quarter Anodite. Ben's powers from his bloodline must be awaking at full force and it's trying to transform his body into that of an Anodite," Max told her.

"But I thought that Ben didn't have the spark," Gwen added.

"Well, it appears he somehow found a way to create a spark of his own. But I don't think he's learned to fully control it yet," Verdona replied.

"But wouldn't that cause him to lose his humanity and his memories of his past life if the transformation is forced upon him like that?" Gwen asked as she got her bearings back. Kevin landed next to her only for Vilgax to land behind him and kick him in the back, breaking his metal armor and his spin. Kevin screamed in pain as Gwen caught him. "Kevin!"

Ben looked over and now he couldn't take it anymore. His Anodite transformation was about to go into overdrive until the Omnitrix started to glow wildly. Ben could swear he could hear its voice in his head.

"_You shouldn't do that. Use the forms I told you about. They'll help you get your revenge_," the Omnitrix's voice told him mentally.

Ben looked at the Omnitrix and realized he needed to calm down. He looked around again and saw Vilgax standing above Gwen and Kevin until Superman punched him out of the way. Kevin and Ben may have been a good fight but Superman was more than Vilgax could handle at the moment without more adjustments to his body. Blackfire, though very tired and in severe pain, made her way towards Ben. Once she got to him she looked at him carefully. True she loved things with power but this power was going to drive Ben insane and, even worse, make him forget about her. She didn't want that at all. She had come to accept Ben as her dear friend as he was one of the only people to accept her for who she was.

Blackfire then did what she thought would help calm Ben down, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a gentle hug. Tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't remember the last time she had cried but it had been a long time.

"Ben…please…don't leave me. You...You...You're the first real friend I ever had so please don't leave me!" she yelled and this caused the Omnitrix to glow a bright green, activating the transformation on its own so as to help Ben.

Ben was covered in a green light and Blackfire could feel him getting taller. Not just taller but huge. When he finished growing they were around eighty feet in the air. Everyone looked at him and most of the heroes below who knew Ben's alien forms thought he was about to use Way Big. Blackfire then noticed what appeared to be huge gentle eyes starring right at her from within the green light. Ben's body shifted and changed. His whole body thinned into black metal that seemed robotic. This body was then covered in white armor with red jagged stripes on the chest plate. His head looked like a helmet which had two huge horns, one facing forward and the other going backwards. His mouth guard had a fang design on it as two golden spikes protruded above the eye guard.

His knee guards became pointed as his toes developed into an armored boot with three golden claws at the end. His hip became like that of a giant mecha and the sides had golden horns protruding from them. His left shoulder had a red shield place itself on it which housed a green gem and had spikes on the sides. His left forearm turned into a metal dragons head with a forward facing nose horn. The head also had a forward facing head blade that looked slightly transparent. His right shoulder changed into a pointy armored shoulder pad with a single spike on the top. His right forearm developed into a cannon in the shape of a wolf's head which also had a nose horn. Under the cannon was one single armored hand which had three golden claws extending from it. On his back were two small bio thrusters that emitted a faint green glow. The Omnitrix symbol resting on the white armor that covered his black metal body in the area where his abs would be.

Blackfire starred on in awe as the light got brighter and brighter. The intense light wasn't blinding her at all and she could only wonder what he was turning into. Down on the ground Max and Verdona were wondering what was going on. Vilgax had managed to fight off Superman for a moment and got into a position between the heroes and Ben. Vilgax looked up and decided to increase his size as well. Growing to the same height, Vilgax prepared himself for whatever alien Ben was about to unleash.

"What in the world is going on? This transformation looks different," Gwen asked with which came with an answer from a familiar voice.

"That's one of the safeguard alien forms I put into the Omnitrix." Everyone turned around to see Azmuth standing there on top of Professor Paradox's shoulder.

"Hello, children," Paradox greeted with a small wave of his hand.

"Azmuth? Paradox? What are you two doing here?" Gwen asked as she ran up to them.

"I received a transmission from the Omnitrix that one of the safeguard aliens was about to activate. So I got in touch with the time walker here and got here as fast as I could."

The Flash walked over and look at the two of them with confusion. "Hey, who's the shrimp?" Azmuth felt insulted by the remark and jumped up and kicked Flash upside the head.

"Flash, don't insult Azmuth. He's the one who created the Omnitrix," Gwen told him. This bit of info made everyone stare at him with awe.

"You mean he created Ben's watch?" John asked in a shocked tone.

"I sure did." The green light from the Omnitrix hit critical mass and exploded outwards. "Finally. It's happened."

Blackfire thought she was about to blown away but instead found herself unharmed. What surprised her more was that she was sitting on Ben's left shoulder, being protected by the shield. The two animalistic forearms were crossed in front of his face in an X pattern.

"Ben…is that you?" Blackfire asked. Ben looked at her and gave her a quick wink.

Vilgax looked on and wondered what alien form this was. "What in the hell are you?" Vilgax was now going to get his answer.

Swinging his arms downward, Ben shouted out his new name. "**I am…..OMNICRON**!" Omnicron rushed forward and slammed a dragon shaped fist into Vilgax's skull, knocking him into a building which he continued through and all the way through twenty more buildings.

* * *

**Omnicron:** An Omnisapien from the dimensional void. Omnisapien's aren't considered to be true alien life forms by most of the other alien races in the universe. These beings don't have a planet of their own but it is theorized that they may have come from one long ago or may still have one which exists in the Dimensional Void. Omnisapien's are very ancient and seeing one is a sight which many consider a rare privilege due to the immense power that they posses. Out of all the sentient life forms in the Milky Way, Omnicron is one of the few that can come close to Kryptonian strength.

Though not as physically strong as a Kryptonian, their natural power is far greater. Omnicron is almost robotic looking in appearance to where he looks like a living robotic armored warrior. In reality, this being is bio mechanical. Omnisapien's were created through a fusion of highly advanced and ancient technology and ancient alien warriors. His right forearm has three golden claws which are then covered by a huge cannon in the shape of a wolf's head. His left forearm is in the shape of a dragons head with two sharp blades coming from the top and snout. The dragon head can also produce the mighty Omni-Blade. The Omni-Blade has ancient writing etched into it in gold coloring. Since Omnicron is a fused being of science and natural life, he speaks with two voices. When Ben transforms into Omnicron he grows to an incredible height; tall enough to where the average human is as big as his eyeball. No weaknesses of this alien species are known yet and it is uncertain how Azmuth was able to come across Omnisapien DNA.

* * *

Max, John, Shayera, Verdona and Starfire looked on in awe. They couldn't believe that Ben could transform into the alien before them. "What in the hell is that thing?" Robin asked. Max looked up at Ben's new form and smiled.

"That's an Omnisapien. A Dimensional being from a Dimensional Void. How in the world did you get that kind of DNA Azmuth?" Max asked.

"I'll never tell. Promised that I wouldn't," Azmuth replied.

"Fair enough. Now let's watch Ben in action."

Vilgax rushed back at Ben and noticed Blackfire on his shoulder. He let loose a punch at Blackfire only for it to be blocked by Omnicron's shoulder shield. In anger, Vilgax then summoned a huge amount of energy in his hands and fired it at Omnicron. Omnicron brought his arms in front of him to block the attack and used his back thrusters to get out of the way.

"Don't think that escaping can save you boy!" Vilgax shouted as he gave chase but then found Omnicron aiming his Omni-Buster at him.

"**Who said I was escaping**? **OMNI-BUSTER**!" Omnicron shouted in his dual voice as he fired an intense amount of energy at Vilgax which engulfed the evil aliens body and slammed him into the ground, burying him over two miles below the surface. (_For those wondering, Omnicron is based off of Omnimon/Omegamon from the Digimon movie. Such as that, his voice sounds just like his_.)

Everyone held onto something as the ground shook. They looked up at Omnicron and then at the hole that his blast had made. What they didn't know was that Omnicron was holding back. If he had fired with anymore power he could have probably hit the Earths core, destroying it. Kevin looked up and had to admit that he owed Ben an apology.

"Oh, I like that! Just the right amount of kick that a gun that size needs!" Kevin shouted.

"You got that right," John added. He then cupped his hands around his mouth, "Ben, you can do it! End it now!"

Of course, Vilgax would not go down that easily as came flying right back up out of the hole and had his energy sword drawn. He aimed it at Omnicron and yelled at him in intense rage.

"DIE…TENNYSON!"

Omnicron looked at Blackfire who was actually quite calm in her area on his shoulder. She looked back at him and nodded. "Do it," was all she said. Omnicron nodded and then gave her a small bit of advice.

"**You may want to hold onto something**." Omnicron brought his dragon head arm up above his head and then swung it down; forcing a huge sword with ancient alien's symbols carved into the blade in gold out from the mouth. "**OMNI-BLADE**!"

Vilgax wasn't deterred by the new weapon and charged Ben with all of his strength. While they did this, everyone else got out of the way and cleared the area. Azmuth had told them that what Omnicron was about to do would hurt like hell if the got hit by it. Vilgax got closer and closer and when he was in range, he swung his sword at Omnicron. Omnicron waited for the right moment and just before the blade made it to his armored body, he struck.

"**DIMENSIONAL SLASH!-!-!**" Omnicron swung his blade down upon Vilgax, destroying the monsters sword and slicing him in a diagonal fashion from his right shoulder down to his left hip. Vilgax screamed in pain as his body was split in half. Omnicron then floated back a bit and aimed his Omni-Buster at him again. This time floating under him so he could use his full power. Right before Omnicron fired; Vilgax's space cruiser activated its teleporter to teleport Vilgax to safety. Omnicron let loose a powerful cannon blast just as the teleporter activated. "**OMNI-DESTROYER!-!-!**"

The blast ripped up some of Vilgax's body but the teleporter brought what was left of him to safety. The space cruiser then made a hyperspace jump and got as far away as possible. The energy blast continued on into space, taking a few satellites with it and just barely missing the Watchtower. Omnicron and Blackfire looked on and then Omnicron landed down on the ground. The Titans, JLU and the rest of their friends gathered around his feet. Omnicron looked at them and then noticed a bunch of people looking at him from their homes and apartments. Omnicron then brought his single clawed hand up to his left shoulder and motioned for Blackfire to hop on. She did as instructed and he kneeled down to set her on the ground. The Omnitrix then started flashing red and made the beeping sound to let the others know that the transformation was done with. Omnicron closed his eyes and he was covered in green light and reverted back to his human form.

Ben stood up and looked at everyone and then slowly passed out. He fell forward only for Shayera to catch him and hold him so that he wouldn't fall over. Everyone else just looked on and smiled, knowing that such a great power would be used for protecting life instead of destroying it.

"Come on, let's go home," Superman said as the Green Lantern surrounded all of them in an energy bubble and transported them back to the Watchtower.

It took a few hours, but once everything was fixed, all of those who fought Vilgax were placed in the medical ward. Blackfire and Starfire were the most severely injured so they would be there for awhile.

* * *

(_1 week later_)

Ben slowly awoke from his small coma only to find Blackfire sleeping next to him. He just smiled and turned over and used his finger to bush her hair away from her face. '_Man, she's so beautiful_,' he thought and then noticed IDON enter the room.

"Hey IDON." Ben looked around and noticed that he didn't recognize his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"

* * *

." IDON replied.

"Titans Tower? What the heck am I doing here?" Ben asked and then got up and went to the window to look outside while talking to IDON. He never noticed that Blackfire started to stir a bit. She snuggled in closer to the now empty area of the bed where Ben had been laying and started to feel around and pat her hand, as if looking for him. Her eyes snapped wide open and she sat up in a startled position. She looked around at the bed and then over to the window to see Ben. She felt relieved and let out a sigh. She got up and headed over to him. Ben, upon hearing the sound of bare feet on metal floor, turned around only to be glomped by Blackfire.

"Good morning Ben. How'd you sleep?" Blackfire asked sweetly. This made Ben blush a bit.

"Fine actually. How long have I been out?"

"_About a week. After everyone was healed back at the Watchtower all of the Titans and you two were moved back here once Cyborg and Steel got everything running again. You've been in a coma the whole time_," IDON informed him.

"Really? No wonder it seemed like an eternity with the debates that Bellicus and Serena were having. I thought it'd never end."

"Oh, you were having a conversation with your Alien X personas?" Blackfire asked.

"Yeah, now with the master control activated, I can talk with them whenever I want but it won't work that way for them," Ben said with a smile. They both then stared out at the window only to see the sun begin to rise. Ben then left the window and headed over to the small bathroom to take a shower. He noticed a pair of clean clothes with a note set next to them.

"_Ben,_

_This is your new uniform. I went ahead and asked Robin to add you on as a member of the Titans part-time. Blackfire was also granted the same as well though she would only join because of you. This uniform has a special communication device so you can call the Watchtower, Metrotower or Titans Tower whenever you need to. Give me a call once you read this. This way we can set up a training session so you can master you new alien form. We should have you well versed with Omnicron's abilities the next time a threat such as Vilgax shows up…just in case. Well, take care and try not to get on Dick's nerves to much._

_Batman_."

After setting the note down he grabbed his uniform and went to take a shower. Blackfire waited on the bed and after about fifteen minutes Ben exited the bathroom. He was finishing up with drying his hair but Blackfire was admiring him in his new suit. It was a black, sleeveless, body suit with a green strip running up and down his left leg and chest. The strip had a green outlined circle above the area of his heart which had a white filling and the number **10** in bold black coloring. He was also wearing black amplification gauntlets on his forearms. The one on his left had an opening on the top for the Omnitrix dial and the touch-pad sections that surrounded the dial. He now wore black combat boots with titanium mesh straps. He wore a black jacket over the body suit with the hourglass symbol of the Plumbers on the back.

"Whoa! Hellloooo handsome!" Blackfire commented. Ben smiled and blushed a bit.

"Heh, heh. Well thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself," Ben replied with a wink. This in turn caused Blackfire to blush. She then got up and went into the bathroom with her own uniform. After about forty-five minutes (Ben really wondered why it took girls forever to get ready) Blackfire exited the bathroom. Ben's jaw dropped as he saw her in her new outfit. She wore a black tank top similar to Starfire's but instead of the skirt she now wore black leather skin-tight pants and the same style of combat boots as Ben had on but in a high-heel version. Around her waist was a silver belt with a circular buckle. With the buckle was also a green hourglass symbol which reminded him of the Omnitrix.

"Well, how do I look?" Blackfire asked while twirling around like a super model.

"…amazing…you're gorgeous!" Ben exclaimed which made a big smile appear on Blackfires face.

"Oh thank you so much. I'm glad you like it," she chirped happily as she gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"No prob…hey, I was thinking about something while I was in the shower."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if I could call you by a nick name or something."

"Why?"

"Well, Blackfire and Komand'r are very nice but they are a bit of a mouthful. I just want to be able to call you something when we're off duty."

"Hmm…well…Kom and Black won't do as they just don't sound right," Blackfire said which Ben agreed with.

"And I won't use Blacky as that sounds more like I'm describing you by your clothes color preference," Ben added which made Blackfire chuckle a bit.

"Well, then what?"

"…hmm…" Ben snapped his fingers, "I got it. How about Komi?"

"Komi?"

"Yeah, I think it suits you." Ben told her. Blackfire thought about it for a moment and then nodded her approval. "Ok then, Komi it is."

"Cool. Now let's go eat some breakfast. I'm starving!" Komi exclaimed as she flew out of the room and waited in the hall way for Ben.

The two of them made their way towards the kitchen and when they got there all they found was Beast Boy and Cyborg having another meat and tofu debate. They starred blankly at the two of them as they sat down at the table and, after a few more moments, were joined by the rest of the Titans.

'Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

'Tofu!"

"Meat, meat, meat!"

"Tofu, tofu, tofu!"

Ben and Komi just shrugged and began to eat their breakfast. For Ben it was toast, bacon and scrambled eggs with some orange juice while for Komi it was whatever crazy Tamaranean dish that Starfire made. That was when the alarm sounded, alerting them to a crime. If you're a criminal, you should be smart enough not to ruin a Teen Titans' breakfast. Everyone looked at each other and then they looked at Ben and Blackfire.

"You two ready?" Robin asked.

Ben and Komi looked at one another as they smiled and got up, Komi putting her hands on her hips. "I was born ready." Ben became covered in the green light of the Omnitrix and after it faded he then stood proud and tall as…

"Big Chill! So, shall we go?" Robin looked at the others and they all smiled. With that he only said one thing.

"Titans…GO!"

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** Ok, same as before. Not much tweaking had to be done with this one. Almost done with the story adjustments.


	6. Acceptance

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien **series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 6.**

**Acceptance**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

"**Omni-Buster!**" Omnicron shouted as he fired an intense energy blast at an oncoming attack from an alien spaceship. The blast canceled out the spaceships attack and continued on to collide with the ships main thrusters. An explosion proved to all that the ship wasn't going anywhere. Inside the ship the captain called for a status report and soon found that just about everything in the ship had stopped working.

It had been a little over two months since Ben and Blackfire joined the Teen Titans and since then Ben had been working at learning all he could about using Omnicron efficiently. The JLU had even asked him to tag along on a few of their own missions so as to provide some extra muscle. Today was just like any other except a few other Titan members tagged along as well seeing as they wanted some of the action that those in the big leagues got on an everyday basis.

Outside the ship a JLU Javelin flew up to its side while Omnicron, Green Lantern, Blackfire, Starfire and Superman floated around it in a tactical formation that J'onn had come up with. Inside the Javelin, Batman and Robin were opening up a communication line with the alien ship while holding their own conversation.

"So why did you want to come along anyway?" Batman asked his former sidekick.

"Honestly, I needed to get away. Even just for a little bit. That and Blackfire has been getting harder to control when Ben's not around," Robin replied.

"It's only natural. She trusts him. He's practically the only true friend that she's got right now," Wonder Woman added from behind them.

"But why's that? I mean, Star's her younger sister and we're there as well. So why does she only stay calm when Ben's there?"

"Well, do you all really trust her enough? From what I've heard from IDON, when Ben's not there and she wants to go out, you never let her go anywhere without a chaperon," Batman told him.

"That's because she's a criminal Bruce!" Robin shouted.

"WAS a criminal. She's reformed…to an extent," Wonder Woman reminded him.

Batman just sighed as he still couldn't get through to the ships captain. He sat back for a moment and then just turned and looked at Robin. "Dick, listen. The only way you're going to get any kind of answer is by asking her directly. Best do that if Ben's around though."

"Why should Ben be around if I want to ask her directly?"

"Just in case she tries to beat you up. He's the only one that she listen's to, right?" Wonder Woman then turned her attention to the monitor and saw it begin to show an image of the aliens inside the ship. "Hey, we can discuss this more on the ride home. Right now we're patched in."

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Again_' (Fullmetal Alchemist 2 OP)**

* * *

Robin and the other three Titan members returned to Titans Tower and joined everyone in the living room. It had been a few hours since they got the aliens to surrender and both Ben and John had contacted both the Lantern Core and the closest Plumbers HQ around. After that the aliens were arrested and the heroes returned home. Robin had refrained from talking to either Ben or Blackfire on the ride back but Starfire on the other hand tried her best. Blackfire wouldn't talk with her but that didn't stop Ben from having a conversation. Now that they were home though Robin wanted to try and clear the air.

"I'll be right back Komi," Ben told Blackfire as he got up to go and use the bathroom. Robin saw this as the perfect moment. Sure, Bruce and Diana had told him to ask her when Ben was around but Robin was always a little thick headed.

"Don't take to long," Komi replied as she watched Ben's retreating back with a small smile. It didn't take a genius to see that she was a bit smitten with the young man. Though she would never admit it. At least not yet.

Of course while she watched Ben, Robin and the other four Titans got in a huddle. "Ok you guys, did you receive my transmission from earlier?" Robin asked them.

"Sure did. So we're just gonna try the direct approach, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, nothing big. We don't push hard or try to force her. We just want to know why and we need her to trust us enough." Robin replied.

"I sure hope that we can work things out with her. I mean, having one gloomy girl around here is just fine but two's pushing it," Beast Boy added which earned him a glare from Raven. "Oops… (_gulp_)…present company excluded."

"Look, let us not try to make my big sister mad. Let us just ask her what is wrong," Starfire added her two cents.

"Alright then. But who's the chump putting their neck out on the line this time?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice. The four of them turned and looked at Beast Boy who shook his head violently in a 'No way in hell' fashion. While they whispered in their huddle, Blackfire just looked at them curiously.

'_Probably talking about a way to get rid of me_,' She thought. She knew the Titans didn't really like her. At least that's what she believed. Wanting to know what the subject actually was, she got up and walked over to them without them even noticing.

"So, who are we gonna send out?" Cyborg asked.

"How about Robin? It was HIS idea after all," Beast Boy suggested.

"He's right Rob. This is your idea. You should do it," Cyborg told his friend. The all looked at him and he just gulped.

"Just what are the five of you talking about? Maybe a way to get rid of me again?" Blackfire asked out loud which made all five of them jump out of their skins.

"Oh, Blackfire, we didn't see you standing there!" Beast Boy shouted out in fear.

"No sister, we were not trying to make you leave. We just wanted to know something," Starfire admitted.

"And what would that be Koriand'r?" Blackfire asked with her arms crossed over her chest and an expression of irritation slapped on her face. Not wanting to let Starfire face her sister's wrath, Robin stepped forward.

* * *

As he made his way back to the living room, Ben stopped by the door when he heard a few raised voices. Wanting to know what was going on but without being seen he habitually lifted his left arm up to his chest and shifted through the alien DNA library within the Omnitrix. Finding the form he thought suited the need; he then slapped the dial of the Omnitrix down, activating the transformation process. His body was covered in a green light which then faded away a few seconds later.

"**Ghostfreak!**" Ben shouted as he now floated there as Ghostfreak. He then went intangible and went through the wall, going invisible as well. When he got into the living room he saw Blackfire standing in front of the other Titans whom had looks of fear in their eyes. He then noticed Robin stepping forward. Realizing something was about to happen he floated closer so as to hear what was being said.

"Look Blackfire, it's like this. It's been two months now since both you and Ben joined our team. You're a former criminal, strongly on the former, and it seems Ben really trusts you. And I've no problem in believing in the people he chooses to trust," Robin started.

"Okay…and this means…what?" Blackfire asked, slightly annoyed.

"Look, it means that we want to be able to trust you too. But we can't if you won't give us a chance." Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose while placing his right hand on his hip. "When Ben's here you're as happy as can be and you don't cause any problems. But when the League or the Plumbers call for him and he's not here with you, you get all offensive. You won't even talk to us and you throw fits when we won't let you leave the tower."

"That's because you won't let me go ALONE!" she screamed. Ben wanted to go visible but decided this was something that just needed to be done. "I talk to Ben because, yes, he does trust me and he always listens to me when I have a problem. When he's not here I only have IDON and it's even worse when they're both gone. How can I trust those who would rather see me back in prison than rather let me try and live a semi-normal life. Hell, you guys let a least a few former criminals into your ranks and you don't cause them any problems yet all you do is give me hell."

"Oh please, if we let you leave the tower unsupervised you'd just go and steal something," Beast Boy chided. Blackfires' eyes began to glow violet as she grinded her teeth. She clenched her fists, doing all she could to control her rage. A small tear could be seen rolling down her cheek as she was about to loose her temper.

"Beast Boy, you're not helping here!" Raven shouted at him with black glowing eyes. The changeling transformed into a dog and ran to cower under a table. Turning back to Blackfire, "Look Blackfire. The real reason we don't let you go anywhere unsupervised is we don't know what you'd do. That's the truth. We do want your trust but I guess that's asking for a lot if we don't even give you ours."

The Titans stayed quiet for a second until Blackfire just finally got fed up. "I…I…I can't take it anymore! I can't stand being around people who can't even simply trust me enough to let me have a life!" With that she flew to the front door, allowing it to open, and then went to her room.

"Komand'r! Please, wait!" Starfire begged her sister. She was about to fly after her until she felt someone stop her. She looked behind her only to see no one there. That was until Ghostfreak materialized behind her. He then reverted back to his human form, letting everyone look at him in shock. "Friend Ben, h-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Look, let her be alone for awhile. I'll try talking to her; see if I can calm her down some." Ben made his way to the front door. As they opened he stopped and turned around. "Look, why don't you guys just give her a chance. Let her go out by herself without following her around. Let her prove herself to you. If she screws up then you can reprimand her but let her give it a shot first. That's the least you can do after all the stuff she's had to put up with for the past two months." Ben went through the doors and waved at them while his back was to them. "You at least owe her that much."

The door closed behind him, leaving the others to think about what he had said. After a few minutes Raven was the one to break the silence. She looked at them all and just sighed. "He's right you know. We should try giving her at least one chance."

"I don't know…what if she does somethi—" Robin tried to say but found himself cut off by Raven.

"No Robin, not buts. We want her trust so we should try trusting her." Raven looked at the calendar on the table and saw when Ben had his next training session up at the Watchtower. "Ok, Ben has another training session this Saturday so when he goes we let Blackfire go do whatever she wants to do…BY HERSELF. We don't follow her at all. We just give her a communicator so she can keep in touch with us. They have built in tracking devices so we'll know her location at all times. Agreed?" After a moment all the other Titans nodded their heads. With that done, they all went about their daily routines.

* * *

Blackfire sat at the foot of her bed, her hands gripping the tight leather coverings of her pants in frustration. A few tears fell from her cheeks and onto her hands but she held back more than what anyone could see. The light of the setting sun shone through her window and if one were in the room with her at that moment, you could see a radiant glow about her as the light hit her tan skin. She looked over from the spot on the ground that she was starring at and up to a picture on her night stand. Slowly getting up, she went and retrieved the frame, looking at the picture intently. The picture, taken only a few days after Ben had awoken from his week long coma, showed the whole Titans team standing in front of a downed doomsday device displaying the 'V' sign for victory.

She smiled lightly at the memory of that day until she heard a knock at the door. '_Huh, who could that be?_' Blackfire went to her door and pressed the button on the side, allowing it to open and to reveal Ben standing on the other side.

"Ben…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. I saw you leave the living room in a bit of a rush and I was a little worried." He just looked Blackfire in the eyes, allowing her to gaze right back into his. After a few seconds he just let a small smile cross his face. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry. Please, come in." The two of them went back inside, allowing the bed room door to close behind them. Blackfire sat back down on the foot of her bed, with Ben taking a seat next to her. He watched her carefully, trying to think of how to start the conversation. After a moment though he just decided to go for it and use the basic approach.

"Komi, what's wrong? You seem really upset." Blackfire just looked back up at him, meeting his eyes with hers once more. The sunset, still fading yet still covering the inside of her room with enough light, was just making it too tempting for her. It was setting up the mood that, if she went with what she truly wanted, might either take their friendship to a new level or ruin it all together. Just seeing her stare at him with an empty gaze, Ben placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Earth to Komand'r. Anyone home?"

"Huh, oh, sorry about that. I was just getting lost in the atmosphere again."

"You've been doing that a lot lately when we talk. Is everything all right?" (Is it me or is Ben just a _little_ dense at times?)

Blackfire just closed her eyes and let a small sigh escape her. Thinking back to the first time they were ever alone in a room together, which happened to be Ben's old apartment, she just went with the flow.

"Ben…do you remember…our first kiss?" This question shocked him a bit and made him blush slightly.

"Yeah…it was back when you were going through the Tamaranean Grouthikagolanock cycle. Once it was over you said that everything you did during that time was just because of the cycle and it really didn't mean anything. Why do you ask?"

"Because it did mean something…to me. Besides my little sister, you are the only other person to ever except me for who I truly am." Blackfire placed one of her hands on his, grasping onto it. She looked into his eyes even more deeply, getting lost in their bright green color. "That kiss meant something…it meant everything to me. Yeah, sure, I've kissed quite a few guys in my time. I even kissed a few Earthlings so I could learn some of your planets languages…but those kisses always lacked something.

"Komi…I—" Ben started but Blackfire placed a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Let me finish. You see, I could never feel any satisfaction…any passion from those encounters…those kisses. But that morning, on the first day of my seven day heat cycle, when I kissed you and did all of those passionate things to you I felt something I never felt before."

"Komi, what are you saying?"

"Ben, what I'm trying to say is that—" Blackfire started until a knock at her door interrupted them. "I'M BUSY! COME BACK LATER!"

"I'm sorry sister. I just wished to share in your feelings at this hour so I came by to talk with you. But if you are too busy to speak with me then I shall leave. Sleep well big sister," Starfire said from the other side of the door and then turned to leave. Ben looked at Blackfire and gave her a type of look. Blackfire bit back a small feeling of guilt and then looked back at him.

"I hate it when you look at me like that." Blackfire headed for her door and opened it up. Stepping out into the hallway she looked to her right and saw Starfire floating away. "Wait a sec Koriand'r! Come here for a moment." Starfire stopped in mid-float and turned to face her sister. Blackfire walked up to her with a sad look on her face.

"What is the matter dear sister?" Hearing Starfire use the word 'dear' when calling her sister slightly surprised Blackfire.

"Koriand'r, why do you refer to me as 'dear sister'? I thought you guys hated me."

"I can not speak for the others…but I do not hate you. I admit that when you first came back to Earth I was angry inside. But you seem to have changed for the better." Blackfire was a little taken aback by that comment.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You have become a bit softer…in the way you act. True, you are still 'rough around the edges' as the saying goes on this planet, but I can sense that your heart has finally found something that it was always lacking."

"And what would that be?"

"Love. You have finally found someone that you can confide in when you are in pain. A person that you would give your very life for in order to protect. You have fallen in love. And I suspect that it is possibly friend Ben that has 'stolen' your heart." Blackfire blushed at hearing that and lowered her head. Starfire just looked at her and landed on the ground, smiling. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry dear sister. I will speak of this conversation to no one so that you can still keep your so-called 'bad girl' reputation."

Blackfire looked Starfire in her eyes and let a small tear fall from her own. For the first time in her life she had felt a small connection form between the two of them. Blackfire opened her mouth to say something when Ben came running out of her room at top speed. He ran past Blackfire and Starfire, startling both of them.

"Friend Ben, what would make want to run so hard and so fast in the hall way?" Starfire asked him.

"Sorry, but I just got an Omega level call from Tetrax. A star in a small solar system a few light years from here is about to go Super Nova. There's a small planet with an endangered alien species located next to it so I was summoned to help in the evacuations. John is coming to pick me up now so I'll be gone for a few hours to maybe a day!" Ben shouted as he waved goodbye and headed for the tower hangar.

"Wait Ben!" Blackfire was about to run after him when Starfire stopped her. "Why are you stopping me Koriand'r?"

"Because, friend Ben would have asked you to go if he needed the help. Besides, he probably wants all of us to find a way to get along. He's thinking of you and the team. For us to function properly, we must be at peace with one another."

"You do know that you sound like a wise-man and not a Tamaranean, right?" Starfire looked slightly confused at that remark which caused Blackfire to laugh a bit. She knew though that Starfire was right. If Ben needed her help he would have asked her and she did need to make amends with the Titans. After a moment she got an idea. "Hey Koriand'r, wanna go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Do you actually mean that you want to go to the mall of shopping with me?" Starfire asked excitedly while clasping her hands together.

"Sure, we could use some family bonding. We can make it a girl's day out. You and me and maybe even Raven. Call Cyborgs' girlfriend too and see if she wants to go.

"Hooray, a group outing to the mall of shopping! I shall inform friend Raven and friend Sarah of the event. Sister, you should call friends Julie and Gwen and see if they would wish to join us."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The next day, all of the female Titans and their friends were walking around at the mall. How they got Raven to go along is beyond anyone's knowledge. Of course, the guys ended up coming too though they decided to have a guys day out for themselves. Everyone was in their civilian get up and both Starfire and Blackfire wore identical outfits. Blackfire wore a black tank top with frilled edges and a picture of a fox outlined in purple in the center. She also wore a black skirt that was low cut and a pair of white thigh-high stockings and black high heels. Starfire wore the exact same thing but with a purple variation to what Blackfire wore. Raven wore a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans and black shoes with a pair of silver earrings. Beast Boy had convinced her to be more open minded about her clothing once in awhile and this was one of the few times she wore something like this.

Gwen wore a blue vest over a white short sleeved buttoned up shirt and a pair of blue bell bottoms and a pair of black sneakers while Julie wore her usual pink sweater and white shirt with a black skirt and white sneakers. Sarah, Cyborg's girlfriend and worker at a rehabilitation center, wore a yellow shirt and pair of black denim jeans with a pair of black sandals. The girls walked around the clothes stores, trying on different clothes and perfumes while making small talk about things that interested them and guys that they liked.

While they walked around the guys were at the other side of the mall looking at the cars and sporting good stores. Vic (Cyborg) and Kevin were looking at the new 2012 models of mustangs and camero's while Robin looked at the martial arts section of a karate store. Beast Boy went to his usual spot which was the arcade and ran into some old members of the H.I.V.E., mostly just Gizmo and Mammoth. Needless to say both Gizmo and Beast Boy had a full out war at the arcade, challenging one another at every two player game they could find.

The teens, or adults whichever you prefer, spent the whole day just goofing off and living their lives normally. They all met up at the food court after spending nearly the whole day walking around and most of the girls had tons of shopping bags with them. Raven and Beast Boy took everyone's orders and, along with Sarah and Kevin, went to get everyone's food. It was during this time that Gwen and Julie decided to talk with Blackfire. Sitting on the edge of the mall fountain and watching the carp, the Tamaranean sisters chatted about their lives and their many adventures that they had over the past year. As they talked both Gwen and Julie approached and sat on opposite sides of them.

"Hey Blackfire, got a sec?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I just want to know what your true feelings and intentions are with Ben. He's my cousin, my only cousin though I see him more like my baby brother, and I don't want him to get hurt. So I just want to make sure of things."

"My true feelings…" Blackfire thought about it for a few moments, just long enough that everyone else had gathered around after the others had returned with the food. They all listened in as they too wanted to know. "Well…he's my friend. He was the only person to come to my defense when I got here after being framed and falsely accused."

"Are you sure friend Ben is just a friend? Do you not wish to have an even greater relationship with him?" Starfire asked her sister. It was a question on everyone's minds.

Blackfire had to think back to the night a couple of months ago when she was going through her heat cycle. She had called been her chosen mate, a being that female Tamaraneans choose after they go into the Grouthikagolanock cycle for their first time. Though Blackfire never got to choose her life partner at that time but when she went into it while with Ben she felt a connection. She could remember the soft feeling of his skin against hers, how his lips tasted and the amount of passion she could feel swelling up within him.

"I don't know Koriand'r. I mean, I like him and all…but I don't know how he truly feels about me. You see, on my first night staying at his apartment I began going through the Grouthikagolanock cycle. I tried to force myself on him but he got out of it by promising me some play time later. He never kept up on that end of the deal but I expected as much."

"Why didn't he? I mean, a beautiful girl like yourself, Tennyson has to be an idiot not to be attracted to ya," Kevin added. Blackfire just smiled and looked down towards the ground.

"It's because he's still heeling I suppose. I respect him enough to give him his space and to let him heel."

"Heeling? From what?" Garfield (Beast Boy) asked.

"From his broken heart." Hearing that made Julie cringe for a second. Not much but just enough for the Titans to notice it. Everyone looked at Julie, especially Blackfire.

"I think…that may be my fault there Blackfire," Julie admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Blackfire started to become a bit suspicious of the black haired Asian girl.

"Well, ya see. Ben and I used to date up until three years ago. He got into a big fight with this mercenary and went Alien on him. Let's just say that that mercenary is still in the hospital and in a coma. Ben went out of control on him and nearly killed him," Julie explained. All of the Titans were in disbelief. They thought of Ben as a nice guy who rarely ever got angry and didn't have a nasty bone in his body.

"Yeah, I remember that. If I recall, that was when he finally cracked the Master Control on the Omnitrix. He went Heatblast and the used Cannonbolt on the guy. Treated him like a living bowling pin. I still have the video file from that mission. Watch it when I have nothing else to watch," Kevin added.

"I can't believe it. Ben actually got that mad," Dick stated. Even he was surprised.

"Yeah. Long story short, after the mission he and I got into a fight and I broke up with him. His family, except for Max, kept riding him so much that he finally left. We all suspected that Kevin knew where he was at but this big lug here kept his mouth shut." Julie looked back at Blackfire with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Blackfire. I'm the reason he won't get close to you. It's because I broke his heart."

"Do you ever wish you could get back together with him?" Sarah asked her.

"Once, yes. But he's beyond my reach now. That and now I have a new boyfriend. Now he has you Blackfire. He may not open up to you now but he will soon. I can see it in his eyes. He really likes you and he wants to help you and be there for you. That's why Gwen and I want to know if you are willing to do the same for him."

Everyone looked down at her for a moment while she thought all she had just heard. After letting it all settle in her mind and thinking it over she finally made her decision. A small smile crossed her lips as a light blush highlighted her cheeks.

"Well, to be honest…I think I...no, I don't think, I know. I really like him," Blackfire finally admitted.

"Glorious! Big sister has finally fallen in love!" Starfire shouted as she lunged for Blackfire and pulled her into one of her patented backbreaker hugs. Everyone else just smile and nodded their approval. That was when Dick made a coughing gesture to get everyone's attention.

"Well, I was going to try and talk about this back at the tower but I think after today's events I can truly say…welcome to the team…Blackfire." Dick extended his hand out for her to take which she just smiled and took, shaking the offered hand. A small tear rolled down her cheek as they all stood up.

"Thanks. But don't think this changes anything. I'm still a bad girl so don't expect me to change my attitude."

* * *

The Titans returned to the tower as the sun set past the horizon. Everyone placed all of their new belongings in their personal quarters and then headed for the living room to have a bit off fun, karaoke style. As the door opened and they entered the room everyone came to a sudden halt at the sight of a certain individual standing there in the center of the room. Adorned in a black and gold colored costume and wearing a mask with only one visible eye and an S on the left side of his chest, the figure stood there with his arms folded behind his back. The Titans, Sarah, Julie, Gwen and Kevin looked at the man but only the Titans, minus Blackfire grew furious at this persons' presence.

"Well hello Titans. So nice of you to return home at such a nice hour," the figure spoke.

"Slade! What do you want?" Dick roared. The other Titan members got into battle stances, knowing full well about how dangerous Slade truly was.

"Easy there my dear little ex-apprentice. My visit here is not to fight with you...but more to have a talk with one of your newest members." Slade then walked forward until he was only a few feet away from them and then stopped in front of Blackfire. "Good evening Komand'r. I trust you will hear what I have to say."

"Be careful big sister. Slade is not a person to be trusted," Starfire warned.

"Oh, but I think once she hears what I have in my…possession, she'll hear any offer I have to give her."

"Oh please, what could you have that would be of any concern to me, simpleton?" Slade didn't care for her attitude but let it slide for the moment. He then brought his right hand from behind his back, holding a remote. Pointing it behind him he pressed the button, turning on the big screen TV behind him. An image popped up revealing a certain someone, bound and bloodied.

"This actually." Everyone looked on in horror at the site on the screen. "So, what do you say we have a little talk my dear?" Blackfire just continued to look at the picture while only one name escaped her mouth.

"Ben!"

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** Same as the….ah, you know the drill. Just a touch up is all.


	7. The Plot

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien** series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 7.**

**The Plot**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

Inside Titans Tower all was quiet. A little too quiet. Everyone was gathered in the meeting center, that is, everyone except for Blackfire. As the Titans discussed the previous events, the lone Tamaranean sat in her room with her lights off. Sitting on her bed with her legs held against her chest, she stared off into space. As the moonlight glistened into the dark room Blackfire was going over the conversation that she had had with Slade only a couple of hours earlier. A few things had come to light and now she had a tough choice to make.

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Again_' (Fullmetal Alchemist 2 OP)**

* * *

(2 hours earlier)

_The Titans returned to the tower as the sun set past the horizon. Everyone placed all of their new belongings in their personal quarters and then headed for the living room to have a bit off fun, karaoke style. As the door opened and they entered the room everyone came to a sudden halt at the sight of a certain individual standing there in the center of the room. Adorned in a black and gold colored costume and wearing a mask with only one visible eye and an S on the left side of his chest, the figure stood there with his arms folded behind his back. The Titans, Sarah, Julie, Gwen and Kevin looked at the man but only the Titans, minus Blackfire grew furious at this persons' presence._

"_Well hello Titans. So nice of you to return home at such a nice hour," the figure spoke._

"_Slade! What do you want?" Dick roared. The other Titan members got into battle stances, knowing full well about how dangerous Slade truly was._

"_Easy there my dear little ex-apprentice. My visit here is not to fight with you...but more to have a talk with one of your newest members." Slade then walked forward until he was only a few feet away from them and then stopped in front of Blackfire. "Good evening Komand'r. I trust you will hear what I have to say."_

"_Be careful big sister. Slade is not a person to be trusted," Starfire warned._

"_Oh, but I think once she hears what I have in my…possession, she'll hear any offer I have to give her."_

"_Oh please, what could you have that would be of any concern to me simpleton?" Slade didn't care for her attitude but let it slide for the moment. He then brought his right hand from behind his back, holding a remote. Pointing it behind him he pressed the button, turning on the big screen TV behind him. An image popped up revealing a certain someone, bound and bloodied._

"_This actually." Everyone looked on in horror at the site on the screen. "So, what do you say we have a little talk my dear?" Blackfire just continued to look at the picture while only one name escaped her mouth. _

"_Ben!"_

_Looking back at Slade with a great amount of hate in her eyes, Blackfire stared down the masked villain, wanting answers. Robin and the rest of the Titans came to her side, giving Slade the same hateful stares._

"_Alright Slade, start talking! What did you do to Ben?" Robin demanded._

"_It's quite simple my dear Robin. I captured him while he was on his way home from his previous mission. You'd be surprised at how tired a person can be after returning home from saving an alien species from certain doom." Slade looked at them, never giving an inch to the young heroes. He was in control and they knew it._

"_So why did you take Ben? What's your benefit in all of this?" Julie asked. She worried for Ben but she was now also worried for Blackfire. If anything happened to Ben she knew that the Tamaranean Princess would go berserk._

"_It's quite simple really. You see, young Tennyson there is in the way," Slade answered in a monotone response._

_The Titans wondered what he meant and as they were about to ask him even more questions, Blackfire stepped forward with a look of defeat on her face. Slade just stood there as Blackfire approached him._

"_So…what do you want with me?"_

"_Ah, right to the point I see. Very well. You see my dear Komand'r; I have been hired to collect you." Blackfire snapped her head up quick to that answer, looking Slade right in the eyes, a nervous look on her face._

"_What do you mean hired?" Blackfire asked. It was a question on everyone's minds_

"_Why, by the person who originally tried to collect you of course. Did you really think that the person who tried to frame you and set you up would just let you get away so easily?" Slade developed a slight smirk on his face though no one could tell with him wearing his mask._

_Blackfire had always wondered who had tried to set her up. And now she was face to face with someone who knew. She wanted to grab Slade by his throat, hold a star bolt to his face, and threaten him into answering her questions. Of course she remembered what she had read about Slade in one of the files Ben had found on him in the Titans' database and it wasn't anything pleasant. He was actually a far worse person than she ever was. Looking at the masked man, she could only wonder about who his employer was._

"_So tell me Komand'r, would you care to hear what I have to say?" She only hesitated for a moment until she looked behind her and gazed upon Gwen, Kevin and Julie. They were Ben's closest family._

"_Very well," she said in a defeated tone. "What do you want me to hear?"_

_Slade smiled under his mask. He was able to get her undivided attention and not even the Titans would interfere. "My dear, you see, you have in your possession something that belongs to my employer. A rare and valuable amulet from ancient times."_

"_An Amulet? Is that all?" Cyborg asked. Slade looked over to the cybernetic teen and just sighed. Guess no one on Earth really knew of powerful ancient artifacts from space._

"_Yes Cyborg, an amulet," Slade responded._

"_You wouldn't happen to mean that old piece of jewelry I took from that warlord, would you?" Blackfire had an idea of what Slade was after but she wanted to be sure._

"_Ah, so you do remember," Slade said._

"_Sister…" Blackfire turned around to see Starfire walking up next to her, a look of confusion on her face. "What is this amulet that Slade speaks of?" Blackfire just sighed heavily, though not really surprised that her little sister had no idea what was being talked about._

"_He's referring to the Amulet of Rham' Shir. It's a powerful talisman that has the ability to increase the power of its wearer by seven fold." She looked at the other Titans and Plumbers and decided to go on. "About six months before I got arrested and sent to serve my three year sentence at Zereb-9, I snuck into the hideout of an intergalactic warlord."_

_Robin and the others just looked at her, not really shocked about what she was saying as they knew about her past all too well. Of course, Gwen was wandering what Blackfire wanted to use that amulet for in the first place. _

"_Do you mind telling us why?" Raven asked, apparently asking the question Gwen had on her mind._

"_It's simple really. I'm a girl that loves fashion and that amulet, though powerful, is also a beautiful piece of jewelry. It's a red gem set within a silver and gold case that is inscribed with an old incantation. I couldn't read it but I didn't really care. I just wanted it because it was pretty." The others just stared at her, not the least bit surprised._

"_Figures. You always had a thing for precious stones," Kevin stated. The others looked at him strangely and made him quirk an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_You two actually met before?" Beast Boy asked._

"_Yeah, how else would have Blackfire learned about that amulet? I'm the one that told her about it."_

"_But how?" Julie questioned._

"_Simple. Back in the old days when I was still a monster I would scour space; picking fights and stealing priceless things. Blackfire and I ran into each other a couple times back then and we usually gave one another tips on good scores."_

"_But why Kevin? Why would you tell her about the amulet and have her steal it?" Gwen asked him._

"_Because he knows my weakness for powerful and precious things. It's one of my old habits that I'm currently trying to kick," Blackfire responded. She then returned her gaze back to Slade who was just listening in, enjoying the small trip down memory lane. "So, what, Warlord…what was his name again?"_

"_Cratos," Kevin replied, earning him a thankful nod and a smile from Blackfire._

"_That's right, old butt pimple face." This joke of Blackfire's got a small chuckle out of both Kevin and Beast Boy. Slade just stared her down, not the least bit amused._

"_My dear, please try to stay on track here. Or do you not care about the love of your life?" Blackfire looked at him, slightly irritated._

"_Hey, lay off. I'm allowed one wise crack per evening at someone's expense." Slade just ignored her and let out a soft sigh. "So, anyway, ol' Cratos wants the amulet back huh?"_

"_Yes. He even went out of his way to hire some people that have a few scores to settle with you and your friends just to ensure that he gets what he wants. Of course, I could care little about old scores. I could settle those at any time. What I am promised is just my usual fee for jobs such as these." Robin just looked at Slade, not the least bit surprised._

"_Figures. And it probably has something to do with money or world domination." Cyborg quipped. Slade just ignored his comment and then looked back at Blackfire._

"_My dear, what I offer you is a simple deal. I wish to make a trade. The Amulet of Rham' Shir…for young Tennyson's life. If you hand it over, I'll release him and return him to you within the hour. Or do you value precious stones more than the life of the young hero?" Blackfire just glared at him, her brow furrowing as her eyes glowed slightly, her anger starting to show._

"_Is that all?" Robin asked. He knew Slade better than anyone else in the room. He knew he had other terms._

"_Well, there is one other thing. If you wish to see young Tennyson alive and well again, you must hand over the amulet…and surrender yourself to servitude and marriage to Cratos my dear Komand'r."_

"_What? Marriage? With butt pimples? That's just gross on a whole new level!" Blackfire exclaimed. She wanted nothing to do with Cratos._

"_Well then, I guess that means you don't care if young Tennyson dies then?" Slade then held up the remote in his hand, his thumb near a button. "With a simple press of this button, the building in which Tennyson is being held in will explode." Everyone in the room just stiffened. They knew Slade was serious._

_Blackfire began to think about her options. She didn't want to loose Ben but she also didn't want to let Cratos get his hands on the amulet nor did she wish to marry him. She looked to the others, wanting them to give her a sign, but all she got were looks of worry. She then looked back at Slade, unsure of what to do at the moment. Slade picked up on this and decided to give her a small break._

"_Tell you what princess, I'll give you four hours to think it over. Come to my mansion with your decision at midnight tonight. If you decide to save his life then make sure to bring the amulet with you." Slade said as he handed her a small piece of paper with the coordinates to his mansion scribbled on it. He then turned around and began walking towards the window. Before reaching it he stopped, turning his head ever so slightly so that he could see Blackfire. "Remember, you only have four hours. Until then." With that the lights went out, making the whole room pitch black._

_After a few seconds the lights came back on, revealing Slade to be gone yet the window to be undamaged. Robin gritted his teeth while the other Titans began performing perimeter searches. Gwen and Julie sat down with Blackfire while Sarah and Kevin helped put things away._

* * *

(Present Time)

Sitting in a chair in front of his fireplace, Slade was going through an old document about ancient spells when a monitor set on top of an old pedestal flickered on. Slade turned his head to look at the glowing screen to see the face of Warlord Cratos on the other end. Placing the old document down on another pedestal on the other side of the chair, Slade gave Cratos his full attention.

"Ah, Lord Cratos. To what do I owe this unexpected call?" Slade said politely. Cratos just looked at him sternly. His face was red in color and he looked like a cross between a blob and a rat. But unlike what he looked, he was extremely powerful, possessing super-human strength and well versed in ancient magic.

"Slade, I'm told that you made contact with that Troq tonight. Is that true?" Slade just smiled under his mask and let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, I did."

"Then why didn't you just capture her then and there and take the Amulet by force? Why give her a chance to run away?" Cratos fumed. It was easy to see that he was unhappy with Slade's decision.

"Because, I wanted her to suffer." Cratos looked at him quizzically, not getting what the one eyed man was getting at. Slade easily saw the aliens' reaction and continued, wanting to enlighten his current employer. "You see, she seems to have an affectionate attachment to a young man here on Earth. A boy named Ben Tennyson. You might have heard of him by his old alias, Ben 10."

"The plumber and fabled user of the Omnitrix? You have him with you?" Cratos was completely shocked and Slade just chuckled lightly.

"The answer to that is both yes and no." Slade then turned his head at the sound of the door to his study opening up, revealing the figures of an older gentleman and a young girl coming into the room. Behind them, the silhouette of another figure remained in the background. "Yes Wintergreen, what is it? And Rose, why are you out of bed this late at night?"

"I'm sorry father. I couldn't sleep well tonight as my mind has been on some things that concern me," the young girl, Slade's daughter, replied. She was a beautiful young woman with long flowing hair, dark in color with a strange silver hue to it. She was wearing a violet colored nightgown and velvet slippers. The older gentleman next to her, her father's butler, then spoke up.

"I'm sorry sir. But your…_guest_ has requested an audience with you at the moment." The shadowy figure behind them then slowly came into the room, his face still unnoticeable as to the low light in the back of the room. Slade pondered for a moment and then looked at the clock on the wall. He then thought of something that would make tonight's events even more fun.

"It's all right Wintergreen. I can make time for our guest. Rose, you may join us for now so that your mind can relax." Slade then returned his gaze unto the monitor to finish his conversation with Cratos. "I'm sorry my lord. We still have two hours until the girl is supposed to arrive. If you want I can arrange to have you present for her arrival. I'm sure you'd want your wedding ceremony to be quick so that you could go straight for the honeymoon."

Cratos looked at Slade and just smiled. He then looked at the figure in the background, wondering who the person was. That was when his intercom beeped, alerting him another important call. Returning his gaze back to the masked man and the others in the room, "Slade, I look forward to the fruits of your labor."

"And so do I my lord. Wouldn't you agree my friend?" Slade asked his guest.

The shadowy figure stepped forward so that his face could be seen. "Yes, I think the Troq is about to get her just deserts. I hope my performance will be a good one," the person said with a grin. He had silver hair and red eyes and her wore an outfit similar to Ben's but with red markings instead of green. Slade grinned under his mask and thought that tonight was going to a good night. Cratos got a good look at Slade's guest and he too smiled. Blackfire wouldn't know what hit her.

"Let us hope so my friend. Let us hope so," Slade said as he then turned off his monitor.

"Ben Tennyson shall feel my wrath once I get my revenge. And by relieving him of the girl he loves is exactly how I'll do it. For no one puts me into the Null Void and gets away with," the young man spoke. Rose just smiled and blushed slightly, having taken a slight liking to her father's new friend. Slade noticed this but thought nothing of it.

"Yes, and the Titans shall feel the sting of loosing their two newest members on this darkest of summer nights." Slade then got up and walked to the door. He then motioned for his family and guest to follow him. It was time to make the final preparations as both Cratos and Blackfire would soon be there. "Well then, it's time to start the final act of my plan. Are you ready…_Albedo_?"

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** Hey guys, in case you're wondering why it's taking me so long to write more chapters then blame my imagination, writer's block and having to wait for Ben 10 Ultimate Alien to end. Anyway, chapters 1-15 are going through a complete overhaul for editing purposes as well as to update them and keep them as close to cannon with the end of Ultimate Alien as possible. And, no, I will not be following any storylines from the upcoming Ben 10 Omniverse though I will possibly use any new aliens that appear in that series later on down the road. Well, more updates coming up soon and be on the look out as chapters 16-21 will be released at the exact same time.


	8. Hidden Truths! The Battle Begins!

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien** series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 8.**

**Hidden Truths! The Battle Begins!**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Again_' (Fullmetal Alchemist 2 OP)**

* * *

Amongst the stars and returning as fast as possible to the SOL solar system, a space cruiser with a design similar to that of a bird was making its way towards Earth. Aboard the ship on the flight deck, Tetrax was quietly looking over some old Plumber files that he had asked Ben for. While still plotting his revenge against Vilgax, he was busy helping Ben track down a rogue ex-Plumber.

While Tetrax was busy reading the files and Gluto was concentrating on flying the ship, Ben was looking through the DNA library of the Omnitrix. He knew about Omnicron but he wanted to see if he could access any other Emergency Forms. After talking with Azmuth, he learned he had a total of five Emergency Aliens to use. Upon being told their races he immediately looked up any info on them. But, for some strange reason, he couldn't access the other four forms hidden within the Omnitrix. Azmuth had told him that he would gain their powers when the time was right. And that for now he should concentrate on mastering any other alien form that he was not acquainted with.

Tetrax, hearing the constant turn of the Omnitrix's dial and the constant beeping that came from it, set the files down and looked over at Ben. He saw a determined look on his face but knew he needed his young friend to relax.

"Ben, take a break for a while. We should be arriving on Earth within another hour. So take some time away from the Omnitrix and get something to eat from the galley."

Ben, looking up from the Omnitrix, "I'm sorry Tetrax. It's just that I know I can't rely on the Emergency aliens every time. For now I've only unlocked Omnicron but I also know that there are going to be battles where that form will be useless in battle." He let out a sigh and rested his arm back down, looking at the viewing screen and watched as they passed by Saturn. "Omnicron is good against big opponents and starship sized obstacles but when it's a smaller area or opponent he's at a disadvantage."

"Ah, it's ok. You'll figure something out. Tell you what, until we get you back home how about I tell you a legend I once heard about the Omnisapiens. You know, to give you some history on them. Maybe with that knowledge, you'll figure out some new uses for Omnicron."

This suggestion brought a smile to Ben's face. "Sure, I guess I could use a history lesson for the moment." Tetrax then pressed a few buttons on his chair and brought up some images of old ancient texts and scrolls about the Omnisapiens.

"Good. Then listen and listen well." The images formed a circle and rotated around, each one showing different cave painting-like images of many different types of Omnisapiens. "It is first said that Omnisapien's do not have a true home planet or a host star which they live around in this universe. As such, many beings don't consider them true alien life forms."

"Well, if that's the case, then what are they?" Ben asked.

"Well, from what was left about them, we do know that they are a mix of both organic and bio-mechanical elements so it is believed that they were once ordinary beings. They also have the ability to travel throughout different dimensions, universes and possibly even throughout cross-time. But seeing as they do not have a home planet in our dimension, we don't know if they are originally from this universe."

"So, they're a type of inter-dimensional being?"

"At a basic understanding…yes. But one legend has it that they were created to be the guardians of the universe and a select few were given the title of Void Knight. Only an Omnisapien that is truly strong in heart, body and mind is said to be deserving of such a tile. It's also believed that they posses the power of evolution within themselves as well as a few other species of aliens."

Ben thought about this and knew that maybe, just maybe, by using Omnicron a few more times, he might find a way to evolve the form without having to use his Omnitrix's evolution function.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Titans were running out of options. They decided not to tell the League about what was about to take place for fear that Slade would kill his hostage if cornered. So, at the moment, Robin and the others were debating on any remaining ideas.

"I say we just storm his base and take Ben back by force!" Kevin shouted while slamming his fist down on the table; his anger pretty apparent.

"Kevin, we can't just go in there with no plan. That could get both us and Ben killed," Gwen replied, trying to reason with her boyfriend.

"I Know!" Kevin shouted back but then took a deep breath. "I know", he replied more calmly, "I'm sorry Gwen, but it's just…we're a team. We've always been there for one another when one of us got into trouble."

"We know Kevin, but now's not the time to let our anger get out of control. We need to calm down and think of a way to get him back safely." Julie added, wanting to help calm Kevin down.

Robin and the others listened and were also thinking of ways to save Ben. Of course, not many other ideas were being thrown out there. He quickly turned his head towards the meeting room door upon hearing it open to see Cyborg walk in.

"Well Cy, any luck?" Robin asked.

"Yeah dude. Did ya reach 'em?" Beast Boy also asked.

Cyborg just walked up to the table and breathed calmly. "I was able to get in touch with Bee and the others Titans. So far, they're all on alert and keeping a look out around Slade's mansion." He then walked over to the Titan-tron and activated all the homing beacons, showing everyone's exact location. "And all of the honorary Titans are on standby, ready at a moments notice to go in and take Slade down."

"Really, which ones?" Raven asked.

"Jinx, Argent and Kid Flash." Looking over to Julie, "How did it go on your end?"

"I was able to get in touch with my boyfriend. He and the rest of Plumbers X will be here within the hour to help out," Julie replied, a grin on her face. She knew the Plumbers kids wouldn't let her down.

"Really, Pierce said he'd be able to make it? I thought he and Alan were over at Incarcecon helping out with the new arrivals," Kevin asked.

"Yeah, he was. But when he heard that Ben had been captured he and Alan dropped everything and headed back to Earth. They went to pick up Manny, Helen and Cooper and they're on their way here. It shouldn't be much longer."

"That's good. The more help we have the better our chances of getting Ben out of there alive," Robin said. He wanted to make sure to get Ben back safely and to make Slade pay.

* * *

Within her quarters, Blackfire was going through some of her personal belongings. Even though she was living at Titans Tower, Ben had helped her in making a dimensional closet for storing items she didn't think would be safe in the tower. Looking at some photos inside a photo album, she saw an image of her and Ben sitting on the edge of a water fountain in a park, munching down on a couple of corndogs and drinking sodas. Looking at the picture which was only taken a couple of weeks ago made her remember the fond moment.

'_Ben, it's been only two months since we met and yet it feels like I've known you forever. You mean so much to me. Though I wouldn't be able to say it out loud at first_.' A tear dropped from her cheek and onto the picture. '_You've been there for me, backing me up and watching over me. You've protected me from both our enemies and even defended me against the heroes of Earth. I couldn't have asked for a better friend_.' She closed the book and placed it back within the dimensional closet. She then grabbed and removed a small ornate box decorated in gold and silver with a jade crystal on top.

'_But now it's my turn to fight. It's my turn to protect you, to help you, to save you. When I discard this amulet…_', she opened the box to reveal the Amulet of Rham' Shir. A beautiful red gem encased in a gold and silver casing. It had a gold chain attached to it. Written on the sides was an inscription for an ancient incantation. Looking at the amulet, '_…I will discard the old me that stole it in the first place. This I swear. I will save you and find a way to stay with you. Even if I never tell you how I feel and if we never become one, I want to remain by your side…always_.'

With that last thought, she closed the case back up and headed to the door. Once it opened she turned out the lights and proceeded to go to the living room where Robin kept the Titans' villains location files. After having received the coordinates to his mansion from Slade himself, Robin had quickly added them into the system for when they were ready to move out. Pulling up the location of Slade's mansion, she then proceeded to the hangar. She left out the tower side entrance and flew straight for his mansion. This would be her fight alone. If she couldn't win this then she didn't deserve to return alive.

* * *

The alarms within Titans Tower began to go off. Everyone began to panic a little as Robin headed over to the monitor. Looking up the alert, the computer showed that the Towers' side door entrance was used. Cyborg, looking over Robin's shoulder, went and pulled up the video in the Titan-Tron. What they saw was Blackfire leaving the tower and heading straight in the direction that lead to Slade's mansion.

"Is that girl crazy?" Cyborg quipped. None of them could believe she would head out alone when it involved Ben's safety.

"Maybe, but I can understand how she feels right now," Gwen added. "If anything were to ever happen to Kevin you can bet I'd be doing the same thing she's about to do."

"Then whadda we do guys? She's already nearly there. How do we catch up to her?" Beast Boy was starting to get really nervous. He worried a lot about his friends and now he was possibly going to loose two of them. Of course, it would seem that they would finally catch a lucky break.

"You don't," a voice gently said aloud. Everyone in the room turned to the door to see a group of five beings standing in the door way. The voice coming from the feminine looking being which amazingly resembled Ben's XLR8 form. "I do."

"Helen!" Julie, Gwen and Kevin shouted out at the same time. The three ran and greeted their old friends. Julie though, when she greeted Pierce, wrapped her arms around him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

The Titans looked on and saw so many different people whom they'd never met before. After a moment of reunions, Robin cleared his throat, getting their attention. "So, you wanna introduce us already?" he asked Gwen.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Well, for starters, this young guy to my right is Cooper," Gwen said while motioning over to a young man no older than 18 on her right side. Cooper was much slimmer than what he used to be in the old days. His complexion was also better, having gotten a slight tan. His golden hair was now well groomed and reached the lower portion of his shoulder blades. He was dress in a pair of dusty blue jeans and leather boots. He wore a short sleeved white shirt with a red vest over it. He also now sported a small goatee. On his hands and forearms were small armor-like gauntlets. These contained the nanites he used for his weapons.

"Pleasure," he said quietly. "I'm a technopath and I'm really good with computers so I hope my abilities will come in handy with the mission." This caused Cyborg to grin as he finally met someone who shared his love for technology.

Then Gwen continued her introductions. "And these two gentlemen to my left are Alan and Manny."

"Yo," Alan said. He was a young black male about 18 years of age. He stood next to his buddy Manny wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants and boots. He also wore a small pendant in the shape of a fireball around his neck. He then brought his arms down into a power up position and fired up, turning into his Pyronite form. "Name's Alan. Pyronite half-breed at your service."

"Whut up?" Manny replied. He was a tall young man about 18 years of age. He was a Tetramand half-breed. As such, he too had four yellow eyes and four arms with red skin. He wore a white short sleeved shirt and black pants. His lower left hand was made of metal, having lost it in a battle back in the Null Void years earlier. Strapped to his torso was a set of four laser blasters. "Name's Manny."

The Titans were really impressed so far. They could see that Julie had called in their big guns and somehow, Robin knew that things would just go their way. He then looked at the remaining two people in front of them. Then guy standing next to Julie then spoke up.

"Hi. My name's Pierce. Julie's current boyfriend and leader of our little group." Pierce was 19 years old and had long black hair with white stripes in it. He was also Helen's adopted older brother. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and black pants and boots. He also wore a brown trench coat. Over time he had learned how to keep his quills retracted so as not to stand out as much in public. "And this is my younger sister, Helen," he said while pointing over at the girl standing at the head of the group.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet all of you." Helen nearly resembled XLR8 to a T with the exception of having a more feminine body and wearing a green vest. "Well, I'm off to catch up to Blackfire. I'll see ya when you guys get there."

"Right. Be careful Helen," Gwen said as she and the others wished her luck.

"Sure," With that, Helen was gone in a blur of blue, black and green. The Titans and Plumbers then spent a few more minutes formulating a plan and they too were then off. They just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

While all that was going on, Slade and Albedo were getting the last of the preparations ready. Cratos had already arrived and was waiting for the fun to begin. Once everything was set, Albedo pressed a small switch in his belt which sent a small surge through his body. The surge caused his hair and eyes to change color so as he could fully impersonate Ben. Rose then guided him up to where he was then chained. Smiling while locking him up, Rose began to fantasize about doing things like this with Albedo every night.

"Something wrong Rose?" Albedo asked, seeing her spacing out.

Rose, hearing him call to her, quickly snapped out of her dream world and came back to reality. "Huh? Oh, no Albedo. I was just thinking of how fun it would be to do this with you every night. Though with me being the one tied up every now and then." She let a small, kinky smirk cross her lips and a small blush developed on her cheeks.

Albedo, though a Galvan trapped in a human body most of the time, was usually grossed out by human antics and considered them a detestable species. But he thought differently of Rose. Yes, she was human but something about her made him want to delve more into this dark world of hers. He had gotten used to her ways of thinking after having met Slade only a month before. It took them the whole month to concoct this plan after Cratos hired Slade to retrieve both the Amulet and Blackfire.

As Rose finished applying the blood-like makeup to Albedo's body and fastening on a mock- Omnitrix onto his left wrist, the alarms began to blare. Wintergreen pulled up a video on the monitor and everyone saw Blackfire coming in fast. "Sir, our guest has seemed to arrived a bit…early." Slade just smirked under his mask. Everything was set and the traps were in place just in case the Titans tried anything funny.

"Excellent Wintergreen. Open the hatch and allow her to enter. Don't hurt her. Let her come to use," Slade ordered.

"Yes sir."

Now it was only a matter of time until the final act came to fruition.

* * *

It had been only forty-five minutes but Ben had learned quite a bit about the Omnisapien's legacy through the old scrolls and text. Now he was going over the notes he took.

'_So let's see. The form of Omnicron that I use currently is the base form. One that all Omnisapien's use when they are first born. Over time and with proper training they gain their own distinct forms, called a Burst Form. Each form is different form the last in power, offensive and defensive capabilities and speed. Cool_', Ben thought as he then looked back up at Tetrax who was once again engrossed in the old Plumbers files. Ben looked back at the scrolls and noticed something strange written in them.

"Hey Tetrax, what's this?"

"Hmm? What's what?" The Petrosapien got up and walked over to Ben's side to see what he was questioning.

"This here. In all the scrolls and texts here it shows the Burst power in a glowing aura but this one here shows a dark aura. What's it supposed to represent?"

"Oh, that? It shows an Omnisapien that has succumbed to desire."

"Desire?"

"Yeah, desire. Or to be more precise, darkness of the heart…in ancient terms. An Omnisapien that succumbs to darkness will enter what is called a Ruin Mode when they try to enter their Burst mode. It looks exactly like the Burst Mode but the Omnisapien has no way to tell friend from foe. They are driven by pure rage and the desire to fight and destroy all that stand in their way." This sent a small chill down Ben's spine. He would have to be careful in the future when using Omnicron. He didn't want to obtain the Burst power only to end up going to Ruin instead.

Just as Ben was about to ask another question a small alarm went off, alerting them to an incoming transmission. Tetrax took his seat and turned on the viewing screen. When it popped on, the image of Admiral Nelos, leader of the Plumbers, came into view.

"Nelos? What's wrong?" Tetrax asked.

"Tetrax, is Ben with you by any chance?" Tetrax looked behind him to see Ben still on the flight deck.

"Yes sir."

"Really, then who is it that's on Earth right now?" This question caused both Ben and Tetrax to become concerned. Getting confused, Ben walked up so that Nelos could see him. "Tennyson, so you are there?"

"Yes sir. I've been with Tetrax the whole day. What's all this about me still being on the Earth?"

"We received a transmission over at Incarcecon from Julie Yamato earlier this evening. She said that you had been captured by the Earth villain known as Slade.

"Slade?" This really caused Ben to get worried. "Why would she say that?"

"Because, when she returned to Titans Tower with the others he was there waiting for them. He said he had you in his care and even showed them an image. Julie informed Pierce who then informed me of his leave. He and Alan went back to Earth to go save you. But that's impossible if your there with Tetrax."

Ben and Tetrax didn't know what to think. They both went into deep thought of who Slade could have and what kind of plan he was up to. Neither of them had fought him before so they didn't have the experience that the Titans had. That was when it dawned on him. Turning back to Nelos Ben stared at his superior dead in the face.

"Sir, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"What was Slade demanding?"

"His demands? Well, let's see. From the report I received, it seems that he was hired by the Warlord Cratos to retrieve both Princess Komand'r and the Amulet of Rham' Shir. Slade said it was Cratos that organized the death of the High Council and framed the girl." Ben slammed his fist against the inner hull of the ship while uttering a small curse under his breath.

"Damn him. So it was Cratos that framed Komi?" Ben grew even angrier and his brow furrowed under his rage. His eyes began to glow a bluish hue until Nelos spoke up.

"Wrong Tennyson. It wasn't Cratos."

"Huh? But you just said th-" Ben was cut off by Nelos before he could finish.

"Most of what Slade said was true. But the part of Cratos being the mastermind behind her framing is a lie that was meant to deceive her."

"Then who was it that really framed her?" Tetrax asked.

"I have my suspicions but I won't say until I'm 100% certain. Once I'm truly certain I'll let you know. Until then, you need to get back to Earth and stop Cratos from getting a hold of the Amulet of Rham' Shir. If he gets that amulet, he will become nearly unbeatable," Nelos ordered.

"Roger that, sir. We're on our way now. Gluto, set the hyper drive to maximum output. We need to get to Earth ASAP!" Tetrax ordered.

Gluto did as told and Nelos ended the transmission. As the course was being reset and the hyper drive being powered to maximum, Ben started shifting through the Omnitrix. He went through the roster until he found the form he was looking for. He then went to the front of the ship and got ready.

"What are you doing Ben?"

"I tried this alien out once before. It has the ability to warp jump from one planet to the next almost instantaneously. So I'll catch up with ya on Earth. Just lock onto the Omnitrix's homing beacon after I teleport."

"Right. Okay then, see you soon."

"Alright then, it's hero time!" With that, Ben slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix, activating the transformation. He was covered in the usual green light and he felt his body morph with a new power taking hold. After a few moments or so passed the light faded and in Ben's placed stood an armored figure that looked like a beastial humanoid.

"Is that a…" Tetrax began but was cut off.

"**Slipstream!**" Ben shouted out.

* * *

**Slipstream** – An alien from the planet Sadaius. An alien creature known as a Sadaian, it looks like a mix of a slender yet muscular human and a dragon. Their bodies are covered in a protective layer of armor. They have razor sharp teeth but are very gentle creatures that feed mainly on the aquatic fish of their home world. Able to breath in both space and in water, they can survive up to temperatures of deep space cold and up to Sun powered heat. They posses psychokinetic abilities and also posses the ability to use warp gates. A type of worm hole road way also known as a slipstream, hence this forms name.

The primary weapon of this form are a pair of 3 foot blades that can be extended from the upper wrist. Its other primary weapon is a mix of ice and flame energy blast it can shoot from its mouth. This form is nearly as strong as Ultimate Humongousaur and nearly half as fast as XLR8.

* * *

Both Tetrax and Gluto looked at the form of Slipstream as he opened up a warp gate in front of himself. Before entering the portal, he turned and looked at his friends.

"See ya both on the other side." With that, he waved them goodbye and went through the gate, now journey bound for Earth.

"See you there Ben." Gluto then activated the Maximum Warp of the hyper drive and then they were off. "And be careful."

* * *

As Blackfire was getting close to Slade's mansion she heard a female voice calling out to her. Looking down she saw someone who appeared to look like XLR8. Lowering her altitude a bit until she was close to the ground, she slowed her speed some to match the pace of the female being.

"Who are you?" Blackfire asked.

"I'm Helen. An old friend of Ben's. I came to help you get him back."

"Thanks but I don't want nor need your help." Blackfire then began to climb back into the air as Helen protested.

"But you don't know what you're really up against. You could be killed," Helen tried to warn her.

Blackfire just developed a more determined look on her face and increased her speed. But Helen just kept up with ease. "That may be so. But you know what they say. People do crazy things…when they're in love." With that she took to the air even higher than before until Helen lost all sight of her.

Helen decided to come to a stop for a moment to survey her surroundings when she heard the roar of a jet engine. She looked up above her to see the green form of the Rust Bucket landing. Coming to a safe landing stop, the Rust Bucket opened up its rear door, allowing its occupants to step out. The Titans and the Plumbers both emerged and ran over to Helen. Just as they were about to ask her what had happened more people came from out of the trees. They were the Honorary Titans that had come to help.

They all gathered together and looked over in the direction towards Slade's mansion. Beast Boy, making a quick gulping sound, spoke up first. "So, uh….you guys ready?" A grey skinned hand placed itself on his shoulder. Looking up to see Argent just giving him a smile he just returned his gaze and became more confident.

"Don't worry Green Bean, if you get into trouble, you know we got your back. And if you really screw up", she then looked over to Raven, "you can always count on your girlfriend there to save your skin." This caused both Beast Boy and Raven to blush uncontrollably.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!-!-!" Raven shouted, obviously embarrassed.

"Really? Then maybe I should take him then. I can show him what a real woman is like." Raven was practically ready to pounce on Argent when Starfire spoke up.

"Friends, please. We have to go save both my sister and friend Ben. Time is running out." Everyone else looked at her and agreed. They all then started running towards the compound. Things were about to get dicey.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, a purple warp gate appeared in the living room. A moment later a black draconic being stepped out to return to normal reality. Slipstream had returned to Earth and he looked around and noticed all the lights were off. As he began to move around though the defense grid came on and auto guns emerged from the walls and ceiling. All guns were pointed at him and a mechanical voice kept repeating 'Intruder Alert' over and over. Slipstream quickly walked over to the computer and accessed the override setting.

"Computer, voice command mode," Slipstream requested.

"_This function is locked and unavailable to non-Titan members_," the computer responded. Luckily for Ben, he was a registered member.

"Command function override, Code 10." A small beeping noise chirped for a few seconds until the computer called out to him.

"_Override accepted_."

"Auto guns off line. Command code zero, zero, zero, defense grip shut down, zero," Slipstream said, saying the shutdown code that Robin had made for him. A few seconds later the alarm stopped blaring as the computer made a few beeps before the guns returned to their hiding slots.

"_Command accepted. Defense grip offline. Welcome back Ben_," the computer greeted.

"Computer, what is the current location of the Titans?" Slipstream asked, wanting to make sure where they were.

"_All Titans, Honorary Titans, Plumbers and Plumbers X members are located near Slade's mansion compound_."

Slipstreams green eyes went wide and he quickly pulled up the location of Slade's mansion. After memorizing it he reopened the warp gate. "Computer, restart defense grip in ten seconds. Command code zero, zero, zero, defense reset, zero."

"_Command code accepted. Defense grid will restart in ten seconds._" With that, Ben was gone and one his way to Slade's Compound.

* * *

Reaching the outer area of Slade's compound, Blackfire set down on the ground near a small fountain. Looking around she then slowly began making her way towards the front door. A moment later she came to a sudden stop upon the front door opening, revealing an entrance to a hangar. Going against her gut feeling and her better judgment, she proceeded to go up to the door.

'_Ben, just hold on. I'm coming to get you_.' Her thoughts were then interrupted when a bolo came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her legs, tripping her. "Ow! Damn it, who threw that?" she demanded.

Stepping out of the shadows with the others, "Who do ya think?" Robin replied. Blackfire noticed that he was accompanied by the rest of the Titans and a few other people she had yet to meet.

"How did you all catch up with me? And, for that matter, what are you doing here?" Her anger showing on her face, she set down the case and tore the bolo off from her legs to free herself.

"Easy, Kevin lent us some of the Plumber issued hover boards once we landed. After we cleared the brush we used them to reach this place as fast as you can fly," Cyborg told her which caused her to give them an 'Oh' expression.

"And we came here because we're team, remember?" Raven added in. Blackfire picked up the case and then walked over to the others.

"Well you shouldn't have. This is my problem. A problem that has come back to get me. And now Ben is right in the middle of it."

Starfire, getting what her sister was trying to say, walked over to her sister and did what she did best. Pulling her sister closer, Star enveloped her in a gentle hug, holding her close so as to try and give her some comfort. Blackfire, not used to such gestures from other people except from close friends, just slowly accepted it. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Sister, you are not alone anymore. So that means you do not need to face such problems by yourself." Blackfire looked up from Star's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "We are a team now. A family. What ever happens to trouble one of use…we come to their side; offering comfort and relief."

"She's right Blackfire." Both the girls looked over to Robin as he walked forward. "Remember, I said earlier that you were apart of the team now. So that means that if you're ever in trouble, we'll be at your side in a heart beat. Just like we know you'd be by ours if we needed you." Starfire just nodded lightly as Blackfire just looked at him.

She then looked around at everyone else. What she saw where not the Titans, nor the Honorary Titans, the Plumbers or even Plumbers X. What she saw was a group of people that had come to accept her for who she was. Faults and all. Sure, a few of them had just met her but they were going on the experience of the others. It had been a rocky two months but they had taken her in. And now she couldn't hold back anymore. Years of pent up frustration, loneliness, anger and any other emotion that she kept hidden all finally came out in a wave of gratefulness.

She just smiled softly while holding back the urge to cry. But pretty soon she found that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She just felt like crying her heart out. Not once in her life ever since her early childhood had she ever been treated so kindly. Starfire tried long ago but she just wouldn't accept it. Then Kevin befriended her. And then she finally met Ben. And now her life was getting much better. She didn't want it to end. Gwen and Starfire just knelt next to her, holding her close to one another and telling her it was alright.

For such a wonderful moment, only a being with a black heart would dare ruin it. And someone would as a voice could be heard from all around them. A voice they expected but really didn't want to hear right now.

"Well, well. Isn't that touching?" The young heroes looked all around for the source of Slade's voice but couldn't find him. "But I'm afraid that I must ruin such a loving moment." With that, a steel door below the group opened up, causing everyone there to fall down below the ground.

* * *

Just outside Slade's compound a purple warp gate opened up. A couple seconds later Slipstream emerged, a look of anger on his draconic face. After the warp gate closed and vanished, Slipstream was covered in a green light. A second later, Ben was back in his human form. Looking around, he noticed the Rust Bucket not to far from him.

'_Well, they're here all right_,' Ben thought as he began to move towards the brush. But he soon stopped when he heard the sound of a starship closing in. He looked up and noticed Tetrax's ship coming in for a landing. After waiting for a few moments after the ship landed, Ben headed over to the rear hangar door to greet his two friends.

"Hey Ben, hope we didn't miss anything?" Tetrax greeted.

"Nothing yet. I was just about to head out."

"Alright then." Tetrax turned to face his pink blobby pilot, "Gluto, look after both ships. If you see an enemy approach, take them out fast and hard." Gluto saluted, accepting the order and then headed back into the ship. Tetrax, turning back towards Ben, "Well then, let's go."

"Right." Ben nodded his head as he activated the Omnitrix and was once again bathed in its green light. After a couple of seconds he reemerged as, "**Swampfire?**"

* * *

**Swampfire** - a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Swampfire is a plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head. He is described as a living swamp. He has superhuman strength, vast regenerative powers, the ability to control plant life through a type of gas, and the ability to shoot fire from his palms. The fire is created by igniting methane naturally produced within his body, which makes him stink. His regenerative ability also allows him to alter his own body, such as tunneling underground in vine form, growing his feet to root himself into the ground, heal the limbs of others, or passing through prison bars.

* * *

"Good choice Ben. With the enemy's stronghold located in an area surrounded by plant life, a Methanosian is the perfect choice."

"Really? I was actually trying to go for Waterhazard." Looking down at the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, "Stupid watch. It always does this when I really don't want it to."

Tetrax, taking in the slight funny moment then looked forward towards Slade's mansion. "Come on Ben, we don't have time to sit here and complain. Let's go!" With that said he activated two hover boards and they were both off towards Slade's mansion. Ben just prayed that they weren't too late.

* * *

In a dark room with barely any visible light abound, the Titans and the Plumbers began to stir. Everyone, either rubbing their heads or rubbing their rears, slowly got up to get their bearings.

"Hey, whose hand is that on my leg?" Raven asked.

"Don't look at me? All I want to know is who's sitting on my head." Beast Boy shouted from below her.

A few seconds later a bright light suddenly turned on, causing our heroes to try to block out the intense bright light. After a moment, they got used to the light and began to look around. What they noticed were tons of torture devices, a small pool filled with who knew what, a lab with tons of equipment and a huge video screen. Blackfire looked behind her and then noticed a lowly lit ramp. As she headed towards it the ramp lights brightened. At the top she saw Ben strapped up, bleeding from many wounds.

"Oh no! Ben!-!-!" Dropping the case, Blackfire flew up towards Ben only to have someone drop down from the ceiling, coming straight at her with a very sharp sword. Dodging the attack, Blackfire landed back by the ramp entrance, looking at her attacker. The others soon joined her and they all looked at the costumed warrior. "Who the hell are you?" Blackfire demanded.

The masked figure then sheathed her sword and grabbed her mask, pulling it off to let her long black hair swing about before it rested against her back. Holding her mask by her side, she looked at the Titans and the Plumbers with her single right eye. "I, my dear Troq, am Rose Wilson." She then walked up the ramp and gently placed her hand on Ben's chest. "But you may call me…Ravager." Leaning forward, she gently placed her nose to his cheek, nuzzling him ever so gently.

Blackfire, of course, didn't care for that one little bit. Her fists clenched together so hard that blood was beginning to drip from them. Her eyes glowed with a violet fury. "You had better get away from him if you know what's good for you, ya little hussy!" Blackfire shouted, firing a star bolt blast at Rose. Rose, without even blinking, pulled out her sword and reflected the blast right back at her.

"Now, now Princess. Don't over do it. I wouldn't want Lord Cratos's future bride to run out of energy before her honeymoon." Rose just smiled while letting out a small snicker.

"Come now dear, you mustn't antagonize our guests." Everyone looked over to the shadows by the pool of water to see both Slade and Cratos emerge, both of them looking cool and collected. "Besides, I believe Princess Komand'r was about to give both the Amulet and herself over to lord Cratos here once she arrived."

Blackfire looked at the masked man with hateful eyes. She then looked at the disgusting form of Cratos and felt like vomiting. As she was about to make a remark, Ben began to stir.

"Huh? W-what's going on? Where am I?" Blackfire immediately flew from her spot and to his side. Rose, remembering her fathers' instructions, quickly got away from her previous post and landed near the ramp entrance, right in front of the other Titans.

Looking into his eyes, Blackfire just held Ben gently while hugging him softly. "Ben, I'm so…so sorry for this." She pressed her face into his chest, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's ok Blackfire. I'm alright now." With that Blackfire just smiled softly while looking him in the eyes. While she was preoccupied with Ben, Rose grabbed the dropped case and headed over to her father. Stopping in front of him, she knelt down and held up the case.

Cratos walked over and took the box, quickly opening it and admiring his lost jewel. He let an evil smile cross his face and placed the Amulet around his neck and let the mystical power within it begin to fill his body. Slade approached him as Rose stood up.

"So, my lord, I believe my job is done. You have your amulet returned and all you need to do now is claim your bride," Slade said calmly. Cratos just looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed…human. You have done well. As promised…," Cratos pulled a remote from his belt and press a button within its center, "…here is your reward." In an instant, many different types of weapons of many different levels appeared before him. One weapon really caught his eye. Walking over, Slade picked up an elegant look sword that was sheathed in a pearl and jade encrusted scabbard.

"Thank you my lord. I accept my…payment…with much gusto." Rose walked up next to her father and enjoyed the sight of all the weapons as well. "And now…to finish the deal." Slade walked over from his spot near the treasure trove of weapons and down towards the ramp.

Blackfire and the others watched him as he came closer. He then stopped at the ramp entrance and looked at the Tamaranean princess. Blackfire, remembering her agreement, looked Ben in the eyes one last time. Slade then pulled out a remote and pressed the switch, releasing Ben from his shackles. Ben, now free, grabbed Blackfire by her hands and smiled softly.

She looked him up and down, inspecting the full amount of his visible injuries. Seeing as he wasn't mortally wounded, she pulled him into one last hug. "I'm sorry Ben, but I have no choice."

"No choice? What are you talking about Blackfire?" He wasn't really sure what she meant.

As Blackfire tried to explain, Ben just placed his left hand against her cheek, trying to sooth her. Blackfire began to cry again but, for some strange reason, she felt a type of…weird sensation. As if something was telling her something was wrong. Down below, everyone else was watching the exchange until Cooper himself noticed something strange. '_Hey, wait a sec_?' Acting quickly he stepped forward. Slade, ever so calm and cautious, pulled out his new sword and held it at Cooper.

"Careful child. You don't want to cause your own death, do you?"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not being played for a fool by a fake Ben!" Cooper shouted while pointing at Ben. Everyone looked at him and both Cratos and Rose went a little wide eyed. Ben himself got a little nervous and looked at Cooper like he was crazy. Blackfire could see the nervous look in his eyes and began to wonder.

"W-what are you talking about Cooper? It's me. Ben Tennyson. We've known each other for years." Ben got even more nervous.

"Yeah, we have. This is why I know that you're not the real Ben." Cooper developed a real determined look on his face as Ben started to slowly back away.

* * *

Outside the mansion, explosions were going off as many of Slade's drones were being attacked by Swampfire and Tetrax. Tetrax jumped off his hover board just before an energy bullet struck it, causing it to explode. Landing on his feet, he quickly aimed his arms at the drones and began firing his shard bullets at the robots, hitting them dead on and destroying many of them. Unfortunately, Swampfire was not fairing as well.

Dodging to his right as fast as he could, Swampfire tried to avoid being hit but ended up getting his arm shot off for the fourth time since the battle began. They had reached the compound and were instantly attacked. Regenerating his lost limb again, he grabbed some of his seeds and tossed them. Vines then began to grow and reached for the drones. Those that were caught were crushed instantly. A few were lucky enough to escape being captured and hacked away at the vines with their energy blades.

"Ah man, this bites," Swampfire complained as a few more of the Slade Bots came after him. One jumped behind him, preparing to swipe at him with its sword. Tetrax reacted quickly and fired a shard bullet into the back of its head, protecting Ben and causing the drone to drop dead in its tracks. "Phew. Thanks Tetrax." Tetrax just gave him a thumbs up and went back to fighting the drones. Many more drones then began to show up and both Swampfire and Tetrax were soon back to back.

"Well, it looks like we're out numbered. Any ideas Ben?" He thought about it for a moment and then came up with something he thought would work.

"Well, this could work." He quickly slapped the Omnitrix, causing his body to transform into a different alien. Engulfed in the green light, his form shifted and altered itself again. Once the light faded he then stood next to Tetrax as, "**Lodestar!**"

* * *

**Lodestar** - A Biosovortian. He has the power to create magnetic fields, enabling him to repel, attract, and control metallic objects. He can also emit magnetic pulses and has super strength. Lodestar has black skin with yellow stripes, large, spiked shoulders, and pincers for hands. His head, which pivots on magnetic fields, seems to be made of large, bent rectangles of metal, with green eyes. His head levitates between his shoulders, which is held in place magnetically.

* * *

Tetrax looked at Lodestar and got the idea his friend was thinking of trying out. Lodestar raised his pincer-like hands and began sending out magnetic waves in bursts at the drones. The drones, whose computer chips were not protected from EMP bursts, quickly short circuited. A few of them though did have protection. The remaining few lunged for Lodestar only to find a wall of jagged green rock jut up from the ground and into their stomachs. Another pair of green rocky walls then jutted up on either side of the stuck robots and quickly slammed into them, crushing the remaining drones instantly.

Separating the rock walls, Tetrax and Lodestar admired their handy work. Lodestar was again covered in a green flash of light and instantly turned back into Ben. Looking down to his human friend, Tetrax gave him a simple nod.

"Come on. We still need to get inside the mansion," Tetrax told Ben as he started to move towards the front of the mansion. Though he quickly stopped when Ben grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But we should first locate the others via their Plumber's badges," Ben said as he lifted up the Omnitrix and began searching for a badge beacon.

"Good idea." After a couple of moments Ben was able to locate a badge signal. "What the…from what the Omnitrix says they're…right…below us? That can't be right."

"It is if Slade has an underground room somewhere." With that Ben once again went through his DNA library and chose a form that would be of help. Finding a suitable alien, he slammed his hand down on the dial again. Covered in a green light once again, the light then faded to reveal his chosen alien form. "**Ghostfreak!**"

Ghostfreak, wasting no time, quickly grabbed Tetrax by his arm and turned both of them intangible. He then lowered the both of them through the ground towards the location of the others. It was no only a matter of moments until they reached the underground hangar.

* * *

Somewhere in space was the personal starship of the leader of the Plumbers, Admiral Cortal Seagantz Nelos. Sitting behind a desk in his personal chambers, he was going over all the info he had been able to collect on the person he had suspected behind Blackfire's framing. All the info added up, the video footage and the hacking techniques. After putting all of the evidence into the Plumber's Dimensional Judgment program, it would only take a few minutes for everything to come back. And when it did, he would have his suspicions either confirmed true or false.

'_Just a few more minutes. Then I'll know who it was_.' Nelos sat there with his chin resting against the top of his hands, waiting patiently. Only time would tell if it were in vein.

* * *

Slowly backing away, Ben backed into the wall behind him and Blackfire. Looking at him, Blackfire began to wonder about Copper's accusations. She wanted answers. Getting irritated by the current event, she decided to just go with the flow.

"What are you talking about Cooper?" Blackfire asked.

"It's simple. So simple I can't believe that that fake there forgot all about it," he replied; confident as ever.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be stubbles?" Rose quipped. She didn't like it when a plan started to fall apart.

"Easy, it's the Omnitrix. That Ben isn't wearing one. What he's got on is a faked out Omnitrix," Cooper said while pointing to Ben's left wrist. "And I can tell as I'm a technopath so I know the type of energy field that the real Omnitrix gives off." He then smirked as he also remembered one last thing. "Oh, and Ben's eyebrow twitches whenever he lies." Blackfire looked at Ben and, indeed, his eyebrow was twitching.

Ben looked down and realized Cooper was right. After a moment of everyone looking at him he just lowered his head and started laughing. "Heheheheheheh…..HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Well, well, bravo human. You actually figured it out. It's no wonder why they call you the smartest Plumber there is," Ben said as he reached his hand down to his belt and pressed the switch on his buckle. Once again a surge of energy went through his body, only now it turned his hair and eyes back to their normal silver and red coloring.

Everyone starred on in shock and Blackfire began to back away slowly. Rose quickly ran and jumped up into the air, landing near the fake Ben. Wrapping her arm around his she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What in the hell? Since when was there a fake Ben?" Cyborg asked aloud.

"That's not Ben, Cy. That's Albedo," Gwen told him. All of the Titans looked at Gwen in surprise. They had never heard of this Albedo before.

"Whose Albedo?" Raven asked.

"He's a Galvan that became jealous of Ben back when he was still using the original proto-type Omnitrix. Albedo made one of his own but Azmuth destroyed it and trapped Albedo in a default body made up of Ben's DNA," Kevin replied.

Everyone just stared at the Galvanic human. All Albedo did was laugh his butt off at how easily they were tricked. He then looked at Blackfire and laughed even harder.

"To think, you thought I was Ben. How could you be so…so gullible?" Blackfire was now completely pissed off. Her eyes glowed furiously as her tears dried up. She gritted her teeth together as her anger started to overtake her rationality. Albedo noticed this and decided to press his luck. "Temper, temper my dear. Save that energy for your honeymoon. You're about to get married, remember?"

"Over my dead body, asshole!" Blackfire shouted at the top of her lungs. Starfire flew up to her sister's side, preparing to help her fight.

"You shall pay for your trickery, fake Ben," Starfire told Albedo. Both he and Rose just looked one another and laughed.

* * *

Ghostfreak and Tetrax arrived down into the hangar where the others were located. Once they found a good place to set down Ghostfreak made them both tangible again. They then got closer, listening in on the conversation. Hearing Starfire yell her proclamation at Albedo was all he needed to know that they had seen through Slade's trap.

"Well, it seems that we got here just in time," Tetrax whispered to Ghostfreak, who nodded in agreement. Ghostfreak then tapped the Omnitrix again, once again switching to a different alien form. The green light once again covering his body to just fade away, leaving another alien in Ghostfreak's place.

"**Benwolf!**" Ben whispered both quietly and excitedly. He had been wanting to kick Albedo's butt for a long time now.

* * *

Albedo just looked back at the Tamaranean sisters and sighed. "Oh really, I'm going to pay? Heh! You and what army, Troq?" Albedo started to reach for his Omnitrix so that he could remove it when Rose suddenly grabbed him by his arm and yanked him down to the ground. The next thing he knew was that a green shard bullet lodged itself in the place where his head had been a second before. Both he and everyone else then looked up to see who had fired the shard.

"How about this army you little shrimp?" Benwolf shouted as he landed down on all four paws, Tetrax right behind him. Albedo looked on in shock.

"Tennyson? But how? How did you know about this?" Albedo asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Actually, you have Julie to thank for that," Tetrax said, pointing over to her.

"Huh? How did I do anything?" she asked. Benwolf and Tetrax headed over towards the others to explain everything.

"Simple. When you contacted Pierce about my supposed abduction, he contacted Nelos who in turn contacted Tetrax," Benwolf explained. Everyone of the Titans and Plumbers smiled and congratulated both Julie and Pierce. The two just smiled. Benwolf then turned his gaze back to Albedo and growled at him.

"Alright pipsqueak, you're Galvanic ass is mine!" Benwolf shouted as his muzzle split into four sections. He then fired his sonic howl at both Rose and Albedo only for them to both jump out of the way. Benwolf closed his muzzle as both Blackfire and Starfire flew over to them. "Are you ok, Komi?"

Blackfire just smiled softly. She looked into Benwolf's eyes. She could see Ben in there and she got no weird feeling from him. This was the real Ben. They then turned their attention to Slade who had begun to approach his daughter and Albedo.

"It seems that our plans…have hit a snag. Wouldn't you agree, Albedo?" Slade asked his business partner. The Galvan agreed as he slowly got up.

"You know Tennyson…", Albedo started he removed his fake Omnitrix, already having an alien form of his own in mind to use against Ben. "You aren't the only one with a scary form. You see, I've studied some of your planets culture, legends and myths. And I find one of them very interesting." Albedo then concentrated hard the form he wanted to assume and just smiled. "So to me, it's pretty convenient that you would choose a werewolf as your battle form. So I'll just choose this form!"

Albedo was then bathed in a crimson red light, activating his own transformation. After a few seconds passed the red light died away, leaving a new alien form in Albedo's place.

"**Draculance!-!-!**" Albedo shouted.

* * *

**Draculance** – A Nosfurrian from the Anur Transyl moon, Luna Lobo. A batlike creature. It has huge ears which give it sharp hearing. Covered in pale white skin, this species is not as hindered by sunlight like Ectonurites. He has powerful wings which he keeps folded against his back. Endowed with super strength and speed, he can fly up to Mach 4. He can also shoot red beams of energy from his eyes.

Those who are bitten by this being end up becoming mentally controlled for a short period of time. He can also inject his foes with a venom that, if left untreated, will turn them into vampire-like beings themselves, but completely mindless. He also posses a type of sonar that gives him the ability to see where he's going or what he's fighting even in the darkest of places.

* * *

Everyone starred at Albedo now in his Draculance form. The vampiric alien snarled at Benwolf who growled right back at him. It was about to become a fabled fight right out of a horror movie. Beast Boy was especially loving this as he just loved horror movies.

"Ah dudes! Where's a video camera when you need one?" BB asked, stars in his eyes as he drooled. Jinx and Kid Flash just rolled their eyes while Raven slapped him upside the back of his head. "Ow! Hey, cut it out Raven."

"Well then, stop saying pointless things. This is a fight, not a game." Beast Boy just gave her a hurt stare. He knew how serious it was. He just tried to lighten the mood some.

Both Benwolf and Draculance locked eyes and growled and snarled at one another one last time. After that, Draculance went on the attack, starting off the battle by charging Benwolf. Tetrax, deciding to back up his friend, began shooting shard bullets at the shapeshifting Galvan. But Slade had other ideas in mind.

"Sorry to disappoint you my rocky friend, but you and your comrades shall be fighting them instead." With a push of a button, the walls within the hangar opened up to reveal dozens of Slade Bots. They all then started moving as their eyes flashed on, signaling that they were now on the attack.

"Oh great. Not these things again," Tetrax complained but then found Alan standing next to him. He then transformed into his Pyronite form and began slinging fireballs at the drones. A few of them were hit by the blasts, causing them to explode on contact.

"Stop whining and start fighting!" Alan shouted. With that everyone began to go after an opponent.

Star and Blackfire where about to go after a few drones when they had their way blocked by Rose. "Sorry girls. But I shall be your opponent." The Tamaranean sisters wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Fine by me. I've wanted to kick your ass since the moment I saw you," Blackfire stated with her hands on her hips.

"Agreed." Starfire added, sharing her older sisters' sentiments. Rose just smiled as she took out her sword and then waved at them to come at her with her free hand.

"Well then, let's dance ladies."

* * *

**Pierce, Julie, Cyborg and Cooper VS Drone Horde 1**

The door to one of the hangars burst open with a few drone bodies going through from one of Cyborg's blast attacks. The moment the fight started he found himself taking on a big group of drones with the help of Cooper, Julie and Pierce. They had been completely surrounded at first but had managed to get close to one of the hangar doors.

Dodging a sword slash to his head, Cyborg ducked and then returned the favor via a vicious uppercut to the drone, knocking its head clean off its neck. He then elbowed another drone behind him right in the face, crushing it inwards. It too fell down as its face plate exploded. Another drone came at him with a rapier from his right. Cyborg turned on his heel, arm cannon ready to fire but he was not fully able to react in time. The drone lunged in with its rapier, going in for the kill.

'_Ah man, this thing's faster than I expected,_' Cyborg thought as the rapier was inches away from impaling his chest.

**BLAM**

After a few seconds nothing seemed to have happened. Cyborg, eyes closed, slowly cracked them open and noticed the drone fall to the ground, a bullet hole located on both sides of its head. Smoke emerged from the holes as well as a few sparks. He looked over to his right upon hearing the cocking of a gun and noticed Julie resetting some more ammo into her gun.

"Damn girl, where in the heck were you hiding that thing?" Cy asked with a small grin.

"Oh, this?" Julie showed him both of her blasters which she then aimed at a spot behind him and fired, downing a drone that had started sneaking up on him. "I had Cooper make these for me. The can expand and retract from a pair of small bands located on my wrists. Pretty cool huh?" She then heard a noise come from behind here and turned to see a drone lunge at her with a spear.

**STAB**

The drone fell to the ground with a spine shard driven through its back. Julie looked from behind the drone to see Pierce standing above it. He then pulled out another spine spike and drove it through its head, fully taking it off line.

"Keep your hands off my girl, pal!" Pierce ordered the now lifeless robot. He then looked at Julie who just smiled at him.

"That's my boy. Always there when I need him most." Cyborg walked up to them and then they turned back to the hole in the hangar wall as more drones piled in. The three of them looked at one another and then got in a battle stance, preparing to face the drones. They wouldn't have to wait long though as the drones suddenly stopped in their tracks. After a moment their eyes stopped glowing and they shut down.

"Say what? What the heck just happened?" Cyborg slowly walked up to the de-powered drones and tapped one on the top of its head. The drone immediately fell to pieces as well as the rest of them in the horde. Cyborg jumped back a bit as Pierce and Julie came up to him. Looking to them, "Hey, I didn't do anything. They just fell apart."

Julie and Pierce just shrugged their shoulders as they looked at the hole. Cy looked on with them and they noticed Copper sitting on the edge of the hole, lightly smirking and giving them a thumbs up, his red gauntlets glowing as they powered down some. Cyborg was in complete disbelief.

"Hey man, how'd you do 'dat?" Cooper just got up as his friends joined him.

"Easy, I made these gauntlets to be able to interact with machines. I can stop them in their tracks and shut them down via a small displacement wave, which is emitted from the orbs on top of these things." Cy just looked them over and smiled, pleased with the out come.

"Cool man."

They then turned around to peer out of the hole and noticed even more drones coming at them. The four of them decided to take the battle to the drones and charged the robots. Cy and Julie fired their blasters while Pierce slung more of his Spine Spikes at them and Cooper firing Electro Displacement Wave blasts from his gauntlets. This was going to be a long fight and an even longer night.

* * *

**Toku Warrior**: Well, sorry for such a long wait for the update. I was planning on making the whole fight into one chapter but seeing as the chapter is well over 10,000 words long I'm going to end it here. The rest of the battle and the end of the Slade Arc will take place next chapter. So, how was it? Was it worth the wait? How did you like the new aliens Slipstream and Draculance? As always, R&R. I like the reviews that this story gets.


	9. Ultimate Benwolf VS Draculance

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien** series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 9.**

**Ultimate Benwolf VS Draculance!**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening Credits. Opening theme – '_Again_' (Fullmetal Alchemist 2 OP)**

* * *

_Last time on Ben 10 Forever; Warlord Cratos hired Slade to get the Amulet of Rham' Shir and Blackfire for him. Slade did so by lying to her about her framing. Blackfire, the Titans, the Plumbers and Plumbers X go to Slade's mansion and walk right into his trap. Ben and Tetrax soon join the party though and now an all out battle has begun. So far Pierce, Julie, Cooper and Cyborg are handling themselves nicely but it's still uncertain how the others are fairing. Will our heroes prevail and has Admiral Nelos finally discovered who it was who set up Blackfire? This chapter will settle it all for the Slade arc. Now on with the show._

* * *

Located in the deepest parts of space, the personal starship of Admiral Nelos was slowly making its way back to the headquarters of the Plumbers. He had finally gotten all the evidence that he needed gathered together and was on his way to tell a mysterious friend of his on what he had discovered. He had found out who it was that truly framed Blackfire. As his ship was preparing to dock with the station he looked to the window and thought about his discovery.

'_I should have known. It was him all along_.' He returned his gaze back to the monitors as he heard the buzzer alerting him to the beginning of the docking process. '_Tennyson is not going to like this. Not one bit_.'

* * *

Back on Earth, located deep within the underground hangar of Slade's mansion, an all out battle for survival was taking place. Laser blasts, green shard bullets, fire balls and many different forms of mana were flying all over the scene as our heroes fought with everything that they had in order to stop both Slade and Cratos. As the battle waged on, a crash could be heard in one of the lab rooms which was then accompanied by the sound of glass breaking as a body was thrown right through it from within the lab. The thrown being hit the ground hard with a loud thud but he was soon back up on his feet, his fangs bared and snarling like crazy.

He looked like an alien vampire bat with his sheathed wings spreading out in order to increase his intimidation towards his opponent. As his red eyes glowed so did the veins that covered his body. This was Albedo in his Draculance form and he wouldn't have to wait for long as another being rushed out through the window and landed right in front of him. He looked like a werewolf with black and grey fur, green eyes and a white body suit on his lower abdomen and thighs. The symbol of the Omnitrix rested on his lower abdomen, showing that this was Ben in his Benwolf form. They snarled at one another once more and then lunged at each other with claws extended.

* * *

**Helen, Manny, Jinx & Kid Flash VS Drone Horde 2**

To say that this night was nothing but a boring one would be an understatement to Manny. The Tetramand half-breed was having the time of his life at the moment as he grabbed a couple of the drones and slammed them into one another face first. Manny was a fighter and he enjoyed a good fight as much as the next guy and he was notorious for always jumping into a situation without thinking things through. And this fight was no exception.

As Manny paid attention to the drones in front of him he never bothered to take notice of the three other drones coming up behind him. As he finished off the last of the drone by ramming his metal fist through the chest plate of a drone he suddenly let out a yell of pain as he was sent to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" He looked up to see the smoking muzzle of a laser blaster aimed right at his head. As the Slade Bots prepared to fire another round they were then hit by a wave of pink energy. A second later their blasters exploded, destroying their hands. The bots turned around only to see Jinx standing there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Hey boys, forget about little 'ol me?" she asked in a sly voice. The drones then stood their ground as Manny got back on his feet, drawing his blasters from their holsters and taking aim. "Whoa, easy their slick. We got it covered," Jinx told him.

"Huh? What's that s'pose to mean?" Manny soon got his answer as two blurs, one of blue, green and brown and the other of red and yellow, started zooming around the remaining drones at high speeds. All Manny and Jinx could here was the sound of the wind getting kicked up and the screeching of metal. After a few seconds the wind tunnel died down as the two speedsters came to a stop, revealing themselves as Helen and Kid Flash.

Manny and Jinx walked over to the two speedsters while looking over the fallen drones. Once they made their way over Manny and Helen shared a high five while Jinx gave KF a quick peck on the cheek, causing the young man to slightly blush from the display of affection.

"Alright, now that's was a nice workout!" Manny hollered as he pumped his four fists into the air. Helen and Jinx both let out a small giggle while KF cheered along with him. What they didn't notice was the drone coming at them from behind.

Jinx and Helen turned around as they heard the sound of metal foot steps and noticed the drone as it was coming done upon them with its swords drawn. Just as it was about to cleave off the heads of the two heroines a sonic laser blast rammed into the drone, blasting it into a stone wall and destroying it. The others then looked to the source of the blast to see Cyborg running up to them with Julie, Pierce and Cooper in tow.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Pierce asked as they stopped in front of the others.

"We're ok," Kid Flash replied. They then all turned to their left as they heard the sounds of the constant crashing of bodies into stone and glass being broken. What they saw was the ongoing battle of Draculance and Benwolf as the two shapeshifting warriors kept throwing and slamming one another into every wall they could come across. "Can't say the same about the compound though. Seems your friend there has some anger management issues."

"Tell me about it. You should've seen him last week when Beast Boy tried to mess with the dial of the Omnitrix while Ben was taking a nap on the couch. It took Raven, Star and Blackfire to hold him down." Cyborg told them.

"Really? Why'd he go after BB?" Julie asked.

"Because the elf broke it and now there are times when the Omnitrix won't give him the alien he chooses. That and it turned him into Rath so you should be able to see why it took nearly the whole team to keep him pinned," Cyborg said which caused Manny to flinch. Mostly due to his memory of the time he fought Ben while he used his Rath form during the training mission that would allow them acceptance into the Plumber's Academy.

The group of young heroes and heroines then looked around some more and saw some of the others still having trouble with the drones. Looking at one another they then headed back out into the battlefield to help their friends.

* * *

**Kevin, Argent, Raven & Beast Boy VS Wintergreen & Elite Guard**

**SLASH**

**CLANG**

**DING**

These were the sounds of battle as Kevin fought against Wintergreen. The butler of Slade was no ordinary butler. It seemed that the old man had a lot of combat experience and, like his master, was an expert swordsman. Kevin had taken the time to absorb some of the metal around him and shifted his hands into makeshift swords. As he thrusted out one of his sword hands at Wintergreen, said butler parried the attack with his own sword and followed up with a kick into Kevin's midsection. Even though his metal coated armor gave his body some protection this butler packed one hell of a kick.

As Kevin fought against Wintergreen, Raven was busy taking care of the Elite Guard drones with the help of Argent and Beast Boy. The green changeling charged at a few of the drones in the form of a rhino with Argent riding atop his back. As Beast Boy came in close the drones jumped into the air only to be shot down by Argent's crimson energy blasts. She then leaped off as Beast Boy then shifted into the form of a Tiger and jumped at a few more drones; claws extended, and slashed them to pieces.

"Not bad green bean," Argent complimented with a smile. Beast Boy reverted to his human form; a smile also plastered on his face.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Their conversation was quickly cut short though as a few drones were slammed into the ground behind BB. Beast Boy looked behind him to see the destroyed drones released from the grasp of Raven's dark energy and then looked up to see her looking down at them.

"Less flirting; more fighting," Raven said in her usual monotone voice. She then turned around as a few more drones began to open fire upon her with their laser blasters. Beast Boy, acting quickly, transformed into bull and immediately charged at the drones, ramming a couple of them through the chest with his horns. Argent took out a few more with her crimson energy blasts but soon found herself completely surrounded. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Upon hearing the chant, Argent looked around only to see cables and wires burst up from the ground which then wrapped themselves around the drones, crushing them to bits.

"Thanks Rae," Argent said as Raven landed next to her. Raven just looked at her and then looked away as she went to help Beast Boy in getting the disabled drones off his horns. "Che, jealous much?" Argent mumbled under her breath. She was about to head over to help when she heard a quick cry of…

"Whoooooooaaaaaaaa!" Argent quickly looked up just in time to see Kevin come flying down back first right on top of her. Not wanting to get squashed she quickly leapt out of the way, letting Kevin impact the floor instead. Getting up quickly, Argent went over to the crater which housed Kevin with both Raven and Beast Boy following right behind her.

Coming upon the crater they looked in to see Kevin lying there with a dazed look in his eyes. "You okay Kev?" Beast Boy asked as he reached his hand down for Kevin to take. Helping the Osmosian half-breed up, Beast Boy pulled Kevin out of the crater; the matter absorbing hero holding his head while trying to catch his bearings.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He quickly took that response back as he brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth. "Or at least I will be once the room stops spinning."

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Kevin, taking his hand away from his face, pointed over to Wintergreen who looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat in his fight with Kevin. "He's what happened. What is he, a robot or something?"

"I, my dear boy, am no robot. I am the masters trusted aid. His Gentleman's Gentleman," Wintergreen retorted which earned him a confused stare from both Beast Boy and Kevin. After a moment of long silence Raven spoke up.

"He said he's Slade's butler."

"Oh," Both BB and Kevin replied in a short bit of understanding. The four heroes then got into fighting stances as Wintergreen aimed his sword at them, preparing for the next attack.

* * *

**Tetrax and Robin VS Slade**

Green shard bullets were soaring through the air and lodging themselves into both the ground and walls of the battlefield as Slade effortlessly dodged all of Tetrax's best attacks. The Petrosapien had to admit that, for a human, Slade was definitely good. As Slade landed in a crouch from a shard bullet that went past his head, Robin struck out in a sweep kick at the psychopathic villain. Slade, though, was always one step ahead of the game and quickly jumped up and then cartwheeled away from them and landed on his feet after performing a backflip into the air. Slade locked his single eye on both the Boy Wonder and the Petrosapien mercenary and just smirked under his mask.

"Well, well Robin. It seems that you have improved your technique somewhat." Slade then took a throwing kunai attached to the back of his belt and threw it at Robin's head. The young Titan leader quickly dodged to his right to avoid getting hit only to find Slade already at his side. Not wasting any time nor movement, Slade delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the Boy Wonders' gut, knocking the wind out of him as he flew through the air and skidded across the ground as he came to a stop at Tetrax's feet. "But you're still not quite there yet…my former apprentice."

"Oh yeah, well how about me ya psycho?" Tetrax placed his hands on the ground, quickly summoning up green crystallite structures from below and encasing Slade in a prison of green rock. After a moment had passed and no action had been taken by Slade, Tetrax bent down and helped Robin up to his feet. "You ok kid?"

Robin took in a few deep breathes as he slowly regained his composure and tried to recover from that brutal kick he had received from Slade. "Yeah, I'll live. I've been through worse than this before when I fought Slade in the past." As Robin and Tetrax both started to move towards the rocky prison that housed Slade, said prison suddenly exploded into pieces of rock as Slade used his new sword to shatter his prison to nothing but a pile of pebbles. With a gulp, "Though at this point in time, this fight may prove to be the point maker."

"Honestly, did you two really think…" Slade started as he cracked his neck and stretched out his arms, loosening up as he then settled into a fighting stance, his sword ready for another round. "…that that poor stone prison could hold me?"

Tetrax and Robin looked at one another and then back at Slade as they too got into fighting stances. "Well, it was worth a shot," Tetrax said as he pressed a button on his belt. With the pressing of the button, his space suit retracted into the belt which he then took off and tossed to the side. Tetrax now stood there wearing a pair of brown combat boots, black pants and a brown vest over a black shirt. "But I guess I'll just have to get serious." Tetrax cracked his rocky knuckles as Robin took out two of his birdarangs and combined them into his R-Sword. After taking a second to mentally prepare themselves the two fighters charged at Slade once more who in turn also charged at his two opponents.

* * *

**Gwen and Titans East VS Lord Cratos**

While many of the others fought with fists and weapons, Gwen was squaring off with Lord Cratos with her magic. Even though the alien warlord had the Amulet of Rham' Shir around his neck he had yet to recite the ancient incantation to activate its power. While not as powerful as the Alpha Rune, the Rham' Shir was still powerful in it own right. As Gwen fired beams of violet and pink energy at Cratos, the warlord easily dodged and countered with his own green colored mana. But Gwen was not alone in her fight. She had some backup in the form of Titans East.

As Cratos landed back on his feet he was quickly attacked and knocked back onto his rear by a blur of white and red. The blur zoomed around the battleground and came to a stop in front of Gwen, revealing itself to be the twins Más y Menos. The trio was soon joined by Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad as the other three Titans East members wanted in on the action.

"You damn pests! You dare to incur the wrath of the great and powerful Lord Cratos?" Cratos bellowed as he allowed his mana to flow forth, causing the ground to shake. "I shall teach you the error of your ways as I kill each and every one of you very…very slowly!" Cratos said this with a dark evil grin appearing on his face.

"_Me no like this guy Miss Gwen_," Más said in Spanish which his brother agreed to with a quick nod. Gwen looked down at the two brothers, understanding them easily. She had taken the time during some of her high school life to learn the language. (_A/N, all non-English languages will be placed in italics when a conversation is being held. If the speaker is casting a spell then it won't be translated_).

Bumblebee looked back at Cratos and then thought of an idea. "Hey Gwen, you're a Plumber, right?" Bumblebee asked. Gwen turned her head and looked at her, knowing full well that the Titans knew about who was a Plumber in their little group at the moment.

"Yeah, but I thought you guys already knew that."

"We did, but we just want to make sure of something," Aqualad answered.

"Do you happen to know what kind of alien Cratos is and, if you do, what his weaknesses might be?" Gwen quickly got what Bumblebee was trying to say but she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. We're still learning about all the different alien races out there."

Speedy didn't like her answer as he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him. "But how can that be? You're a member of an intergalactic police force. Shouldn't you know about every type of alien there is out there?" Speedy began shaking her a bit but he was soon restrained by Aqualad who pulled him away from Gwen.

Gwen just looked at Speedy in the eyes and stared at him coldly. "Look, I've only known about the Plumbers since I was ten years old and I've only been a Plumber myself since I was fifteen. For your information, there are well over a few million alien species out there, of which only a little over a million of them are sentient races." She folder her arms in front of her and let out a sigh. "It takes time to learn everything there is to know about those races and I didn't grow up in space like Tetrax or spend a small portion of my life in the Null Void prison like Kevin."

As the group argued with one another, Cratos just stared at them with a dumbfounded look on his face. '_Did they probably forget that I'm even here_?' he thought as a sweat drop appeared right next to his forehead. His anger getting the best of him he quickly lost his temper and began reciting a spell in a foreign alien language. "_Ma gatosk cei fark CASTERAOS_!" With completion of his spell, he let loose an intense mana blast of pure fire at his opponents.

As the others argued Gwen began detecting the force of a powerful mana attack coming at them and turned around in time to see Cratos' attack. Aqualad also turned around to see the oncoming attack and, acting quickly, used his control over water to raise the buried water pipes below them in front of his team and forced the water out like a fire hose. Gwen also acted in using her magic to summon a mystic energy field which in turn began to produce a water-like mana flow and aimed it at Cratos' attack alongside Aqualad.

"Aguamenti!" The force of the water and mana-water combined collided with the mystical fire and snuffed it out and then continued on a course and slammed into Cratos, forcing him to his knees. Bumblebee, taking advantage of the situation, flew into the air and began firing her energy stings at Cratos. The warlord bellowed in pain that her attacks caused him. It appeared that water was a type of weakness for his species.

Speedy also took advantage of this instant opening and drew a couple of arrows from his quiver and fired them at the puddle surround Cratos. The arrows hit their mark and embedded themselves into the water soaked ground near Cratos' feet. They then let out a powerful surge of electricity and began electrocuting the alien warlord.

"GWAH!-!-!" Cratos screamed in pure agony. The electricity son stopped and the team of heroes looked upon the smoking form of Cratos only to see his glowing red eyes. He had his hands in front of his body, quickly and constantly performing magical sutras. "You little pieces of shit! _**I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!**_" He then began to recite the incantation on the amulet which then began to glow wildly as the combination of the incantation and the magical sutras were quickly activating it.

"We have to stop him before he finishes that incantation!" Aqualad shouted. Gwen, acting quickly ran forward and stopped in front of them with her hands aimed at Cratos.

"Turbou!" Gwen released a powerful force of mana at Cratos which was quickly nullified by his increasing magical aura. Unable to think of anything else, Gwen dug deep into her energy reserves and activated a change. Her whole body began to glow a brilliant hue of violet, purple, pink and magenta as her human form was replaced by her Anodite form. "**Okay, let's try that again,**" She said as she floated in the air and fired another mana blast at Cratos. "_**TURBOU!**_"

This time, Gwen's attack slammed into Cratos and knocked him into a wall, breaking his concentration. As he regained his composure he looked up to see something that frightened him. "A-a-a….AN ANODITE?"

"**That's right. I'm one-forth Anodite. This means that I have just enough power to take you down**." With that said Aqualad summoned more water from the pipes and hurled it at Cratos, soaking him once again. Speedy fired more of his electric arrows at Cratos as well, electrocuting the evil warlord at the same time as Bumblebee shot more of her energy stings at him.

Cratos could barely stand the pain but then suddenly noticed the pain die down. The electric arrows had stopped surging with electricity and Aqualad had stopped dousing him with water. Bumblebee floated in the air next to Gwen as they both looked down on him.

"I don't understand. Why'd you stop? Is this some form of mercy?" Cratos asked when he suddenly felt a breeze blow past him. He looked down to see the Amulet of Rham' Shir gone from around his neck. He then looked over towards Aqualad and Speedy to see Más y Menos standing in front of them with the amulet in Menos' right hand.

"Not really. We just needed to give Más y Menos enough time to sneak around ya and steal the amulet back," Bumblebee said proudly. She looked down at the twins and waved. "Nice job you two." Más y Menos had big smiles plastered on their faces as they waved back. This was something that Cratos wasn't going to take lying down though. He quickly got up and recited another spell.

"_Ankh saod thask forif san shiak chail_!" Cratos then hurled a huge ball of magical energy at the grounded heroes that was covered in flames and electricity. "Take this and die, insects!"

"**I don't think so**," Gwen said as she teleported in front of Speedy and the others and fired her own mana blast at the oncoming mana ball. "**Confringo!**" The powerful spell collided with the mana ball, causing it to explode into a ball of flames and dissipate. Cratos, now scared out of his mind, turned and began to make a run for it towards the double doors behind the shallow pool. He wanted to get the hell away from Gwen.

'_That's it, I'm out of here. I don't want to get killed by an Anodite_,' he thought as he got closer and closer to the doors. Just as he was about to make it though he was cut off when Bumblebee landed right in front of him, causing him to stop right in his tracks.

"And where do you think you're going, fugly?" she said with a smirk on her face and her stingers aimed at Cratos. Cratos dropped to his knees and began to beg for his life.

"Please, spare me. I swear, I won't cause trouble again. So, please…" he begged but his pleas fell on def ears when it came to Gwen.

"**No, you don't get off so easily**," Gwen said as she landed behind him. She looked at Bumblebee and motioned for her to move out of the way. Bumblebee did as told and moved away from the doors. Cratos, thinking that this was his chance, ran for the doors once again only for Aqualad to cover them in water which was then frozen solid into ice by one of Speedy's ice arrows. Cratos began to back away until he remembered that Gwen was right behind him. He turned around and saw the death glare she was giving him.

"Please, spare me!" he begged as loud as he could. But, unfortunately for him, Gwen was not so forgiving.

"**No!**" She raised her hands in front of her and looked at Cratos coldly. "**No one tries to hurt my family and friends and gets away with it. Yo tried to take away Blackfire by using her feelings for Ben against her. For that…you're going to suffer!**" Cratos backed away as far as he could but he soon found himself against the icy wall on the double doors' confines. He took one last look at Gwen as she shouted out her spell. "**EXPULSO!**" Cratos' body began to glow as his slimy body began to expand. After a few seconds his body exploded outwards and then shrunk back in. His eyes resembled swirlies as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Gwen then landed on the ground and then waved her hand in front of her. A portal to the Null Void opened up behind Cratos and, with a powerful vacuum-like force, sucked the evil warlord in, sending him to the Null Void Prison where he could serve out a long sentence. The portal then vanished and Gwen let her power settle back down as she transformed back into her human form. A few seconds later she let out a sigh of relief and then turned around to see the surprised looks on the faces of Titans East.

"What?"

The others just looked at her and then Speedy, taking a breath of confidence, stepped forward. "Damn Gwen, that was really awesome but…don't you think that was a little much?"

"No, not really. He tried to hurt Blackfire by using her feelings for Ben against her. So I made him pay for it." The others just sighed and Bumblebee then spoke up.

"Well girl, just remind us to never get on your bad side." They all started laughing until they heard the sounds of someone screaming. "What the…?"

"Look out dudes!" Beast Boy shouted as he hit the ground in front of them, hard. Gwen and the others rushed to his side and helped the green changeling to his feet.

"Hey BB, you okay man?" Speedy asked. Beast Boy shook the dizzies out of his head and looked at his friends.

"I think I am. But that butler is kicking our butts," Beast Boy said as he pointed over to the ensuing battle between Raven, Argent and Kevin as they fought Wintergreen. For an old man he was extremely agile. They then heard some more yelling as they saw Robin go flying through the air and slam into a wall. They looked at the direction he had come from and saw both Slade and Tetrax engaging one another in a sword fight. Gwen thought about the options and then got an idea.

"Okay, Bumblebee, you take your team and help Beast Boy and the others in their fight against the butler. I'll go help Robin and Tetrax in their fight with Slade."

"You got it girl," Bumblebee said as she turned around to face her teammates. "Okay you guys, you heard the lady. Let's move." The others nodded and then headed off to their prospective battles. As the Titans East went with Beast Boy, Gwen began to run over to help Robin to his feet. As she made her way there she also noticed many of the others run to the aid of both teams. Manny and his team went to aid the Titans and Kevin while Cyborg and his team were heading over to help Tetrax in his fight with Slade.

'_Well, at least we got rid of the drones. Now it's just the big fish that are left_.'

* * *

**Starfire and Blackfire VS Rose**

Rose quickly jumped from one stone slab to the next as she avoided dual starbolts that were being fired upon her from all directions. Some of the bolts were green in color while others were violet colored. As she landed back down on the ramp from earlier she suddenly looked up to see Blackfire fire her eyebeams at her. Acting quickly, Rose pressed a button on one of her gauntlets, instantly activating a light shield. Placing her arms together she easily blocked the energy beam, deflecting it back towards Blackfire.

"What the…that's not fair!" Blackfire shouted as she quickly flew out of the way only to find Rose jumping up at her with her rapier brandished. Blackfire prepared to retaliate with another one of her blackbolts but then notice Rose get blasted in her side, her body being knocked out of the air and back down to the ground. Blackfire looked over to her right to see her younger sister floating there with her eyes glowing green.

"Stay away from my big sister you…you…you Clorbag!" Starfire shouted which caused a smile to appear on Blackfires' face. The older Tamaranean flew over to her little sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice shot, Star."

"Thank you big sister."

The sisters then looked back down at Rose to see her slowly getting up and reaching for something behind her back. She then pulled out a pair of cuffs and attached them to her wrists. Her hands quickly began to glow an ethereal color as well as did her single right eye. She looked back up and the girls and suddenly performed a superhuman jump straight for the two sisters while screaming in fury.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She let loose a punch in midair and shot a powerful ethereal energy blast at the girls, actually startling them. "Die you good for nothing Troq's!"

The girls quickly swerved out of the way as the blast hit the ceiling, creating a small crater. They looked at the crater and then back at one another and then finally back at Rose.

"Two can play at that game, ya bitch!" Blackfire yelled as she flew at inhuman speeds and aimed her body right at Rose. Rose retaliated by firing more ethereal blasts at Blackfire but the Tamaranean princess just shrugged off each blow as she accelerated her speed and finally, with a loud thud, rammed her body right into Rose's torso, plowing her into the ground.

Starfire just blinked with a confused look on her face as she slowly landed back on the ground and watched the beginning of a catfight unravel before her very eyes. A sweat drop appeared next to her forehead as her sister and Rose shouted vulgarities back and forth at one another as they slapped, punched, and bit and pulled each others hair.

'_Since when did sister become so…wild in her fighting style? This reminds me of the time of when our mother got into a fight with another female that was trying to seduce father_,' Starfire thought as she watched the two girls roll around on the ground. Rose had managed to roll herself on top of Blackfire and straddled her as she grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard while Blackfire began delivering quick punches to her gut. After a few well placed hits Rose began to cough up blood and let go of Blackfire's hair. Blackfire then used some of her alien martial arts and performed a few well placed pressure points on Rose's arms, disabling her.

She then slid out from under Rose and got up, grabbing the young woman by her hair this time and then flung her up in the air towards her sister. "Hey Star, batter up!"

Starfire, taking this as her cue, flew up into the air and, when Rose had gotten close enough, let loose a powerful tornado kick upon the villainess. The last thing Rose saw was Starfire's boot in her face which sent her sailing towards….

* * *

Slade had been able to knock Robin out of the battle for a brief moment and so he was able to focus on his fight with Tetrax alone. The Petrosapien, even though he was big and bulky, was definitely not a slow and sluggish opponent. Slade had to admit that he was impressed by Tetrax's battle prowess but soon found that his time alone with the warrior was over. He had knocked Tetrax back down to the ground and was preparing to swing down his blade when said blade was shot out of his hands by a sonic laser blast. He looked over and noticed Cyborg, Julie, Pierce and Cooper standing behind him.

"Oh dear, it seems that I may have underestimated you Plumbers a small bit." Slade then turned around to face Tetrax once again only to see the green rocky warrior standing side by side with Gwen and Robin.

"It's over Slade. You're going to jail," Robin proclaimed as he took out another one his Bo-staffs and twirled it around. As Slade prepared for another big fight he soon noticed his faithful butler Wintergreen getting pushed back towards him. After a few seconds both Slade and Wintergreen were back to back squaring off with Tetrax, the Titans, Titans East and Plumbers X.

Slade and Wintergreen looked at one another and Wintergreen let out a sigh. "I'm sorry master, but it seems we may be out matched at this point in time."

"It would seem so old friend," Slade replied as he thought about his chances. Even though it seemed that everything was in the favor of the Titans, Slade always has a backup plane in case of emergencies.

"May I make the suggestion of a tactical retreat for the time being, sir?" Wintergreen asked. Before Slade could even answer they both soon heard the screaming voice of Rose and looked up to see her hit the ground hard in front of them. Slade stood idly by as Wintergreen rushed to his young mistress's side, helping her up. "Milady, are you alright?"

Rose shook her head a bit and looked up at him. "I'll be fine. But that Tamaranean bitch did some kind of weird pressure point attack on my arms and now I can't move them." Wintergreen looked her arms over and, using his own pressure point skills, restored the use of her arms. "Ah, that feels better. Thank you, Wintergreen."

"You are most welcome Milady," Wintergreen replied. They both then rejoined with Slade as the three of them slowly backed up towards the shallow pool. Slade, deciding to cut his loses, took out a remote from his belt and held it up to his face.

"Sorry Titans, but I'm afraid that we'll have to cut this little game of ours short for this evening. Until the next time…" With that said, Slade pressed the button on the remote, activating a few dozen bombs located within the ceiling. Everyone looked up at the falling rubble and started to panic as the falling boulders began hitting the ground at their feet.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Kevin shouted which everyone obeyed by running for any type of exit they could find. Robin looked back at the spot where Slade was at only to find no one there. It would seem that Slade had had an escape plan set just in case. As the young heroes found safety in some of the hidden doorways the bombs finished going off. After a few moments the dust cleared, allowing the others to reenter the destroyed hangar. "Well would you look at that."

The others looked up to where Kevin was looking at only to see a huge hole in the ceiling, the bright full moon visible in the night's sky. After taking a few moments to recollect their thoughts they all then looked around at hearing small banging sounds. Blackfire was also looking around and noticed that something was off.

"Hey guys, where's Ben and Albedo?" The others also began to wonder this as well as they continued to hear banging sounds.

* * *

**Ben VS Albedo**

(_**Insert song – Lights Out (Chris Vrenna Remix): By P.O.D.**_)

While the others had been dealing with Slade and his robots, Ben had been dealing with Albedo. Despite the few times they had fought, he had to admit that this time Albedo was really giving him a tough fight. As Ben in his Benwolf form lunged forward and slashed at Albedo with his claws, Albedo in his Draculance form fired his eye beams at the Loboan, knocking Benwolf onto the cold ground.

Draculance then opened his mouth and let out a sonic screech which forced Benwolf to cover his ears in agony as he struggled about, trying to get away from the noise. Draculance took advantage of this and flew at Benwolf and rammed him into another underground lab and right into a steel lab table.

"Give it up Tennyson. You can't beat me. I know all your moves. I can transform into any alien form you can. After all, were practically related," Draculance chided as he grabbed Benwolf by his throat and lifted his body up with ease. He then proceeded to pummel Benwolf in the face with his free hand a few times and then threw him out through the broken window that they had come through just a few seconds before.

Benwolf kneeled down, coughing as he tried to take in much needed air, and looked up at the broken window to see the glowing red eyes of Draculance staring right back at him. Slowly getting up, Benwolf stared down the Galvanic human with a furrowed brow.

"That's what you think Albedo. From the looks of it, you can't reproduce the evolutionary function of the Omnitrix. This means you can't go Ultimate like I can." Draculance just laughed it off as he leaped through the broken window and landed in front of Benwolf.

"Evolution is so overrated these days. Besides, you originally had the first proto-type Omnitrix but when Azmuth designed a more powerful version he soon began developing the current Omnitrix that you use now. The Ultimatrix before that was just a step in the middle from proto-type to the final product. I just used it and enhanced its inert capabilities until Azmuth was able to complete his new Omnitrix. Of course, once you defeated both Vilgax and Diagon, Azmuth took the Ultimatrix away and gave you the improved Omnitrix; a device which you do not deserve." Benwolf and Draculance began to encircle one another, each one awaiting the next attack. "But, now the Omnitrix has those so-called Emergency Aliens residing within it and their power is on a completely different level than those of your normal alien forms. I wonder if the Omnitrix can handle such energy that those alien forms can release."

"Yeah, and what's your point?"

He then lifted his hand and turned around, showing his left shoulder to Benwolf while holding a vile in his raised hand. "Behold, this is the booster serum that I created to enhance a being's strength by three fold. With this, I don't need to go Ultimate." He then raised his right hand over his shoulder and stuck the needle into his shoulder, injecting the serum into his body. "Just like this!" In a burst of speed Draculance rushed Benwolf and rammed his fist into the Loboan's gut, sending him straight through the wall and out into the destroyed battle field.

* * *

Everyone in the room looked over to the wall that had suddenly bursted open to see the form of Benwolf come flying through the hole and hitting the ground hard. They then noticed Draculance coming bounding through the hole and run over towards Benwolf before sending him straight into the air with a powerful kick. As Benwolf came back down Draculance prepared another attack but was soon stopped as his Omnitrix began to beep.

"_Warning, Burst enhancer serum is of a low quality and will only hold for another moment before degrading_," a small computerized band around his right wrist stated.

With that warning issued Draculance's body returned to its normal power level but was soon in for the surprise of his life. As he looked back up at the falling form of Benwolf he suddenly noticed that his muzzle had split open, allowing Benwolf to fire his sonic howl at him. Draculance took the full blow and was buried deep beneath the ground. Benwolf landed on the ground and quickly bounded a few feet away from the hole.

"Looks like you shoulda added a few extra minutes of time to that serum of yours, Albedo," Benwolf chided as the Galvanic human slowly crawled out of the hole. He looked at Benwolf with his eyes still glowing red.

As their fight continued the Titans, Titans East and Plumbers X carefully watched the fight. They had finished their battles and now they wanted to let Ben finish his fight on his own. As they watched, Draculance jumped out of his hole and flew at Benwolf who ran towards Draculance with his teeth bared. Benwolf jumped up and grabbed a hold of Draculance and brought him back down to the ground hard.

"Lights out for you, pipsqueak," Benwolf said as he opened his muzzle again and fired his sonic howl at Draculance's face a point blank range. The ground around them erupted and Benwolf was thrown off from the force of the blast. As he landed a single remaining bomb that was still on the ceiling fell down towards him and landed by his feet. Draculance, still reeling from that last attack, noticed the bomb and took this as his chance by firing his eye beams at the undetonated explosive.

"Huh, what the-" Benwolf stated as the bomb blew up at his feet and sent him soaring straight into another lab. He slammed hard into a steel cabinet and fell down to the ground.

"Ben!" Blackfire shouted as she started to fly over to the area where Ben was located only to have Draculance fire his eye beams at her. The Tamaranean princess dodged the laser fire and floated in the air, glaring at Draculance.

"Nu-uh princess, it's not nice to meddle in affairs that don't concern you anymore," Draculance chided as he waved his finger at her. He then looked over at the hole in the wall were Benwolf had gone through and snickered lightly. "Hey Tennyson, have I got a surprise for you." Draculance reached out his hand and in it appeared another strange vial filed with a glowing red liquid.

Gwen, Cooper and Cyborg looked at the vile with concern, especially Gwen and Cooper. They knew that when it came to Galvin's and science, anything was possible. Draculance then pressed a small button on the vials top base, erecting a syringe needle. He then stuck the needle in his left arm and injected the contents into his body. Almost immediately his began to moan in pain as his body began to mutate into a more feral looking version of his alien form.

His body was now completely smoke grey and his wings grew spikes at the tips. His eyes glowed almost a dark crimson red as his fangs became more pronounced. His torso grew more slender as his abs and muscle structure became more well toned. Two orbs formed on the top of his forearms as his wings folded behind him, forming a type of cloak. He let out a feral screech as his body finished transforming.

"_**Say hello to…Berserk Draculance!**_" Draculance shouted. Benwolf and the others looked on in horror as Gwen stepped forward.

(_**End song – Lights Out**_)

"What the heck did you just do?" Gwen asked.

"_**Simple, since I can't use the Evolution function that was originally set within the Ultimatrix and the new Omnitrix, I developed a serum that could duplicate the evolutionary function of those devices. Unfortunately, the effects are only temporary. This form will only last about three to five minutes at best before it reverts back to its natural form**_." Berserk Draculance then proceeded to use his eye beams and sent blast of energy at all the lights, turning the whole hangar pitch black except for what was lit by the light of the full moon. Draculance then turned his attention back towards Ben as his crimson eyes glowed in the dark. He could easily see Ben as his green eyes also glowed in the dark as well. "_**Alright Tennyson, let's end this!**_"

Benwolf, thinking of his options, then look at the ground outside and noticed the light of the full moon. It was then he got an idea. If Albedo was going to change his form then why shouldn't he. '_Well, this'll be a first for this form_.' With that Benwolf used his right hand to turn the Omnitrix dial a bit before slapping it with his hand. The Omnitrix sent an evolutionary surge of energy throughout his body as a green light engulfed him. Unfortunately, none of the others could see what Ben was doing due to him being shrouded in darkness. Draculance covered his eyes from the bright green light for the few seconds it lasted and then looked back at the hole in the lab wall.

"_**What's the matter Tennyson? Decided to change forms on me? Well, it doesn't matter because there's nothing you can do that would allow you to match this fo-**_" Draculance boasted until he was hit in the gut by a bluish white electrical wave of energy that sent him flying into the wall. Blackfire, Starfire, Gwen and Alan all used their powers to shed some light on the battlefield while Cyborg activated his flash lights that were built into his shoulder pads. This lit up the room a lot more and allowed them to get a better look.

As Draculance got up from the ground he shook his head, regaining his composure. He then looked over to the moon lit area of the floor and heard a thumping sound as if something was slowly walking towards the moon lit ground. Everyone else looked on as well until they saw a pair of glowing green eyes emerge from the darkness. The figure then slowly stepped into the light, allowing everyone to get a good look at him. He looked light like a black version of Benwolf on steroids. The black werewolf then brought his arms down in a power-up gesture as he shouted out his name.

"**Ultimate Benwolf!**" Everyone stared on in awe at the new form of Benwolf, especially Beast Boy and Blackfire. His body was now completely black in color. His fur was now as hard as steel and shone brightly in the moonlight. His elbows had spike jutting out from them and his long furry tail was now longer than before. He had a red gem located in the center of his forehead with a long unicorn-like horn mounted above it, silver in color. The Omnitrix symbol still rested on his abdomen but now looked like the Ultimate version of itself. He flexed his claws, showing off a pair of blue orbs embedded in his paws.

Blackfire, completely mystified by Ben's new form, slowly walked over to him until she was in front of him. He looked down at her and just smiled his wolfy smile, his razor sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Ben…is…that you?" Blackfire asked in an awestruck voice. He completely towered over her, his form now nearly ten feet tall. He raised one of his clawed paws and, using one of his claws, gently stroked her cheek.

"**Yep, it's me. Pretty cool, huh**?" Blackfire just smiled and nodded in agreement. They then turned around at the sound of Draculance flying straight at them. Acting quickly, Benwolf grabbed onto Blackfire and placed her behind him. He then turned around, exposing his back to Draculance as he quickly bristled his steel-like fur into a spiky black coat. Draculance, unable to right himself in time, soon found himself ramming into the spiky steel fur of Ultimate Benwolf's body at full force. The impact caused Benwolf to skid across the ground a bit while Draculance was knocked away.

Draculance hit the ground hard and slowly got up with dizzies in his eyes. As he shook his head he looked over at Benwolf only to see the Ultimate Loboan charge right at him; his claws extended outwards while vibrating at a high speed. Lashing out with his claws, Benwolf quickly cleaved off both of Draculance's wings. Blood squirted everywhere as Draculance let out an agonizing scream of pain. The orbs embedded within his paws then began to glow as a blue energy aura formed within his claws. Benwolf then lashed out the blue energy at Draculance who only stared on in shock.

"**Take this you little runt! Los Lobos!**" Benwolf let loose the blue energy streams from within his paws straight at Draculance. The blue energy streams soon took on the form of ghostly wolves running right at Draculance, howling as they ran. The energy wolves, after colliding with his body, exploded upon impact, causing massive damage to Draculance as he was once again sent into a wall. "**Well, how 'bout it Albedo? Do ya give up or do ya want to continue this little game of ours**?"

Draculance slowly got up and stared at Benwolf hatefully. He then groaned in immense pain as he regenerated his wings from the bloody stumps on his back. He then screamed loudly as he took to the air and opened his mouth and fired at the ceiling, trying to cause a cave in. "_**Die Tennyson! Become buried alive and DIE!-!-!**_"

The Titans and Plumbers began to run for cover from the falling debris as best they could while Benwolf just stood there. His muzzle then opened up and split into four pieces, a green and blue light slowly forming within his maw. "**Take this ya little creep! Lobos Grande!-!**" With that Benwolf let loose a powerful energy blast which collided with Draculance, slamming him into a wall yet again. After the blast dissipated, Draculance's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. After a few more seconds his body reverted to its normal Nosfurrian form. He soon looked up only to see a bunch of boulders fall on top of his body, burying him alive.

The young heroes were starting to panic as the whole compound was starting to come down on top of them. "Dudes, I'm too young and cool ta die-ie-ie!" Beast Boy shouted as he scurried around in the form of a rat. Blackfire headed over to Ultimate Benwolf and pulled him over to a single wall. Ultimate Benwolf then in turn pulled Blackfire close to him, using his steel-like fur as a protective coat of armor to keep her from getting struck by the falling boulders.

"We need to try and find some way out of here!" Robin shouted.

"We know! But I don't think there is one!" Manny retorted. The others were also out of ideas until Pierce thought of an idea.

"Hey Gwen, do ya think you could use one of your teleportation spells to help us out?" Gwen looked at Pierce and understood what he was asking. She then looked over to Raven and she nodded in agreement. The two magic users then both chanted a spell to teleport everyone out of there as fast as they could.

As their energies pooled together, everyone in the hangar was covered in pink and dark mana as the chants of Raven and Gwen got faster and faster. As the final boulders gave way, allowing the mansion above to come crashing down, the group of young heroes were instantly teleported out of the hangar.

* * *

Just outside the two space ships, Gluto waited patiently for the return of Ben and Tetrax. As he paced back and forth he suddenly felt a powerful change in the wind. Shielding his eyes, he looked over to the clearing before him as a bright light of pink and dark energy appeared. A few seconds later, the light vanished leaving behind the Titans, Titans East, Plumbers X and Tetrax. Gluto, happy that his friends were alive, quickly headed over to greet them.

"Gua-gua…Tetrax…Ben…you guys ok-gua!" Ultimate Benwolf and Tetrax were quickly body slammed by the pink blob as the others just laughed.

"Gluto, it's so nice to see you again after all this time," Gwen said as she bent down and gave the pink blob a hug.

As Gluto was occupied with Gwen, Tetrax and Benwolf both got back to their feet, trying their best to get Gluto's pink slime off their bodies. As they cleaned themselves off, Alan and Cooper walked over towards the edge of the forest to see Slade's mansion collapse to the ground. The others soon joined them at the edge, watching the collapse of the building. Benwolf tapped the Omnitrix with his clawed paw, reverting back from Ultimate mode to normal mode and then back to human form. Walking over next to him, Blackfire just stood there, watching the destruction along with the others.

"You think he's still alive?" Cyborg asked.

"Who do ya mean?" Argent asked, wanting to know who Cy was talking about.

"He means Albedo. And, yeah, he's still alive. He's survived a lot worse than that so there's a good chance he'll be back," Kevin replied. After the mansion finished collapsing they all then took a few moments to stare at the full moon, enjoying its beauty.

"Well guys, it's time we headed back out into space. I promised the council on Petropia that I'd be there for the next meeting and that's in another two days." Tetrax said as he shook hands with Ben and the others. "See ya guys around."

Tetrax and Gluto then turned around and went to board their ship. "Later you two. Take care of yourselves," Gwen said as she waved them goodbye. They just turned around and nodded. As they got to the top of the ramp Tetrax quickly turned around and faced them once again.

"Oh, Ben..." Ben looked up at Tetrax and walked forward a little bit.

"Yes?"

"Make sure to contact Admiral Nelos soon to see if he got the results in yet about who really framed Blackfire."

"I will. Take care Tetrax." With that, Tetrax pushed a button to close the hangar door to his ship as it lifted up and took off. After a moment Ben then turned around to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Ben, Slade said that Cratos was the one who framed Blackfire," Julie told him.

"I know but it turns out that Slade lied about that. The real person who framed her is still out there." Ben then let out a sudden yawn and stretched out his arms. "Look, I'll explain more in the morning but, for now, why don't we all just go home and get some sleep?"

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all night," Kid Flash said. They all then boarded the Rust Bucket with Kevin getting in the pilots seat. Making sure to go to the Titans East tower first he then soon headed back for Titans Tower were the others could spend the night before heading back to their posts the next morning. Ben would have some explaining to do about what he was told by Admiral Nelos but he would be more than willing to talk about it. But for now he just wanted to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

A few hours after the collapse of the mansion, Slade stood at the edge of the cave-in with his daughter and Wintergreen by his side as they watched dozens of Slade's robots work through the rubble. They had been digging for a few hours and about thirty minutes earlier a few of them went down with a strange type of pod. Watching the robots work, Rose then looked up at her father with a small hint of worry in her eye.

"Father, do you think he's still alive?" Rose asked just as a few of Slade's robots emerged from the hole in the rubble with a cryo-pod in tow. They stopped in front of their master, allowing him to examine the pod.

"Yes dear, I truly believe he is," Slade said as he wiped away the mist on the glass window of the pod, revealing the battered face of Albedo in his human form. "And when he wakes up, we can start planning out our revenge against the Titans."

* * *

**Toku Warrior**: Wow, another long chapter but it was necessary. So, we got to see a lot of fighting in this chapter. We got to see Gwen with her Anodite form in action and we also got the first appearance of my first fan-made Ultimate Alien form, Ultimate Benwolf. Now that the Slade arc is over and done with it's time for a few fluff chapters while I finish planning out the next major arc. A bit of future info for all of my readers out there. Expect to see somewhere within the next two major arcs the appearance of a team of green, wise-cracking, martial arts brothers team up with our favorite Omnitrix using friend. Who could they be? I'll leave that to you to figure out. Until next time, this is TW signing out.


	10. Beast Boy, Rath & Wildmutt – Oh My!

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. For those wondering, this story is set in the supposed future at the end of the **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien** series. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 10.**

**Beast Boy, Rath & Wildmutt – Oh My!**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening theme – '_Again_' (Fullmetal Alchemist 2 OP)**

* * *

Located on a small island just off the shore of Jump City sat Titans Tower, home of the Teen Titans and temporary residence of one of the universes' most powerful heroes, Ben 10. It had been two days since the battle with Slade and Albedo and now our young heroes were doing what they did best when there were no criminals to fight.

Inside the common room of Titans Tower were Dick and Kori who were enjoying a good movie on the Titan-Tron TV. Dick sat there with his arm slung around Kori's shoulder while the young Tamaranean princess just rested her head against his chest, enjoying his company. As they enjoyed the movie Blackfire was in her room talking with Gwen who had decided to stay at the Tower for a couple of extra days. Julie and the others had already left and returned to their posts and Kevin had gone back to his new apartment in Metropolis with Cyborg to do some work on both his car and the T-Car.

"Really, he was that big of a jerk back then?" Blackfire asked, listening to some of the stories Gwen told her about the time ten years ago when she and Ben had gone on that fateful summer vacation with Grandpa Max.

"Definitely. He was so rude and annoying that I couldn't stand him. But over time he grew up some. He's still a jerk sometimes but that's just one of his more…wanting qualities…I think," Gwen replied which caused the both of them to laugh. As they talked more they soon heard the beeper to Blackfire's door alarm go off.

"Who is it?" Blackfire asked as she looked at her door.

"It's me, Raven. We seem to have some guests with us today," Raven answered from behind the door.

"It's open." With that, Raven opened the door and walked into the room but she wasn't alone. With her were Diana, Verdona, Bruce and Amanda Waller. "Huh, what are you guys doing here?" she asked and then she looked over to Amanda and then back to Raven. "And who's she?"

"We're here for the weekly report on Ben's training. And for the report of the battle that both the Titans and Titans East had with Slade the other day. A battle which both teams neglected to tell us about," Diana said with a stern tone as she looked both Gwen and Blackfire dead in the eyes.

"Oops, I knew we were forgetting about something," Gwen said. As the girls were forced to listen to Diana's scolding, Amanda stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I, my dear, am Amanda Waller. I'm a high ranking general in the Earth's military and personal liaison to the Justice League," Amanda said which earned her a nod from Gwen and Blackfire.

"She's here to see Ben. She's never met him before and she makes it her personal business to know everyone who is a member of any super hero team," Raven added. Amanda then leaned over and looked Blackfire up and down and then returned herself to a straight up position.

"So, you're Blackfire? I've seen some of the League's files on you. Ill tempered, rude, vulgar and a possible psychopath; not to mention that you're the older sister of the Teen Titan member, Starfire." Blackfire was quick to her feet with a scowl on her face. She didn't like to be reminded of her past self by those who didn't even know her. "Easy there kid, those were the old files. Batman has recently updated me on your status and it seems you've mellowed out some. You now share a normal family bond with your sister, you're less prone to anger and you've become quite the heroine." She then turned to both Diana and Bruce. "Does Hawkman know about her being on Earth yet, not to mention that she's a Teen Titan know?

"No, he doesn't." Diana answered.

"And it might not be a good idea to tell him at this point in time," Bruce added. "At least, not without heavy guard."

Verdona looked at him, not getting what he meant. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that you'll need heavy guard to protect Komi from him or is it the other way around?"

"Neither, it's more as protecting Hawkman from your grandson," Bruce answered.

Gwen got up from her spot on Blackfire's bed and walked over to him. "What do you mean by protecting Hawkman from Ben? Why would it be so bad for those two to meet?" Gwen wasn't sure entirely though she had a pretty good idea as to why.

"Simple, your cousin is very protective of Blackfire. Up to the extent that he'll act without thinking if he ever encounters someone who has truly hurt her. And, in case you forgot, it was Hawkman that took away her powers in the first place. And without her powers she was left vulnerable to the whims of both her fellow convicts and even the prison guards back at Zereb-9," Raven told her in a not so monotone voice. This made Blackfire wince a bit at some of her less desirable memories of her time at that place. She still had many dark memories she had yet to share with anyone and she wasn't about to do that any time soon.

"If Hawkman were to find out that Blackfire were here at Titans Tower then he'd come after her and then it'd probably take every single able body that both our teams have to keep Ben from ripping Carter limb from limb," Diana finished. After a few awkward seconds passed she spoke up again. "It's a good thing that we asked everyone else to keep quite about it."

"And that you have all of the current files on her locked and password protected. Are you sure that only you, J'onn and Mr. Terrific are the only ones with the password?" Amanda asked as she looked at Bruce who nodded. "Good, we wouldn't Hawkman pulling those files up by accident."

Verdona began to pace around the room for a second with her hand on her chin. After thinking about something for a few seconds she then faced everyone with a bit of worry in her eyes. "You don't think that Shayera would tell him, do you?"

This caused the others to freeze for a second. They hadn't fully thought of that as Shayera was not very fond of Blackfire. The Tamaranean, when she was evil, had once tried to kill her but Hawkman was able to save Shayera at the last moment by using Psion technology to strip Blackfire of her powers. Blackfire then looked up at everyone with a determined look in her eyes.

"For her sake, she better not. Or else Ben might go after both of them." For another few seconds the air between them all was quiet. That was until they heard Beast Boy screaming bloody murder as he ran down the hallway.

"Dude, I said no more!" the green changeling screamed as he ran for his life.

The others stepped out of the room to see what all the commotion was about only to see Beast Boy come running up to them and then behind them, hiding behind Raven's cloak. They then heard the sound of loud foot steps coming from down the hall. As they looked down the hall they soon saw a figure emerge from around the corner. The figure looked like a black armored human shaped dragon. On his chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix. The other's looked at the alien form and just sighed.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Gwen asked as Ben, in his Slipstream alien form, walked up to them.

"Nothing really, just fetching Beast Boy," Slipstream replied. His green eyes then began to glow as Beast Boy was suddenly levitated from behind Raven and back in front of them. "Alright BB, time to put your nose back to the grinding stone," Slipstream said as he grabbed Beast Boy by his foot and started dragging him back to where they had originally come from. Beast Boy did his best to escape but was no match for the telekinetic strength of Slipstream and ended up being dragged kicking and screaming as he dug his nails into the solid steel floor, trying his best to resist.

The others just looked at one another and then Amanda and the League looked at the girls with questioning looks. "Care to explain that ladies?" Amanda asked in a demanding voice.

"Oh that, Ben's training Beast Boy to harness his transformation abilities so he can mimic one of Ben's aliens." Gwen answered.

"He wants the elf to have an edge in battle and to also give the Titans a better chance as there are going to be times when Ben and I won't be there to help them," Blackfire added. This made sense to the others as they agreed that giving the Titans a usable weapon to use when Ben wasn't around might be a good idea.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Bruce asked.

"A little over a week…I think." Blackfire answered while trying to remember the exact date.

"It was since that time when Beast Boy broke the Omnitrix, remember?" Raven added.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Blackfire said with a smile. This caused the League to develop a bit of shock on their faces though. "What?"

"Beast Boy broke the Omnitrix? How?" Diana asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, he broke it alright but it's nothing to worry about. Azmuth fixed it a few days ago. As to how, that's because the elf's just too plain stupid and curious for his own good. But there's a funny story behind it," Raven stated.

"Really? What happened?" Verdona asked. She loved funny stories and couldn't wait to hear this one. Blackfire motioned for everyone to follow them to the common room so that they could all sit down. This would unfortunately ruin the movie for Dick and Kori too but Verdona wanted to hear the story.

* * *

The double doors leading into the common room opened up to allow the League, girls and Amanda to enter only for them to see the screen showing the ending credits of the movie. But there was no sign of either Dick or Kori. As they started moving forward they soon heard some moaning that sounded like it was coming from someone in pleasure.

The group leaned over the back of the couch to see the two love birds making out; Dick lying on top of Kori as they kissed passionately. She had her hands running up and down his back while he gently held her face with one hand and her thigh with the other. The others just watched for a moment until Gwen brought her hand to her mouth and made a slight cough, catching their attention.

Both Dick's and Kori's eyes snapped wide open as their faces started turning beet red. They both looked up at the others to see them looking at them, some with smirks and others wearing devilish grins. They both started flailing about and ended up falling off the couch. Dick landed on his back as Kori landed on top of him; one of her knees' crashing into his crotch.

"Ooooowwwwww!" Dick screamed as he held his groin in intense pain, Kori trying her best to sooth him while constantly apologizing.

"I am so sorry Dick. I did not mean to fall on top of you love staff." Dick stopped squirming for just a moment and looked at her with a sweat drop appearing next to his forehead. He looked up at the others to see them making the same face as him, sweat drops next to their heads as well. Kori looked around at everyone and started to get confused, question marks beeping around her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, sis," Blackfire said while waving her hand. "Besides, our guests here want to here about the time the elf broke the Omnitrix."

"Oh, you mean when friend Beast Boy broke friend Ben's watch and caused him to turn into an Appoplexian, correct?"

"Bingo," Blackfire replied while leaning over and giving Kori a wink. She then got back up and sat down on a part of the couch where Dick and her sister hadn't been making out at. "Okay, so this is what happened…better yet, why don't I show you?" Blackfire then raised her head a bit and brought a hand to her mouth, cupping it as if preparing to call out to someone. "IDON, can you come here please?"

In an instant flash of white light the hovering robotic form of IDON appeared before everyone in the room. After a few seconds the flashing light faded and IDON floated over to Blackfire's side and took in the sight of both her and everyone else in the room.

"_Yes princess, you called for me_?" IDON asked politely.

"Yes, I did." Blackfire placed a hand atop IDON's robotic form and gently patted his head. "IDON, would you be a dear and play back the time last week when Beast Boy broke the Omnitrix all the way up until we were able to restrain Ben and got him to calm down? And could you play it back like as if it were a movie please?"

"Of course princess. As I am Ben's partner in his duties as a Plumber he has also assigned me to follow your instructions too," IDON said kindly as he hovered over to the Titan-Tron and connected with the screen, uploading his data banks into the computer.

Kori just looked on with a smile on her face as both she and Dick took their sets back on the couch. Verdona and Gwen sat next to Blackfire while Bruce sat on the other end of the half round sofa with Diana and Amanda on either side of him. Taking a few moments to make sure he was fully connected with the Titan-Tron and the tower systems, IDON slowly began uploading the video log to the screen.

"_Alright everybody, here we go in 3…2…1_."

* * *

(_Video Log – IDON – Entry 12.3AGYS.0768-2_)

_Inside Titans Tower Ben Tennyson was taking a nice long nap after having come back from a long two days of training at the Watchtower. He was still mastering some of the powers of Omnicron and using the Emergency Alien form was exhausting. As such, when he arrived back at Titans Tower to find that the Titans had gone out to stop a robbery being committed by the Great Mumbo, he decided to take a little nap until they returned. Unfortunately, he had fallen into so deep a sleep that he didn't even hear the Titans return from their mission._

"_I swear, if that blue skinned idiot turns me into a rabbit one more time I'm going to send him to a very dark and very bad place," Raven said angrily, her dark energy causing a few of the tables in the room to shatter into splinters. Robin walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Easy Raven, we won anyway. We won't be seeing or hearing anything from Mumbo for a long time."_

"_Maybe, but that's only because Blackfire practically castrated him after he turned her into a panther," Raven retorted, seemingly smiling at the memory of watching Mumbo squirm and scream like a little girl as Blackfire had her panther claws dug into his crotch, only inches away from tearing his useless manhood clean off._

_Blackfire just smiled as she went to the fridge and opened the door, taking a can of cream soda out and closing the door with her foot while opening the can and taking a swig of the tasty beverage. "Well, he had it coming to him. Besides, it's not like he was using it anyway."_

"_How could ya tell?" Cyborg asked as was heading over to the couch to sit down and turn on the TV, Beast Boy following right behind him._

"_Easy, I was a Panther. My sense of smell was heightened so I could easily tell that there was no scent of a woman on him…at least not any female scent that was recent. If anything I think he could have really used a bath," Blackfire quipped as she joined the two of them at the couch._

"_Yes, I too believe that the Mumbo got what he deserved for turning us into animals again," Starfire said, agreeing with her friends and sister. As she went to join the others at the couch she quickly noticed them all looking down at something. "What, is something wrong?"_

"_Dude, Ben's asleep on the sofa," Beast Boy stated. And he was right. They all gathered around the soundly sleeping form of Ben as he slept peacefully on the couch. He had his right arm rested behind his head like a pillow while his left arm rested on his chest, leaving the dial of the _Omnitrix_ exposed._

_Blackfire, slightly stunned at how adorable Ben's sleeping form looked, quietly sat down next to him and fiddled with his hair with her fingers. The others smiled as they saw some of the signs that the young hero had most likely gone through a tough couple days of training. Of course, Beast Boy soon locked eyes with the dial of the _Omnitrix_ and allowed his curiosity to get the better of him._

_As Blackfire gently stroked Bens' cheek while Raven went to get a blanket from the closet, Beast Boy quickly knelt down next to him and began poking the dial. Cyborg watched his little buddy and saw the look in the elf's eyes. It was a look he knew that would lead to disaster. Beast boy then went from poking the dial to popping it up and turning it in all directions, shifting through the DNA library of the _Omnitrix_._

"_I know you're not messin' with the _Omnitrix_ ya little grass stain," Cyborg said in a scolding tone._

"_Oh come oooon. You mean to tell me you're not even the slightest bit curious as to how this dew-hickey works?" Beast Boy quipped with stars in his eyes._

"_Leave it alone Beast Boy. That's a dangerous piece of alien technology. Who knows what'll happen?" Robin added in a serious tone._

"_Yes friend. Please refrain from messing with the friend Ben's watch. It is not a toy," Starfire pleaded._

_Unfortunately, their pleas fell on dumb ears as Beast Boy refused to listen. Raven walked back over and set the blanket down next to Blackfire before walking over to Beast Boy and slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?" Beast Boy whined as he rubbed his head with his free hand._

"_Do not mess with the _Omnitrix_. IT IS NOT A TOY!" Raven scolded, her eyes glowing white with her dark power. Beast Boy gulped but he then quickly went back to messing with the dial. Now Blackfire was starting to get annoyed as she got up from her spot next to Ben and grabbed BB by the ear._

"_Listen elf, if you break that watch I'll break your neck! Got it?" Blackfire demanded. Beast Boy gulped again, this time listening as he nodded. Alas, her yelling also woke Ben up from his sleep as he woke up slowly. He went to raise his left arm to rub his eyes only for him and the Titans to hear a snap and then a click._

"_Hey, what's with all th-" Ben started but found himself unable to finish._

_**SNAP**_

_**CLICK**_

_The _Omnitrix_ began to let loose an electrical surge of energy which sent a bolt up Beast Boy's arm, slightly electrocuting him. "Beast Boy, what did you do to the _Omnitrix_?" Ben yelled as he got up quickly. That was when the _Omnitrix_ activated on its own and covered Ben's body in a green light._

"_Greeeaaaatttt…you broke it ya dumbass!" Blackfire shouted which caused Beast Boy to stand up straight._

"_Eep!" – Beast Boy_

_After a few seconds had passed the green light faded away and standing in Ben's place was an alien being that looked like a humanoid tiger. His body was mainly covered in orange fur with black stripes. The underside of his hands and feet and the area of his maw were covered in white fur and he had a black spike jutting from the top of his wrists and over the top of his hands. His eyebrows jutted up like small curved horns above his eyes. The alien had an angry look in his green eyes as they started to glow furiously._

"_**Rath!**"_

* * *

_**Rath -**_ _ An Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia; his appearance looks like a large, muscle-bound, humanoid tiger with no tail. Unlike Tigers who are known to be intelligent, patient and cunning creatures, Rath's species suffer from heightened aggression and decreased intelligence, having a need to fight anything that breathes, making Rath just as likely to attack or provoke his friends as well as his foes and as a result alters Ben's personality the most among his aliens. Rath always refers to someone by using both their first and last names regardless of the situation and his mannerisms and speech are reminiscent of a professional wrestler. Rath has a tendency to say "Let me tell you something!" followed by the full name of whoever he's talking to, and also refers to himself in the third person._

_However, Rath is more than able to back up his threats and is one of Ben's most powerful aliens, as his species is gifted with enough physical strength to easily lift objects far larger than him and pummeling most of Ben's enemies with ease. In addition, Rath has a retractable claw on his wrist that can generate shockwaves when driven into objects and Rath is also durable enough to survive for short periods in space and take a powerful laser cannon blast at point blank range without even flinching or reacting. His claws are sharp enough to cut a huge rock into two with ease._

* * *

_The Titans all gulped as they slowly began to back away at the site of a very pissed off Ben in alien form. Well, except for Blackfire as she just stood there and watched. The Titans had yet to get a full description from Ben of all his alien forms so they were not yet familiar with Rath. Well, now's the time to get acquainted. Rath slowly began to lurch forward towards the Titans, his eyes solely rested on one individual._

_"Grrrrrr…Beast…Boy…grrrrr," Rath growled as he crept closer. Beast Boy began to cower as the others quickly got away from him knowing full well it was Beast Boy that Rath wanted._

"_Um…y-y-yeah…d-d-d-dude…heh heh, I can expl-" Beast Boy began until he was cut off._

"_Grrrrr….LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GARFIELD LOGAN…no one messes with the Omnitrix unless they want Rath to give them a major beatin'!" Rath then lunged at Beast Boy who yelped out in fear as he turned into a small dog and ran like hell out the double steel doors and down the hall. Or, at least he tried to do so. Rath quickly rammed one of his black claw spikes into the floor behind Beast Boy, causing the floor to quake under his feet._

_Beast Boy tripped and hit his snout against the ground hard. He turned back into his human form and looked up to see Rath towering over him, the Appoplexian foaming at the mouth with anger. Robin looked on and saw the danger that Rath posed and quickly started to formulate a plane._

"_Titans…dog pile Rath! Beast Boy, run for it!" Robin ordered. Rath turned around angrily, enraged that the others would defend Beast Boy only to find both Cyborg and Starfire holding the Appoplexian still by his arms. Raven chanted her chant and summoned up her dark energy to help hold him down while Robin threw some of his freeze discs at Rath's feet._

_As the three of them dealt with Rath, Robin helped Beast Boy to get away from the enraged alien hero. As Rath watched the two of them leave he then started to turn his anger towards his captors. He began heaving his arms to and fro, trying his best to get his arms loose from the grasp of Cyborg and Starfire. He swung his left arm in circles, spinning Cyborg like he was in a washing machine on super spin cycle._

"_Ahhhhh…make…iiiitttt…sttttooooopppp!"_

_Starfire held her hold on Rath's right arm firmly but soon found that her strength was starting to dwindle in comparison to Rath's. She looked over at Blackfire who was just standing there watching the whole spectacle with not much interest. She had wanted to see Beast Boy get a pounding for breaking the _Omnitrix_. Starfire looked at her older sister pleadingly as her hold on Rath began to waver._

"_Sister, please, help us! Please stop friend Ben from his rage!" Starfire begged as Rath suddenly yanked his right arm up, throwing Starfire across the room and onto the sofa. Blackfire, though she liked senseless violence, decided to play the nice older sister and help for once._

_Calmly walking over to Rath, she quickly grabbed him by one of his ears while stomping on his foot and yanking him forward. Rath screamed in pain and then looked at Blackfire angrily only to cower at the sight of her giving him a death glare. Rath hardly feared anything but he knew better than to cross Blackfire. He may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but he had good instincts._

"_Ben, that's enough! Now, calm down!" she commanded as she then gave the Appoplexian a light kiss to the cheek as an incentive. Rath quickly perked up and smiled as his transformation timed out. His body was quickly covered in a green light which faded away a few seconds later to reveal Ben standing there once more in his human form._

(_End entry log_)

* * *

The screen on the Titan-Tron slowly went black as the video log ended. Everyone on the couch with the exception of the present Titans were somewhat shocked at what had taken place the week before. After a few moments Gwen finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Well, I was actually expecting that to happen," Gwen said with a small smile on her face. Everyone else started laughing as IDON disconnected from the Titan-Tron TV and headed back over towards Blackfire.

"_Will that be all, princess_?"

"For the moment. Thank you IDON," Blackfire replied with a gentle smile.

"_You are most welcome. Well everyone, I'm off. I need to get back to going over the data that Admiral Nelos has been sending me that past two days. See you all later_." With that IDON quickly teleported away and headed back to the Plumbers HQ.

After a few minutes of laughter and poking jokes about Beast Boy behind his back, Diana stood up with Amanda as they looked at the Titans. Amanda walked over towards Blackfire and extended her hand. Blackfire smiled and took the extended hand, giving it a gentle shake as she stood up, meeting Amanda eye to eye.

"Well Blackfire, I think I can safely say that, as long as Ben's around, I don't think we have anything to fear from you being on Earth."

"Glad to hear it. Just wish the Hawks could say the same."

"Don't worry Komi," Verdona said while walking up next to her and placing her hands on both of her shoulders. "They'll come around sooner or later. You'll see." Blackfire looked her in the eyes and just sighed.

"I sure hope so Verdona. I really do." Amanda, wanting to lighten the tension in the room then looked to the double doors and then back at the group.

"So, how about introducing me to that cousin of yours, Gwen?"

"Sure."

As if on cue the double doors opened up to the arrival of both Ben and Beast Boy walking into the common room. Spotting the group over by the couch they headed over to join them. Seeing the middle aged African American woman standing there was no surprise. Ben guessed that the JLU and Titans had some friends that he had yet to meet.

"Hey dudes, guess what?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"What is it dewfuss?" Raven said plainly which caused Beast Boy to give her a dirty look. He then looked at the others and regained his smile.

"I've gained a new animal transformation," Beast Boy said proudly as he stood there with his chest puffed out and his hands placed at his hips. The others just blinked for a moment and then he continued. "Watch this."

In an instant Beast Boy began to morph into a new shape. His body began to bulge out and gain muscle as his frame began to look more dog-like. His eyes disappeared as his fangs grew a bit longer. A few gills appeared on each side of his neck as his claws grew out a few inches and his arms became massive and powerful like those of a gorilla. A few seconds later Beast Boy let out a howl as his transformation finished.

What stood there was no longer Beast Boy but a green Beast Boy version of…Wildmutt. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Bruce and Raven, quickly applauded Beast Boy on his successful transformation. All his hard work had finally paid off. He could transform into alien animals before but to transform into and master the powerful ones took a little time. This was something that Ben helped him on.

"Amazing! Friend, you have become a Vulpimancer!" Starfire said brightly as she clapped her hands in appreciation. Raven walked up to the new Beast Boy who opened his mouth a little bit and then quickly licked her face, his slobber dripping from her chin. She developed a dead pan look on her face as she gave the green changeling a deadly look but then covered her nose.

"Great, he transforms into something with a major case of dog breathe."

"Well, I think it's a great idea. Wildmutt is a good animal-type alien for Beast Boy to mimic and I just know it'll come in handy," Gwen complimented.

"Woof, woof!" Beast Boy shouted happily as both Starfire and Blackfire rubbed his ears.

"Ah, good boy. Who wants to go for a run in the park?" Blackfire teased cutely which got a laugh out of both Robin and Ben.

As the girls played with Beast Boy, Dick and Bruce headed towards the kitchen with Diana and Raven to get some lunch. While they ate Verdona and Amanda sat with Ben at the couch. After the introductions were out of the way Ben gave a small basic description about himself to Amanda so that she could have something for the records. After a few hours had passed the League members and Amanda were ready to head back to the Metrotower. Saying their goodbyes they soon left for home.

After they departed both Dick and Kori headed back to Dicks' room for some…alone time. While they went that way Raven went up to the roof with Gwen in tow for some silent meditation. Beast Boy decided to try his new transformation out on the rocky shores of the island beach while Ben went to get a shower. Training with Beast Boy had been a tiring experience but it had paid off. But he wouldn't be alone though. As he took his shower he had to constantly stay on guard as Blackfire would try to sneak into the shower with him just to get a rise out of him. Sigh, just another normal day at Titans Tower.

* * *

**Toku Warrior**: A much shorter chapter compared to the last two. I had a couple of people asking me to do a chapter about the short mention of the Rath moment at the tower so I thought what better way to do that. Next up is some night time fantasy visits. This one won't be centered on Ben and Blackfire though. The next one is centered around BB and Raven.

Well, as for this chapter, like it, hate it. Let me know. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Until then, this is TW signing off.


	11. Mysterious Dreams & Late Night Visits

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 11.**

**Mysterious Dreams**

**(a.k.a. Late Night Visits)**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening theme – '_Again_' (Fullmetal Alchemist 2 OP)**

* * *

It was late in the evening and the sun was still setting on the horizon of Jump city as a helicopter for the Jump City News went flying through the air to make it over to a currently breaking story. Arriving at the scene the pilot and the cameraman could easily see the destruction below. Down below on the ground in front of a burning skyscraper the Teen Titans were busy helping the people who had escaped from the building over to the paramedics on the scene.

Cyborg was busy giving the paramedics a hand while Robin helped out the fire fighters with putting out the fire with Ben who had assumed his Water Hazard form. As they worked on that Beast Boy took on his Wildmutt Mimic form and went from window to window, helping one person at a time. In the air Raven, Blackfire and Starfire would fly survivors down to the ground. Unfortunately, everything was going too slow and the fire was spreading quickly.

"We have to hurry Titans or else the fire will spread to one of the other buildings," Robin ordered as he threw some of his freeze discs through a few of the office windows, slowly putting out some of the fire.

"Gee, like we didn't know that already," Water Hazard quipped as he aimed his hands up and fired two powerful streams of water up at the fifth story windows of the building. He then looked over at one of the sides of the building and noticed that pieces of the outer wall had started to crumble to the ground. "This isn't good. If we don't put out this fire within another few minutes then the whole building could collapse."

"I know, that's why we need to hurry," Robin retorted as sweat fell from his brow and hit the pavement.

As the Titans worked fast Beast Boy brought down a few more people to the ground and took them over to a small corner near the paramedics. As he was about to turn around a window burst apart from the intense heat and pressure of the fire as a pillar of flames shot out. The shards of super heated glass flew towards them as he jumped in the way, protecting the injured people from the incoming glass shrapnel. Luckily, he would catch a break today as at the last second a dark wall of energy erected up from the ground in front of him, protecting him from the glass shards.

Beast Boy looked up into the sky as the energy wall faded away to see Raven float down to the ground with a dark energy disk carrying five people to safety. Walking over to Raven, Beast Boy reverted back to human form with a smile. "Thanks Raven. I thought I was a goner there for a second." His smile quickly faded though as he saw the steady glare she was giving him. "What?"

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings," she said in a slightly angered tone. "You put those people in danger by placing them down there instead of over by the ambulance trucks. If they were any closer then it wouldn't have mattered if you tried to use your body as a shield or not." Raven turned to walk away but soon found herself spun around by Beast Boy who grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Hey, what's your deal? All I'm doing is trying to help and yet you save me then scold me. Maybe you should pay attention to your own surroundings. Not all of us can use magic ya know!" Beast Boy hollered at her which caught the attention of both Robin and Ben. The two young heroes looked at one another and then back at the argument. "In case you didn't notice I use my body to save people and I'm limited to only the different animals I can imitate. I can't use magic like you so how 'bout giving a guy a break here?"

By now Cyborg, Blackfire and Starfire had also heard the commotion and, knowing how well Beast Boy could get on Ravens' nerves, it would only be a matter of time until she snapped back at him. Water Hazard decided to diffuse the situation and aimed one of his water streams at his two team mates, dousing them completely with water. The others smiled and went back to work while both Raven and Beast Boy spat out water and looked at the alien hero angrily.

"I think you two should cool off for a moment." A few more explosions rang out from on top of the building, sending shards of glass and stone debris down to the streets below. "We need to put this fire out now!" Turning to the fire fighters, "Isn't there a big water storage bin or something? A water tower with enough water to put out the fire? Anything?"

The fire chief thought about it for a second and then remembered something. "Yeah, there's a water tower over there behind that apartment building. It should have enough water in it to put out the fire if it's all dumped down on top of it," the fire chief told him. Water Hazard nodded and then looked back over to Robin.

"I'll go get the water. You just keep getting these people to safety." Robin nodded as he threw a few more freeze discs into the fire. Water Hazard then went over to a clearing and, after making sure he had enough leg room, slapped the Omnitrix on his chest. His body became covered in the green light of the Omnitrix as his body morphed into a different alien form.

A few seconds later the light faded away to reveal not Water Hazard but a much more different and much bigger alien. This alien stood nearly one hundred feet tall and had a white body. Its shoulders, forearms and upper chest were colored red and a red strip went down the center of his body and ended at his abs. His neck and lower collar area were colored black while his forearms were red and had short curved horns jutting past the elbows and white hands. His lower legs were red in color while his head was red with a white face. He had two big green eyes and a big red horn-like fin on the top of his head with a black front.

"**Way Big!**" Ben shouted as he quickly rose up and started walking over to the next block to get the water tower. Beast Boy looked at him and gawked.

* * *

Way Big is a To'kustar, not so much an alien species as an anomaly created during cosmic storms. He is by far the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's size grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks.

* * *

"Dudes, he looks like Ultraman!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed at the big alien. As Way big made his way to the tower another explosion rocked the building, sending more glass shards and concrete debris down to the ground.

Much of the debris came flying towards Raven and Beast Boy who the former shielded themselves from by erecting another wall of dark energy around them. After the debris bounced off, Raven lowered the wall, her forehead sweating from fatigue. Beast Boy looked at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. It wasn't like Raven to get this tired but then again they had been battling the fire for nearly an hour. They looked over to their left as they heard the loud foot steps of Way Big as he made his way back with the Water Tower clutched firmly in his hands.

"Ben! Hold the tank over the building!" Robin ordered and then he turned his head to Star and Blackfire. "Star, Blackfire, you two shoot some holes into it so that the water can escape at a controlled rate!"

"You got it bird boy!" Blackfire quipped with a quick salute as both she and Starfire flew up and hovered next to Way Big.

The To'kustar positioned himself at a good distance in front of the building before positioning the water tank over the roof. Once he was set he nodded to the sisters, letting them know to fire at will which they quickly did. Starfire let loose a small volley of starbolts while Blackfire fired away with her eye beams. After making a few holes the water began to gush out from the tank, slamming down onto the roof and going through the cracks in the ceiling. More water gushed through the windows and, within a mater of moments, the fire began to fizzle down to a few cinders.

After waiting for a few more minutes and allowing the fire fighters to finisher their rounds in the building, the Titans began helping with the cleanup. Much of the stone could be reused and broken down into usable concrete for future road work and building repair. Lord knew that the city would need it; what with the Titans having to battle high powered villains on a daily basis.

Ben quickly transformed from his Way Big form and took on the form of Slipstream, wanting to use the telekinetic powers that that form possessed in helping to clear the rubble. Star and Blackfire assisted Cyborg in helping out with clearing out the inner working of the building while Robin went over salvage plans with both the fire chief and the city mayor. As they did their jobs both Beast Boy and Raven were busy with their own problems.

"You okay Rae? You don't looks so good," Beast Boy asked, noticing that the young sorceress was slightly red in the cheeks. Raven just gave him a lifeless stare as she rested herself, propping her body up against an adjacent wall from one of the buildings.

"I'm…fine…" Raven replied, breathing heavily. Beast Boy, going by what his gut was telling him though, removed one of his gloves from his hands and placed it against her forehead. The contact she was receiving began to irritate her but BB quickly pulled his hand back in worry and shock.

"The hell you are. You're burning up!" Beast Boy quipped.

"I said….", Raven began as she lifted herself from off the wall and began moving past him. "I'm…fine."

As they argued no one realized that some pieces of glass remaining on one of the shattered window pans began to crack. As Beast Boy continued after Raven, the glass above began to fracture from the pan and slowly began to break apart. Just as Raven and Beast Boy got right under the area of the window the glass finally shattered, falling down at an accelerated rate towards the two young heroes.

"Raven, would ya just listen for a sec? You're not well," Beast Boy pleaded; his worry apparent. "You have a fever so let's get you back to the tower infirmary. You need your rest." As he continued after her he suddenly felt tiny particles bounce off his hair and shoulders. "Huh, what the—?"

"Oh, would you just shut—" she began until Beast Boy tackled her to the ground as shards of glass impacted and drove into the ground upon where she had been standing only seconds before.

"Watch out!-!-!" Beast Boy shouted as he knocked Raven away from harm. A few seconds later the two of them looked over to see the broken glass shards stuck into the ground.

Both of them had a look of shock on their faces as they saw how the ground could have been both their bodies had Beast Boy acted only a couple seconds to late. Raven, completely speechless, didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Beast Boy, I don't know what t—" she began, turning her head to face him only to see him clutching his right arm. Even though he had gotten her out of harms way, one of the shards had apparently slashed his upper right arm. His left glove was stained with blood as he winced in pain at the injury. "Beast Boy, are you ok?" She righted herself up a bit and placed one of her hands on his left shoulder, seemingly worried.

"Me? Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing a little rest and a hospital visit can't fix," Beast Boy replied, a small smile plastered on his face. He looked aver at Raven and noticed the shocked and worried look in her eyes. Then he noticed her eyes begin to glaze over slowly. "Raven…um…are you…"

"I'm…fi—" Before she could even finish her sentence she suddenly passed out, falling forward and into Beast Boy's arms.

"Raven…Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, catching the attention of his teammates. "Guys, help! Raven's fainted!" The others quickly stopped what they were doing and rushed to BB's side, instantly worried about Raven. Acting quickly, both Starfire and Blackfire grabbed Beast Boy and Raven and hurriedly rushed them back to Titans Tower while Ben, Robin and Cyborg finished up the clean up work.

* * *

(_Late Night – 12 AM_)

It had been a few hours since both Beast Boy and Raven had been rushed back to the Tower infirmary and now everyone was resting peacefully. Beast Boy's arm had been wrapped in gauze after being treated and cleaned up while Raven had been injected with some medicine to help fight her fever, allowing her to rest comfortably. Beast Boy had given the others the full details once they returned and, after making sure that Raven was fully taken care of, they all slowly went to bed after finishing up the last of their work in the Tower.

As they all retired to their rooms Ben stayed in the common room. He had to finish up his weekly report for the Plumbers so he would go to sleep shortly. As he worked on his report, Blackfire decided to stay behind with him and keep him company. Unfortunately for her, she too was so tired from putting out the fire that she had fallen asleep on the couch no sooner after the others had left. While she slept and Ben wrote his report, the others were too off in their own dreamland of dreams and infinite pleasures. But for one person, their dreams and secret fantasies were about to take a different twist than normal.

* * *

(_Robin's Room_)

Due to the exhausting work from putting out the fire, neither Robin nor Starfire enjoyed each others company that night as they were both just too tired. Robin slept in his bed, his uniform strewn across the floor while his domino mask was set down on a manikin head rest. His red sheets were ruffled on all sides as he lay there in contempt, a small smile plastered on his face as he spoke Star's name in his sleep.

* * *

(_Cyborg's Room_)

Unlike the other Titans, Cyborg didn't sleep in a normal bed. His recharging station was his bed as he needed to recharge his internal batteries every night. As he slept he had a long cable attached to his chest unit, the Tower supplying him power while he slept. Every now and then his fingers would twitch and he would also mumble in his sleep.

His rambling's would range from talking about food to dreaming about another Tofu VS Meat argument with Beast Boy and even dreams about another game of Stankball. As he slept a dark transparent mist flowed past his bedroom door and down the hallway to someone else's room.

* * *

(_Starfire's Room_)

Inside the room of the younger Tamaranean princess, everything all around was a bright pink color. Atop her dresser were fashion magazines of many different countries which lay in front of a couple of pictures. One picture was of her and her fellow Titans, before Ben and Blackfire joined the team. They were shown standing in front of an orphanage, the kids standing next to them. The other picture was of her and Robin alone together at a beach, the two of them sitting close to one another, his arm draped around her shoulder.

In the center of her room were two circular beds. One of the beds, smaller than the one next to it, was no more than two feet in width and resting upon was Starfire's pet mutant worm, Silky. Next to the smaller bed was another bed of the same design and covered in pink silk sheets. Lying on top of the sheets was Starfire, her head laying over the edge of her bed as she slept on her back. Her face showed signs of a small dreamy smile as she uttered Robin's real name while letting out small moans. As she slept the same black mist that had passed by Cyborg's room also passed by hers, passing her by and heading to the next room down the hall.

* * *

(_Raven's Room_)

Inside the room of the gothic sorceress were different styled candles which sat next to many different spell books and creepy artifacts. The room was pitch black save for the small amount of moonlight coming through the window. The light became strewn across the floor as it made its way to the bed which sat against a wall. The bed, about the size of a queen sized bed, was covered in a dark blue comforter quilt and black silk sheets. Resting under the covers was Raven, the young goth still resting from her fever. Her face was slightly flushed as her mouth twisted and contorted back and forth between a frown and a smile. She let out both discomforting moans and moans of slight pleasure in different intervals.

As she slept her candles suddenly lit up by themselves and the ruby eyes of some of the ancient skull-like artifacts began to glow as, from the foot of her bed, a black mist constantly flowed across the floor and out through the bottom of the door. The mist's destination unclear, its intent even more unclear. The only thing for certain was that it was not a normal reaction to come from Raven when she slept. (_Well, at least we now know where the black mist is coming from. But where's it headed?_)

* * *

(_Beast Boy's Room_)

The moonlight casted itself through the window of Beast Boys' room, the light falling upon a floor littered with clothes, collectible figures, comics and—_cough_—certain magazines that would make any sane man excited. Beast Boy himself was out like a light, asleep in his bed with his belly sticking out as a sliver of drool slowly slid down his chin. Snoring loudly, he constantly mumbled the names of his favorite animals and something about mopeds.

As he slept the black mist entered from within the hallway and under his door, slowly creeping towards his bed with the young changeling none the wiser. As his snoring continued the mist made its way over his littered and cluttered floor and up his double bunk bed. Beast Boy slowly began to shiver as his body started to go numb with a sensation of cold sweeping over him. His eyes squeezed shut even tighter than before as his dreams had started to shift around. The black mist soon fully enveloped his whole body as all the electronics in his room began to flicker on and off.

For over the course of an hour he breathed in and out heavily as his body constantly perspired due to the effects of his strange new dream. During the whole phase of his new experience his eyes darted back and forth under his eye lids as he moaned in both pain and pleasure, Raven's name slowly escaping his mouth every few minutes. Just what kind of dream was this strange black mist giving him?

"Raven? I don't…I don't understand…ugh….uh….so good….ahhh!"

* * *

(_Back in Raven's Room_)

Raven's sheets and bed comforter had been thrown to the floor as her body continuously tossed and turned; her back arching up as she slightly moaned in euphoric pleasure, her body drenched in sweat The candles in her room were now lit with multicolored flames as the emerald eyes of her many gothic skulls began to glow. Her chakra also began to glow a faint crimson color as she moaned even louder than before, her hands grasping onto the coversheet of her mattress, as if she were about to climax from some unknown pleasure. The black mist seeping from the foot of her bed also began to flow more rapidly as it had also enveloped her body as well.

In the fits of her moaning and gasping for air she began to utter the name of a person, perhaps the one causing her to react in such a way while she slept. Her back arched up once more as her feet slid across her bed quickly, her head swaying side to side vigorously.

"G…Ga…..GAR! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Ben looked up from the computer and over to the double doors with a confused look on his face. "Huh, what was that?" he wondered as he slowly looked away from the door and over to the sleeping form of Blackfire on the couch. He just smiled and looked back at the computer and then over to the clock on the screen. "Wow, that late already?" he asked himself quietly as he saw the time which was now a little after 1:30 in the morning.

Deciding to call it a night, he saved his work and turned off the computer before getting up and heading over to the couch. He gently lifted Blackfire up and held her bridle style, the young Tamaranean woman leaning her head in closer and snuggling up into his chest. Ben just smiled softly as he headed for the double doors. "Come on sleepy head. It's time we got you to bed, a real bed."

As the double doors opened up the black mist in the hallway suddenly removed itself from Beast Boys' room in an instant, retreating back down the hallway and back into Raven's room, returning back into her body from whence it came. The moment the mist disappeared and her candles dimed down, both her eyes and Beast Boy's eyes snapped open, each one saying the exact some thing.

"What the heck?"

* * *

(_Later that morning_)

Beast Boy emerged from his room after having taken a shower, his body now fully clothed in his Titans' uniform. As he walked down the hallway his mind was occupied with the events of his dream from that night prior.

'_It's strange. I've never had a dream like that before. Wait, scratch that. I've had a few like those before but never one so…so…vivid! And with Raven for crying out loud!_' Beast Boy began pulling at his hair as he let out an anguished moan.

"Argh! If she finds out I ever had a dream like that she'll either turn me inside out or skin me alive!"

"If who finds out what elf?"

Beast Boy quickly panicked as a sweat drop appeared next to his head. He turned around and let out a sigh of relief to see that the one to address him was none other than Blackfire.

"Man, am I glad it was you who asked that and not Raven," Beast Boy admitted.

"Really, why's that?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. She looked at him with scrutiny as she knew his habits of getting into trouble and ticking Raven off all too well. "Did you do something you shouldn't have again?" she asked. "You didn't sneak into Raven's room and go through her closet again like you did last month, did you?"

"No, nothing like that, I swear!"

"Then what are you so paranoid about?" Blackfire had her hands on her hips, a serious look plastered on her face as she stared the changeling down. Beast Boy let out a gulp until he thought of a way out his current predicament.

""Hey, look, there's Ben walking towards the gym!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed to the hallway behind Blackfire.

"What? Where?" Blackfire asked as she looked behind her, easily falling for Beast Boys' trick. Acting quickly, the changeling transformed into a cheetah and hightailed it to the common room while Blackfire continued looking down the hallway. After a moment she returned to look at Beast Boy only to see the young hero gone and without a trace. "Damn him, he tricked me!"

* * *

As Beast Boy entered the Common Room he instantly saw Raven playing a game of chess with Robin while Cyborg was watching the news. Raven looked upon hearing the doors open only to see Beast Boy standing there, looking right back at her. A deep red blush appeared on both their faces as Beast Boy slowly made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he noticed Ben and Starfire having a small discussion in Star's native Tamaranean tongue. How Ben knew how to speak that language none of the others knew but both Star and Blackfire enjoyed it none the less.

Blackfire soon joined everyone else in the Common room and went to join Ben and her sister, quickly casting a deadly gaze at Beast Boy as she passed him. When she looked back at Ben she quickly changed her facial expression to that of a joyful smile.

"Hey Ben, wanna hear about the dream I had last night?" Blackfire asked him aloud.

"Sure, what's it about?" Ben replied, Starfire looking up as well, also eager to her about her older sisters' dream.

"Well, ya see, it goes like this. I'm in this strange place with no one around at the beginning and then I suddenly begin to hear people moaning. But not the moans of someone in pain. It was more like moans a person makes when their in euphoric pleasure. Weird thing is that it sounded like two people that I know but I can't place my finger on it."

Ben and Starfire just stared at her as both Beast Boy and Raven both immediately darted out of the room and back into the hallway, the double doors closing behind them as they left. Everyone else looked at one another and then back at Blackfire.

"What, was it something I said?"

* * *

**Toku Warrior**: That's the end of chapter 11. It is more centered on Beast Boy and Raven this time than on the others. What kind of dream did the two of them have? I'll let you be the judge of that. This type of fluff chapter will appear a few more times down the road and each time the types of dreams that these two will have will go into more detail. For now though, lemon-style is a good start.

Well, no new major arcs just yet. Some more character chapters and a few single chapter stories before the next major arc begins. Next couple of chapters we learn about why no one on the Earth, with the exception of a select few, immediately remembers Ben 10 and we also get a small excursion of Ben taking the Titans on a trip to Bellwood to meet his folks. We also see the relationship between Ben and Blackfire start to develop more as well.

Now, for the trip to Bellwood I'm going to ask you, the readers, to choose someone. While in Bellwood the Titans will encounter a couple of Ben's old enemies. Please let me know which two of these following villains you'd like to see make an appearance and I'll make sure they appear in Ch.13. I won't list Albedo or Vilgax as I have plans for those two. The list contains:

Dr. Animo

Hex

Zombozo

Vulcanus

Rojo

Captain Nemesis (a.k.a. Overlord)

Enoch

Forever Knights

Seven-Seven

Crabs

Psyphon

Aggregor

That's 11 villains and one villain group to choose from. Let me know people and, as always, R&R. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


	12. Memory Lost

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 12.**

**Memory Lost**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening theme – '_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_' (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OP Theme)**

* * *

High above the Earth floated the main base of the Justice League, the Watchtower, and its many sub stations which housed many of its crew as they went about their daily routines. Located in one of the monitor rooms was Batman as he slowly went over all the old files and news reports that concerned Ben and his alien forms. The dark knight thought it strange that a young superhero like Ben, who was once a world famous hero, was no longer remembered by the planets populace with the sole exception of the currently stationed Plumbers.

Standing behind Batman were the rest of the founding League members who were Wonder Woman, Shayera, Green Lantern, Flash, J'onn J'onzz and Superman. They too were interested in the missing memories of Ben from the minds of the Earth's people.

"Don't you find it strange that no one remembers him?" Diana asked as they all watched a scene of Chromastone fighting a Highbreed. "I mean, he's been fighting these types of enemies for years and no one, not even ourselves, has any memories of him."

"That may be so Diana, but there must be a reason behind these…lost memories," J'onn stated.

Batman played the last file which showed Ben fighting a strange alien being that looked like a cross between a Forever King and Vilgax. In the background of the video were the battered and unconscious bodies of the Plumbers Kids, Gwen and Julie. Kevin could be seen kneeling behind Gwen, holding her close to himself as he watched Ben duke it out with the strange alien while using his Four Arms form.

As Four Arms let loose a powerful left hook with his upper arm the alien jumped over him and, when it landed, performed a back kick, sending Four Arms flying into a boulder. The dust whirled around in the air for a few seconds and then settled as Four Arms slowly pushed the pieces of smashed boulder off of his body. He looked over behind the alien and saw the severely injured form of Julie, who at that point in time was still his girlfriend. His green eyes began to glow as he slapped the Omnitrix symbol upon his chest, changing into Way Big.

Way Big then brought his arms up and powered up his mystic energy beam as the alien jumped up and pulled out a couple of blasters, laying heavy laser fire upon Way Big's body. This didn't even cause the To'kustar to flinch in the slightest. Just as Way Big was about to fire his energy blast the video suddenly ended, as if the remaining portion of the file had been deleted for some reason. Batman just stared at the blank screen for a few seconds while the others wondered what had happened to the video.

"Is that it? You mean we don't get to see what happened?" Flash asked.

Batman then slowly turned around in his chair and faced the others. "I think we should have Ben come up here for a little chat." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the others, his mind going over the recent information.

"That might be a good idea," Superman added, agreeing with Batman. He turned to face the others and locked eyes with J'onn. "J'onn, see if you can get in touch with Ben. We don't have him scheduled for training today and Jump City isn't experiencing any crimes at the moment so he should be at Titans Tower."

"Of course," J'onn replied as he turned to leave to go and contact Ben. That was, until John stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"That won't work," GL told them as he looked them all in the eyes.

"What do you mean it won't work? He's at Titans Tower so it should work," Shayera retorted.

"No, it won't," GL replied.

"Why's that?" Diana asked.

"That's because Ben's not on Earth right now." The others looked at him for a few seconds until one of them spoke up.

"If he's not on Earth, then where is he?" Batman asked. John stood there as he lowered his head and let out a soft sigh.

"Well, he's actually…"

* * *

(_Azmuth's Lab; Planet: Galvin Prime – Mark II_)

"So, what's the verdict Azmuth?" Ben asked as he sat in an examination chair, carefully watching the small old Galvin press a button on his hover desk, retracting a few robotic arms away from the Omnitrix.

"Well, the Omnitrix appears to operating just fine…for the moment," he said in a wise yet somehow worried voice. Ben just cocked an eyebrow as he slowly got up out of the chair, watching Azmuth jump back down to the ground and land near the feet of his lab assistant, Myaxx.

"What do you mean, 'For the moment'?" Ben asked. He wanted to know if something was wrong with the Omnitrix and from what he could tell by Azmuth's voice, something was wrong.

"Well, it seems all the training you've been doing in order to master Omnicron has had some sort of side effect on the Omnitrix," Azmuth replied while slowly stroking his dangling whiskers.

Both Ben and Myaxx watched as Azmuth headed over to his lab window and activated his large monitor screen, bringing up an internal schematic view of the Omnitrix core and its base mount unit. Ben and Myaxx walked up behind him and they both studied the image. After a moment Azmuth turned around and looked up at Ben who looked down at the small alien.

"So, what kind of side effect are we talking about?" Myaxx asked, wanting to know the answer to the same question that Ben, himself, was about to ask.

"From what I can gather, it looks like the Omnitrix can't fully handle the power feedback that the Emergency Alien forms let off when their transformations are activated," Azmuth replied.

"But I've only unlocked just one so far," Ben added.

"Yes, you have. But you have been using it constantly in training without giving the Omnitrix the proper time to rest," Azmuth retorted. Ben just looked at him and sighed digestedly. He knew he should have taken the training a bit more slowly but he had wanted to master Omnicron as fast as possible. "But don't worry too much about it."

"Really?" Ban asked.

"Yes, really. All you need to do is refrain from using Omnicron for the next week and the Omnitrix should do just fine." Azmuth then paused for a moment and then spoke once more. "Let us just hope that nothing comes up in which you are then forced to transform into Omnicron or, heaven forbid, some other new Emergency form that you are not yet accustomed too."

Ben let out a sigh of relief and then took out his cell phone to look at the time and noticed it was getting late. He then put the phone back in his pocket and returned his gaze back to both Azmuth and Myaxx. "Well, I need to get going. Thanks again for the monthly physical and for performing maintenance on the Omnitrix, Azmuth."

"Of course Ben. Just be more careful with the Omnitrix in the future," Azmuth said as he waved goodbye, the young hero slowly making his way to the teleporter pad.

"What's your hurry Ben? You act as if you really need to be somewhere," Myaxx asked curiously.

"Oh, I just promised Grandpa Max that I'd go back to Bellwood for the weekend and visit my folks. So I just want to get back to the Tower and get my things packed," Ben replied as he began setting the coordinates for Titans Tower.

"Will you be taking your new girlfriend with you?" Myaxx asked, goading Ben with a sly smile. Ben blushed wildly, his cheeks turning beet red as a sweat drop appeared next to his head.

"She's not my girlfriend…at least…not yet," Ben replied sheepishly.

"Oh, so you are interested in the young Tamaranean female then?" Azmuth asked, also slightly curious.

"Well, yeah…sorta," Ben sighed a bit more as Azmuth and Myaxx just stared at him, each with a smile on their face. "Look, I really do like her and all, but I want to make sure that she feels the exact same way about me," Ben replied in a more reassured tone. "The last time she showed me any true affection was when she went through her Tamaranean heat cycle. Since then she just does the occasional flirting once every few days."

"Well, maybe she's been dropping you signals the whole time and you're just too thick headed to realize it," Myaxx quipped which got her a small chuckle from Azmuth.

"That could be a possibility," Ben added.

"Ben, just ask her out. You never know, she might be waiting for you to sweep her off her feet," Myaxx said as she walked up to Ben and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's something about you that she seems to like. So just ask her."

Ben thought about it for a moment and then looked up at his old friend and nodded. "Sure, I'll give it a shot." Ben then went on to finish typing in the coordinates and was about to teleport back to Earth before he stalled the transfer. "Wait, Azmuth, I got a question for you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's about the DNA scanning ability of the Omnitrix. I've been in contact with Komi, Starfire, Superman and even J'onn J'onzz but none of them have set it off yet. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"That's because I put a block on that function for the time being."

"You did? Why?" Ben asked

"Because, I'm currently doing some system upgrades on Primus and I don't want to chance a system overload because of you acquiring new alien DNA samples. But don't worry, once Eunice and I finish the work on updating Primus, I'll call you back here and reactivate the DNA acquisition program on the Omnitrix," Azmuth said, doing his best to reassure Ben.

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense," Ben replied as he stepped back onto the teleporter platform. But before he could restart the sequence Azmuth stepped forward.

"Now I have a question for you." Ben looked at the creator of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix core unit and wondered what he wanted to ask him. "Do you remember when you came to me three years ago and asked me to place an energy aura around your solar system, causing the memories that everyone on your home planet had of you to be locked away? That is with the exception of your family and closest friends and also the Plumbers."

"Yes, I do," Ben replied. He knew where this was going and he knew that the time had come.

"Well, since you've gotten back into being a hero again, I want to know if you would like me to remove the energy aura. If so, then all their memories of you would be restored. Both the good…and the bad."

Ben thought about it for a moment and he made sure he thought real hard on his decision. After taking a moment he looked back down at Azmuth and lightly nodded. "Please, I think I've had enough time to mature so I should be ready now to take in what everyone on Earth thinks of me." Azmuth let a small smile cross his face

"That, Ben Tennyson, is the correct answer." Azmuth and Myaxx both then turned around and walked away as the teleporter started back up, Ben's body slowly being covered in white light. "Don't worry, by tomorrow morning the energy aura will be gone and everyone's memories should be restored. Make sure to say hello to Max for me."

"Will do. And Azmuth…" Azmuth looked back and saw a small smile on Ben's face. "…thanks." With that Ben was instantly teleported off of Galvin Prime and back to Titans Tower.

"You are most welcome…Ben Tennyson."

* * *

(_Titans Tower_)

Inside the Common Room of Titans Tower, both Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch while playing a racing game on the game station. Beast Boy was driving around like a maniac in a green and purple car while Cyborg drove around a white car with a single blue racing stripe down the center. The young changeling was getting irritated at all of his efforts to pass Cyborg who wore nothing but a big smile on his face while watching his small friend lose the race.

"You think you're gonna pass me. But you can't pass me. There's no way you can—" Cyborg stopped and quickly frowned as Beast Boy's frown turned into a smile. "Hey, you just passed me."

As the two friends continued their game Raven sat at the other end of the couch, reading a new horror book which she had recently purchased. As she read her book both Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen, the two of them making the final preparations for dinner.

"Star, could you get the plates out?" Robin asked as he opened the oven and pulled out a big honey glazed ham.

"Of course Robin," Starfire said sweetly as she smiled brightly at her beloved.

Watching them from the kitchen table, Blackfire sat there with a small hint of jealousy for her younger sister. '_Damn it. Just look at those two. They're always so lovey-dovey and yet here I am, doing my best and pulling out nearly all of my clean flirting techniques out of my bag of tricks, and yet I still can't get Ben to notice me in the same way_.' Blackfire let out a small sigh as she laid her head down on her arms. As she was about to get up and head over to the couch to watch dumb and dumber finish playing their little video game the towers alarm systems started to sound off.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy said as both his and Cyborg's cars crashed at the same time, causing the game to end in a draw. They looked around until the Titans Tower security system activated.

"_**Incoming teleportation from the planet, Galvin Prime – Mark II,**_" the security system announced. Everyone looked around and in an instant a beam of light appeared in front of the TV, scaring the heck out of Beast Boy.

The others watched the light as it began to form into the body of a person. After a moment the light faded away to reveal the form of Ben who just let out a content sigh and then looked around to see everyone looking at him.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Ben asked.

The others remembered that Ben had gone to see Azmuth and they all soon returned back to normal as Blackfire immediately flew from her place at the kitchen table and landed in front of Ben. "Hey Ben, so how did your check up go back on Galvin?"

Just as Ben was about to open his mouth and speak, the Tower's alarm system activated once more. This time they alarm only blared for a few seconds until the defining sound stopped and was replaced by the TV screen changing from the game that BB and Cyborg were playing to show the face of the Green Lantern. The Titans looked at Green Lantern and he looked back at them and noticed that Ben had returned to the Tower.

"Ben, glad to see you back on Earth so soon. I assume everything went well on Galvin?"

"More or less. My physical condition is fine but Azmuth wants me to refrain from using Omnicron for the next week. I'll tell you why later," Ben replied as he tapped his finger on the side of the Omnitrix, letting John know that Ben would be giving them the full story soon.

"Actually, you can tell us everything once you get here. And I mean _everything_." Ben made a gulping sound as he didn't like the way John had said that last part of his sentence.

"Sorry, I don't quite follow. Did I do something wrong?" Ben asked with some concern in his voice.

"That remains to be seen." John brought up his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. "Look, just come up to the Watchtower for now as there's something we need to talk about…_now_."

Ben realized how serious John was as he listened to the tone in his voice. He knew something was up and it concerned him but he didn't know what. Looking back at the others he gave them a slight nod. "I'll be back soon guys so make sure to save me some dinner."

"Sure thing, see ya when ya get back," Cyborg said, assuring Ben that there would still be some food left for him when he returned.

With that Ben headed over to the window and opened it up and then brought up his arm and then popped up the dial on the Omnitrix, his hand slowly shifting through his accessible forms until he found the one he wanted. With a quick slap on the dial, pressing the device back down, Ben's body was once again covered in the familiar green light of the Omnitrix. After a few seconds the light faded away and left in Ben's place was a red alien being that looked something like a bipedal manta ray with two long yellow horn-like protrusions above its eyes, the Omnitrix symbol resting on its chest.

"**Jetray!**" Ben shouted out in his Jetray form.

* * *

**Jetray** is an Aerophibian (a play on "aero" for air and "amphibian") from the planet Aeropela. Jetray is a manta ray-like alien capable of flying and swimming faster than the speed of sound. He can fire neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail, and the stingers on his head carry a powerful poison. When flying in space he can reach speeds that can accelerate him into hyperspace.

* * *

Jetray, turning around and giving the others a quick wave, quickly leapt out the window and flew off into the sky. He quickly shot himself upwards and soon found himself in the vastness of space, his course set for the Justice Leagues' Watchtower. After only taking a few moments to reach his destination, Jetray entered the tower through one of the opened Javelin bays. The young hero flew over to a pad and waited for the bay doors to close before shifting from his alien form and back into his human form.

Making his way to the elevator, Ben pressed the button that would take him to the private conference room where only the League Founders were allowed in. Entering the elevator, Ben thought about what the League wanted to discuss with him. After a few seconds the elevator came to a stop and opened up to an empty hallway. Looking in both directions he soon made his way out and went down the hallway and only made it a few feet before noticing Vigilante and Shinning Knight having a small discussion.

Giving them a small nod which they returned, he continued on his way until he came to the conference room doors. Pressing the button on the side, the door opened up and upon entering the room Ben noticed all seven of the founding League members sitting at their table, each one of them looking at him with stern glares. Ben let out a small gulp as all the looks they were giving him made him nervous. Whatever it was they knew Ben was determined to get out of this unscathed.

"Okay, what did I do this time? If this about that dent I put in the holo-chambers' wall then you know that was an accident. The Flash set the setting up to maximum," Ben began until he saw Batman lift up his hand, motioning Ben to be silent.

"It's not about that Ben. We already know that that was an accident," Diana said, wanting to reassure the young hero. Ben looked them over and had to admit that, now, he was completely confused.

"Okay, so then why did you need me to come here?" The others looked at Batman who looked at Ben with glaring eyes. The Dark Knight leaned forward slowly, making sure that Ben was paying attention to him.

"We need to talk," Batman said in a monotone voice. Ben just let out a sigh as he suddenly got a feeling he knew what they wanted to talk about.

* * *

**Toku Warrior**: Well, this was a short chapter. It was mostly meant to show why no one remembered Ben 10 in the first place. Looks like Ben's got some explaining to do. Wonder how the League and the Titans will take this new bit of information. Well, the next chapter is Ben taking Blackfire and a couple of the Titans back with him to Bellwood to visit his folks. I can guarantee that Will Harangue will be seen in this chapter as well. Oh, and looky-looky, a new OP theme to start off this new set of mini arcs.

It seems that everyone who reviewed the last chapter really let me know who they want to see appear in the next one. So, the villains for the next chapter will be Aggregor (with 3 votes) and Hex (with 2 votes). The Forever Knights had 2 votes as well so they'll appear in ch.14. This next chapter though should be a mini-arc that last only 3 chapters, max. So both villains and the evil group of knights should be seen. I might even make it to where Shinning Knight and Vigilante get some screen time as well.

Well, as for this chapter, let me know how it was. As always, please R&R. This is Toku Warrior signing off.


	13. Meet the Parents Part 1

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 13.**

**Meet the Parents Part 1**

**(a.k.a. Family Reunion)**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

**Opening theme – '_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_' (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OP Theme)**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the clouds slowly drifted over the land. With the time only being slightly after twelve noon, Ben was making his way down the highway in his car, the Mark 10. The car was black in color with a street racing type of cast design. The front of the hood had a green half of an hour glass covering it as part of its paint job. The hub caps also displayed the green hourglass symbol which was also the symbol of the Plumbers. Attached to the back of the car via a trailer hitch was a small trailer which carried some of the personal belongings of both Ben and his passengers.

As Ben drove down the highway he looked in his rearview mirror to see Beast Boy playing his PGS (Portable Game Station) with his headphones on while Raven was quietly reading another one of her poetry books. He then looked over to his right to see the form of Blackfire sitting there in the passenger seat, out like a light. They had only left Jump City a couple of hours ago and were slowly making their way towards Bellwood, Ben's home town. Of course even though he had planned on taking only Blackfire with him, he decided that getting a couple of his fellow Titans out of the tower for the weekend would be a good idea of a small vacation.

But Ben's mind was on anything but the vacation or on the fact that he would be seeing his parents for the first time in over three years. No, his mind was still on both the events that took place back at both the Watchtower and Titans Tower.

* * *

(_Flashback to 2 days ago_)

"_Okay, what did I do this time? If this about that dent I put in the holo-chambers' wall then you know that was an accident. The Flash set the setting up to maximum," Ben began until he saw Batman lift up his hand, motioning Ben to be silent._

"_It's not about that Ben. We already know that that was an accident," Diana said, wanting to reassure the young hero. Ben looked them over and had to admit that, now, he was completely confused._

"_Okay, so then why did you need me to come here?" The others looked at Batman who looked at Ben with glaring eyes. The Dark Knight leaned forward slowly, making sure that Ben was paying attention to him._

"_We need to talk," Batman said in a monotone voice. Ben just let out a sigh as he suddenly got a feeling that he knew what they wanted to talk about._

_Batman picked up a small remote that was sitting in front of him and pressed a button, showing the battle with the strange alien Ben had had three years ago. It played all the way until he transformed into Way Big and prepared to fire his Cosmic Beam and then went blank. Batman then turned off the video and both he and the others turned back around and returned their gaze upon Ben, who had also finished watching the video and returned his gaze upon them as well._

"_So, care to fill us in on what happened in that fight? Not to mention the missing memories of you from the minds of everyone on Earth," Batman asked in a monotonic yet demanding tone. Ben lowered his head in thought for a moment and then, once he was sure about what he was going to say, raised his head and stepped forward. He stopped right at the table and stood in military style attention, his arms behind his back._

"_I suppose you all remember the time I mentioned that the reason Julie and I broke up was because I went psycho on an alien mercenary, right?" Ben asked. He looked at them all and only continued when they all nodded. "Well, that strange alien in that video you saw me fight as both Four Arms and Way Big…was the mercenary."_

_The eyes of the present League members slowly went wide as they looked at Ben and then at one another. After letting them take a moment to accept that piece of information, Ben decided it was time to tell them the whole truth._

"_You see, after the battle, Admiral Nelos decided it was best if that mission was kept under the highest of the Plumbers classified logs. Only Admiral Nelos and Kevin Levin have unedited copies of the original video shot during that mission."_

"_Is there any way we can get a copy of the video from one of them?" Superman asked._

"_You'll have to ask Kevin about that. Whether he'll let you borrow his copy or not is entirely up to him." Ben let out a sigh and, after a few seconds, continued with his story. "You see, the moment I fired Way Big's Cosmic Energy blast at Malkon, that's the mercenaries name, he countered the blast with his blasters just enough to lift his body out of the firing range of my blast attack."_

"_Then what happened?" Flash asked which got him stairs from the others. "What?"_

"_Go on Ben, please tell us what happened," Diana said politely. Ben nodded and continued._

"_Well, when the blast subsided I looked around for Malkon but it seemed as if he had run away. So I transformed back into my human form and went over to the others only to see Julie missing. Gwen and the others had started to come around and I asked Kevin where Julie was and he told me that she had been right there next to Gwen a second earlier."_

"_Let me guess, that Malkon fellow took Julie while the dust from your cosmic blast blurred your field of view?" Shayera asked._

"_Yeah, he did. The next thing I knew we all heard him laughing and we turned to see him holding Julie with one arm around her neck. He even had one of his blasters pressed against her head." Ben clinched his fist at the memory as his bit his lip, trying to control his anger. "He said that since he couldn't get what he wanted from me, he would use Julie as a shield until he could get off of the planet."_

_The rest of the League listened in as Ben took another moment to collect his thoughts. They could easily see that this trip down memory lane was painful for him and it was something he didn't like talking about. They waited patiently for Ben to take a deep breathe before he continued once more._

"_But that was something I wasn't going to let him do. So I transformed into XLR8 and, using all of the speed based abilities that that alien form has, I ran and knocked the blaster from his hands and then went as far as to beat him senseless. He fell to the ground as I grabbed Julie and took her back to the others," Ben said as he sighed. He looked at Batman and the others and saw that they were only slightly surprised by this._

"_And that's why Julie broke up with you and the reason why you left Earth for nearly three years, right? And also why no one remembers you I presume?" Green Lantern asked in a soft tone. They were all expecting Ben to say yes but he just frowned a bit as he lowered his head slightly. "Don't tell me something else happened."_

"_Yeah, something did happen. I transformed back into my human form after I got Julie to safety but I failed to realize that Malkon was still conscious. He had just enough time to draw out another one of his blasters and take aim…right at my backside. Gwen saw him aiming the blaster at me and warned me but the two of us were too slow to react in time. The moment I turned around he fired his blaster at me. Of course, I didn't get hit because Julie pushed me out of the way and ended up taking the hit instead."_

_Now the present League members were starting to realize what had driven Ben off the deep end. It wasn't the fact that Malkon had a blaster pressed against Julie's head but the fact that a blast that Malkon had fired at him had hit Julie instead. Superman himself thought that if something similar were to have happened to Lois he would've probably snapped too._

"_And this is what caused you to lose yourself in your rage?" J'onn asked solemnly._

"_Yeah, it did. I don't know why I reacted in such a way but the moment I knelt next to her and saw her bleeding wound, the moment I saw her in such intense pain…I…I just…snapped." He clenched his fists even tighter as he continued. "The rest was like a blur at first but over time I've been able to recall everything clearly. In a fit of rage I transformed into Rath and charged at him. Due to Rath being able to take pin-point energy blasts at close range I just ran right through his blaster fire. Once I was close enough I knocked his blaster away and proceeded to beat the very life out of him."_

_Everyone was in complete shock. They knew that Ben had a bit of a short temper but he always seemed to be in control of his actions. To hear that he could actually do such a thing just didn't sit well with them at all._

"_Julie and the others watched in horror as I continued to ram my black claws in and out of his armor and body. The whole time he was begging me to spare his life. He said he had only come after me because someone had place a big bounty on my head and all he wanted to do was use the money to help his family. But I didn't even care. I just…stopped caring. The next thing I remember was that I transformed into Big Chill and then into Ultimate Big Chill. I went intangible and slid my arm through his chest. I was going to freeze him from the inside out. I was going to kill him for what he tried to do."_

_Batman decided to stop Ben right there as he noticed a few streams of tears starting to run down the young heroes face. "That's enough Ben. You don't need to go into anymore detail than that."_

"_Batman's right. You did something that any one of us probably would have done if we were in the exact same position," Superman told him which seemed to help Ben calm down a little._

"_Thanks. But I think I should finish the story. If I don't, then nothing will ever become clear and no one outside of my friends, family and the Plumbers will know the truth. And you guys have been real good to me. Both you and the Titans, you took me in as a fellow hero and helped me find a purpose again. At first when I decided to return to Earth I was thinking of never going back to being a hero. I just wanted to do my job as a Plumber and that was all."_

"_I see," Diana said as she turned her head and looked at the others. They all looked at her and she returned her gaze to Ben and nodded. "Very well then, please continue Ben."_

"_Of course. Well, just as I was about to kill Malkon I heard Julie screaming at me. She was telling me to stop. She said a true hero would never cross the line; that a true hero would never kill anyone who was just doing what he could to support his family. She said that killing someone just wasn't something I should do, that it wasn't who I was." He unclenched his fists and looked up at the others as they continued to look at him. "It was after that that I could see that Malkon had slipped into a small coma. I transformed back and, after the Plumbers came and took his body to one of their medical facilities, I ended up getting a lecture from everyone. About a day later Julie said that should couldn't even look at me in the same way anymore and that's when we broke up. My parents also couldn't look at me the same way either."_

"_And that is when you decided to leave, isn't it?" J'onn asked._

"_Yes, it was. I felt like I no longer belonged there. So I decided to leave. I didn't take anything important with me. My first stop was Galvin Prime because I needed to see Azmuth. I had him take away the Omnitrix. I asked him to keep it until he either found a new and more deserving user or until he felt I was ready to take up the fight once more. I then asked him to lock away all the memories anyone had of me back on Earth. From there I spent about eighteen months traveling around. I wanted to try and find my place in the universe. I eventually found my way to Anodyne and even met my great-great grandfather. I never even knew that Anodites could live so long." Ben said that last part with a bit of a chuckle._

"_And I suspect that was how you unknowingly started to tap into your own Anodite power." Batman suggested which Ben just replied to with a nod. "And then what?"_

"_Well, I stayed on Anodyne for about a year and learned all sorts of styles of meditation. Great-great Grandpa Alzon was one of the heads of one of Anodynes' seven major temples and because of our relation to one another he granted me the time I needed to collect myself. I got lucky as Verdona had gone back to Earth to be with Grandpa Max for a while. Of course, my true Anodite abilities didn't show up until I got back to Earth."_

"_Which, if I recall correctly, was about eight months ago." Batman added._

"_Yeah, I returned to Earth after leaving Anodyne and landed in New York. From there I returned to active duty in the Plumbers and, about three months later, Azmuth appeared before me and gave me back the Omnitrix. He said that I seemed ready enough to take it back and that I should start trying to mend any broken bridges between me and my family and friends. Two months later I left for Jump City and I was there for only a month before I finally ran into you guys. So, that's about it."_

_The League founders turned and began discussing the bits of information from Ben's story for a few moments while Ben stood there nervously. He wasn't sure of what to expect but he would accept the responsibilities of his past actions, no matter what the punishment was. After a couple of minutes the others turned back around and faced Ben, the look of seriousness which they had earlier now somewhat gone._

"_Thank you for telling us everything Ben. But as for the matter of the lost memories—" Superman began but found himself immediately cut off by Ben._

"_Oh, you don't have to worry about that Superman. I asked Azmuth to remove the energy aura surrounding the solar system. So now all their memories will be unlocked and everyone should have their full memories back by tomorrow morning," Ben told him._

"_That's good," Superman said as he got up and walked from around the table and stopped next to Ben and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well Ben, that's all we wanted to talk about so you're free to go back to Titans Tower. I'm pretty sure you're exhausted and probably hungry."_

"_I am. Well, I'm off" Ben said as he headed for the door but stopped before leaving. "Oh, real quick."_

"_Yes, what is it?" Diana asked._

"_I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be heading to Bellwood for the weekend so if any of you need to reach me, you'll know where I'm at."_

"_Thank you for letting us know Ben. We'll see you again soon," Batman told him. With that Ben was off. He went to the teleporter pads and asked to be transported back to Titans Tower. From there, after eating his dinner, he eventually worked up the nerve to tell the same story once more but this time to the Titans. Since he was a part of their team he felt that they deserved to know. Of course, the Titans were so shocked that they decided to keep their distance for the next couple of days._

_Then when Ben said he was going to Bellwood for the weekend he asked Blackfire if she wanted to tag along. She instantly agreed and went to her room and began to pack. He even invited the rest of the team but it was decided that only two of them would accompany Ben and Blackfire. And those two would be Beast Boy and Raven._

(_End Flashback_)

* * *

'_Well, at least I got that out in the open_,' Ben thought as he saw the exit he needed to take to get to Bellwood and flicked the blinker before pulling into the right-hand lane. '_But I wonder how the media will handle it. If I know my media, and I do, I'm going to have a big problem with the reporters back home_.'

As Ben headed for the off-ramp of the exit for Bellwood, a moderately sized spaceship began to descend towards the Earth. The destination of the ship…Bellwood.

* * *

(_Bellwood Natural History Museum_)

As the day went by a group of Children from Bellwood Elementary were currently being led by a tour guide around the museum. As the female tour guide took them on a tour they stopped to look at some of the artifacts from many of the ancient civilizations that were once located around the world.

"And this, kids, is where we keep some of our valued artifacts. You can find both originals and replicas of things such as ancient pottery, masks, weapons, jewels and so much more here," the tour guide said as she led them down the hall. As they continued walking a shadowy figure wearing a black trench coat began following the group. As they continued one of the kids looked on at an exhibit that was currently being set up.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" a young boy asked which caused the group to stop and look at him.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked kindly. The young boy then pointed over to the unfinished exhibit which caused everyone to look in the same direction.

"What are they building over there?"

"Oh, that?" The tour guide looked at the unfinished exhibit and then back at the group of kids and smiled. "That's one of our newest exhibits. It's is a small exhibit set around ancient sorcery which goes on to detail uncovered documents and small artifacts about people and things related to that ancient art from the old days of the Dark Ages and possibly even further back."

"What kinda artifacts?" a little girl asked.

"Small trinkets such as a replica of the Book of Merlin, the Necklace of the Watu and the Soul of Bezel."

The kids stared in awe as the shadowy figure looked at the artifacts as well. The hood lifted up slightly to reveal a masculine face and an evil looking grin. His eyes locked onto an artifact that he had spent years looking for. As the group of kids continued the stranger stayed in his spot, grinning as he knew his goals would soon come to pass. '_I found it_,' he thought as he stepped forward and looked at the trinket resting on a pedestal with a glass case placed over it. '_And soon, your power will belong to me_.' The figure then continued to look around so as not to draw too much attention. He had learned that to get any artifact that he desired, stealth was usually best. As he walked away a name plat on the pedestal soon became visible. The name plate read only three simple words. **Soul of Bezel**.

* * *

(_Bellwood – 5 minutes from the Tennyson residence_)

"Alright guys, I don't' have to tell you that this may seem somewhat boring compared to what you're normally used to," Ben said as he reminded his two backseat passengers of what to expect out of Bellwood.

"Dude", Beast Boy said as he placed both his PGS and earphones in his backpack, "as long as there's an arcade around here, I'm good."

"And as long as there's a book store and a place where I can escape Beast Boy's idiocy then I'll be fine as well," Raven added.

"Hey!" Beast Boy groaned at the last part of Raven's comment.

Ben just sighed as Beast Boy and Raven began to have a small argument in the back seat. '_I swear those two should just drop the act and admit that they like one another_,' Ben thought as he took a right turn onto the street that his parents' house was located on. With only a few moments before they arrived at their destination, Ben slowly reached over and shook Blackfire gently to wake her up.

"Come on; time to wake up sleepy head," Ben said calmly as Blackfire groaned slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"But I don't wanna." She said while giving him a tired look and smiled at him impishly. Ben just sighed and shook his head. This was one of the few times that she acted cute to him in front of the others but he needed her to get up.

"Fine, if you don't get up then no dinner." With that Blackfire was up and in her seat, her eyes full of life. If there was anything she hated more than people messing with her it was when she was forced to miss a good meal.

"Alright, alright; I'm up, I'm up!" Ben just chuckled as did Beast Boy and Raven. He then went over the rules of the vacation one last time as he began pulling into his parents' driveway.

"Okay, so let's go over the rules one last time. No using your powers in public unless the situation truly calls for it. No letting on to who your really are to the public. It's bad enough that I get bad PR but I don't want the same to happen to you guys as well," Ben started.

"Well, you wouldn't have so much bad PR if you hadn't caused everyone on Earth to forget about you for three whole years," Raven added in a monotone voice. Ben just shot her a glare and frowned.

"You really aren't going to let that go, aren't ya?" Ben asked. Raven just smiled lightly as she looked at his parents' house.

"No, not really. I need to have something to hang over your head and that's the only thing I can think of for the moment."

As Ben brought his car to a stop in the driveway and put it into park before turning it off, Beast Boy looked at the street in front of the yard and noticed an old style RV parked next to the curb.

"And remember; use your civilian names around here. No code names as I don't think you want people around here knowing that your really Titan members," Ben added which both Raven and Blackfire nodded to. He noticed Beast Boy looking out the window and groaned slightly. "Beast Boy, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I am. Real names, no code names. Got it." He then pointed out of the window of the car to the RV and looked back at Ben. "Dude, who do you know that drives an RV like that.

Ben and the others looked at the RV and Ben just smiled as they all undid their seat belts. "Oh that, that's my grandpa's RV. We call it the Rust Bucket though that would be the Rust Bucket Mark IV," Ben explained as he and Blackfire got out of the car before allowing Beast Boy and Raven to get out. As they stepped out Beast Boy activated his holo-ring located on his left middle finger, creating a hologram of his body but without the green skin and hair. He now had a normal skin color and black hair. His fangs were now gone as were his pointed ears.

"Mark III?" Raven asked with a quizzical look in her eyes.

Ben walked over to the trunk of the car and opened it up with the three of them standing behind him. As he pulled out their regular bags which held their personal belongings he continued his explanation. "Yeah, the first Rust Bucket was destroyed years ago. The second one was destroyed during a battle against Azmuth's dad and the third was destroyed by both me and Kevin when he went evil and started going after those who had power. So that's the fourth incarnation of my grandpa's RV."

"Oh," Raven, Beast Boy and Blackfire said in unison.

As the four friends got their belongings out of the trunk the front door to the house opened up to reveal the form of a blond haired woman wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt and sandals. As she came out of the house she was followed by Grandpa Max who wore his usual blue jeans, shoes and Hawaiian shirt and by a man with brown hair who wore black pants and a blue long sleeved shirt. The woman ran over to Ben who, when he finally turned around to see the three of them exiting the house, found himself brought into a loving hug.

"Ben!-!-! You're home!" the woman shouted. The man with brown hair soon joined in with the hug which caused Blackfire and the others to start laughing quietly.

"Welcome home son!" the brown haired man, now know as Ben's dad, shouted.

After a few moments had passed the two parents released their son from their loving embrace and looked him over. They couldn't believe how much he had grown over the past three years and they were overjoyed to have him back home.

"Mom, dad, it's great to be back home again. How've you two been?"

"Oh, we're just fine. Your father here got a promotion at his job at the plant last year and I was able to publish a book on meditation and healthy eating about four months ago," Ben's mother said.

"Come on now Sandra. Let's not keep Ben and his friends out here in this weather. It's too hot today so let's go inside where we can sit back and relax," Ben's father suggested which Sandra nodded to in reply.

"You're right Carl." Sandra turned to Ben and the others and motioned towards the house. "Come on kids, let's go inside and get you all something to drink."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll get our things out of the trailer and set them in the garage." Ben said as he headed over to the trailer and opened the door. Inside the trailer were Ben's motorcycle, the Omni-Rizer, and a few more bags that belonged to Blackfire and Raven. He never could figure out why girls packed so much stuff for a trip. Set next to the Omni-Rizer was Beast Boy's moped. He had brought his bike and BB's moped along so they didn't have to fully rely on using Ben's car for traveling around town.

He looked everything over and then brought up the Omnitrix and began turning the dial, shifting through the DNA database for an alien form to help in unpacking the trailer. After a few seconds he found the form he wanted and slapped the dial back down. As his body was covered in the green light of the Omnitrix everyone else looked on as his quickly transformed into one of his many alien forms.

After a few seconds the light faded away to reveal a near ten foot tall humanoid looking alien. He had four muscular arms and four green colored eyes. He legs were covered in a pair of skin tight black pants, or what could be seen as pants, and a gold belt around his waist. He also had two gold bands wrapped around his torso, creating an X pattern, with the Omnitrix situated right in the center where they met. All four of his forearms were clad in golden gauntlets with a red gem embedded in each of them and each hand was clad in a pair of black gloves. He had a black stripe run down the back of his head which sported a long black ponytail from the center. Ben brought up all his arms and curled them like a body builder would as he puffed out his chest.

"**Fourarms!**"

* * *

A Tetramand from the desert planet Khoros. Khoros epitomizes a dystopia, resulting in the strength-oriented Tetramands. Fourarms is the most used alien in the original series, since it is the form that most suits 10-year-old Ben's fighting style: blindly rushing at the enemy with little forethought. Fourarms is a ten-foot tall, four-armed, four-eyed powerhouse with armored skin and extremely dense musculature, making him unmatched in pure physical strength.

His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by pounding the ground or clapping all four of his hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack", and his leg strength allows him to cross entire city blocks in a single jump. However, all the extra mass of his muscles and heavy skin makes Fourarms relatively slow, and his size likewise makes using things designed for smaller species difficult, especially when enlarging them is a bad idea. When under the effects of an illness, Fourarms' strength and stamina are somewhat lessened and he develops pungent hives in his armpits.

* * *

Everyone began to watch Fourarms grab all of the luggage out of the trailer and slowly carry it to the garage. As Fourarms continued on his work the rest of the gang followed Ben's parents into the house. What they didn't know was that their weekend vacation was not going to last long nor was it going to be peaceful at all. A few of Ben's old villains would certainly see to that in the long run.

* * *

(_Outskirts of Los Soledad_)

A few tumbleweeds rustled along the ground outside the abandoned military base as a gentle breeze began to pick up. Sitting atop a sign that read living quarters was a small bird that was busy preening its feathers. While it was taking care of itself it suddenly felt the wind start to pick more as the tumbleweeds around it were blown across the ground at an accelerated rate.

Lifting its head from its wing it looked up at the sound of a soft hum which grew louder with each passing second. The dirt on the ground began to swirl as an invisible force began to set down. During the landing the bird flew off from its perch on the sign only to see the form of a giant space craft come into visibility. The craft was huge and a steel gray in color with two huge forty millimeter proton cannons mounted on each side. The bird, giving into its instincts, flew away from the base as fast as its wings could carry it.

A few seconds later a vortex of blue swirling light appeared in front of the ship. After only a couple of seconds the lights took form and solidified into the bodies of seven foot armored robotic soldiers. Their arms, necks and legs were black in color with magenta colored boots and gloves, each ending in a silver metal trim. Their stomachs and upper pants were also magenta in color with a strange silver metal belt around their waists. The armor around their upper torso and collar area was also a silver metal color. They each had a magenta color face framed with a silver metal helmet and cold lifeless yellow eyes staring out from under the helmets.

As they stood there with a strange looking rod in their hands they suddenly dispersed a few feet from each other, making way for the being behind them. Stepping forward was a human looking being with small horn-like protrusions coming out from his forehead. His skin was slightly tan in color and his eyes were outlined in a dark black color lining. He wore a brown long coat and stone blue baggy pants bound to his body by a black belt. He also wore a pair of leg high black boots and he held a long silver metal lance with a giant curved blade at the top end. He had long black hair which flowed down to the middle of his back and even over the front and sides of his long coat. His irises were a menacing gold color as he looked over the landscape he had only seen a few times before many years ago.

'_Soon…I will get my revenge,_' the being thought as he looked over at a mountain in the background and then up at the sky. "The time has come to pay them all back for what they did to me…," he began as he spoke in a stern yet low voice. He raised a device he was holding in his left hand which projected an image of three people standing together.

He glared angrily at the device as it shifted to another image of a young man wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and long sleeved green jacket with a white stripe on the left front with a white circle around the place of the heart, a black colored 10 in the center. He had short brown hair and green eyes and a green gauntlet-like device mounted on his left forearm.

"And you shall be the first one to feel my wrath…Ben Tennyson," he said ominously as he crushed the device in his hand.

* * *

(_Bellwood Museum – Late Evening_)

As the security guards made the last of their rounds before the closing of the museum the shadow figure from earlier quickly and quietly made his way back into the museum, closing the doors behind him. He then made his way back to the unfinished exhibit from earlier and went straight over to the pedestal which housed the supposed Soul of Bezel.

Taking a small talisman out from within his trench coat he lifted it up to the glass case and positioned it in front of the artifact. The artifact soon began to glow an ethereal blue color as it started to slowly pulsate with a mystical power.

"Yes, so it is true. It is the true Soul of Bezel," the man said as he lowered the talisman and lifted his other hand in front of the glass case. He then recited a strange spell which caused the Soul of Bezel to vanish from within the glass display and reappear back in his hand. "And now, with this new found power, I can take revenge on those who have wronged me and robbed me of my true destiny as the ruler of…this…world!" the man proclaimed as he held the Soul of Bezel in the air. That was until he heard the sound of a metal clicking noise.

"Hold it right there pal!" The man turned around to see four security guards standing there with their guns trained on him. The man only laughed as he scoffed at the armed guards. "You think this is funny. You're under arrest for attempted robbery of museum property," the guard said which caused the man to laugh hysterically

"Oh really?" the man asked as he used his free hand and ripped his trench coat from his body and tossed it at the guards.

The guards quickly backed away as the trench coat turned into black and red flames and burned away in an instant. They then looked back at the man who stood there, the Soul of Bezel now attached to a leather strap which hung from his neck. The guards were finally able to get a good look at the strange man and what they saw was a man who wore long black pants with attached boots. He also wore a red cloak with the hood pulled up over his head with an attached red shoulder and collar guard. His upper arms and forearms were covered with black arm bands with gold trim and his skin was a dull alabaster gray color. His face was also an alabaster gray with a skull face painted on his own, white as bone itself. Holding a wooden staff in his left hand, he pointed it at the guards and recited an ancient spell.

"_Waktien sonlack tou!_" The guards were instantly covered in blue mana and sent hurtling through the doors and outside the museum. The cloaked man then headed for the front doors himself, unknowingly crossing through the silent alarm beam near the ground as he made his way out.

* * *

Back at the Tennyson home, Sandra was showing her son's guests their rooms for the weekend. "And this room will be shared by the girls," Sandra said while turning to face her guests. "I hope you two don't mind." Blackfire and Raven looked at one another, each one giving the other a stern glare before turning back to face Ben's mom.

"It's okay. We can…share a room with each other," Blackfire said before turning back to look at Raven. "Isn't that right, Rachel?"

"I think I can manage…Komi," Rachel said in an eerily voice. "And it's better than having to share a room with dewfuss over there," She added while jutting her thumb towards the room across the hall.

"I heard that Miss Gloom & Doom!" Gar quipped as he poked his head out of his bedroom door. Sandra and Carl had one guest room and an office so they decided to let the girls take the guest room and let Gar use the office with an air mattress upon Ben's suggestion as it would give Gar access to the computer so he could visit his chat rooms.

Sandra just couldn't understand her son's choice in friends as he did keep odd company. She could understand Kevin seeing as he was a fellow plumber and even Allan and Pierce as they seemed like good people. Cooper also seemed to have a good head on his shoulders but she worried about any influence that Ben might get from Manny as the young Tetramand half-breed had a very short temper and an even shorter attention span.

With Ben's three new friends he brought home with him she was slightly less confused as her family had gotten quickly used to it. Rachel seemed well rounded but very reclusive and somewhat moody when it concerned Garfield. Garfield himself reminded Sandra of an eighteen year old version of a ten year old Ben but without much common sense. But what peeked her interest most was Komi. She seemed to be awfully close to Ben and somewhat protective of him.

It had only been a few hours and she had already learned so much about them by just listening to them and watching how they acted around one another. During dinner she watched Gar and Rachel get into another argument which ended with the young woman threatening to skin the young man alive if he told another bad joke during dinner. But she had also seen her son quietly having a small conversation with Komi who herself seemed to be enjoying his presence. Sandra was no fool and she recognized the look that she saw in the young woman's eyes.

'_Ah, young love_,' she thought as the girls set their stuff in their room. That was when they all turned their heads to the hallway as someone called out to them.

"Hey you guys, it's time for desert!" Ben shouted from the kitchen which caused Gar's eyes to light up at the mentioning of food.

"Desert? Sweet! I hope its all vegan friendly," Gar said as he rushed down the hall and into the kitchen.

Rachel and Komi just watched and sighed as they walked alongside Sandra down the hallway and onwards to the kitchen. When they arrived they could already see Gar gulping down a soymilk milkshake with a cherry on top and with natural soy whip cream. It was a dessert that brought peace and happiness to the young man's mind. Rachel just smiled softly and took a seat next to him but made sure she was a good distance away from him. She knew Gar well and those who knew him best knew he was a messy eater.

Carl set down a milkshake in front of Rachel while Ben set a nice cup of hot green tea next to the glass. Ben then took his seat with his own milkshake and began enjoying his treat but soon found himself no longer alone as Komi took a seat next to him and enjoyed her own dessert. Carl and Sandra just smiled as Max came in with a portable TV set that he brought inside from the Rust Bucket. Setting it up he turned it on and the first channel to come into view was the news.

"How's about we enjoy a little Bellwood culture while we eat dessert?" Max asked.

"Sounds good to me Grandpa. It's been awhile since I've seen the local—" Ben began until he got a good look at the TV screen. What he saw made his nice day go right down the toilet as he saw who was on the screen. "Oh great, just what I need on my first day back home," Ben groaned which caused the others to look at him.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Komi asked, concerned about the sudden change in his mood.

"I know what's wrong," Max said as he pointed at the TV screen. "That's Will Harangue. He's a big TV news host and has his own news program called the 'Will Harangue Nation'. Back in the old days before Ben left, he was the main cause in most of the social pains in Ben's life. He tried his best to turn the world against Ben just because he wasn't like the superheroes that he grew up idolizing."

"Don't forget that he nearly succeeded a few times too," Ben added, taking another sip of his shake.

"So that's the guy who used to ride your coattails back when you where in High School?" Gar asked as he also took another sip of his own shake.

"Yep. That's him, mister 'Stick up my butt'," Ben quipped which caused both Gar, Max and Komi to laugh lightly at Ben's nickname for Harangue. "I wonder what he's talking about anyway."

Max brought up the remote and pressed the volume button, raising the volume up so that everyone could here the show better. "Let's find out."

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another addition of Bellwood Channel 8 News. I'm Will Harangue of the 'Will Harangue Nation' and I have at least two things to talk about with you, the viewer, tonight. Our first story…is the so-called return of the so-called hero…Ben Tennyson_." Harangue began which caused Ben and his parents to sigh in contempt towards the middle aged reporter.

"I saw that one coming a light year away," Ben snorted in a monotone voice.

"He just can't leave you alone, can he?" Sandra asked which Ben replied with a bored stare.

"Shh, let the man speak his peace," Max said which caused everyone to look at him strangely. "Let him say what he wants because he doesn't know you like we do, Benjamin," Max added which caused Ben to smile softly.

"The old man's right. Let the Clorbag talk his nonsense," Komi added while gently nudging Ben's arm with her elbow.

"_A few days ago everyone in the world began to remember the name Ben Tennyson. For the past few months we've seen him fighting alongside the young superhero group that calls themselves the Teen Titans and he's even fought alongside the Justice League. But don't let this fool you ladies and gentlemen. It is only recently that we've suddenly remembered who he was. And I want to know why we didn't remember him right away_," Harangue continued.

"It's called a Memory Locking Energy Aura you moron!" Ben shouted at the screen.

"_If you all recall it was almost five years ago that one of America's most iconic heroes, Captain Nemesis, encountered Ben 10 and soon slipped from the side of good and became an agent of evil. Thus he renamed himself Overlord and went on to wage his own personal war on Tennyson for over a year. And now Tennyson is mixing himself in with more of the worlds' greatest heroes? Well I, for one, will not let him degrade our heroes anymore!_" Harangue went on, slamming his fist down on his desk. He then looked directly at the screen and pointed at the camera. "_I'm calling you out Ben 10. It's time you paid for your lack of respect of the true meaning of being a hero._"

This caused Komi to crush her glass in anger as her eyes began to glow an enraged violet hue. "Nobody talks about Ben like that when I'm around! Just give me one minute alone with him and he'll wish he'd never even been born!" The Tamaranean princess was furious and almost foaming at the mouth. No one insulted her man and lived to tell the tale.

"Easy Komi, he's just acting like his usual self," Max said, trying to calm her down. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the young woman to look him in the eyes.

"Grandpa Max is right. Harangue always tries to goad me into a fight just to boost his ratings and to try and get people to see me in his point of view. In reality, he's just showing everyone that he's a total jerk. And I should know cuz I'm the king of jerks," Ben said with a small chuckle at the last sentence; remembering all the times Gwen and Kevin had called him a jerk for the way he acted towards people.

"_And further more, ladies and gentlemen, he's even got both the League and the Titans to pass a full pardon on the evil villainess, Blackfire. Who in their right mind would want a criminal as a member of a team of heroes? Who would believe that such an evil harlot could ever amount to something while trying to pretend to be a hero…to be good? She isn't the type of person that we should let our children look up to. She's not the type of person that we want as a role model for our children. If our children mimic her then all I can see is a bleak future America; a real bleak future in deed_," Harangue said and now it was time for Ben to go off the deep end.

"On second thought, how about I kick his ass from here to Jupiter and back and then bury his good-for-nothing carcass five miles below ground!" Ben shouted which brought a wide smile and a sense of joy to Komi's face at seeing Ben defend her honor and integrity with such vigor. "Just you wait Harangue; I've got a transformation right here with your name written all over it. And I know that he can't wait to hang up upside down by your toes and use you as a piñata."

"With that mention…I'm gonna guess…maybe Rath?" Rachel asked.

"Please, I say use Cannonbolt and treat him like a bowling pin," Gar added in.

"Nope, already did the Cannonbolt thing with SSSerpant," Ben retorted. "Good guess with Rath, Rachel."

"Thanks."

"Rath, huh? And here I was hoping to see you go either Benwolf or Ghostfreak and practically scare him half to death and make him pee his pants on live TV," Komi quipped with some muse to her voice. Everyone else began to laugh; the anger they were all feeling slowly fading away.

As they all laughed, Komi quieted down a bit and just stared at Ben with her soft violet hued eyes. She sighed happily and prayed that she could possibly get some _private_ time with him. She had finally come to a decision on her feelings for him and she wanted him to know how she felt but she wanted to tell him in private, if anything just to protect her bad girl reputation…or what was left of it.

"So Ben, having fun with the Master Control yet or have you not bothered with testing it?" Grandpa Max asked with a big smile on his face as he sighed in content from that good laugh at Harangue's expense.

"I really didn't get a chance to try it out," Ben said as he jutted his thumb at Gar, pointing to the young changeling. "Dewfuss here broke the Omnitrix last week while I was asleep on the couch back at the Tower and I had to take it back to Azmuth for repairs. During that time he reset the control back to normal so now I no longer have Master Control. But I did notice a couple new alien forms on playlist six that might come in handy sometime in the future."

"That's good to know. I'm glad that you're finally growing up and not taking the transformation setbacks as seriously as you used to," Max added as he placed his hand on Ben's shoulder, letting him know how proud he was of him.

"Thanks Grandpa."

Just as they were about to turn off the TV, Harangue stopped his 'I Hate Ben 10' rant as he was interrupted by a new news bulletin coming from his earpiece. He quickly turned his attention to the camera and began to make his apologies to his viewers for the interruption.

"_I'm sorry folks, but I'll have to cut my report short this evening for this emergency news bulletin_," Harangue began, catching Ben's attention. "_A few minutes ago, the Bellwood Museum of Natural History came under the attack from a strange cloaked man who appears to have stolen an artifact. Not much is known except that this man is very dangerous and has completely overwhelmed our police force. The military is preparing to send out the National Guard to stop this madman. I pray that they get the job done_." Harangue then put his finger to his ear piece for a few seconds and then returned to look at the camera.

"A museum robbery?" Rachel asked blankly.

"Looks like we won't get to enjoy our weekend vacation just yet guys," Gar said as he deactivated his holo-ring. Ben's parents had been informed ahead of time about who their son was bringing home with him but they were still slightly shocked to have well known superheroes in their home besides their son.

"_A bit more news folks. It seems that a passer-by took a quick cell phone photo of the madman and sent it to our offices here. The image shall be shown to you all now so that you may see who it is behind this attack_." With that said the image of Harangue was replaced by the picture of a group of cops being subdued by magical energy coming from the hands of a man wearing a red cloak and with a face painted white like a skull. Ben and Max were instantly at their feet; both knowing who it was attacking the museum.

"What's wrong you two?" Rachel asked. She knew that look on Ben's face and it meant it was someone bad and it was someone he knew.

"That's Hex!" Ben shouted.

"But I thought he was still in jail after his last encounter with Gwen," Max added, surprised that the evil sorcerer was back and looking for trouble. Gar, Rachel and Komi looked at one another and then back at Ben and Max; the three of them wanting answers.

"Who's Hex?" Rachel asked.

"You could say he's a part of Ben's rogue's gallery," Max replied, his eyes still fixed on the image on the TV.

"More like he's a part of Gwen's rogue's gallery," Ben corrected.

"Dude, your cousin actually has her own worst enemy?" Gar asked, somewhat surprised.

"She used to have three but she became friends with one and settled her differences with the other," Ben replied.

"Really, who?" Komi asked.

"Charmcaster and Sunny," Max said monotonely.

"Who?" Gar asked, repeating Komi's question.

"Charmcaster is Hex's niece and she used to want to kill Gwen. But during our search for the four pieces to the Map of Infinity we teamed up with her and she and Gwen slowly became good friends. Last I heard they have a bi-weekly séance between the two of them to speak to the spirits of the Ledger Domain," Ben told them. He then went on to tell them about Sunny. "As for Sunny, she's our cousin on Verdona's side. That means she's a pure Anodite and, while they don't really get along, they are on speaking terms with one another…last time I checked anyway."

"Oh, well that explains it," Gar said as he looked back at the TV. "So, let's call Gwen and have her fight this Hex dude."

"Can't," Max replied.

"Why not?" Komi asked.

"Because, teleportation takes a lot out of her and she'll need all of her energy to take Hex on in an all out fight. Same goes for Charmcaster as well. And I can't risk leaving and going to get her as Slipstream as I can't track mana in that form and she didn't take her cellphone with her when she went to visit Kevin in Metropolis for the weekend. And his cellphone has been off since this morning," Ben added.

"Gee, I wonder why." Gar knew full well why neither of them had their cellphones with them. They wanted a quiet weekend alone with one another.

"The Omnitrix; Ben, you can use the Plumbers com-link to get in touch with them," Max suggested.

"Won't work. Kevin's badge has been on the fritz so he took it in for repairs and Gwen leant hears to Batman so he could study and possibly apply the badge tech to the Metrotower's communications relay circuit." Ben looked at everyone and sighed. "It looks like we're on our own this time you guys."

They all looked at him and after a few seconds they all headed for their rooms and took out their gear. Beast Boy slipped on his uniform while Raven summoned hers with her dark magic. While they suited up Ben and Komi activated their Plumbers belt orbs which in turn materialized their field battle suits onto their bodies. Komi then took out a violet colored ribbon from one of her bags and tied her long hair up into a pony tail. As they exited the room Ben grabbed his keys to his bike and his bike helmet. As they headed for the front door Ben gave his parents a hug and told them that they'd be home later.

In a matter of moments Raven and Blackfire were flying through the air with Beast Boy sitting atop Raven's shoulder in the form of a small green monkey and Ben racing along the road, riding the Omni-Rizer.

* * *

High up in the sky the spaceship from earlier in the day was slowly making its way towards the Bellwood museum, the alien being and his crew slowly following the signal of the Omnitrix. The being narrowed his eyes at the beacon and let loose a low moan of impatience.

"We're almost there. Soon, Tennyson shall be no more and then I'll head out to find that young fool Levin and his little Anodite harlot," the being said as he gripped his long metal staff tightly in his hand.

* * *

(_Bellwood Museum of Natural History_)

The small park outside the front of the museum had become a literal battlefield as both the police and the National Guard were continuously being blown back against their cars and down to the ground by the intense magic that Hex now possessed due to the use of the Soul of Bezel. The sorcerer just laughed as he continued to play games with the normal humans. They had no real way of defeating him unless they were able to get the Bezel stone from around his neck. And he wasn't going to let them get even an inch of closure on him.

"You fools are pathetic," Hex said in a stern yet pleased tone as he lifted up a tank with his magic and tossed it, the gigantic and heavy weapon falling down onto and crushing a few of the police cars. The combination of sparks and metal colliding with each other and the sparks hitting the oil and gas of the vehicles caused them all to explode in a giant ball of fire. The force of the explosion knocked all of the remaining policemen and guards down to their knees and rears. "Is this the best you can offer me? Fools, you are now facing a _GOD_!"

Hex looked down at the fallen law enforcement officials and noticed one of them was slowly getting up. A wicked grin developed upon his face as he raised his hand and summoned his staff. Looking at the lone officer getting up he aimed his staff and chanted a small spell. Yellow mana formed at the tip and after a few seconds Hex let loose the energy blast, his aim right at the defenseless officer.

"Say goodbye peasant," Hex proclaimed as the energy ball flew across the field and came within inches of vaporizing the officer from the face of the Earth.

"I don't think so. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" a voice shouted as a wall of dark energy formed around the officer, protecting him from Hex's magic attack. The energy blast bounced of the dark mana wall and headed of in another direction, the blast colliding with another tank. Hex looked surprised and lifted his head to see the form of a young woman with alabaster gray skin wearing a dark blue cloak, black leotard, blue booties and a silver belt float down to the ground.

"Well I don't believe it. Someone that knows ancient dimensional magic actually exists in this dimension?" Hex questioned as a small green monkey hopped down from the girls' shoulder and transformed back into a human with green skin and hair, point elf ears and fangs and wearing a black suit with purple patterns and gloves with a silver belt around his waist as well.

The cops and guardsmen looked at the two newcomers and knew instantly who had come to their rescue. They were all relieved and amazed that two of the worlds well known heroes had appeared to battle this evil menace and they were all more then willing enough to give them their space. As Hex began to hover towards them he was instantly struck in the gut by an intense beam of violet energy, the blast sending him flying backwards and into a bronze statue of a horse.

The cops and guardsmen looked up and were awestruck by what they thought was a beautiful goddess sent from the heavens descending down to the ground below next to the two young heroes. Hex slowly rose to his feet and noticed the dark haired woman with light orange tanned skin and violet hued eyes landing down on the ground.

"I see. So it appears that the infamous Teen Titans have come to Bellwood," Hex jested as he cackled like a senile old man. "A changeling, a half-demon and a…whatever you are. Do you think you have what it takes to stop me?"

"Alone…no," Raven replied coldly.

"But we've got a friend that has faced you a few times before so we're not coming into this battle fully outmatched," Blackfire retorted with her hands on her hips.

Hex just laughed out loud as he threw his head back. He couldn't believe the insanity that these young heroes had for facing a god. But he would soon show them the error of their ways. He even mused the idea of turning the two women into his personal concubines after he was finished with them.

"Oh really, and who would that be?" Hex asked stoically. He soon got his answer as they all heard the sound of a bike engine revving up. Hex turned to his left only to see a black bike with glowing green energy streams heading straight towards him.

The rider on the bike accelerated straight towards Hex, pressing a button on the handles of his bike to fire green neon energy blasts at the madman's feet. Hex staggered backwards from the attack so as not to get hit and looked back at the rider only to see the bike begin to screech across the ground as the rider began to put on the brakes. The bike came to a stop right in front of hex, the powerful machine slamming into the sorcerers gut and sending him flying across the field. Once the bile had come to a complete stop the rider switched off the machine and dismounted it. Bringing his hands up, he pulled off his helmet and set it on one of the handle bars. The cops and guardsmen were definitely surprised to see their own homegrown superhero back in town and began pumping their arms up in the air, cheering the name Ben 10. Hex himself also looked at the hero and went from being a big and happy god to being a really pissed off sorcerer.

"Tennyson!" Hex shouted as yellow and red mana poured from his body in a sense of rage.

"What were you expecting, Lucky Girl or Superman to show up?" Ben quipped as the others surrounded him.

Hex let out a howl of anger as his mana forced many of the people around him to fall to their knees. As the Titans prepared for battle a news van pulled up near the battlefield and, once it came to a stop, allowed a certain 'Mr. Stick up my butt' to get out and view the battle.

"Tennyson…so he is back," Harangue said to himself. He then turned to his two cameramen and bellowed, "You two get the cameras. I want to get Tennyson's death on film."

As Ben and the others began to slowly surround Hex, the sorcerer let loose a magical pulse wave that sent the four of them flying a few feet across the field. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a Rhino and dug his feet into the ground, keeping himself planted firmly. Raven quickly flew into the air with Blackfire right behind while Ben performed a few hand springs and back flips, landing on the hood of a Mercedes.

"You fools dare to challenge me?" Hex roared as he gave Ben a death glare.

"Yup, and there ain't no amount of magic that can help you this time skull face," Ben quipped. This caused Hex to become enraged, having hated the nickname that both Ben and Gwen had given him long ago for so many years.

"Really, well then how about me boy?" a voice echoed out, causing Ben and the others to look up into the sky. What they saw at first was nothing but after a moment the night sky began to blur and shift, revealing a giant spaceship hovering above them the next thing they saw was a instant stream of electricity fly out from an open hangar door and slam right into Ben, sending him flying off the hood of the car and right into a vending machine over one hundred feet away.

"BEN!-!-!" Blackfire shouted as she flew to his side instantly. Helping him up they both looked over to Hex who was also looking up. They then saw a being float down to the ground on a glowing white energy platform, the being coming to a stop right next to Hex.

"Who are you?" Hex demanded.

"Let's just say that I am also a being of power that wishes for the death of Ben 10 and his friends," the being replied. They both looked at Ben who had nearly turned pale as a sheet at the sight of this new threat. It was someone he recognized and he wasn't someone he wanted to fight again.

"It…can't be. How…" Ben stuttered. Raven and Beast Boy came to his side quickly as Blackfire looked at Ben worriedly.

"Ben, what's wrong? Who is that guy?" Beast Boy asked.

Blackfire looked the new enemy over and, even though she had heard of Ben's many enemies, she couldn't figure out who he was due to never getting a physical description of them all. She knew who Vilgax was but that was it. As she looked at Ben he finally regained his composure as he looked at the new being with hate in his eyes.

"Aggregor!" Ben shouted as he pressed himself away from the others and moved forward a few feet. He brought up the Omnitrix and began shifting through the DNA library for a moment until he came upon an alien form he had recently acquired. Like with Slipstream, he trained with this new form in secret and now was the time to give the new transformation a field test.

"Yes, it is me. I'm so glad you remember me. But do tell…where is that unsightly young Osmosian half-breed, Kevin Levin?" Aggregor asked in monotone, trying to goad Ben into a fight. If it was a fight he wanted, Ben was all more than happy to give it to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's not here right now. So I'll just have to be your opponent." He then turned towards the others and gave them a stern glare. "Alright you guys, you take down Hex while I take Aggregor. Remember, Hex is a master magician so be careful. Follow Raven's instructions on how to counter some of his spells and back her up," Ben ordered. The other weren't going to question him at the moment. They knew Ben had gone into serious mode the moment he saw Aggregor.

"Ben, are you gonna be fine on your own against Aggregor?" Raven asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine. If anything, he and I have an old score to settle."

Hex and Aggregor just smiled as Ben turned around to face them, the Omnitrix held up in front of him with the green hologram of the chosen alien form still illuminating his front.

"Good, now I can finally kill you and when I'm finished with you…," Aggregor began as he and hex separated, the Osmosian warrior holding his staff in front of himself, "I'll then head out and kill that loathsome half-breed Levin and his Anodite bitch." The last part of calling Gwen a bitch was the final straw for Ben as he brought up his right hand and slammed it down onto the dial, activating the transformation.

"IT"S HERO TIME!"

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** Okay, yeah, this one took a while to write out. My computer got smacked with a couple viruses over the past month so I wasn't able to fully work on this chapter. But I'm back now. Se we now get into the first new arc for the Ben 10 Forever series but we're still a little ways away from the appearance of the next Emergency Alien form. I've also been on the hunt for personal theme songs for each of those 5 aliens as well for when they're used. As for this chapter, pretty long, eh?

We finally find out why Ben left and where he went for the past 3 years. We also get a team up of Ben, Blackfire, Raven and Beast Boy against the combined might of Hex and Aggregor. To save on chapter length though, the conclusion will be next chapter as well as an introduction to another new standard alien form. This new alien will also become a constant form in some of the upcoming arcs. Don't fret though; next chapter will possibly be just as long and then a few filler chapters before the next major arc. And it's that next major arc that Emergency Alien #2 will make his grand debut. Next Chapter, it's Ben Vs Aggregor and Blackfire, Raven and Beast Boy Vs Hex. The chapters will also have a small confrontation with some Forever Knights as well.


	14. Meet the Parents Part 2

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 14.**

**Meet the Parents Part 2**

**(a.k.a. Going Wild / A Knight to Remember)**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

"Aggregor!" Ben shouted as he pressed himself away from the others and moved forward a few feet. He brought up the Omnitrix and began shifting through the DNA library for a moment until he came upon an alien form he had recently acquired. Like with Slipstream, he trained with this new form in secret and now was the time to give the new transformation a field test.

"Yes, it is me. I'm so glad you remember me. But do tell…where is that unsightly young Osmosian half-breed, Kevin Levin?" Aggregor asked in monotone, trying to goad Ben into a fight. If it was a fight he wanted, Ben was all more than happy to give it to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he's not here right now. So I'll just have to be your opponent." He then turned towards the others and gave them a stern glare. "Alright you guys, you take down Hex while I take Aggregor. Remember, Hex is a master magician so be careful. Follow Raven's instructions on how to counter some of his spells and back her up," Ben ordered. The others weren't going to question him at the moment. They knew Ben had gone into serious mode the moment he saw Aggregor.

"Ben, are you gonna be fine on your own against Aggregor?" Raven asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine. If anything, he and I have an old score to settle."

Hex and Aggregor just smiled as Ben turned around to face them, the Omnitrix held up in front of him with the green hologram of the chosen alien form still illuminating his front.

"Good, now I can finally kill you and when I'm finished with you…" Aggregor began as he and Hex separated, the Osmosian warrior holding his staff in front of himself, "I'll then head out and kill that loathsome half-breed Levin and his Anodite bitch." The last part of calling Gwen a bitch was the final straw for Ben as he brought up his right hand and slammed it down onto the dial, activating the transformation.

"IT"S HERO TIME!"

* * *

**Opening theme – '_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_' (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger OP Theme)**

* * *

(_Metropolis – Metrotower_)

As the sun finally set below the horizon, inside the Metrotower, Batman was standing in front of the monitoring platform as he went over the final relay connections that he was able to duplicate from Kevin's Plumber badge. With the newly added relays, their communications equipment would work at even greater distances than what they could previously. As he finished the final installation he heard the siren of the towers' warning system, alerting him to a silent alarm from some building located in Metropolis.

Pressing a button to bring up the screen, what he saw was a warehouse located at the other end of the city. Looking at the letters on the side of the building, Batman squinted for a second until he recognized the company name and logo. "Great. And here I thought it would be a quiet night for once." Batman turned around at the sound of the voice to see Vixen walking into the room and up to him to see what was wrong. "So, what's going on?"

"It seems we have someone trying to break into a Wayne Tech warehouse," Batman replied, his voice seemingly void of emotion. Vixen looked up at the screen and could have sworn she saw men wearing suits of armor walking through a hole in the wall, each of them carrying strange weaponry.

"Knights? And here I thought the Dark Ages ended a long time ago," Vixen quipped as she let out a sigh of irritation.

"These aren't your ordinary knights. They're part of a group of people that call themselves the Forever Knights. They have a severe hatred for anything that's not from Earth. They hate all aliens but will quickly take any alien tech that they can get their hands on and add it into their arsenal," Batman replied, going over the information that he had in the towers' computer.

"Well that's just great. A bunch of armored xenophobes that want to play Knights & Dragons. And here I thought fighting Toyman was a dull chore," Vixen said while she let a small smile cross her face. She wanted a night off and now someone ruined it for her. At least it was something that she could hit to take out her frustration on. "So, who are you gonna send on this Knight's Tale remake?"

Batman checked the log book and saw that there were a few members there that hadn't been sent on a mission for a good while and, after deciding on a team of four, pressed his finger to the comm. button. "This is Batman to all League members in the Metrotower. Shinning Knight, Vigilante and Steel, report to the observation post for your next mission."

With that Batman turned around and walked over to the computer, taking a seat as Vixen came up behind him and leaned over. "So, you're sending just those three? Even if it is three members; one or two more might be good just in case these guys have some crazy weaponry on them."

"I already thought of that. That's why you're going with them as team leader." Vixen went a little wide eyed and then turned around as the steel doors opened up as Vigilante, Shinning Knight and Steel came into the room.

"What is wrong Batman?" Shinning Knight asked, the three of them coming to a stop behind him.

"We've got Xenophobic Knights with alien tech knocking over a Wayne Tech warehouse. You guys wanna go?" Vixen spit out quickly, knowing that Batman would have gone into a much longer description of the mission.

"Sure thang missy. This here cowboys' been 'gettin tired from not haven no mission to go on fer quite some time now," Vigilante replied, the cowboy twirling his guns in his hands before holstering them.

"Aye. Any Knight who besmirches the title of such an honor as to call himself one shall quickly face justice at our hands," Shinning Knight added, causing Vixen and the others to just shake their heads a little.

"I'm in," Steel added as well. "So, who's leading this mission anyway?"

"Vixen is," Batman retorted. The three men looked at Batman and then at Vixen and then at each other.

"That's cool," Vigilante said. "More power to ya little lady." This comment got him a smile from her as she headed over towards them, forming the four of them that would create their group for this mission.

"Listen, don't underestimate the Forever Knights. The Plumbers have had more run-ins with them than most people have so, if you find yourselves in trouble, call back here and I'll contact one of our Plumber allies."

"Kevin lives here in Metropolis now and Gwen should be visiting him this weekend. Plus Ben's with the Titans so we got ourselves a few good extra's to fall back on. You don't need to worry about us. We'll call in if there's any trouble," Vixen said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Good, then you better get going." With that Batman pressed a button and teleported the four of them to the proper coordinates. Now he just had to wait as only time would tell if they would need any help or not.

* * *

(_Bellwood – Museum of National History_)

Back at the battlefield in Bellwood, Raven and Blackfire flew high into the air as they dodged red mana blasts coming at them as Beast Boy transformed into a leopard and began to run and dodged around Hex, making sure to keep clear just enough so that he wouldn't get hit by any stray attacks that the master magician launched at him. As the three of them dealt with Hex, Ben dealt with Aggregor.

As the battle waged on the field was suddenly covered in a blinding green light. After a few seconds passed the light faded away to reveal Ben in a new alien form. Aggregor just scoffed at the new form as all of the policemen and guardsman stood there in awe. What stood before them was no longer a human being but an armored cat-like being.

His upper torso had a silver armored center that came up and around his neck. His chest and shoulders were covered in a black armor with silver studs and spikes plastered everywhere. Between the two black armor chest coverings rested the Ultimatrix symbol. His upper arms, outer abdomen and outer thighs were covered in a silvery mesh with his outer arm area covered in black leather and straps with silver studs as well. His forearms were also covered in a black armor that over extended over his black clawed hands. The overhand of the top part of his hand had four long claws, each nearly a foot long, jutting outwards and had four silver gems on the knuckle area of both gauntlets. The right side of his body had a golden metal zigzag pattern running down from his stomach and arm all the way down to his knee. Around his waist was a silver mess strap with a golden metal buckle that was the size of his fist in the center; the center of the buckle housing a gold coin with a strange pattern etched on it.

His knees were both covered in a black armor knee guard with silver studs like the rest of his body. His lower legs were covered with black leather boots that had a metal feel to them and each boot had a few silver studs on them as well while the tops of the boots had a slight silver trim to them. The top shin area of the boots also had a single pair of a golden leg bracelet that had six long golden spikes jutting out. His head looked like that of a metal lion and had a menacing design to it. His lower and upper jaws were silver in color and had a fanged design while his steel-like teeth were a golden sun color. He had a single joint eye section that was a dull red color with and his upper head armor was black in color with more silver studs on it. He had a pair of silver cat ears jutting out from the sides and the back of his head had nearly a dozen two foot long gold and silver dreadlocks sticking out like that of a lion's mane. Ben slashed his arms out to the side as he lifted his head up and growled for a second before shouting out the name of his newest alien form.

"**Wildclaw!**" Ben shouted, now in his Wildclaw form. (_A/N: Yes, I got the idea for this form from the Greeed Kazari from the TV series, Kamen Rider OOO. As such, his alien voice is similar to that of Kazari when he assumes his Greeed form. I figured this might help you all out when imagining how he sounds when he talks._)

* * *

**Wildclaw** - A Greedorian from the planet Coredia. He looks like a humanoid wild tiger in battle armor and, like Rath, is one of the only aliens that Ben has in his arsenal that changes his personality the most. When transformed into Wild Claw, his attitude is cocky and brash but also sauvé and cunning. He has even shown to be somewhat perverted in the way he grabs onto other people, whether they are male or female doesn't matter to him much. He's also an excellent fighter, easily becoming one of Ben's most used alien forms when it comes to brawling and hand-to-hand combat. His titanium-like claws can vibrate at high speeds, giving him the ability to cut through almost anything. The small gem on his forehead allows him to focus sunlight into an intense blinding beam that disorients the enemy. The four knuckle gems on his gauntlets also allow him to execute an energy claw slash attack that can do major damage to an opponent.

He can run at 3x's the speed of sound and can also create sandstorm twisters to use as both a weapon and as a way to help himself escape. His physical strength is around that of Rath but his durability is around that of Heatblast. He can take a well aimed physical hit easily but he does not do well against point-blank energy blasts and he's not a real fan of water. He's immune to electricity based attacks but he can't stand freezing temperatures that well.

* * *

Everyone around stopped what they were doing for a second to see Ben in his newest alien form and after a few quiet seconds passed by the only thing to be heard was a whistle of appreciation from Blackfire. "Oooo. I like it, I like it," she squealed as she admired Ben's new form with wonder. Beast Boy let off a mental smile and nodded in approval while Raven just gave him a simple nod. Aggregor just scoffed as Hex looked on, a bit bewildered by the new alien that Ben had become.

"So, I see that you can become a Greedorian now," Aggregor said coldly as his raised his staff and prepared to fire another blast of electricity at the young hero. "Not a bad choice. At least this way, I can get some fun out of killing you…not that it will do you any good. No matter what alien you become I will always prove to be your better."

Wildclaw just relaxed his body and placed his left hand on his hip while raising his right arm, his clawed fingers tapping his armored forehead. "Aahhh, maybe you should rethink your standing in this fight Aggy. You never know what I might do. I am, after all, full…" he began as he lowered his arm and pointed an open hand at Aggregor, "…of surprises." he finished, his voice letting of a hint of ecstasy; as if he was getting pleasure from fighting. He then suddenly jutted his hand forward, calling forth and producing a powerful sandstorm twister from his palm and firing it straight towards the Osmosian warrior.

Aggregor launched his own attack, countering Wildclaw's attack with an electric blast from his staff. Unfortunately, the power of Earth from the twister grounded out the electric power of Aggregor's attack, the powerful force slamming into his body and sending him flying straight into a light pole.

"Argh!" Aggregor grunted loudly as the force of the impact caused the light pole to crumple and fall on top of his body.

"Ah, lookie-lookie," Wildclaw stated calmly as he quickly vanished from his spot and reappeared before Aggregors' prone body, "I made you go bang. And now…" he then quickly delivered a powerful lifting upward kick, the attack sending Aggregor flying high into the air before coming back down head first onto the top of an undamaged tank. "…you went clank. That's Tennyson's 30th successful field goal kick this season."

Aggregor, now fuming with rage from being humiliated in such a fashion, placed his hand on the solid steel tank and absorbed its properties. In a matter of seconds his body was covered in a skin of solid steel armor which glistened in the light from the light poles. Letting a low growl escape from his throat, Aggregor went on the attack, jumping high into the air and coming back down upon Wildclaw with his metal staff, electricity discharging from it as he descended upon his quarry.

"Well, looks like this might be fun after all," Wildclaw scoffed as he summoned his metal claws and prepared to take the incoming hit.

As Aggregor and Wildclaw continued their battle both Raven and Hex were firing huge amounts of magical energy at one another. Their powers collided and each one struggled to take the ground, the immense magical energy pushing both of them back, causing their feet to gorge into the concrete as they skidded back. As Raven focused her attack on Hex both Blackfire and Beast Boy took the spare time that Raven had bought them to help the injured officers get a safe distance away from the battle.

"Ah…thank you miss," an older officer said, grunting a bit in pain as Blackfire set him down next to Will Harangue's news van.

"Don't mention it. You and your men did good enough to last as long as you did against that mad man," Blackfire said, her tone soft but still a bit harsh. As she got up Beast Boy arrived next to her in the form of a Tiger, gently setting down a female officer who had a broken leg while another female officer dismounted from his back. He then reverted back to human and looked at Blackfire before the sound of a powerful explosion caught their attention.

"Whoa, what the heck just happened?" Beast Boy shouted but then got his answer as he saw both Raven and Wildclaw working together against both Hex and Aggregor. Seeing the two of them working together so well made both Beast Boy and Blackfire a bit jealous of their teamwork but each quickly got over it as Wildclaw was sent flying into a lion statue, the stone figure crumbling down on his body. "I'll go help Ben so see if you can lend Raven a hand," Beast Boy said as he quickly transformed into a Yeti and rushed over to dig Wildclaw out of the rubble. Blackfire was about to go help Raven when another voice caught both her attention and anger.

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen, it seems that trouble follows Tennyson wherever he goes. This battle that's taking place only proves that he is both a threat and a menace to our society. Bellwood was nice and quiet until Ben 10 came back into town. But don't take my word for it. Just let the obvious proo—". Harangue started to go on another one of his 'I Hate Ben 10' rants on live TV when his mic was quickly ripped from his hand just before he found his body both lifted up and slammed into the side of his van; a strong and slender arm keeping him there. He looked down the arm and to the face of its owner to see a pair of violet glowing eyes looking right back at him. "Gulp…"

"A little piece of advice…human," Blackfire began as she pulled him forward and brought him close to her face, he eyes glaring right into his. Harangue could feel the intense heat coming from her eyes as her anger came off her body in waves. "Keep your mouth SHUT! If I ever catch you saying something bad about my friends again then I promise you will not like the consequences." With that she let go of his shirt, dropping the man right on his butt, the reporter practically scared stiff.

With one last glare Blackfire then flew into the air and over to the battle between Raven and Hex. Little did any of them know that as their battle ensued a portal of pink energy began to form just above them; allowing the form of a person to begin to enter their realm of reality.

* * *

(_Metropolis – Wayne Tech Warehouse_)

Just on the outskirts of the city, Vixen and the others had already begun sneaking into the warehouse in which the Forever Knights had just broken into. The four League members, not wanting to get spotted so early on, quickly made their way up a set of steel ladders to set down atop a small metal walkway. Leaning over the edge a little bit, they could see all but one of the Forever Knights operating a few fork lifts, the xenophobic knights quickly carting off over a dozen crates of Wayne Tech equipment and technology over to the hole in the side of the building.

"Just what the heck is going on here? Why would they need Wayne tech when they already have alien tech?" Steel asked his group quietly, not wanting to draw attention to their little group.

"You're asking the wrong person fer that there answer, amigo," Vigilante replied. The cowboy kept one hand next to the brim of his hat, keeping the headpiece lifted up just so slightly so that his vision would not be obscured, while keeping his other hand on one of his guns. He wanted to be ready for when things decided to get messy.

"I say we go down there and put a stop to this charade. I will show them what a true knight is and what happens to those who sully the title with misguided ideals of hate." Vixen and the others just stared at him for a moment and then shook their heads a bit. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No…not really," Vixen replied. She pinched the bridge of his nose for a second and then returned her gaze back upon the Forever Knights. As they watched the knights continue to move crates of tech over to the hole in the wall they noticed those taking orders from a single knight. "Now who do we have here?"

The knight that she was referring to was somewhat taller that the other knights. His silver armor was adorned with spike studded gauntlets and a huge claymore hung strapped to his back. Fastened to his chest plate was a beautiful velvet red cloak with gold trim and a golden coat of arms in the shape of a dragons head breathing fire; the cloak resting snugly against his armor while the claymore rested on top of it. He wore a different type of helmet compared to the other knights. He did not have a metal face plate covering his whole face but had a transparent face plate that showed a singular red eye lens that glowed with power. The top of the helmet had a set of three spikes set on top and a set of small red tassels hanging off the front sides of the face plate.

"Hurry it up you loafs, the King will not be pleased if we do not get these goods to him as scheduled!" the knight ordered his troops; his accent reminiscent of someone of Scottish heritage. The other knights quickly hurried their pace as they loaded more of the Wayne Tech goods near the hole. Outside the building, another knight pulled up with a tractor trailer and slowly backed it up towards the wall. Once it stopped, the back door slid up as another knight from inside the trailer began to pull a chain to raise the door.

The League looked around them one last time, taking in all the possible vantage points that would be useful in the oncoming fight and decided that they needed to move now. "All right guys, it's either now or never," Vixen said as she stood up and jumped over the railing. The others followed suit and landed on the ground next to her. The sound of their landing did not go unnoticed as the lead knight looked at them in surprise while the other knights stopped what they were doing to look as well.

"What the deuce?" the lead knight said aloud as Vixen and her team moved forward. "Who the devil are you?"

"We, you misguided miscreant, are the Justice League," Shinning Knight said as he drew out his sword and brandished it at the Forever Knights. "And by the name of justice and by my honor as a knight of Arthur, King of Kings, you are here by ordered to stop this foolishness and to quickly surrender yourselves, post-hast."

Vigilante just looked at him for a moment and then shook his head, a tad confused. "Uh, what did he say?" he asked, his head now facing Vixen.

"He said for them to stand down and surrender or else…I think."

"Oh, okay then." Vigilante then turned to face the Forever Knights as well and drew his guns, training his aim on the lead knight. "Ya'll heard my friend here. Now get to surrenderin' or else my trigger finger will be gettin' mighty itchy, ya hear."

The remaining Forever Knights gathered around the lead knight as phrases as 'what do we do', 'should we surrender' and 'what now, mi'lord' we constantly being asked of him. After a moment he stepped forward and pulled out his claymore from its sheath on his back and brandished it at the four League members.

"I do hear you, you loathsome vagabond. And I say, in the name of the mighty King Driscol, you are all hereby sentenced to death." Turning towards his knightly underlings, his eye lens glowing a bright red, "Knights, to battle!" he shouted which was met with a thunderous uproar of cheers as the rest of the Forever Knights drew out their weapons ranging from swords, to laser blasters and even a few energy shields.

"Long live King Driscol! Long live Sir Talbot!" the Knights shouted as they showed their praise for both their king and their lead knight. And with that, the Forever Knights began to charge at the League as a few of them began to open fire with their laser weapons.

"Great, you two just had to get them riled up, didn't you?" Vixen chided as the four of them split up and rushed into battle.

* * *

(_Bellwood – Beast Boy & Ben VS Aggregor_)

"ROARRRRR!" Beast Boy bellowed as he jumped at Aggregor while in the form of a Yeti. The moment he had helped Ben get from underneath the destroyed statue, Aggregor instantly began pelting the two of them with electrical blasts. This was quickly annoying Beast Boy who then decided to try lunging at the creep with the lightning staff. This is what led to the current moment in time with Beast Boy still air born and coming down upon Aggregor.

Beast Boy came down hard as he landed in the exact spot Aggregor was…or, to be more precise, where he had been. The Osmosian warrior quickly backed away at the last second and, once he righted himself, sent another blast of electrical energy at Beast Boy.

"GAAAAhhhhhh!" Beast Boy screamed as his body shifted back to his human form. The green changeling fell to his knees, his body smoking and his hair singed. He raised his head in pain and stared at Aggregor angrily. "Y-ya know…(_pant_)….you wouldn't be s-so tough….without…without that spiffy stick of yours!"

Aggregor just smirked as he lowered the tip of his staff and placed its tip in front of Beast Boy, the tip of the bladed edge resting just a few inches above the area between his eyes. "Maybe, but as it is, you are no more than a mere insect compared to me and my power." He then began to kneel and move his free hand towards Beast Boy, his intent unclear to our young green hero. "But I will admit that, for a human, you are a strange one indeed. You have no alien DNA within you yet you possess incredible powers of transformation. Powers…that I now intend to make my—ooph!"

Just before he could place his hand upon Beast Boy, Aggregor was quickly sent flying from a powerful metallic sand blast to the head. The Osmosian warrior went flying straight into another light pole and hit the ground with a hard thud. Beast Boy looked over at Aggregor in shock and then turned his head to look behind him to see Wildclaw come to a stop next to him, the metallic sand returning to the depths of his clawed paws.

"Sorry Aggy, but I'm going to have to ask that you not touch my friends," Wildclaw snorted as he bent down and helped Beast Boy up to his feet. "You ok, BB?"

"Yeah, nothing a little R&R wouldn't help fix," he replied with a sheepish grin. He then looked at Wildclaw's clawed fingers and let out a small whistle. "That was one neat trick. What was that stuff anyway? And what alien form is this one?"

"This alien form is called a Greedorian. They have many different forms mostly based around birds, bugs, different mammal-like creatures and some water based life forms. Those of the land based variety can produce metallic sand-like material from their bodies and form them into weapons like a sandstorm twister, a huge metallic tornado and even melt their own body down into a metallic sand-like substance. Comes in real handy for hand-to-hand combat," Wildclaw relayed to Beast Boy who was now staring at him with starry eyes.

"Dude, that's so cool! Think ya can teach me to transform into this form too?" A small sweat drop appeared next to Wildclaw's head as he looked at Beast Boy.

"Um, I don't think I can. This is a metallic-elemental based alien being, not a wild animal based one. Sorry BB, but maybe another alien form sometime." Beast Boys' shoulders sank for a second until he perked right back up at the thought of Ben's other animal-like aliens such as Benwolf, Humongousaur and even Stinkfly.

"That's cool, dude." They both were about to go and help the girls when they noticed Aggregor slowly starting to rise up from underneath the busted light pole. Aggregor, fuming with rage, looked at the two heroes and made a low tone growl within his throat, so low that Wildclaw's sharp hearing could barely even pick it up. "Uh-oh, it looks like mister cranky-pants wants to go for another round."

"Then we'll just have to teach him when he should just stay down, eh?" Wildclaw chided playfully, raising his arms up and allowing his steely claws to jut out to their full length. Beast Boy grinned at the notion and turned into his Beast form and then the both of them slowly advanced upon Aggregor as he too slowly began to charge at them.

* * *

(_Blackfire & Raven VS Hex_)

To say that Raven and Blackfire were having fun bonding as friends and fellow teammates was not as accurate as the rest of their team probably would have thought. The two girls didn't really get along very well as Raven was more of the loner who liked quiet places while Blackfire was the wild party girl who loved to throw down as much as the next Tamaranean warrior. And as such, they soon discovered that they also had different styles of fighting techniques which made it even more troublesome to team up against a master sorcerer like Hex.

"Blackfire, I thought I said to stay behind me while Hex keeps firing those death blasts at us!" Raven hollered up to her more wild teammate who was flying overhead, firing dual blasts of blackbolts and eyebeams at Hex who just simply erected a field of mana to protect himself.

"You don't tell me what to do, Goth girl! I know how to fight and take care of myself, so that means I don't need you to hold my hand in a battle!" Blackfire quipped. She didn't like it when people told her what to do and didn't like it when they thought they were her boss.

In her mind, she only listened to four people. One was herself, the second was her father, the third was her deceased older brother and the only other person that she would dare even let order her around was Ben. '_I'd much rather be teaming up with Ben than having to fight side-by-side with the creepy witch_,' she thought to herself. It was already bad enough that she had to share a room with her for the next two days but she would rather die than take orders from her.

Raven, on the other hand, had had just about enough of Blackfire's attitude and was half-tempted to shoot her down herself. But it seemed that Hex would beat her to it as Blackfire came in for a diving power punch to his face. At the last second he side-stepped to his left and grabbed her arm, using her own momentum against her, and threw her right into a police car. "Blackfire!" Raven shouted as Hex fired one of his dark mana blasts at the car, causing it to explode around Blackfire. Hex let a small smirk cross his face for a moment and then schooled his features before turning back around to face Raven.

"Now, now child, do not worry. I shall send you to join your little warrior friend real soon," Hex said coldly as he fired more of his dark mana at Raven. Drawing out more of her own power, Raven erected an energy shield to block his attack but soon found her own strength starting to slowly give out.

There was no way Hex should be more powerful than her when it came to dark energy. As much as she hated to admit it, she was the daughter of Trigon the Terrible and he was even more powerful than Hex and she bested her own father. So how was a second rate sorcerer able to have the upper hand against someone like her. She soon fell to her knees as Hex slowly walked closer and closer, ever so slightly as to pump in more dark mana into his attack. Raven was soon down to the ground, her body skidding across the dirt and grass until she was pinned against what remained of a lion statue. Hex stood firm as he began pumping more mana into his attack, his eyes glowing a dark ethereal glow as he pressed on.

"Ha! Not even Trigon's little bitch can stop me! Not so long as I possess the Soul of Bezel," Hex proclaimed proudly, the Soul of Bezel glowing with power from around his neck.

'_The Soul of Bezel? So that's how he's increasing his power at such an unnatural rate_,' Raven thought as she tried her best to keep her focus on keeping her mana shield up. She looked over to her left at the sound of a loud crash to see Wildclaw being blasted into the stairway leading into the museum and then noticed Beast Boy in his most savage form, the Beast, grappling Aggregor by taking a hold of his staff and pressing him down to the ground, the Osmosian warrior putting up as just as much of a fight as his two adversaries were.

While watching Beast Boy and Ben battle Aggregor was somewhat enjoyable, Raven was soon startled back to reality as she noticed her dark mana shield starting to crack under the pressure and intense strain of Hex's power. With one final step, Hex looked down at Raven and smiled evilly, his free hand now being used to feed more power into his attack. "Say bye, bye you little sl—" Before he could even finish his monologue, Hex was sent flying away from Raven and slammed straight into a parked city bus by a blast of pure raw violet colored energy.

Looking up, Raven soon noticed the familiar visage of Blackfire setting foot back on solid ground as she landed next to her. Upon closer inspection though, Raven noticed that Blackfire wasn't in the best of shape either. That explosion had taken a lot out of her. She was battered and bloody and most of her uniform was burnt and torn in more places than she could count. Her hair was also a complete mess and a bit of it was singed in the back. Blackfire knew that once this battle was over, she was going to finally have to get a hair cut just so as to even out the ends.

Looking down at her exhausted teammate, Blackfire extended a helping hand. "Need a hand there, Goth girl?" Blackfire said this easily and somewhat playfully as a small smile set itself on her face. Raven looked at her as she took the offered hand when a small smile cracked on her face as well.

"Thanks, never thought I'd be glad to receive help from an ex-con," Raven retorted with a small amount of humor in her tone. Blackfire let the ex-con wise crack slide as both she and Raven prepared for round two with Hex.

"Think we can take him if we combine energies?" Blackfire asked, breathing heavily while she gently held her left side. She knew that last explosion broke a few ribs and she considered the possibility that she might also have internal bleeding. But she let those thoughts leave her mind as Hex used his dark mana to rip the bus in two and shoved it away from him.

"Maybe, but it'll be close. I have more raw fire power than you do but you still got some stamina left…more than what I got at least." She looked at Blackfire carefully and noticed that the Tamaranean princess wouldn't last another full round with Hex if she took another direct energy blast like that again. They needed a plan and they needed one now. "Blackfire, listen…" This caught Blackfire's attention as she turned and looked Raven right in the eyes.

"What's up, think of a way to beat him?"

"No, not yet. But if we're going to win then you and I have to work as one. We need to help one another." Blackfire just stared at her for a moment, a bit baffled by Raven's sudden change in attitude. "Look, I know you don't like taking orders from people and the only reason you listen to Robin is because both Ben and Star ask you to do so while we're on missions. But now I'm asking you to please…trust me and follow my directions."

Blackfire continued to stare at her while Raven had a pleading look in her eyes. She wanted to make sure that all four of them got out of this alive. Blackfire had bonded with them during the Slade incident and she was slowly thinking of the Titans as her new family but she would always have that feeling of disconnection with them. After a long moment of silence passed by Blackfire let out a long sigh as she relaxed her body a bit.

"Alright, we'll do it your way." Raven nodded her head in gratitude, thankful that Blackfire was finally willing to cooperate with her. "To tell the truth, out of all the Titan members, you're the only other person I see myself actually having fun with besides my sister and probably Argent."

"Really, what about Ben?"

"Oh, _Ben_ is a given alright," Blackfire replied with a longing look in her eyes as she watched Wildclaw rush at Aggregor at inhuman speeds and ram his armored knee into the Osmosian's back, the evil warrior crying out in pain. Raven knew that look all to well.

"You know, you shouldn't wait forever in telling him how you feel about him." This caused Blackfire to stare at her in shock as a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks. "We all know how much you care for him but we also know just how dense Ben can be to the area's concerning the heart. So maybe you should make the first move before some undeserving harlot takes a shot at him."

Blackfire just stared at her and then back to Ben who was now using a wild melee fighting style with his claws while making slashes at Aggregors chest which the Osmosian blocked with his staff. With a soft smile which was usually only reserved for when she was in a private place and not out in the open, she simply looked back at Raven and nodded.

"Maybe, once I'm rested and healed up that is."

With that the two heroines returned their gazes back to Hex who had slowly made his way back to their location. As they prepared to engage him in the second round of their battle, no one noticed the shadowy female figure descend from the sky, her hands glowing a violet pink color with mana flowing from her very being.

* * *

(_Metropolis – Wayne Tech Warehouse_)

Just as soon as the battle had begun it was also almost over. Vixen and Steel had quickly taken out nearly all the Forever Knights while Vigilante dealt with the ones in the truck which left Shinning Knight to deal with the last few standing grunts. With a simple swing of his mighty sword, the last of the grunts fell to the floor, all of them unconscious. Watching the speed at which these heroes fought his soldiers and at how fast they had disposed of them completely blew Sir Talbots mind away.

"This cannot be. How can such lowly peasants as yourselves take out such a well trained sect of troops with your limited amount of firepower?" Sir Talbot complained. This did not sit well with Vixen who took her amulet and clutched it tight, envisioning a Python in her mind, the amulet granting her the animals' power and abilities.

"Limited amount of firepower?" Vixen retorted as she quickly got behind Talbot and wrapped him in her arms, her grip like that of a vice as she squeezed with the strength of a powerful constrictor. "Buddy, you have no idea who you just insulted, do you?"

"I don't think that he has, milady. But now he should know better than to besmirch the honorable title known as that of a knight," Shinning Knight replied as he then looked at Talbot who tried his best to escape Vixen's grip. Steel had also stepped in and gave her a hand in keeping him restrained. "Never again shall you bring harm to another being of innocent beginnings, you miscreant."

"Hey there, amigo," Vigilante called out as he clasped Shinning Knight by his shoulder, "What say we take these here varmints back up the tower so that we can put 'em through processing. Then we can contact one of them there Plumber bases to come take 'em off our hands?"

The others thought about this for a second and then nodded in agreement. With that, Vigilante contacted the Watchtower, telling them of their catch. Within moments, they were all teleported out of the warehouse and back to the Watchtower with their catch of Forever Knights in tow. Little did they know that as they left, one of the remaining knights had made it to a safe hiding place and saw everything. With this new bit of information, he set out to contact his king so as to inform him of this startling turn of events.

* * *

(_Bellwood Museum_)

"Do you really believe that two super powered harlots actually have what it takes to stop me?" Hex quipped in a mocking tone as he got closer to both Raven and Blackfire. "Well then, let's see how you fare when I use my full power." With that, Hex let loose a blast of dark mana so powerful that the ground beneath their feet began to rumble at its release.

Raven quickly sent every bit of her power into her newly erect energy shield, gradually siphoning any remaining energy that Blackfire was able to lend her without toppling over. In a matter of seconds Hex's energy wave slammed into Raven's energy shield, the pressure and strain pushing both her and Blackfire over two hundred feet across the courtyard. Within moments they once again found themselves pinned down by the pressure of Hex's mana, neither of them able to withstand the strain much longer.

"I…don't…think I can…hold…out…much longer!" Raven shouted in a strained voice as her energy shield began to crack and crumble to pieces.

"You have to try!" Blackfire shot back as she started to cough up blood from her internal injuries.

The girls looked on in horror as Hex sent one last wave at them. Blackfire, feeling that her end was near, grabbed onto Raven and pulled her in close, as if trying to at least protect her from further harm. Just as the energy wave closed in it suddenly fizzled out in a huge withdrawal of power as they heard a feminine voice echoing in the wind.

"FUBESHO PAAD!"

Hex's dark energy sputtered down a bit, giving Raven and Blackfire just enough time to roll out of the way. As they rolled away to safety, Hex was suddenly knocked forward from behind as one of Aggregors electrical blast missed its original target, Beast Boy, and ended up hitting Hex instead. The fighting stopped for a brief moment as the four heroes and two villains looked into the air to see the visage of a beautiful young woman floating down to the ground next to Raven and Blackfire, making sure as to put herself between them and Hex.

Her skin was a milky cream color that shone beautifully in the remaining lights from the street lights. She wore tight black leggings with black shoes as well as a short, mid-thigh high purple dress with a pink sash for a belt wrapped snuggly around her thin waist. Her forearms also sported black fingerless gloves with pink trim and her purple dress also bore a black strip up its center which then curved into a pair of curvy horn patterns above her breast line but just under her collar area. The top of her dress was black in color and draped onto her shoulders while it jutted upwards around her neck like a high collar, the inside a dull pink color. Just under the black collar rested a cerise pink gem set in a golden trimmed casing. She wore a black crown above her brow which would remind one of someone with black devil horns.

Her lips were touched with a deep violet lipstick while here irises were a deep orchid color and her long flowing hair was as silver as moonlight as it rustled around her frame gently in the wind, the strands of hair reaching the back of her thighs when the wind died down. Raven and Blackfire stared at the newcomer with a bit of awestruck in their eyes as did Beast Boy. Aggregor just scoffed at the arrival of another nuisance while Wildclaw looked at her for only a moment before returning his own gaze upon Aggregor and Hex. Hex himself stared at the young woman and he was furious that she would even dare get in his way.

"Charmcaster! How dare you interfere?" Hex bellowed.

"It's good to see you again too…uncle," Charmcaster replied. She then looked all around her and noticed a few new faces she did not recognize.

Looking behind her she could see two young women nearly beaten to a pulp and both were probably sorely exhausted. She then looked at the other person that seemed to be causing trouble and, for a brief moment, he reminded her of Kevin. She then looked at the two beings facing him and saw one was a green colored beast of some sort that instantly changed back into a human wearing a black and purple suit. She then looked at the last being and instantly recognized the emblem on its chest, not even bothering to recognize the rest of its body.

"Well, if it isn't Ben Tennyson. Last I heard, you were traveling around in space," Charmcaster called out with a small smile.

"Meh, got tired of traveling so I decided to come back and kick butt planet side for awhile," Wildclaw replied. He then got an idea. Turning to Beast Boy, "Hey, BB?"

"What's up?"

"Think you can keep Aggy busy by yourself for a few moments?"

"Sure thing, but what are you gonna do?" Beast Boy asked as he transformed back into the Beast and prepared to attack Aggregor once more.

"Just you watch." With that, Wildclaw looked back over at Charmcaster and nudged his head over at Hex. Charmcaster nodded in reply and suddenly let loose a volley of violet colored mana blasts at her uncle at full force. Distracted by this sudden attack from his own niece, Hex let loose an attack of his own. She may have surprised him once so far but he would be damned if he's let her do so again. As Charmcaster kept her uncle busy, Wildclaw waited for the perfect moment to strike and suddenly saw it the moment Hex took a couple of seconds to recite a new spell. "Alright, now's my chance."

(**_Insert theme – Ride On Right Time_**)

In a burst of pure speed Wildclaw vanished from sight and instantly reappeared before Hex just as he was about to recite his spell. "You!" Hex shouted as Wildclaw lashed out with one of his claws across Hex's chest. The attack made contact and knocked the empowered sorcerer back a few feet while Wildclaw vanished again to reappear behind Aggregor.

"Wild Slash!" Wildclaw shouted as the knuckle gems on his right gauntlet glowed and crackled with energy. The next thing to happen was Wildclaw hitting Aggregor dead center in the middle of his back, knocking him right into a powerful close line courtesy of Beast Boy. The double whammy blow completely overpowered the Osmosian warrior and knocked him right out.

As Hex got his bearings back he noticed Wildclaw and Beast Boy give one another a high five while Aggregor lay on the ground, unconscious. He then looked back at Charmcaster who had already started using her magic to slowly heal some of the injuries that both Raven and Blackfire were currently suffering from. "Damn you Charmcaster! I shall teach you for interfering in matters that no longer concern you!" Hex shouted as he once again prepared to draw forth power from the Soul of Bezel…only to realize that he was no longer receiving any energy from the stone talisman. Looking down at his neck, he noticed that the talisman was gone. "The Soul of Bezel, where is it?"

"Oh Hexy-Wexy….lookie at what I got!" Wildclaw called out playfully towards Hex. The evil sorcerer looked over at Wildclaw to see the Soul of Bezel dangling from his clawed hand.

"Tennyson, you dare—" Hex began until he was hit with a triple energy blast with a mixture of violet, magenta and dark energy waves, the source of power ramming him right into the side of a tank.

"Oh would you just shut up already?" Blackfire quipped. All five of them then noticed the tanks main cannon turret fall off and clank Hex against the head, finally knocking him out.

(**_End theme – Ride On Right Time_**)

Everyone waited for a few seconds and then the sounds of cheers and applause could be heard from all around. Wildclaw and the others looked around to see all of the townspeople and the police force thanking them for their help. Wildclaw, figuring that the battle was over, tapped the Omnitrix and reverted back to human form. Both he and Beast Boy, who also quickly went back to human form, ran over to the side of the courtyard where the girls were at.

"Nice timing there, Charmcaster," Ben said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Would have been here sooner, but with the Alpha Rune no longer in the Ledger Domain, it took a long time to figure out a way to reopen the door after giving it the option of crafting a random name every five seconds." Ben smiled at that response. He knew that Gwen would be glad about the news of Charmcaster being back in their dimension. "So, just where is that cousin of yours anyway?"

"Oh, Gwen? She's still living at home while finishing up her final year of college and then I think she's planning on moving in with Kevin over at his new apartment in Metropolis."

"Really? Well then, I'll have to look her up sometime," Charmcaster replied and then looked down to Ben's hand, noticing the Soul of Bezel still clutched tightly in it grasp. "So, what are you going to do with that thing?"

"Don't let Raven have it. It might drive her insane," Beast Boy joked which received him a slap upside the head from Blackfire. "Ow, jeez, man Raven, can't yo—…huh, Blackfire?" Beast Boy was a bit surprised that Blackfire would knock him upside the head for that instead of Raven but then noticed the small hurt look in Raven's eyes. "Oops, sorry Rae. Guess it was just my bad timing again, heh heh."

The others just looked at Beast Boy for a second and then let the moment pass as soon as Raven nodded her acknowledgement of his apology and then Ben stuffed the talisman into his pocket. He then took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a few things down before handing the paper over to Charmcaster.

"Here, this is Gwen's cell number and the college she's attending. Look her up when you get the chance."

"Thanks, Ben," Charmcaster replied with a smile. Blackfire was seriously starting to not like this newcomer as she seemed to be acting a bit too sweetly to Ben. More than what she cared for.

"No biggie. Oh, if she's not at home or doesn't answer her cell then try and search out her mana somewhere in Metropolis. She'd most likely then be at Kevin's."

"Thanks." Charmcaster then looked back at the crowd of people and then back at Ben and his friends. "Well, I better get going. I need to start getting some things if I'm going to construct a new gateway for Ledger Domain." And with that and a small wave, Charmcaster instantly vanished in a flash of violet colored light.

Blackfire and the Titans just looked at the spot for a moment while Ben headed over to the newly arrived Museum Curator and hander her the Talisman, warning her to lock it up somewhere safe for the time being. Once he returned to the others he was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Dude, just who was that magical chick anyway?" Beast Boy asked excitedly while waving his arms in the air.

"I was wondering that myself," Raven added.

"Maybe she's one of Ben's old girlfriends," Blackfire added as well, seemingly with a bit of a hurtful tone in her voice. Ben noticed this and just sighed.

'_Oh great, now she's mad_.' Ben just took in a deep breath and barely opened his mouth when he and his friends were suddenly swarmed with reporters.

"Ben 10, Ben 10, over hear!"

"Ben, is it true that you're returning to hero duties?"

"Is it true that your new girlfriend is a convicted criminal?" This question caused both Ben and Blackfire to blush.

"Are you now a member of the Justice League?"

"Ben 10, why are you back in Bellwood?"

The questions started getting to all of them and Ben just wanted to go home, take a nice long hot shower and go to bed. So, without any hesitation, he activated the Omnitrix once more and transformed, becoming Wildclaw once more but not even taking the time to shout out his name. In an instant he quickly grabbed Beast Boy and the others and vanished in a feet of super speed, their vehicles also vanishing in a flash of blue light.

* * *

(_2 days later – Sunday Morning_)

As the sun slowly rose in the morning sky Ben and Rachel were in the living room, Ben discussing his past encounters with both Hex and Charmcaster with her. Raven listened to every word as she seemed enthralled about the possible chance of meeting Charmcaster once more. While Gwen was a good friend to talk to, it seemed Charmcaster was more in depth of the spells and magical world.

"And that's how Charmcaster got stuck in her home dimension. She wanted to free her people from enslavement."

"And you, Gwen and Kevin were never able to get back to Ledger Domain, right?"

"Sorta. We did go back a couple of times but she was still somewhat are enemy back then. After a while her people forgave her and she decided to try and fix her home dimension the right way. We were going to help but she declined our offer, saying that she had to do it on her own. And it seems she's doing pretty well by herself. Though I suspect she'll seek out Gwen for help when the time comes."

They continued their discussion some more until they noticed the front door open up to reveal both Gar and Carl coming back into the house. "Well, that's the last of it. Everything is packed up and we can get going whenever you guys are ready," Gar said happily as Carl clapped him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe that you were already here for only two days and now you have to go back," Sandra said as she emerged from the kitchen, setting down a few bottles of water on the table for Ben and the others to drink on the way back. "It's just too soon."

"I know, Mom. But I have to get Gar and Rae here back to Jump City real soon and I don't think the rest of the guys can handle the city by themselves for much longer. Been hearing that someone called Control Freak tried to brainwash Vic into thinking he was a ballerina or something."

Everyone in the room started laughing at that thought of Cyborg wearing a too-too and dancing on stage. It reminded most of them of Mumbo when he turned him into a dancing Bear. They all quieted down after a few moments and got up, everyone grabbing their bags before heading for the door. That's when Sandra noticed that something was amiss.

"Ben, where's Komi?" Ben looked at their group and noticed that Komi wasn't with them. In fact, she hadn't said a single word to him for nearly the whole weekend ever since they got back from the battle with Hex and Aggregor. Ben had had to go back and make sure that the police were able to arrest Hex properly and he had to send Aggregor back to the Null Void. But when he returned, Komi just avoided him entirely. There would be moments he'd see her talk with his parents and laugh at some of their jokes but that was about it.

"I'll go get her," Ben replied as he handed his duffel bag to his father who followed Gar and Rachel out to Ben's car, setting their things into the trunk.

* * *

As Ben opened the door to the guest room he noticed Komi just sitting on the bed, staring out the window as she watched a few kids playing tag outside in the yard next door. He could easily see the hurt look on her face and he didn't know why she was really mad at him, though he knew it possibly had something to do with Charmcaster, but he decided that now was as good a time as any to find out why.

"Hey," Ben greeted as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him for only a second and then back out the window.

"…hey."

"Komi…did Charmcaster or I do something to upset you?" Komi quickly lowered her head and just stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "Look, if you think that she and I had something going on between us before then, don't worry. I'm not her type. At least I don't think I am."

"Oh please," Komi snapped as she now looked Ben right in the eyes, anger apparent, "I saw the way she smiled at you. And I also saw just how nice you were to her too."

"Come on, she smiles like that when she sees Kevin too. And I'm nice to her because she proved to me that she's a valuable friend. She helped us in out in our time of need back when Aggregor was after the four pieces to the Map of Infinity and that was when she was one of our worst enemies. And now she's reformed."

"Well, so am I. And yet you don't even seem to care anymore." Now Ben was paying attention. "I send you dozens of signals; show you plenty of advances, I leave more hints than I could even begin to think of and yet, with that thick head of yours, you can't even begin to see tha—", her rant was abruptly ended the moment Ben used his hand and turned her head so that they were facing one another and quickly, and passionately, kissed her for the first time since she had had her Tamaranean heat cycle.

Time seemed to stand still for both of them and, after a few seconds, Komi closed her eyes and leaned her body up against his, deepening the kiss. They stayed that way for nearly a few minutes until Ben slowly, and quite reluctantly, pulled away so that they could take in a much needed breath of fresh air. Ben just looked into her violet hued eyes as she found herself staring longingly into his deep emerald green eyes. It was only after a silent few moments that Ben finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I should have done that long ago." And with that they leaned into one another once more, kissing each other again. Komi's hands began to wander up Ben's shirt and clutch at it, and then one hand slowly holding the side of his neck as she quickly slid her tongue into his mouth. This new sensation quickly startled Ben for a few seconds but he too soon returned the sensation as his slipped his own tongue into hers. He wrapped one of his arms around her thin waist, holding her close to his body as firmly as possible, while grasping onto one of her shoulders with another.

Another few minutes passed until they both once again, both even more reluctant than before, broke away from each others passionate embrace and looked longingly at one another. "Apology accepted," Komi said quietly. They almost leaned in for a third kiss until they heard a mock coughing sound come from the door way, startling both of them. With both of their faces beet red with embarrassment, they quickly turned to see Gar, Rachel and Ben's parents standing there, watching them with huge smiles plastered on there faces.

"Well, it's about darn time," Gar chided with a playful smile on his face. Both Ben and Komi stared at him sternly, Komi's eyes glowing violently with rage.

"BB, I swear, if I even hear you make one stupid joke about this I'm gonna tear you a new one!" Komi shouted. Ben was about to add in his own retort when he noticed his mother hold up a digital camera. Both of their faces then suddenly developed a look of horror on them.

"Mom, no…tell me you didn't…" Ben began, his voice rasping out of his throat.

"Oh, this is so going into the family scrapbook dear," Sandra said with a sly smile while looking up at her husband.

"Yup, sure is, honey," Carl replied with a devious smirk.

With that, both Ben and Komi's heads hung low in defeat. They couldn't believe that their true first kiss with one another had been not only spied upon by their friends and family, but also recorded on camera for prosperity. After a moment they both let out a heavy sigh and looked at one another, smiles gently set on their faces.

"Well, look at the bright side," Ben said to Komi and the others.

"There's a bright side to the fact that your mom took a picture of you and Komi kissing without you two not even realizing it," Rachel replied dryly.

"Don't you mean 'French Kissing'?" Gar added, slightly nudging Rachel with his elbow which caused Carl to laugh a bit.

"Whatever, kissing is kissing," Raven quipped.

"The bright side to this little situation," Komi began, "is that you all found out first and that it was Ben's parents that took the picture instead of, oh…let's say, Gwen, Kevin and Kori."

The four of them thought about that for a second and then all six of them burst out laughing. "Dudes, you are so right. Kevin would have never stopped dogging you two and Gwen would have definitely taken a picture," Gar said while laughing.

"More like twelve dozen pictures if you think about it," Sandra chided happily. She was glad that she got to take the first pictures of her son's new blossoming romance.

"True and Kori most likely would squeal and bounce up and down from morning 'til night for a week straight if she saw it first," Rachel added.

They all burst out laughing again for a few minutes until they all had their fill of enjoyment from the possibilities of what could have happened. After a few more seconds had passed Ben finally stood up, lending Komi a hand to help her up as well. He then went over to the center of the room and grabbed her bag, hefting the strap over his left shoulder. He then slid his free arm around her waist and just stared at his friends.

"Come on, let's get going. I'm pretty sure mister over obsessive is going to want us back before noon," Ben said calmly as they all headed out of the room.

Sandra and Carl waved goodbye as Ben's car headed down the street and then turned down the next road, heading for the interstate. In the car, Gar was back to playing his PGS while Rachel was on the phone with Gwen, telling her of their recent encounters with Aggregor, Charmcaster and Hex but she made sure not to mention anything about the kiss shared between Ben and Komi.

In the front, Komi leaned over so that her head was resting against Ben's shoulder while he drove, the young Tamaranean princess once again fast asleep and with a nice smile on her face. Ben just smirked. He had finally given into his new found feelings for Blackfire and he was glad that she felt the same way. When they got back he would ask her out for their first date and then plan out which day they would take off to go out. Of course, he also had to figure out just how to break it to the others. None of them were going to say a word to anyone until Ben and Komi wanted something said.

'_Hmm, I wander if getting discovered while making out on the couch would be a fun moment…or in the kitchen…or maybe in the gym_,' Ben thought. Oh, the fun he and Komi were going to have in finding ways to shock the hell out of their teammates.

* * *

**Toku Warrior_:_** Hey guys, been awhile since the last update. We're now 14 chapters in and so far we've seen 1 new Ultimate Alien, 3 new standard aliens and 1 emergency alien. And now Ben and Blackfire have taken their first steps into creating their relationship with one another. I'm going to have fun torturing the Titans when they discover their relationship. I know the fight between the Forever Knights and the JLU was barely existent but that will be covered with Vixen relating the battle sometime in the next two chapters. The fight with Aggregor was pretty weak but, then again, he doesn't have much strength at the moment. He will make a return later on and he'll be even stronger than before. But Hex proved he was a force to be reckoned with. And who loved my bringing Charmcaster into the fray.

Well, here are some hints for the reminder of season 1 of this series: We still got a few single chapters and fluff stories, a confrontation between Ben and a certain JLU individual, something to do with Tamaran, a few friends Ben made in New York and the revelations behind who really framed Blackfire and the re-emergence of Omnicron and the introduction of Ben's second Emergency Alien will make its grand debut.

I hope you all are enjoying this series so far. Please R&R. Any ideas you guys might have could be useful so feel free to drop me some thoughts on something that could be used. I have dozens of arcs planned out for this series already but I can always make more. This story is going to be going on for quite some time. This is Toku Warrior, signing off for now.


	15. Secrets & Confrontations

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

**A/N: I made a few small amendments to this chapter. Mostly in terms of referring to the pendant that Ben now wears. I changed the name of it and its meaning as I was half asleep when I originally wrote that part and technically I had it planned that the Seal of Betrothal was a pendant that Starfire was going to give to Robin later on in the story. Sorry for that mix-up. This should help smooth out that part somewhat. (_See what happens when you write a fan-fic while suffering from severe lack of sleep_)**

* * *

**Episode 15.**

**Secrets &Confrontations**

Author: Toku Warrior

* * *

High above the Earth, nestled within its set orbit around the planet, floated the Watchtower, the headquarters of the Justice League. Surrounding the satellite were a dozen security stations that helped watch over the Earth and helped store much of the Leagues' extra technology, back-up equipment and spare Javelins. As the tower was currently hovering over the continent of Africa, a Javelin quickly made its way out of hyperjump and slowly made its way to the loading bay of the tower. Once in the bay the Javelin was led to a docking area where the pilot could finally stop the engines and exit the craft. As the Javelin's engines finally died down, one of the double steel doors opened up to reveal Green Lantern and the Atom.

"I'm telling you John, Carter is not going to be happy about the fact that she's on the Earth and not in jail," Atom said sternly, trying to warn Lantern of how Hawkman would react to a certain secret.

"Look, I know Carter almost as well as you do, Ray. I know he's one of your best friends and that you're just thinking about his well being but Carter would never even dare go after Blackfire if he were to learn of her location," Lantern rebutted, trying to help ease the Atom's concern. As they came upon the Javelin, its entrance door opened and lowered to the ground, allowing the form of a winged man to step out. "And speak of the devil; Carter, how was your trip to planet Alridian?"

Looking down at his two friends and teammates, Hawkman flew from the loading door ramp and landed in front of both the Atom and Green Lantern; a pleasant grin of satisfaction on his face.

"It was actually very enjoyable. Thank you for alerting me to it. I found the Alridian culture to be quite…confusing but also pleasantly mysterious as well." Lantern and Atom both nodded at Hawkman's thoughts on Alridian culture as the winged hero clapped them both on the shoulder. "John, did you know that Alridian females actually perform a week long fasting ritual before they choose their life partners?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. There are even things about dozens of alien cultures that the Green Lantern Corp doesn't know about."

"You learn something new everyday," the Atom added before turning to face his good friend. "So tell us all about your trip, Carter. I expect a three month voyage to a world that you've never been to must have given you plenty of stories to tell us." Hawkman smiled as he followed them through the doors and down the hall.

"That I do, my friend. But it will take me some time to readjust to things here at home and unpack. So, in the mean time, how about you tell me about all the things that have happened while I've been gone? Any new threats, new villains, new heroes? I am just eager to find out."

Both the Atom and Lantern developed a startled look on their faces as they led Hawkman to the galley. They knew something like this was going to come up so they would just have to make sure not to mention Blackfire's name to him, not even once. They weren't afraid of what he'd try and do to her if he learned of her presence on the Earth. No, they were afraid of what Ben would do to him if he did try something stupid.

'_Great, how are we gonna keep him in the dark about this?_' John thought to himself as the Atom told Hawkman about the recent battle that the Titans had had against Control Freak and about how Vixen and her team fought against the Forever Knights.

* * *

**Opening theme – _'cod-E ~ E no Angou~' (by: SOPHIA – Kamen Rider Eternal movie theme)_**

* * *

(_Jump City – Titans Tower_)

"BEAST BOY!" The voice of anger echoed throughout the entire tower as Cyborg's voice boomed out, his shout even louder than Robin's radio as both the Boy Wonder and Starfire listened to some talk radio.

Robin looked over his shoulder towards the steel double doors while Starfire just continued to listen to her favorite radio program with enthusiasm. "Oh great, no what did Beast Boy do?" Robin asked himself. Ever since Beast Boy and the others had returned from Bellwood he had been getting on Cyborg's nerves constantly.

"Dude, it wasn't meeeeeeeee!" Beast Boy squealed as the double doors opened up, allowing the changeling to run right into the common room and over to the couch. Seeing Robin and Star, Beast Boy acted quickly. "Dudes, ya gotta hide me!" he begged, down on his knees and holding his hands together as if praying for his life.

"What did you do?" Robin asked dryly.

"Nothing, I swear! Cy just thinks it was me who rearranged his workshop." Robin just pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and he reached over and switched off his radio, causing Starfire to pout slightly.

"Oh, I was enjoying the Radio of talk so very much," Starfire said sadly. "Robin, why did you turn off the talking box of music?" Robin just answered with his hand pointing down to Beast Boy in a begging position. "Oh, friend, why do you kneel in a position of prayer before us?"

"He's not praying Star. He's trying to hide from Cyborg and now he's asking us to hide him," Robin explained.

"Oh, I see."

"You better not hide that little grass stain!" Cyborg bellowed as he entered the common room, his red eye glowing a near crimson in pure rage.

Beast Boy quickly jumped up and hid behind Robin, using his cape as a make-shift shield. As Cyborg made his way over to them Raven entered the room behind him, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Um, what's going on?" Raven asked, a tad confused with the current situation.

Everyone there turned around to look at her for a moment and then looked at each other. With a heavy sigh, Raven walked forward and stopped next to the couch, now more annoyed than curious.

"I'll ask again, what's going on?"

"Um…well, Cy here blames me for messing with the stuff in his work shop," Beast Boy said with a squeaky voice, the young changeling still somewhat shaken from being hunted down by Cyborg all over the tower.

"That's because you did, ya elf! You're the only one who's stupid enough to touch my equipment!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Cyborg," Robin pleaded as he kept the two of them apart, using his body as a shield for Beast Boy and as a wall for Cyborg. "Did you even see Beast Boy mess with your stuff?"

Before he could answer he quickly found himself dumbfounded. He hadn't seen Beast Boy touch anything but he knew how the little shrimp couldn't keep his mitts off of anything that didn't belong to him. It was one of the many reasons why they had signs plastered all around the tower next to any buttons that were of extreme importance. They knew Beast Boy's tendencies to push a button when it was right smack dab in front of him.

"Um…well…" Cyborg began, trying to think about his response.

"So this is what all of the commotion is about?" Raven asked dryly. Everyone else nodded and she just sighed. "Cyborg, it wasn't Beast Boy who was in your lab."

"Say what? You mean BB didn't reorganize my tools and mess with my scanners? Not even so much as touch my new hydraulic hammer?" Cyborg was now completely confused. He was the resident techie next to Robin and even he didn't mess with Cyborgs' things. He couldn't think of anyone else who would do such a thing.

"Yep, it wasn't the idiot," Raven replied.

"See, I told ya it was—, hey, that's not funny Raven," Beast Boy complained.

"Then who was it, Raven?" Robin asked, now just as curious as the others.

"It was Ben." Everyone else took a few moments to let this bit of information sink in until they all answered with the same word.

"What?" Everyone in unison.

"It's just like I said. It was Ben."

"But why would Ben be using my equipment?" Cyborg asked, now even more dumbfounded than Beast Boy was.

"I think he was trying to overhaul the Omni-Riser some more. He said it was sounding kinda funny back in Bellwood so he wanted to wait until he got back to the tower to check it out. He even transformed into Graymatter to work on it."

As a group they all nodded and sighed in relief. Cyborg knew that Ben loved his bike and car just as much as he loved his own car. He could let it slid about Ben using his equipment for such a purpose. Truth be told, Cy had been wanting to tinker with Ben's vehicles for a while now but they always got busy with fighting crime and the occasional alien so there was never much time to do so.

After thinking about it some more, Cyborg figured he would just tell Ben to just ask him next time before using his equipment. Looking down at Beast Boy, Cy placed one of his hands sheepishly behind his head, "Sorry about that BB. It's just…you know…"

"Ah, it's ok Cy. I know better than to mess with your personal equipment. Giving you a computer virus made me learn that lesson the hard way, remember?" They all laughed at the memory for a moment and then settled down. Cyborg then turned around and headed back for the doors. As he headed for the doors, none of them realized the TV monitor turn on behind them, the image of the League founders watching them.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Ben. Hey Rae, you know where he's hiding?" Cyborg asked but then instantly developed a look of shock and dread as he turned around and asked his question, only just noticing the screen that held the images of the League; his eyes noticing one individual in particular.

"I think he's in his room with Blackfire. She said something earlier about performing a sacred Tamaranean ritual of some sort," She replied but then noticed Cyborg waving his hands in a '_Don't Say It_' fashion. Both she and the others wondered what was wrong with their cybernetic friend until they heard a few grunts and groans and a couple of '_uh-oh's_' followed by one very angry voice.

"_Blackfire?_"

The Titans all turned around to see the entire League Founders, along with the Atom and Hawkman in attendance, watching them from the Titan-tron monitor. They all gulped as Hawkman looked at them all with a death glare in his eyes. Beast Boy quickly hid behind Cyborg as Star did so behind Robin. Raven just stood there, mentally slapping herself for being the one to have blurted out Blackfire's name in front of Hawkman. They all had a fifty dollar bet that it was going to be either Beast Boy or the Flash. Guess it turns out that those two would be the ones collecting on that bet.

"Um…oops," Raven said weakly, a sweat drop appearing next to her forehead.

* * *

Inside Ben's room the curtain was closed and the room lights were dimmed, allowing only a minimal amount of light into the room. On the floor lay scattered a couple pieces of clothing. Or, to be more precise, lying on the floor were Ben's jacket and shoes as well as Blackfires boots, vest and arm bands. Sounds of pleasured moaning could be heard all across the room as both Ben's Plumber's badge and Blackfire's T-Com both vibrated, each device switched to silent mode so that the two recently new love birds could enjoy each others company.

Ben sat back on his bed, his back against a few of his pillows. The young hero was currently enjoying some personal alone time with his new girlfriend who just happened to be sitting next to him, her body pressed against his. Blackfire's hands wandered up and down his chest while she kissed him vigorously, her tongue wrestling with his inside their mouths. She had always wondered why her sister loved to do this so much with Robin and also wondered why her first kiss with Ben back at his apartment was always on her mind. Now she knew why. She enjoyed this kind of pleasure, especially with the extra benefits of the groping and snuggling. She was a bad girl at heart but even she wanted to be loved from time to time. And with Ben, she would always be loved.

Ben's arms snaked their way completely around her body. He firmly kept one hand grasped to her thigh which was intertwined with his leg while his other hand constantly wandered up and down her back until he rested it between her shoulders, firmly holding her against his body. As they continued their make out session Blackfire's hand slowly wandered up to a small golden chain clasped around Ben's neck. Attached to the chain was a small golden orb-like pendant with a strange alien symbol on it colored in purple. As she twirled the pendant in her fingers they both reluctantly broke the kiss, their bodies having been screaming for air for minutes. Blackfire breathed a contented sigh of pleasure as she stared longingly into Ben's eyes, Ben looking at her the same way. Each had a blush filling their cheeks as Ben raised his hand from her thigh and stroked her cheek, gently pushing a few strands of her raven colored hair away from her violet hued eyes.

"Now that…was…invigorating," Blackfire proclaimed, seemingly out of breath.

"Tell me about it. I've never been kissed like that before." This brought a big smile to Blackfires' face. If this kind of making out was the best Ben had had so far, she couldn't wait to show him just how much more she could please him. After a few seconds Ben developed a smirk and brought her face closer to his. "Wanna go again?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," She replied slyly, as she leaned in to once again start up another make out session.

Just as their lips connected to start the kiss they were both knocked out of their loving mood when someone began to pound on Ben's bedroom door, very hard. They both let out a disgruntled sigh as Blackfire stared at the door menacingly, her eyes slightly glowing.

"Ah man, can't we just have one day where we're not getting interrupted," Ben complained.

"I know, it's like they wait for us to start and then try and ruin our fun," Blackfire added which caused Ben to laugh a bit. "What's so funny?"

"It may be fun for us, but it must be torture for them. Remember the night we got back from Bellwood?"

"Boy, do I ever. We were making out in the gym after having a nice evening work out and Cyborg walked in and nearly had a heart attack…or would that be a system crash in his case," Blackfire recalled, laughing at the scene of Cyborg's face when he saw both Ben and Blackfire all over one another in the center of the gym ring.

"Even better was when you threatened him to keep quiet unless he wanted his name changed to toaster." They both started laughing hysterically until the knocking at the door got even louder, as if the knocker was about to break the door down if not answered. "Geez, can't we get just a little bit of privacy?"

Ben quickly got out of bed and stormed over to his door and pressed his finger to his intercom button while Blackfire just smiled while watching him walk, her face developing a lustful smirk as she kept her eyes trained on his butt. "This had better be pretty damn important!" Ben shouted over his intercom.

"_Dawg, open up! We got an emergency!_" Cyborg's voiced boomed over the intercom speaker, nearly causing Ben to fall backwards while trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop.

Blackfire, now curious as to what Cyborg was so excited about, got up off Ben's bed and floated over to Ben's side and set herself back down on the ground before pressing the intercom button to make her own reply.

"Alright, tin-man, what's going on?"

"_Look Black, just open up! We need to get you somewhere safe, now!_" Cyborg replied.

"Whoa, whoa, back up there Cy. Why should I go somewhere safe when it's perfectly safe right here in the tower?" Blackfire asked dryly. '_Not to mention that I'm even safer as long as I'm with Ben._'

"How's 'bout one name?" he quipped.

"And what name would cause you guys to try and rush Komand'r somewhere into hiding?" Ben asked, now a bit irritated with how everyone was acting. They could hear screaming and shouting earlier but they had just let it slide with what seemed like a pace of normalcy in the lives of the towers' resident heroes.

"_Hawkman_," was all Cyborg uttered. Ben and Blackfire stared at one another and then, quickly and hastily, grabbed all of their scattered clothes and put them all back on before opening the door to allow Cyborg entry into the room.

"Ah man, Cy, how in the heck did Hawkman find out about Komand'r?" Ben asked while still trying to get his shoes back on.

"Ya'll want the long version…or the short one?" Cyborg asked which got him a stern stare from both of his two teammates. "Right, short one it is then."

* * *

(_Watchtower – 10 Minutes Earlier_)

Vixen and Steel had everyone laughing as loud as possible as they recounted their battle with the Forever Knights just so that Hawkman could hear the tale. It was funny enough that Hawkman, the Flash and even Shayera were holding their sides in pleasant pain from laughing so hard. "And then they actually accepted Vig's dual proposal?" Shayera questioned as this was also her first time hearing the story. She had been in Australia for the weekend and had only been back a few hours.

"I know, right?" Vixen had them all at the edge of their seats or tables or whatever one of the heroes could find and use as a chair as she brought up another funny moment about the battle. "So there he is, Vigilante against five of those Dark Age rejects and Vigilante flips a coin in the air."

"And let me guess, they fire on him before the coin hits the ground?" Hawkman asked, quite amused about the recant.

"Nope, even better," Steel added in. "He actually fires on them first. Each one takes a red tip bullet to the top of their helmets while he shoots another five rounds into the muzzles of their blasters."

"Their helmets go flying off while their fancy alien guns go bang right in their own hands." Vixen said while making a mock explosion gesture with her hands. "They quickly turned tail and ran only to have Steel here literally make a new home run record with that hammer of his." As if on cue, Steel hefted his huge steel hammer up and performed a mock blow, as if he was blowing away smoke from the barrel of a pistol.

Now nearly everyone was laughing vigorously, with the exception of Batman who kept a stoic emotionless expression and J'onn who just stood there and smiled. "And what of you and Shinning Knight? What did you two do while in the battle?" Hawkman asked, eagerly wanting to know the rest of the story.

"Milady quickly made fast work with a group of those miscreants by taking on the spiritual gifts of the clawed behemoth. I think you called it a…Grizzly Bear. Am I correct in assuming this name, milady?" Shinning Knight asked politely. Vixen nodded which confirmed the Knights' assumption. "Very good. She then proceeded to rip into their crudely shaped armor and, if I believe the term accurate…had them begging for their…Mommies."

Everyone nearly fell to the floor in hysterics as they easily pictured Vixen being able to scare the daylights out of even the toughest super villain without breaking much of a sweat. After taking a moment to relax from laughing so hard, the heroes turned back to Vixen and the others to hear the last of the story.

"Trust me, that wasn't nearly as cool as to what the Knight here did to 'em," Steel said with glee, causing Shinning Knight to blush in slight embarrassment with such praise. "The kid here disarmed them of their weapons in the time it took me to just turn around, lift my hammer and bring it down. And that was in the reality of disarming over eight of those guys."

"Then the Knight here opened a good 'ol fashion can 'o butt whoop on them there varmints and had them practically beggin' 'im to be their new King." Now everyone, with the exception of Batman, couldn't control their laughter.

After a few minutes passed and everyone had wiped the tears from their eyes they all looked at the time and noticed that it was still a bit early in the afternoon. The alarm had yet to go off for an emergency yet and the heroes of the Justice League wanted to take this time to relax a bit before trouble started up. Trying to think of another story, Vixen and the others started to think over the rest of the events of what had transpired that weekend.

"Excuse me, but I do believe the Atom mentioned something about the Titan member, Cyborg, being made into thinking he was a ballerina. Anyone care to fill me in on that tale?" Hawkman asked. The others looked at one another and smiled. It was rare to have a funny story dealing with the Titans but they told the League everything; both the good and the bad. And this story was just plain weird.

"You'll have to get someone else to tell ya that one Hawky, I'm late for another fashion shoot," Vixen chided playfully as she got up and waved goodbye to them all. "See ya next time." The others soon followed except for the League founders and the Atom, who wanted to tell Hawkman about Cyborg's predicament.

"Actually Carter, it might be best if we dialed up the Titans and asked them to tell you that story. And, from what I hear, Beast Boy tells it the best," the Atom told his friend as he went over to the computer monitor and began haling Titans Tower.

"Beast Boy…actually telling us something funny. Did hell freeze over or something?" Shayera asked playfully which got her a small laugh from Diana.

"Come now Shayera, he does try hard," Diana retorted, if somewhat disbelievingly.

"Yeah, sometimes a little too hard," John added with an elbow to the Flash's arm, causing the speedster to laugh at the expense of his best little bud.

Just as one of the others was about to say something they all heard the Titans' voices come up as the monitor came to life. But what they heard was a slight argument that was quickly resolved. That was until Raven mentioned the name of a certain female Tamaranean in Hawkman's presence. Even more so that he heard that she was staying on the Earth…and at Titans Tower.

* * *

(_Titans Tower – Present Time_)

The double steel doors opened up as Blackfire, Ben and Cyborg entered the common room which quickly brought them into hearing Hawkman's enraged rant about a certain ex-con. The three of them made sure to stay in the background so that they could hear what Hawkman was saying without being noticed and would only join in the Titans rebuttal against him when they saw it fit to do so.

"_I can't believe you would all keep this piece of information from me!_" Hawkman shouted at both the Titans and his fellow Leaguers. "_Do any of you even remember what kind of trouble she has caused all of us?_"

"_Carter, please_," the Atom pleaded, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder to try and calm him down, "_She's changed. She's done this planet a great deal of service in the past couple of months. She has fought alongside the Titans against dangerous enemies like Slade and even a couple of alien invaders_."

"_He's right, Carter. Blackfire has proven herself just enough to where we don't have to doubt her true intentions_." Diana added, also trying to calm him down.

"_Oh please, she's just trying to fool you all so that you'll let your guard down and then she'll do to you what she did to Hawk Woman…what she almost did to Shayera!_" Hawkman rebutted angrily. Now Ben was starting to get a bit irritated with him. He didn't appreciate the way Hawkman was talking about _HIS_ girlfriend.

"_Now see here Carter, the girl is just trying to get her life straightened out. And besides, Ben and the Titans have been a good example to her. She and Starfire on now on peaceful speaking terms and are mending their family bonds_.," John said sternly, trying to get Hawkman to listen to reason.

"He's right Hawkman. Blackfire has proven herself to be a part of this team. We know that we can rely on her when we need her and besides, she can't commit any crimes unless she wants to find herself on a one way ticket back to Zereb-9," Robin added as well, defending her integrity. Blackfire just smiled while Ben nodded in recognition of Robin's protectiveness of his team…of his friends.

"And, please friend, believe us when we say that my big sister no longer wishes for such a dark life. She has now found meaning and also formed a deep bond with someone," Starfire said in her sisters' defense. Ben and Blackfire both blushed at the mentioning of their new relationship.

The debate continued as Ben watched in a bit of anger. He couldn't believe that Hawkman would let his mind be clouded by hatred for so long. Everyone else had given her a chance to prove herself so why couldn't he. It was just nagging him in the very core of his being and he just wanted to go there and force Hawkman to apologize to Blackfire for being such a jerk. And Ben knew a jerk when he saw one as he was one of the biggest jerks around.

"_Just how foolish can you people be? Do you all really think that such a good for nothing harlot actually wants to do good now? She's killed friends of ours_." Hawkman then turned back towards the Titans. "_Princess, don't you remember how she tried to frame you for her crimes? How she tried to force you into a marriage that you did not want to enter in to_." Starfire looked down at the ground with a sullen look on her face at those memories. They were ones she did not want to remember but she just could not force herself to forget.

"_Carter, don't you think that you're being unreasonable here?_" Superman asked.

"_Indeed, you make it sound as if you want to kill her yourself at times,_" J'onn added on, causing everyone to look at Hawkman eerily.

Hawkman just stared at all of them. He couldn't believe his ears. His friends, his teammates, were actually defending someone who had once tried to hurt them, to kill them. Someone who had tried to frame her own family and even conquered her own planet for her own selfish reasons. "_I don't believe this!_" Hawkman shouted and then noticed Shayera. She had yet to put in her own two cents on what she thought about Blackfire. "_Shayera, you agree with me, don't you?_"

"_Honestly Carter_," Shayera said a bit hesitantly as she shifted her back against the wall, "_I'll agree with you in the sense that I don't like her and probably never will. But she hasn't done a single thing wrong since she's been here. So there's nothing we can do at this point in time_."

Hawkman was completely shocked down to his core now. Shayera, his greatest friend, someone he loved dearly and would give his life for in an instant without even a moment's hesitation, had just agreed with the others that Blackfire was not a threat to them anymore. Had everyone gone insane while he was away?

"_What is wrong with all of you? How can you be so trusting of this…this…this—_" Hawkman began until a new voice spoke up. It was a voice he wasn't expecting to hear.

"Oh will you just shut up already!" Blackfire quipped which caused everyone to look at her. The moment Hawkman heard her voice he turned his head and looked at her with both shock and hatred in his eyes. "If you're going to say it then just say it already."

"_And what would that be you little wench?_" Hawkman growled, his brow furrowing under his helmet.

And that was the last straw for Ben. Now he was definitely going to put a stop to this. Without the others noticing, he quietly slipped back through the still opened double doors, leaving Cyborg by himself as the doors closed.

* * *

'_That does it! Now I'm going to beat some sense into that over grown vulture,_' Ben thought angrily as he shifted the DNA library of the Omnitrix. He knew he would have to control his temper as he did not want a repeat of the events with the mercenary from three years ago. After a few seconds, he found the form he was looking for and quickly slammed his hand down on the dial, activating his transformation.

His body was quickly covered in the green light of the Omnitrix as his body changed from human to alien. Within seconds the lights faded away, with a familiar draconic alien figure standing in Ben's place.

"**Slipstream!**" he shouted as he then summoned a wormhole portal and instantly vanished, his destination…the Watchtower.

* * *

"You know what I'm talking about, Bird Brain. Just go ahead and call me that certain name that every other alien species calls my race. Go ahead and say it and see how long it takes me to rip you to pieces," Blackfire dared him, her voice hinted with malice as she teetered on the verge of a complete psychotic break.

Hawkman just stared at her angrily. He knew better than to use that word in the Titans presence, especially in those of Robin and Starfire. "_I will not say such a vulgarity in front of your sister nor her friends. It is a word that, even if you deserve such a title, will not be uttered past my mouth_."

The both of them stared at one another, hatred quickly filling their eyes once more. Starfire placed her hand on her sisters' shoulder, trying to calm her down as she did not want a fight to break out. Blackfire had worked very hard on building herself a new reputation and Starfire did not want her to ruin it.

"Sister, please, you must remain calm."

"Oh, I'm calm Star. See?" Blackfire turned to look at her and her facial expression was that of one void of all emotion except for that of silent fury. Only a woman would understand that look and it was a look that any man would fear if a woman were to look at them with it. Starfire slowly backed away and instantly hid behind Robin, pulling up his cape as if trying to hide herself from view.

Suddenly, before any of them could continue their argument, the Titan-tron suddenly fizzled out as the towers' main power went out. After a few moments the emergency generator kicked in, turning the power back on, the only thing still out being the Titan-tron.

"Um, okay, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked aloud.

"Looks like we just had a power surge," Cyborg replied as he checked the towers' system diagnostics on his arm scanner. "It says here a huge power surge just appeared within the tower. But surges like this can only happen inside the tower if someone were to harness spatial energy for teleportation."

"How do you know that, Cyborg?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

"Because I've been testing the systems with Ben by having him use some of his alien forms that use spatial energy as a weapon or for transport."

Blackfire then looked around for a moment and then something dawned on her. Their group was one person missing. Looking at the others, "Um…hey guys," everyone turned to look at her, "Where's Ben?"

* * *

Outside of the meeting room on the Watchtower, a few of the other League members had their ears pressed against the door, trying to hear the argument between Hawkman and Blackfire. Currently, it was only Vixen, Fire, Ice and Vigilante who were listening in and they wanted to know what was actually going on.

"Can any of you ladies hear a dag-gum thang?" Vigilante complained quietly so as not to be discovered by Superman on the other side.

"Not with you talking," Ice shot back.

As they listened the lights around them suddenly began to flicker in electrical surges as the tower vibrated a little bit. The four of them leaned up from the door and looked around only to suddenly notice a wormhole portal open right before them. The power of the gateway began to knock out many of the electrical systems within the tower as Slipstream suddenly appeared before them. Not long later the portal disappeared and, within moments, the back up generator kick started the Watchtowers' system reboot, turning the connection network back on which connected the tower circuits with the nuclear generator deep within the tower.

Vixen and the others were completely dumbfounded by his appearance. They had only seen the files of the aliens Ben could turn into and he had only given them files on a small few. He kept files on some of his other ones secret from everyone else that wasn't a Plumber just in case something happened and one of the heavy hitting heroes of the League and/or Titans got brainwashed.

"Ben…is that you son?" Vigilante asked nervously as he recognized the Omnitrix symbol on Slipstreams chest.

As if on impulse, Slipstream sent out a strong telepathic wave, instantly knocking the four of them out cold. His fight wasn't with them. Slipstream then lifted up his arm and slapped the Omnitrix, transforming into another alien form almost instantly.

"**Wildclaw!**" he shouted, assuming his newest alien form which had helped him and his friends defeat both Aggregor and Hex back in Bellwood that previous weekend. Wildclaw was one form he kept secret from the League. Now was a good time to introduce him to them.

Using his ability to control metallic sand, Wildclaw quickly broke his body down into said sand and quietly slipped between the cracks in the door, making sure to not draw any attention to himself from those on the other side.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Shayera asked everyone as Batman and J'onn checked the computer for a report.

"It looks like we had a huge spatial energy surge happen within the tower," J'onn reported as the others gathered around him.

As the League founders looked over the computer report, both Hawkman and the Atom hung back so that they would not get in the way. What no one noticed was a living, moving stream of metallic sand coming up behind them, reforming into an armored cat-like being. Quietly lifting his hand, the alien being aimed his arm at Hawkman, preparing to let loose a type of attack.

"Well, from what the systems could verify, the surge originated from Titans Tower and eventually ended up here," Batman stated as he went over the last of the system report.

"Well, what could have caused the disturbance from Titans Tower in the first place?" Diana asked, leaning over Batman's shoulder while looking at the computer screen herself.

"It could be a number of anomalies ranging from a miniature supernova, to the formation of a small black hole or even a wor—" J'onn began until he was completely cut off when the form of Hawkman came flying past them from behind, his body slamming into the monitor.

"Ughhhhhh…..Oomph!" Hawkman grunted as his body slammed hard into the glass panel of the monitor before slowly falling back down to the floor.

Superman and the others rushed to his aid, helping their injured friend to his feet gently. "Dear lord, Carter, what just happe—" John started until he and the other League founders where knocked away by an armored alien. The being then picked Hawkman up by his throat and slammed him down onto the control panel, his body repeatedly being driven into the control board.

"Hera, what is that thing?" Diana asked in shock as the alien being quickly went on to grab Hawkman by his leg and swung him above his head like a cowboy would a lasso.

After a few seconds he let him loose, the winged hero being flung to the feet of Shayera. The rest of the League quickly surrounded Hawkman, forming a protective circle around their injured comrade as the cat-like alien walked over to them, his eyes glowing both emerald green and crimson red. Batman then looked at the creatures' chest and noticed the symbol of the Plumbers and realized instantly that it was the Omnitrix.

"Ben, what's the meaning of this?" Batman asked coldly. The others looked on in shock at this revelation of the aliens' identity.

"Oh, just giving the motor mouth a small incentive to keep his girlfriend insulting trap shut," Wildclaw growled menacingly. He then stopped in front of both Batman and Superman, easily showing that he feared neither of them.

"You better have a better excuse than that Ben. What you just did could seriously make the League consider your place in its ranks," Superman warned the young hero sternly.

"Oh, can the wise mentor act, Boy Scout," Wildclaw chided, slightly surprising the others. "Do you really think that I'm even a member of your little club? Remember, Bat's here only made me a member part time and I decided to end that the moment the bird man there started shooting his mouth off, insulting my girlfriend."

"Careful Benjamin, you're treading on thin ice there son," John warned him, but in a much calmer manner. He knew that if they wanted to keep a fight from breaking out then they'd need to keep Ben calm.

"No, you're treading on thin ice. You let Hawkman there continually harass Komand'r without even stopping him. Oh sure, you said that he shouldn't and even asked him to stop but none of you stepped up to the plate." Wildclaw then walked around them and then past them, heading back for the door. "I'll still be a part of the Titans as they at least treat Komand'r with respect. They gave her a chance and even stuck up for her when Hawkman began to insult her."

"No, I don't think so," Superman said determinedly. "You walk out that door and you'll be dropped from both teams; you and Blackfire both. You'll be listed as possible enemies of the League and under constant surveillance."

Now Wildclaw could see them stepping up their game. Superman was trying to play one of his trump cards but Ben had an even bigger trump. And it was a trump card the neither John nor Hawkman would like the most. Wildclaw just placed a hand on his hip while tapping an armored claw on his metal forehead.

"Ehhhh…so you want to play hard ball, eh, Kryptonian?" Wildclaw said in a dark tone.

He then lowered his arm and pressed his hand onto the air in front of him. Suddenly, out of thin air, a transparent energy platform, no bigger than a laptop and shaped somewhat like one, appeared before him. (Think of those futuristic computers that Washu uses in Tenchi Muyo!).

Pressing a few buttons he brought up a screen and looked over its contents. He then returned his gaze to the League and just sighed. "My oh my, it seems that we have a bit of a problem here…concerning Shayera Hal. Wouldn't you agree…John?" Green Lantern's eyes snapped wide open in horror. He couldn't believe what Ben was insinuating and instantly knew that things had just gone from bad to worse.

"Now Ben, let's not get too hasty. You don't have to do this," John pleaded. The others looked at him while Hawkman rose up from the ground, looking over at Wildclaw and then back to John.

"John, what is he talking about?" Shayera asked, concern easily recognizable in her voice. John completely chocked up as he just couldn't bring himself to reveal what Ben was talking about. Unfortunately, Ben was more than willing to tell her.

"Oh, you didn't know. It seems that your home world, Thanagar, has issued an interstellar warrant for your capture…dead or alive." The others looked at him in shock as he pushed the light screen over towards Shayera, allowing her to look at it and to confirm its contents. "It seems they want to put you on trail for war crimes against your own race. I agreed with John months ago that I'd help put a stop to it but I also told him you should know about it."

"You're not saying you'd—," Hawkman began but he was instantly cut off.

"Oh, I'm definitely saying it. Remember, I'm a Plumber and I'm supposed to arrest all convicted criminals with warrants for their arrest. Luckily for Komand'r, she has no such warrant so she's safe." He then looked over to Shayera and walked up to her, now seemingly more calm than before. "Look Shayera, I like you and respect you. You earned that respect back when we fought each other before. But you need to understand that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to insure Komand'r's safety."

"I know and I do understand. So please understand when I say that, even though I don't care for her, I do respect her for what she's accomplished." Wildclaw could easily sense that she was sincere and then looked over towards the others and then over to Hawkman.

"A bit of warning feather head, watch what you say about my girl or the next time I'll clip your wings…_permanently_," Wildclaw warned him, the last part of his sentence hinted with dread and malice. And with that Wildclaw headed back for the door, preparing to leave, when he was stopped once more but, this time, by Hawkman.

"Wait, please, I have a question."

"And, depending on the question, I might have an answer."

"Can you completely guarantee that Blackfire is no longer a threat to us? That she is what you and the others say she is?" It was a valid question and Wildclaw had to admit that is was acceptable.

"How about I just show you?" Looking over at Green Lantern, "John, you're familiar with some of the Tamaranean customs, correct?" John nodded and then, in response, Wildclaw slapped the Omnitrix, ending his transformation and returning to his human form once more. "Then," Ben walked forward and lifted up the gold chain around his neck, showing him the pendant attached to it, "please tell them what this is and what it signifies."

John looked at the pendant and, after examining it for a few seconds, went wide eyed after he noticed the insignia and the pendants' significance to Ben, the Titans and the Justice League. John reached out and slightly touched it before letting it go and looked back at the others.

"Well I don't believe it. She gave it to you."

"Come on GL, spill. What's with the fancy necklace?" Flash whined, anticipation filling his voice.

"It's a Tamaranean Seal of Unity. It possesses Blackfire's family crest and, having given it to Ben; she has basically stated that she has given herself in mind, body and spirit to him," John replied calmly. Only a few of them understood what it meant but the others were still slightly confused. "It's also a sign that, with blessings granted by both families, they could one day marry."

"Okay, I get the marrying part but what was the first half about again?" Flashed asked, his brain wrapped in confusion.

"He's saying that Blackfire has vowed to remain loyal to Ben and will not commit any acts that would go against his nature," Hawkman said calmly.

"So, how does that prove anything?" Superman asked, still somewhat confused.

"It means' that, in order for them to continue dating and, if approved by both families, to be wed, they both must follow and live up to the expectations of both the families of the others and their closest confidents. This means us, the Titans, Ben's parents and any remaining members of the Anders royal line or the new Grand Ruler of Tamaran," John clarified.

Now everyone understood by what John had meant. They then looked back at Ben who placed the pendant back under his shirt and then returned his gaze to them. After a few moments passed and no one said a word Hawkman stepped forward and, after a bow of respect, held out his hand.

"I understand and accept your reason. I, therefore, extend my sincerest apologies to both you and Princess Blackfire for insulting her. But, please understand that, while I will acknowledge her as a member of both the League and the Titans, I still do not trust her. She must still prove that she is worthy of my trust before I can come to bear her presence among our group."

Taking his hand slowly, Ben shook it but made sure it was with a strong and firm grip. "I accept your apology but you'll have to apologize to Komand'r in person. But you can do that once you've come to terms with her presence within the team. Of course, I should also apologize for roughing you up like that."

"Think nothing of it. You were merely defending your lovers honor," Hawkman said politely though the others had a hard time seeing Blackfire being the romantic type. Ben then looked back at Superman and his happy face returned back to that of a stern face.

"I meant it Superman. I decided to quit your little club because of this incident…but that doesn't mean I won't help you out if you ask for it. I'm going to continue to stay with the Titans until it's finally time for me to move on to my own city."

"Very well, I can accept that. Just know that many of the privileges that you used to have as a member here will no longer be in effect. I'll have Mr. Terrific send you a list of your new terms later today."

Ben was about to make a comment when something in his pocket started to beep. Fishing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a strange looking yellow device that had a green turtle-shell like covering on the front. It was a device the Batman instantly recognized. Sliding the top half of the shell covering up, a small black screen appeared but only showed a vocal voice line.

"Hello?" Ben asked worriedly.

"_Ben, it's Leo! We've got a bit of a problem here and we could use your help!_" Leo responded over the device.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"_It's Shredder. He's back and this time he has an army numbering in the hundreds. And it seems his soldiers are all fitted with some new high grade alien tech_." There was a small explosion in the background and them some static for a few seconds.

"_We're gonna wind up turtle soup if you don't get down here pronto, soft shell!_" This time it was a different voice and he sounded angrier than Leo.

"Raph, how'd you get a hold of Leo's communicator? Wait, never mind, I'll be right there." With that, Ben closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket. "Can you guys tell the Titans that I'll probably be gone for a bit? I got an emergency to get to."

"We could tell. But who are they?" Diana asked, wanting to go into battle herself.

"Remember when I explained that when I came back to Earth all those months ago that I met some new friends in New York?" They all nodded. "Well, turns out that they got their own alien enemy so I told them I'd always be there if they needed my help." Ben then reactivated the Omnitrix and searched the library again for Slipstream before finding it and slapping his hand back on the dial, once again assuming the draconic alien.

"I figured it was Slipsteams' wormhole portals that caused the energy surge within the Watchtower," J'onn said as Slipstream opened another portal, but this time no energy surge rippled from the tear in space/time.

"That only happens when I teleport while I'm upset or extremely ticked off," Slipstream replied as Batman moved over to him. "What's wrong Bat's?"

"I'm going with you. I know Splinter pretty well so it might be best if we both go."

"Agreed." They both then turned to face the remaining League members as the portal began to draw them into the event horizon. "We'll call if things get too dicey for us."

"Alright then, just be careful you two." Diana told them, her eyes never wavering from the site of Batman.

"We'll stay in touch," Batman said monotonely as he and Slipstream were finally drawn into the wormhole. In an instant the wormhole vanished and, after a moment had passed, Hawkman went over to the secondary computer console to try and reach Titans Tower.

* * *

**Toku Warrior_:_** Hey, how's that for a fast update. We get a bit of fun, a nice make out scene and then some drama and topped off with a small intro to the TMNT via communicator. Not much of a big chapter but more of a plot filler and a new plot opener. I won't be writing about the battle that Ben, Batman and the Turtles have against the Shredder next chapter but I'll go over it soon. The next few chapters will have no Ben in them as they will focus more around the rest of the cast.

Now, to answer a couple of reviews that I've received as of Ch.14. First, to ActionBoy 87. Something similar of what you suggested about Blackfire going to the Plumber's Academy is being planned but won't be set in place until some time after Emergency Alien #3 is gained and shortly after Ben gains access to Omnicron's next stage of evolution. Though, I won't be using the Insidious Six or the Made-Men on them. Not yet anyway. I have a very special arc planned for that but that's _waaaayyyyy_ deep into the story and well after all 5 emergency aliens are gained at least.

Now your idea for the Negative 10 joining forces with the Brotherhood of Evil and the Legion of Doom does sound very interesting. I'll have to think on it for awhile and see how I can write it into the already set plans that I have so far. And don't worry, most of those aliens will be used sometime between now and the season finale of this series. By season finale, I mean there are going to be many seasons to this story so it will be quite long.

Now, to Starburstia. I must say that that was the very first negative comment I've ever gotten about a chapter. And I appreciate your opinion. But I did have a reason for writing it that way. I'm a fan of old school comics and cartoons and I've noticed at least a dozen times that somewhere in a major battle, right at the tip of the action, a sweet rosy scene of introducing a beautiful female character, either good or evil, take place. Long ago so I can't place which series but they do exist. These events are meant to help ease the drama just a bit to nag the reader just ever so slightly before the final bang and boom in an action scene takes place.

Though, I can understand why you mostly likely didn't appreciate it. Not everyone is a fan of that method so I do promise to try to keep this method down to a minimum but it might resurface every now and then depending how the story is getting fleshed out. Even though I plan the arcs in advance I mostly write each chapter from the top of my head as that's how I do my best writing.

But I do appreciate and like your critique of that scene as it is a comment that keeps a writer in the mood to please his/her audience. So thank you for expressing your personal opinion and your concern with how I wrote that part of the chapter. I can at least guarantee you that this method won't appear again for the rest of this season or for quite some time to come.

Now, does anyone else have suggestions for future chapters or possible scenes and scenarios that they might like to see? As always, please R&R and I'll see you all again soon. This is Toku Warrior, signing off!


	16. Ultimate MetaBrawl

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 16.**

**Ultimate Meta-Brawl**

Author: Toku Warrior

Echoing down the dark hallways of an abandoned building, cheers could be heard as the scenery quickly moved through the hallway and out into an area that looked like an enclosed stadium. The lights above were nearly bright as the sun which helped give the thousands of spectators that were sitting down in nice comfy chairs a great view of the arena below them. All of the men and women were dressed like those of high society and it could be speculated that a few were members of the political ring. Above the crowd were dozens of cameras that zoomed in on the ring below which then sent their recorded images through the wires and onto the internet for those watching the event via online pay-per-view.

"_And now for what you've all been waiting for. Tonight's main event!_" a voiced echoed from a speaker as two electrically powered bars produced an image of a very attractive woman. She appeared to be in her late twenties up to her early thirties but took care of her appearance well. Her long silky black hair was rolled up and kept up in a bun on the top back of her head while her dark eyes peered out from behind a sleek pair of red rimmed glasses.

Down below in the arena, two people walked onto the metal stage and were then encased by four energy barrier walls coming to life, making sure to not let either of them escape. The crowd cheered loudly as the two combatants struck a few fighting poses before facing each other. One of them looked like a well built man wearing skin tight weed green pants, held up by a single silver belt, and a black leather vest over his torso. He wore black combat boots and a pair of metal shoulder pads with silver spikes jutting out while also bearing a pair of black armbands on each arm. But the most striking part of his appearance was his head which looked like a floating skull inside a green atomic fire.

The other combatant was of a slender build and also of the opposite sex. Her body was built like that of a well toned female weight lifter and her complexion was almost a grey alabaster tone. She had long red hair and bright red eyes while her succulent lips were touched with a hue of ruby red lipstick. She wore a pair of red spandex fighting shorts that were tight to the skin and a pair of red and black boots. She also wore a pair of red and black metal arm bands around her forearms and a simple black jogging vest. She just looked at her strange opponent and smirked evilly.

The woman on the giant energy screen smiled slyly as the cheers grew quiet, waiting for her to finish her announcement. "_Place your bets ladies and gentlemen for this bout of a life time as the gender barrier is crossed for our fine fighters. Tonight shall be a fight to the end where the loser is decided by either knockout…or death._" The crowd cheered as they placed their bets and, after a moment, the woman finished her announcement. "_And now, I give you Atomic Skull…versus…Rojo!_"

* * *

**Opening theme – _'cod-E ~ E no Angou~' (by: SOPHIA – Kamen Rider Eternal movie theme)_**

* * *

The city of Metropolis, a city where people were able to live peacefully and without much fear of the unknown, knowing full well that they would always have the protection of one of Earth's greatest champion's, Superman. But today was not a day of peace and quiet as a green muscle car with a single black racing strip going straight down its center went racing down the city streets, its driver chasing after an armored car. Inside the armored car, thugs wearing masks and carrying all sorts of guns were going through the bags of money that they had just stolen while the driver did his best to ditch the green car following after them.

"Can't you just ditch that guy already?" one of the thugs in the back shouted as his body was slammed against the metal lining of the truck interior as the driver made a sharp left turn.

"I'm trying, but that driver just won't give an inch!" the driver shouted back.

As they tried to escape the driver of the green muscle car pressed his foot against the pedal, accelerating his car to speeds well beyond the city speed limit. The driver was a young man that looked to be in his early twenties and was well built. He wore faded blue jeans and black boots with a leather belt holding his pants to his waist. He wore a short sleeved white shirt with a black long sleeved muscle shirt over it. His black hair was long and unkempt as his deep blue eyes glared at the armored car in front of him. Sitting in the passenger seat next to him was a young African American man who seemed to be just a bit younger than he was.

He wore faded brown pants and grey sneakers while wearing a white muscle shirt under an unbuttoned red long sleeved shirt. His black hair was short like a crew cut and his dark eyes wore a look of fear on them as he held onto the front dash board of the car for dear life, quietly thanking god that he had remembered to fasten his seat belt before the bank robbery.

"Jesus, Kevin! Slow down before we get into an accident!" the young man exclaimed while shouting at the driver. Kevin just scoffed while keeping his eyes on the road.

"And let these guys get away, not a chance Al!" Kevin quipped snidely. Alan just sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He didn't like being around Kevin when he was in a bad mood.

'_He just had to get into a fight with Gwen this morning, didn't he?_' he complained to himself mentally but suddenly noticed a shadow pass over their car and right pass the armored car in front of them. Looking out the windshield and up into the sky, Alan noticed the flying figure of Superman race past them and lower himself quickly in front of the armored car before placing his hands against it and bearing his feet into the asphalt as he forced the car to come to a complete stop. "Kevin, hit the brakes!"

"Whoa!" Kevin shouted as he slammed his foot on the breaks, the tires screeching in protest as the car skidded to a complete stop, just a few feet away from the truck. "That…was close."

"You said it," Alan agreed and then undid his seatbelt before getting out of the car. "Come on."

As the two of them got out and headed over to the armored car, Superman walked over and ripped the driver-side door off of its hinges before tossing it away. Reaching in and pulling the driver out of the vehicle, he then looked over to see Kevin absorb the metal properties of the armored car and then transform his hands into a pair of sharp scythes; cutting the doors in the back clean off while Alan assumed his Pyronite form.

The remaining thugs looked out the destroyed doors and panicked as Kevin reformed his scythe hands into regular hands and then reached in and hauled out two of them while Alan aimed one hand at the remaining three.

"Go ahead and run…_please_, I could use the target practice," Alan said which caused the three thugs to come crawling out and then get up with their hands up.

As the thugs were all gathered up a group of MPD squad cars soon came onto the scene, blocking in the armored car and Kevin's car. As they made their way over and arrested the thugs, one of the officers grabbed the man that had been the driver of the car and prepared to arrest him when Kevin stopped him from doing so.

"Sorry, that one's ours," Kevin said as he held up his Plumber's badge. To prove his point, Kevin then reached over and pulled off the mans' face which shimmered and reformed into an ID mask, allowing the rest of the mans' body to reform into the form of a rogue alien that had a purple body and tendril-like arms and the head of a dinosaur.

"Well, that would explain why you were chasing after the armored car," Superman said as he helped restrain the alien so that Kevin could use the Plumber's energy cuffs to subdue it.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But this guy escaped the Null Void about a week ago and Tennyson was originally tracking 'em. But since he went to New York he asked me if I could take over." Kevin then pressed a button on the center of his belts' buckle, summoning the Rust Bucket III to their location so that the prisoner could be transported back to one of the Plumber's space head quarters.

"Speaking of Ben, any word from him or Batman?" Superman was a bit worried about the two of them being gone for so long. While Ben had removed himself from the position of part-time League member, both Superman and the other members of the League were hoping that maybe Batman would be able to talk Ben into rejoining them. They would just have to work out a way to keep Hawkman and Shayera away from Blackfire.

"Not much, really. He did say that some Utrom known as Ch'rell was causing trouble for a few friends of his so he would be back in a few days, tops."

Superman let out a sigh as Kevin and Alan led the alien criminal towards the Rust Bucket. As the back hatch opened up the three of them were all surprised to see Gwen, Helen and Manny walk down the ramp, followed by Cyborg.

"Uh…okay, I'm gonna have to ask why all of you are on my ship," Kevin stated while watching the group walk over towards them.

"We're here to take him to Incarcecon. HQ called and has a different assignment for you though," replied Helen as she escorted the prisoner on board the ship.

"Really, what?"

"You and Manny are to track down and arrest both Rojo and Vulcanus. Rumor has it that they're causing some major upsets in some kind of place called Meta-Brawl…I think," Gwen said as she tried not to look Kevin in the eyes. She was still sore at him for their argument that morning and they wouldn't be good for at least another few hours.

"And I'm going with you to help out," Cyborg said as he came over.

"Why's that?" Now Kevin was getting interested as he wanted to know why a member of the Titans was getting involved with Plumber's business.

"Jinx's been talking with some of her old Hive buddies lately and she heard that Mammoth went missing last month and now there are rumors stating he's also at this Meta-Brawl place and acts like he's a cold blooded killer." Cyborg knew that Jinx had changed and become a hero due to the intervention of having Kid Flash in her life but she still cared for a few of her old Hive friends, especially Mammoth and Gizmo. "Since Mammoth is a friend of hers, she's worried so KF asked if there was a way for us to track 'em down."

Kevin really had no idea how they were going to track them down as the location of the rings for Meta-Brawl games was kept a tight secret and only a few people knew of their true location at any one time. As the group thought about it, Superman walked over and suggested an idea.

"You know, I may know someone who might be able to help."

"Really, man?" Cyborg asked and received a nod. "Cool, we could use all the help we can get for this."

"Alright then, I'll contact the Watchtower and see if our help is on the clock."

As Superman communicated with Mr. Terrific on the communications link, Kevin and Manny and Cyborg gathered around Kevin's car while Helen, Alan and Gwen took the alien prisoner to Incarcecon aboard the Rust Bucket III. Looking over at Superman, Kevin began to wonder who it was that Superman was trying to get a hold of.

'_It had better not be some whacked out old timer._'

* * *

Later that evening Kevin was sitting on the hood of his car while he waited for the person that the League was sending in to help them. Standing up with his back propped up against a far wall, Manny had all four of his arms crossed while Cyborg sat on a crate next to him.

"Man, where is this guy?" Manny complained as he looked at his watch.

"He's late," chortled Kevin with a grunt.

"Wadda ya mean I'm late, kid?" a voice called out from behind them and they turned to see a heavily built man dressed in a skin tight black body suit and wearing a cowl that was motifed after a cat. Cyborg smiled in recognition of their new teammate and got up to go greet him.

"Wildcat, hey dawg. How's it goin'?" Cyborg said as he gave Wildcat a high five.

"Not bad, kid. Sup's said you guys needed help in trackin' down this new version of Meta-Brawl, right?"

"Yeah," Kevin said as he got off of his car and walked over. He had heard of Wildcat before and had also watched some of the man's old boxing matches. He admired him for being a great fighter and also knew that he had a small history with some underground fighting tournaments. "We could use the help. 'Bout you, know anything on the up 'n up?"

Wildcat looked Kevin over and smiled a bit. The way Kevin carried himself and the way he seemed to act reminded him of how he used to act at Kevin's age. He then looked over at Manny and figured he was normal as most people seeing as he hung out with many different heroes and some were not even human.

"Well, word on the street is that Roulette has started a new Meta-Brawl organization but it's even harder to get it in. And she even got herself a few new fighters and the old rules are out the window. Death is now an acceptable outcome in any fight."

The four of them just lowered their heads as they thought about this and began to concoct a plan on how to stop the brawl, arrest Rojo and Vulcanus and help Mammoth. After taking a few moments to think about it, Cyborg looked over at Wildcat and then at Manny and Kevin, the two of them nodding.

"I'm gonna take it that you know where this new brawl is located?" Cyborg asked.

"You bet, took me a few hours but I found the location," Wildcat said with a stoic grin. Kevin just smiled and they all gathered together.

"Good, then let's get going."

* * *

— **Unknown Location: Meta-Brawl —**

Pacing back and forth within her office, Roulette was reading a file on many of the fighters that would be participating in tonight's fights and she was already thinking of who would face who when she heard a knock at the door. "Enter," she replied without even lifting her head from reading the file in her hands. The door opened up to reveal both the forms of Rojo and Vulcanus entering the room, the two of them following one of Roulette's aids in. "Ah Rojo, Vulcanus, how can I help you?"

"Listen lady, we got better things to do right now than to just keep fighting every other night," Rojo said with her hand on her hips. She wasn't currently dressed in any of her armor as it was still being kept back in the locker room. Roulette just gave her an uninterested look and closed up the file she was looking at.

"Really, like what if I may ask?"

"It's none of your business! If we don't wan to fight then we don't want to fight!" Rojo snapped and was about to march forward when she felt the metal hand of Vulcanus place itself on her shoulder.

"Hold up," he said and then turned to look at Roulette. "Look, we just received word that the Plumbers are looking for us so we want to lay low for a few days until we can be sure that they're not in the area, that's all."

"I can understand that and I would normally comply with your request but…you seem to be forgetting one small detail," Roulette reminded them as she leaned against the edge of her desk and examined her nails.

"And that would be…?" Vulcanus asked as she crossed his arms.

"That this location is protected in the latest state of the art anti-detection shielding. It can hide us from both the Justice League and the Plumbers," Roulette told them with a sly smirk. "You should know Vulcanus; you did supply me with it after all."

Vulcanus and Rojo thought about that for a moment and then nodded while smiling, agreeing with Roulette that the barrier would keep them from being detected. Roulette's aid then went back to the door and motioned for the two of them to follow him back to the locker rooms so that they could prepare for their fights that would take place later that evening.

"Roulette," Rojo called out, catching her attention. "You had just better pray that the Plumbers don't find out that we're here. If they do, then it's your head." Her threat was real as she cracked her knuckles and gave Roulette a death glare. Rojo was not afraid of taking a life and would happily do so if it would better her chances of living to see another day and without being behind bars.

"Dually noted and you had just better remember to win during your match tonight," Roulette retorted with a threat of her own as Rojo and Vulcanus left, the door closing behind them. Now all Roulette had to do was think of any worthy opponents for them so as to take their minds off of things.

* * *

— **Meta-Brawl: Guest Lobby/Arena Entrance —**

Filled to the brim with people who were either rich, famous or both, the lobby of the new Meta-Brawl stadium was decorated with many different paintings and collectables on the walls and many different plants set in the corners of the room. Protruding from the walls were small windows that led into rooms which were really concession stands for the patrons to purchase their exquisite snacks and expensive drinks and cocktails. Standing guard by both the doors and elevator which led to the many parking garages above and to the stadium seating for the viewing of the fights, many security guards kept a sharp vigil on the ground, having been ordered to be on the look out for anyone who may try to interfere with their bosses business.

Peeking from around the corner and studying the different locations of the doors and possible escape routes, Kevin also had to make sure that none of the guards spotted him. Crouched behind him were Wildcat, Manny and Cyborg who kept a look out from behind so that no one could sneak up on them.

"Okay, I see a few possible escape routes located at the north end of the lobby and an express elevator that leads to the south bound parking garage above us," Kevin told them and then he turned back around and opened a small bag that he had set next to him. Taking out three ID masks, he handed the other two to Wildcat and Manny. "Here, the three of use will stand out too much without some sort of disguise."

"What 'bout Cy?" Manny asked.

"Don't sweat it, dawg. I got my holorings with me," replied Cyborg who then demonstrated as he pressed the two rings together by butting his fists into one another.

The two rings released an energy wave that transformed Cyborg into his original human form, or what used to look like his original form before his accident. He made a few modifications to the hologram thought for this mission as he knew he was going to be in enemy territory. So, as the old saying goes, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. His body now looked like a well dressed African-American man with a well built body. He wore black dress pants and black suede shoes and a white buttoned up dress shirt. He also wore a black over coat with a red handkerchief in the left outside pocket. On his head was his hair set in a dreadlock style ponytail and on he also wore a pair of expensive looking shades. Basically, he went with a drug lord look in an expensive three-piece suit.

Kevin and the others let out a set of quiet appreciative whistles at Victor's new look and then Wildcat lifted up his ID mask and gave it a quizzical look. "So, anyone care to tell me how this thing works?"

"Here, le' me show ya," Manny told him and then placed his own ID mask to his face. The ID mask then sent a hologram energy surge over his whole body, giving him a similar look to that of Victor's but with a military style buzz cut and a grey three-piece suit instead of black. "There, ya see? Simple as that," Manny said as he looked himself over in a mirror. "Man, Helen would flip out if she ever saw me like this."

"Why do you say that?" Kevin asked as he placed his own ID mask on; his body also now covered in a three-piece suit that was white in color. He now had red irises and silvery white hair that was slicked back.

"Because, she says we should like the way we look and not wish for anything otherwise," Manny replied with a bit of a somber tone. "Don't get me wrong though. I like my real form and Helen's too. It's just…I wish I could take her out for a night on the town without having to wear one of these things. I wish I could go back and forth between being human and being a hero…kinda like Ben does with the Omnitrix."

"Being normal is overrated nowadays. But I know what ya mean," Kevin told his friend while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, maybe you could ask Azmuth to help you out with that one day."

Manny smiled and nodded while Wildcat put on his ID mask, his body now looking like his real one but with a darker hair color and piercing blue eyes and a black three-piece suit. He looked himself over in the mirror and had to admit that he wouldn't have been able to recognize the difference even if he tried. He then turned to look at the others and they all nodded.

"Alright, let's go finish this and go home," Kevin said, leading their group over towards the entranceway to the stadium, the security guards not even stopping them as they appeared to look like regular patrons.

* * *

— **Meta-Brawl: Locker Rooms —**

Inside the locker room for the fighters, Vulcanus sat on a bench while performing a few last minute readjustments to his mechanical body while Rojo finished with assembling her armor. She didn't care much for separate locker rooms as she saw all her opponents as the same: dead meat. Strapped to a metal chair with a metal cap on his head and with wires attached to said cap was the form of Mammoth, currently sleeping before his match.

"So, Vulcie, any idea what they are doing to this guy?" Rojo asked as she strapped on the last of her red armor and looked over at Vulcanus.

"No idea. Though I heard that he's Roulette's latest pet project," he replied as he looked over at Mammoth. It had only been a month since the kid was brought into the fight and, with every fight, he became stronger and deadlier. "Makes me wonder what she's trying to pull."

"Same here," she replied and then walked over to Vulcanus. "Hey, listen, once this is over how 'bout we got out and find us a decent opponent for once? Fighting in these bouts is really starting to get boring."

"Eh, maybe." Vulcanus would rather increase his own profits than fight but he did like his accommodations that he had received when he agreed to fight in some meta-brawl matches. "First things first…when we're done here, we go and hunt down Tennyson and pay 'em back for all the hell he's put us through."

"Oh yeah, couldn't agree with ya more, big guy."

* * *

After having slipped past the guards, Kevin and the others slowly made their way down the corridor that held all the locker rooms for the fighters. As they checked each room they would walk past many different villains such as Copperhead, Atomic Skull and even Rampage. From the looks of it, Roulette was bringing in the heavy hitters for her new meta-brawl. Coming upon a door with a sign that read 'DANGER' on it, Kevin and Ted kept a look out while Victor cracked the door open. Looking inside he could easily see Rojo and Vulcanus having a discussion and then, after looking a bit further past them, he noticed Mammoth strapped to a metal chair.

"Mammoth…" Vic let out in a whisper.

"Really?" Manny asked. "Is he alone?"

"Nope, Rojo and Vulcanus are in there as well."

As they were about to open the door and bust the two of them, the four heroes were then startled as someone called out to them. "Hey, you there…" Victor quietly closed the door before turning around with the others to see Roulette coming up to them with a few of her aids flanking her, acting as her bodyguards. "What are you doing back here? This area is for fighters and authorized personnel only."

"Oh, sorry about that ma'am," replied Victor as he walked forward. "We were just looking to see if we could find a certain fighter that we've heard so much about. Just wanted to give him our best and wish him luck in his match tonight is all."

Roulette just gave the four of them a suspicious look until the door behind them opened up as Rojo and Vulcanus emerged, looking at the scene that was taking place in front of their locker room.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Rojo demanded as she could hear their discussion from within the locker room.

"It seems that we have some suspicious snoopers crawling around," Roulette said as she had a sinister grin on her face

"Look, we meant no harm. We'll go if we're causing a problem," Ted said as he began to walk away, the others following him. But Roulette wasn't about to let that happen.

"Wait a second," she called out as she walked over to them and looked Ted right in the eyes, as if trying to see into his soul. "That voice, I recognize it. And that look in your eyes, it's all too familiar." Ted backed away a bit but bumped into a couple of Roulette's flunkies.

"Look, we didn't come looking for trouble," Kevin told them but then found himself being lifted up by Vulcanus.

"Well too bad, because you just found a butt load of it, pal." Vulcanus then dropped and backhanded Kevin across the floor of the hallway, knocking off his ID mask in the process. Noticing the mask on the ground, Vulcanus looked back at Kevin whose body began to shimmer until the hologram disappeared, leaving Kevin in his original body. "Well, well, well. Kevin Levin. I thought I smelled an Osmosian half-breed walking around here."

Rojo, following Vulcanus' example, took hold of Manny's face and tore off his ID masks as well why the guards took the one off of Ted's face. After their forms shimmered, revealing who they were, Victor slammed his fists together, deactivating his holo-inducer rings.

"Well I'll be. Ted, it's been awhile since we last saw you at a Meta-Brawl," Roulette chimed as she began to trace a finger up and down his chest.

"Not to mention a Teen Titan and couple of Plumbers," Rojo added as the guards took out their weapons and aimed them at the four heroes. Roulette smiled a bit and looked at the four of them and the wheels in her head began to turn.

"So, who wants to tell me why you're all here?" Roulette asked. Cyborg stepped forward, his sonic cannon ready as he came to a stop next to Ted. "Very well, care to enlighten us…tin man?" Cyborg just glared at her.

"We're here for Mammoth, so let 'em go…now," Cyborg warned her but she just continued to trace circles on Ted's chest and smile her creepy smile.

"I don't think so. Well, at least not without a fight." It then hit her. The idea of the century. "I know, let's make a deal."

"What kinda deal?" Manny asked as he came over to back Cyborg up.

"Oh, it's very simple my four-armed warrior. You see, the four of you will compete in a no-holds barred battle royal. If the four of you can win the royal without getting knocked out or dying then Mammoth is yours."

"And if we lose?" Kevin asked.

"It's really quite simple," she said and then one of her guards produced an electric stun staff which he then set to its lethal setting. "If you lose…you die." She then narrowed her eyes as she grinned evilly. "So what do you say boys? Do we have a deal?"

* * *

— **Meta-Brawl: Locker Rooms – 30 minutes before the battle royal —**

"You know, it's times like this I wish I had Tennyson's fancy watch," Kevin groaned as he sat there on a bench, watching the clock on the wall as he counted down the minutes.

"Yeah, well, you don't. So stop complaining and use what ya have!" Manny snapped as he slammed his fist into a locker. Ted had changed back into his Wildcat outfit and Cyborg was recalibrating his weapon systems and checking his batter power level while they waited.

"Okay you guys, look," Wildcat called out to them. "Roulette isn't going to just let us walk out of here alive. So what we need to do is grab Mammoth and get the heck outta here before the fight's over."

"We know but we'll be facing nearly a dozen or so super villains who probably have one or more bones to pick with us," Cyborg chided. "How in the hell are we supposed to get passed all that?"

They all thought about that and sighed as they really couldn't think of anything. As they looked at the clock again, Kevin then had an idea as he stood up and dug his hands into his pockets. Taking his hands out, he looked at what he was holding and smiled. He could absorb this material. And it was something that he always kept on him in case of emergencies. Now looked like one but he'd save it for the moment that they could grab Mammoth.

* * *

— **Meta-Brawl: Main Arena —**

The crowd cheered and booed at the same time as Kevin, Manny, Cyborg and Wildcat made their way into the main arena. Awaiting them was a group of some of the most powerful super villains that the Justice League and Teen Titans fought on a regular basis. Villains such as Adonis, Mammoth, Atlas, Atomic Skull, Killer Frost, Rampage, Cheetah, Killer Croc and Bane made up most of the list. But three other villains stood out. They were villains that belonged to Kevin, Gwen and Ben's rogue gallery. They were Rojo, Vulcanus and Overlord. How Overlord had gotten added into this fight no one knew but he was a welcomed fighter. To him, the chance to hurt Ben, even by just being able to hurt his friends alone, was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

Adonis, Atlas, Overlord and Vulcanus checked the systems of their armors while Frost and Cheetah stretched out their muscles. The rest of the villains, who were big brutes, just popped their necks and cracked their knuckles. They were going to enjoy this to the fullest. To be able to kill a member of the League and the Titans was a good chance to increase their standing within the villain community.

Looking at their opponents, Manny let out a small gulp while Cyborg and Kevin began sizing up their opponents. Wildcat looked the villains over and even he thought that this was nuts. He then looked over at Mammoth and noticed the lifeless look in his eyes; eyes that seemed to only know pain and killing now. It was plain to see that Roulette was conditioning the poor kid into a type of fighter that he just normally wasn't. '_Don't worry kid. We'll get you outta here and then have J'onn fix you right up,_' Wildcat thought to himself as he did a few stretches and then popped his neck and cracked his knuckles. This was going to be one doozy of a fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we have one of the greatest bouts that we've ever had the pleasure of presenting to you set to take place. In the ring, you'll notice that we have four heroes facing off against a total of twelve villains," Roulette started, earning her a different set of startled and earnest cheers and 'awe's' from the spectators. "For the villains we have Adonis, Atlas, Killer Frost, Atomic Skull, Mammoth, Killer Croc, Bane, Rojo, Overlord, Rampage, Cheetah and Vulcanus!" The people cheered in excitement at the announced names. These villains were the most highly favored of all the underground fighters.

The twelve villains all flexed and performed a few poses for their fans who cheered them on even more. Roulette enjoyed the reaction that she was getting out of her paying customers for this night's main event and she could only begin to imagine the total revenue that it would rake in at the end of the night.

"And the four heroes that will be giving it their all against them are," Roulette announced as the image switched over from the villains to the heroes, "Kevin 11; he's a former criminal that has taken the path of the straight and narrow. Wildcat; once the champion of the Meta-brawl, he's now a full time Justice League member and trains their newest members in hand-to-hand combat. Manny Armstrong; an alien/human hybrid who is quick to take down anyone who wishes to destroy the earth or wants to hurt the innocent. And, finally, Cyborg; the oldest member of the young hero group known as the Teen Titans. He's their resident mechanic, medical specialist and technician." The spectators all booed them while the four heroes just ignored the boo's. "Can these four heroes survive this bout?" Roulette asked. "Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets."

As the bets were placed, the twelve villains began to move towards the four heroes who quickly held their own little meeting.

"Okay, so who's got who?" Manny asked. They all looked at the twelve villains approaching them.

"I'll take Rojo, Vulcanus and Overlord," Kevin stated darkly. He wanted to get some payback on Vulcanus and also against Overlord as well. Rojo was just an added bonus.

"Atlas, Adonis and Mammoth are mine," Cyborg said as he glared at them.

"I'll take on Frost, Skull and Rampage," said Wildcat as he cracked his knuckles once more.

Manny just sighed and then smiled. "Guess that means I get the leftovers," he said as he stared down Cheetah, Croc and Bane. He was actually looking forward to this. It wasn't everyday that he got to cut loose and he was much stronger than he used to be back all those years ago when he had first met Ben and his team.

Roulette looked down and, after noticing that the final bets had been placed, looked down from her spot within her booth and announced, "And now, let the Meta-Brawl main event…begin!"

(_**Insert Song: Define the lie – Haji's Kitchen**_)

The villains began charging the four heroes who then split up and prepared to take on their chosen villains. Cyborg formed his arms into a pair of sonic cannons and fired a set of three blasts upon Mammoth, Adonis and Atlas, sending the three of them flying straight into the wall of energy that had erected itself at the start of the match. Their bodies slammed into the energy wall hard, causing them to scream in pain as their bodies were racked with electrical discharges. Cyborg them reformed his fists and went on the attack, jumping over the other villains and landing behind them before heading straight for his chosen three.

Manny ran towards the oncoming villains and then stopped and pulled his arms back before swinging them forward, using his 'big smack' attack to send sound waves at the oncoming villains, scattering them. He then ran towards them and decked Cheetah, Croc and Bane all across the head, sending them flying a few feet back as he continued to charge at them.

Taking advantage of the current situation, Wildcat grabbed both Atomic Skull and Rampage by their heads and then smacked them together, causing the two of them to get a bit dizzy. He then jumped out of the way as Killer Frost launched an ice blast at his backside, the attack going past him and hitting Rampage and Skull instead. "Ah, crap!" Frost spat but then looked over at Wildcat who quickly sent her to the floor with a backhand to the sternum.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, kid," Wildcat said coolly but then heard the ice cracking behind him. Turning around, he noticed Atomic Skull bust out of the ice prison before firing off an atomic energy blast at him. Wildcat dodged to his right and made sure to not let any of the three villains that he was facing get behind him. If they did, then it would probably be all over for him.

"You should take your own advice, pops," Killer Frost quipped as she got back up and began to circle him along with Skull and Rampage.

As the others faced their own set of villains, Kevin had begun his battle against Overlord, Vulcanus and Rojo. Rojo, clad in her red power armor with spiked shoulders and wrist pads, threw a punch at the Osmosian half-breed who just grabbed her by her forearm and held her in place.

"Hey, l-let go!" Rojo demanded but then she noticed a smirk on Kevin's face.

"Sorry, no can do," he said as he began to absorb some of her armor onto his body, coating himself in a shell of the red armor. He then enhanced his red sleek look as his armor shell became more detailed as it formed into a more durable armored state, covering his chest, arms, legs, shoulders and back in segmented armor plating over the sleeker armor underneath. After absorbing the full amount of armor that he needed, he pulled Rojo forward with his now increased strength and swung her into Vulcanus who had come at Kevin from behind.

"Oomph!" Vulcanus and Rojo sounded as they impacted with one another.

Kevin just flexed his hand and then looked over at Overlord who stood there with his fists glowing with energy. Kevin then morphed his hands into a pair of armored claws and grinned, an expression that Overlord shared.

"Alright, has-been, it's your turn," Kevin boasted as he flexed his armored claws.

"Please, what makes you think you can take me on, whelp?" Overlord asked as he fired an energy blast from his gauntlet. He wanted to win this battle for two reasons. One, to make Tennyson suffer. Two, to earn enough money so that he and Jennifer could find some place secluded and out of the public eye to live in peace together.

Kevin dodged the blast and then flung his hand out, firing off a few shards of armored darts at Overlord who used his energy blasts to vaporize them in midair.

"Okay, that did not go as I had planned," Kevin said as he began to run as Overlord fired more energy blasts at him. Looking forward, Kevin noticed Vulcanus slowly getting back up. Taking advantage of the moment, Kevin used Vulcanus' head as a spring board to jump out of the way of the energy blast which ended up smacking into Vulcanus instead.

"Gyahhhh!" Vulcanus cried out as he fell to the ground, smoke rising from his charred armor.

"Vulcanus!" Rojo called out and then glared at Overlord. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"Then do your best to stay out of my way!" Overlord shot back. Kevin just watched as Rojo got in Overlord's face and sighed in disbelief.

'_Okay…did they just forget about me?_'

While Kevin dealt with his own opponents, Cyborg was having his own problems. Currently bobbing and weaving left and right while Adonis punched at him, Cyborg formed his right fist into a sonic cannon and, ducking one last time, slammed the front of the barrel of the cannon against Adonis's chest and fired, ripping sparks off of Adonis's armor while causing him to scream in pain. Landing hard on the mat, Adonis skidded across the ground and stopped next to the feet of Mammoth. The spectators all booed Cyborg who was surviving his bout but he just ignored them. As Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Mammoth, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and flung up into the air before being slammed into the floor with a hard thud.

"I don't think so, human!" Atlas shouted as he kept his grip tight around Cyborg's leg.

"Argh! Hey, le' go right now ya freak!" Cyborg yelled as he took aim and gave Atlas a face full of sonic cannon fire. Atlas bellowed in pain as he held his face while falling to the floor. "Booyah!" Cyborg cheered until he was sent flying across the floor before slamming face first into the energy wall. Sliding down to the ground, Cyborg looked over and noticed Mammoth charging right for him.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mammoth roared as he threw a punch at Cyborg's head, only for the Titan to roll out of the way, letting Mammoth's fist smash right into the energy wall. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Mammoth screamed in intense pain as the electrical surge flowed through his body. After a few seconds he removed his fist and began to hold his head while groaning in pain. Cyborg, taking this as his cue, lunged and shoulder tackled Mammoth to the ground and raised his fist, transforming it into a sonic concussion cannon.

"Sorry 'bout this dawg, but I promised Jinx that I'd bring you back with as little damage as possible!" Cyborg then slammed his cannon fist into Mammoth's face and fired the pulsating sonic pulse right in his face. Mammoth screamed in pain again as he felt his brain rack itself around in his skull. As Cyborg continued to fire, he notice a crackling spark coming from behind Mammoth's skull while smoke began to rise out from his ear. "What the—" he began until he received a closeline from Atlas.

Picking him up by the head and holding him there, "You may have defeated the child, but can you defeat a man?"

* * *

Roulette watched from her booth and bit down on her finger in agitation as she saw the damage done to Mammoth. He was her latest project and now that Titan may have ruined everything. If she couldn't get Mammoth out of there then he could possibly lose control and kill everyone in the ring. And she couldn't have that. She could still make a whole lot of money off of them.

* * *

Manny found himself having an old fashioned standoff with Bane as they had their hands clasped to one another, pushing against each other and trying to make the other submit. Manny gritted his teeth and, with all his might, lifted Bane into the air and tossed him to the ground in the form of a suplex. Getting back up, he was soon backhanded against the back of his head and sent stumbling forward before getting clawed right across his chest.

"Ah, damn!" he cursed and then looked behind him to see Croc grinning with his sharp teeth dripping with saliva. "Okay, you're even uglier than Vilgax and that's saying somethin'."

"Hey, no one calls me ugly ya little fucker!" Croc shouted as he charged at Manny. Digging into his belt, Manny pulled out a small capsule with a needle point on the end and, when Croc got into range, drove the needle capsule right into the side of Croc's neck. Wrapping his arms around Croc, Manny wasn't about to let go.

"Ow!" Croc shouted at the feeling of getting pricked by the needle. "You little shit, what did ja' just stick me with?" Manny just grinned and gave Croc a wicked glared.

"It's called a neutralizer pin…butt face," Manny said and then pressed his finger against a small button on the other end of the pin. The Neutralizer pin activated instantly and sent a surge of electricity straight into Croc's body.

"ARGH!-!-!" Croc screamed in complete agony as the neutralizer pin began to attack his nervous system.

After a few seconds, the pin stopped electrocuting him and fell off of his body, the mutant falling to his knees while his eyes glazed over. With a loud and dull thud, Croc fell face first onto the floor.

"Sweet dreams, creep," Manny chortled but then found himself pulled into a powerful bear hug. "Ahhhh!" Turning to look behind him, he could see Bane giving him a sadistic grin. "Hey, lemme go, ya bondage freak!"

"I do not think so, señor," Bane replied and then turned around so that Manny's front was facing Cheetah who just licked her claws.

"Now hold him steady, Bane~," Cheetah purred and then lunged for Manny's chest, taking aim for his heart.

Manny watched as Cheetah got closer and then, with all of his strength, bent himself forward, causing Bane to bend forward and over Manny's back. Cheetah lashed out with her claws and hit her mark. Or, at least she had tried to do so. Instead of shoving her claws into Manny's heart, she ended up slashing at the tube which was connected to the back of Bane's head, feeding him his venom serum.

"Nooooo!" Bane screamed as he held his head while his body convulsed like a drug addict who had been given the best drug of all time and was now going through a years worth of withdrawal in a matter of moments.

Manny scooted away as he saw Bane fall to the ground, curling up in a fetal position. After a few seconds, all he could hear coming from Bane was what one would register as a light moan from a person who had just gotten the tar beaten out of them. As he got back up, Manny looked to his left and quickly side stepped a claw swipe to his face and grabbed the extended hand by the wrist.

"Damn you, child. Unhand me this instant!" Cheetah demanded. Manny just looked her up and down for a moment and then shook his head. "What? Why do you shake your head at me?"

"Because, pretty cat-lady like you goes all evil when you could be so much more," Manny said, earning him a small glare with a hinted blush.

"A fair warning child, you're too young for me and you're not my type."

"S'ok. I already got a great girlfriend." Manny then grabbed Cheetah by her shoulders and lifted her up until she was eye level with him. "Well, say goodnight." And with that, Manny rammed his head into hers, performing a powerful headbutt. Cheetah's head rolled around on her shoulders as her eyes developed a glazed and dizzied look in them. Dropping her to the floor, Manny just dusted off his hands and grinned. "Well, that was actually kinda fun."

(_**End Song: Define the Lie**_)

As Manny finished his fight against his three opponents, Wildcat was having a ball of his own. Side stepping a punch to his face, Wildcat grabbed onto Atomic Skull's forearm and swung him right into Rampage, sending them both to the ground. Stepping backwards, Wildcat prepared for the two of them to get back up, only to get knocked forward by a hard hit to the back of his head. Stumbling forwards, he turned around to see shattered pieces of ice on the ground where he had been standing a few seconds before and noticed Killer Frost now standing in the spot as well.

"You know, you're pretty handsome for an old guy," Killer Frost said with a sadistic tone in her voice as she fired another blast of ice energy at Wildcat. "I think I'll take you home and set you up next the rest of my trophies."

Wildcat dodged all of her attempts to freeze him solid but just barely at times. As Wildcat was dancing around Killer Frost's attempts to make him into a human popsicle, Rampage and Atomic Skull both got up and began to charge at their adversary.

"Alright old man, it's time you stayed down…permanently!" Atomic Skull shouted as he stood his ground and fired an intense blast of green atomic energy from his mouth. At the same time, Killer Frost brought her hands together and fired her most powerful ice blast at Wildcat.

"Oh great, this is all I need," Wildcat muttered to himself as he suddenly ran towards Rampage and jumped up, using her as a trampoline and pushing her into the blast zone at the same time.

"Hey, you sonova—" Rampage shouted at Wildcat until she let out a scream of intense rage and pain as both Killer Frost's ice blast and Atomic Skull's atomic blast collided with her body at the same time, resulting in a powerful explosion that sent her hurtling like a lifeless ragdoll, right into Killer Frost. The two femme fatales slammed into the energy wall, electrocuted and knocked out in the process.

Wildcat just shied away at the scene, "Ouch, now that had to'ave hurt."

"Not as much as this is gonna hurt you!" Atomic Skull shouted as he fired another blast at Wildcat.

"Uh-oh," Wildcat muttered to himself as he jumped out of the way and then ran around Atomic Skull in circles while thinking of a way to take him down. '_Damn it, I can't get close enough_.' As he tried to figure out a way to take down Atomic Skull, he noticed Cyborg's fight with Atlas and Adonis and got an idea as he saw Atlas firing energy blasts at Cyborg from his arm. "Hey Cy, on three, duck!" Cyborg looked at him and then caught on to what Wildcat was planning.

"Got it, dawg," Cyborg replied as he began to match Wildcat's running pattern.

"Stay still so I can kill you, child!" Atlas shouted as he took aim.

"One…two…," Wildcat began as he and Cyborg started running at each other. Both Atlas and Atomic Skull took aim and glared at their respective opponents.

"Got ya!" Atlas and Atomic Skull said in unison as they fired their respective blasts.

"THREE!" Wildcat shouted and, at the same time, he and Cyborg ducked, allowing the two energy blasts to pass right over them and slam into the opposite attacker.

Both Atlas and Atomic Skull gawked and cursed under their breathes as they were both hit in the face by one another's blasts, each one knocked right out on the spot from the dual full power attacks. Cyborg and Wildcat stood around the two fallen villains and then looked at one another and smiled.

"Nice work, kid," Wildcat said to Cyborg but then went wide eyed.

"Hey, what is it?" Cyborg asked but then he got his answer as he heard Adonis shouting at him.

"You're dead, Titan!" Adonis bellowed as he jumped up into the air and came down upon the two heroes. Cyborg and Wildcat rolled out of the way and turned to face Adonis who slammed his armored fist into the ground. Cyborg, bringing his hands together, transformed his arms into a dual buster cannon and took aim.

"Take this ya creep!" Cyborg shouted and fired a dual sonic blast at Adonis, striking him dead in his chest and sending him right into Kevin's battle zone, slamming the armored teenage villain right into Overlord.

"Argh! Get off me, punk!" Overlord shouted as he began to push Adonis off of him but then noticed Adonis's armored body sparking.

"Everybody, hit the deck!" Kevin shouted, causing Cyborg, Wildcat, Manny, Rojo and Vulcanus to run and hit the floor as Adonis's armor exploded with Overlord screaming during the explosion.

The crowd cheered loudly as they got to witness such glorious carnage taking place before them. A few of the spectators though began to wonder if this bout was such a good idea and also worried for the lives of the combatants.

Getting up slowly, Kevin and the others looked over at Adonis and Overlord to see them laying there on the ground, lifeless. Walking over, Kevin pressed his fingers to their necks, checking for a pulse. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh of relief.

"They're both alive," he told the others. "Unconscious and beaten to a pulp from that explosion…but alive."

"That's good," Manny said in relief. As they made their way they all suddenly stopped as they heard an ever familiar roar coming from behind them. "What the heck?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!" Mammoth roared at the top of his lungs as he began to go out of control.

Everyone began to back away while Rojo and Vulcanus slowly pushed themselves up. Looking up, Rojo found Mammoth grabbing onto her head, lifting her up. He then slammed her into the floor, face-first. He then picked her up and slammed her into the floor again. And again and again and again. After slamming her face into the floor repeatedly, he lifted her up once more to inspect his handy work, revealing her nose to be broken and both of her lips busted open. Blood was slowly dripping from her nose, mouth and eyes as Mammoth prepared to end her life until he got two pairs of red and mechanical hands smashed right into his face.

As Mammoth rolled along the floor the spectators just looked on in horror at what he had done to Rojo. While, to them, fighting to the death was acceptable, there was no sport in just senselessly smashing your opponents face into the floor when they couldn't even begin to fight back. Getting up, Mammoth noticed both Vulcanus and Manny standing there, glaring at him.

"Look, normally, I'd bust you and drag your sorry ass back to the Null void," Manny said as he cracked his knuckles. "But for the moment, it seems we both got a bigger problem to deal with."

"Got that right, kid," Vulcanus agreed as he checked his armor's systems, making sure everything was still fully operational.

As they all began to encircle Mammoth, Cyborg looked at the energy walls and got an idea. "Vulcanus, Manny, Wildcat," he called out and they looked at him. "You three keep Mammoth busy." He then looked over to Kevin, "Kev, give me a hand."

"Right," Kevin replied as the others began to go into battle with Mammoth who was easily fighting them off with his wild strength. "So, what's the plan, Cy?" Cyborg typed in a few commands on a small control panel located on his right arm and, after a moment, took out six small discs from his arm and handed three of the to Kevin.

"Okay, take these discs and set one to each of those connector ports for the energy wall."

"Gotcha," Kevin replied, easily understanding what Cyborg wanted to do.

"Once they're set, let me know and I'll set them all off at once. This way, we can take down that wall and get our asses outta here."

Nodding, Kevin ran over to his set of metal beams which had a connector port on each one. Making it to the first beam, he stopped just for a moment as Manny came falling at his feet after Mammoth had tossed him into the air.

"You look like you're having fun"

Manny just glared at him. "Just shut up and hurry up!" He then took out two of his blasters and set them to stun. He then ran back towards the fight while firing his stun blasts at Mammoth who just howled in annoyance at the stinging impacts of the stun blasts.

Setting up the first charge, Kevin then ran over to the other two beams and set the remaining charges before meeting back up with Cyborg in the center of the ring. "Okay, that's all of 'em," Kevin stated as Cyborg opened up the panel on his arm again and armed the charges. As he prepared to blast down the walls, Roulette came storming down the aisle with her body guards following close behind.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in there and fight, damn you!" she demanded but Cyborg and Kevin just glared at her before looking back at Mammoth.

"Sorry lady, but we're gettin' outta here and taking Mammoth with us!" Cyborg stated and pressed the activation button, triggering the charges which then exploded, taking out the energy walls. The fighters all fell to the floor for a few seconds before slowly making their way to their feet. Shifting his hands into stun cannons, "NOW!"

With that command Cyborg, Manny and Vulcanus all ganged up on Mammoth and slammed their stun guns, sticks and blasters into Mammoth's body, unloading their payload as the young teen villain roared in intense agony.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-! RA-RA-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!"**

Smoke began to rise out from his ears as the small control device that was attached to the back of his skull began to smoke for a brief moment before finally exploding. After that, the two heroes and lone super villain released their hold upon Mammoth, allowing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. They all gathered around as all the spectators just gawked on in silence. That was, until Roulette broke that silence.

"Damn you! Do you know how much I had invested in him? Do you know what he was going to be able to do for Meta-Brawl?"

**SMASH**

Everyone looked up to the ceiling to see none other than Superman, Green Lantern, Captain Atom and a group of about five Plumbers descend down to the floor. Landing before them, Superman and the others just looked at the spectators who, after receiving a glare from the veteran heroes, made haste for the exits, wanting to get the hell out of dodge.

"But…but how—" Roulette began until Kevin walked forward and placed a pair of stasis cuffs on her. She looked at him with a confused look in her eyes as the Plumbers began strapping down the bodies of the unconscious villains onto energy stretchers.

"Simple, just before we entered the building, we placed locator chips outside so that the League could pinpoint where we went to," Manny explained.

"But…but the shielding—" Roulette started to ask.

"Shielding doesn't matter. Only the building is shielded from detection. But anything outside the shield's radius is fair game," Kevin told her before Captain Atom came over and led her away. The League had also made sure to contact the local authorities on what was going on.

* * *

— **Outside: 10 minutes later – Sunset —**

"We'll make sure he get's the best care back at the Watchtower," Superman told Cyborg as they prepared to take Mammoth back with them.

"Besides, it seems we got bigger problems right now," GL added with a hint of concern and urgency in his voice.

Kevin and the others wondered what GL meant until he moved out of the way to reveal a group of beings standing behind them. The four heroes got a good look at the beings and noticed instantly that they were…

* * *

**Toku Warrior: **Sorry that this chapter took me so long everyone. But I got busy with starting OOO Unlimited and crafting plans for some other new Kamen Rider fanfics and also finishing the plans for the first arc of one of my new upcoming Ben 10 fanfics as well. Now, as some of you may have know, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien brought us fans things such as Ultimate Waybig appearing in the TV series finale and Ben's Ultimatrix getting taken away and replaced with the new version of the Omnitrix. I was also informed that Pierce is confirmed to be dead as it was stated by one of the main writer's for B10UA. As such, I'll explain next chapter why he's still alive.

Well, 16 chapters down and only 5 more to go until season 1 of Ben 10 Forever is done. But that doesn't mean that that'll be the end of this story. I have more seasons planned out for this and we still have 4 more Emergency Aliens to see, not to mention a few more fan-made aliens and fan-made Ultimate forms as well. But don't worry, the season finale will be an alien jamboree and will hopefully leave you wanting more.

Now, did you all notice how this chapter ends on a cliff hanger? Thing is that 16, 17, 18 and 19 will all end on cliff hangers as they all primarily take place at the same time where each one ends at sunset on the same day. Who are these beings? What's going on? What's happening in New York? And who is it that Nelos actually discovered being the real culprit behind Blackfire's framing? All these questions will be answered over the course of the final 5 episodes of this season of Ben 10 Forever. Stay tuned. As usual, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and, please, R&R.


	17. Revealing the Past

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix._

* * *

**Episode 17.**

**Revealing the Past**

Author: Toku Warrior

With Ben still in New York and with Kevin, Manny and Cyborg teaming up with Wildcat for a mission, the rest of the Titans and members of Plumbers X decided to just take a day off from being heroes and to just act like normal young adults. Robin, wanting to keep his skills sharp, decided to train himself in the T-Tower's gym. It wasn't long though when he was soon joined by Alan, Cooper and Pierce who asked if he wouldn't mind sparing with him. He didn't mind as he had wanted to see how he would fair against some of Ben's friends for a while now.

"So, you guys fine with 2-on-2 or should we do this 3-on-1?" Robin asked as he removed his cape and belt, setting them down on a bench near a rack of weights.

"2-on-2 sounds fine by me," Pierce replied as he did a few stretches. "Cooper, you're with me." Cooper nodded in understanding and also began stretching after he removed his nanite gloves. Powers would be prohibited in this match as it would just be a test of skill.

"Guess that means it's you and me, Rob," Alan said as he took off his jacket and set it next to Robin's cape.

Robin gave the three of them a look over and could tell that they were built and trained for harsh combat. It was no surprise though seeing as it was apart of their job description. He then looked over at Pierce and began to think about something. Ben had once mentioned that Pierce had been killed by the Forever Knights back during an ongoing battle with the xenophobic warriors and a group known as the Flame Keeper's Circle. But if he had been killed, then how was he alive and well now? Pierce noticed the gaze Robin was giving him and wondered what was on the young man's mind.

"Something wrong?" Pierce asked as he and the others took off their boots and got into the ring.

"Well, I've been wondering something lately," replied Robin as he did the same and got into the ring.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, Ben once mentioned that you were killed by the Forever Knights," Robin stated and then he noticed the look of rage and retribution in his eyes. "Um, sorry, must be a touchy subject, huh?"

Pierce let out a sigh, "It's okay. You're probably wondering how I'm alive now, right?" Robin nodded and Pierce leaned back against the ropes as he folded his arms. "Well, might as well tell you seeing as Ben considers you a good friend."

* * *

**Opening theme – _'cod-E ~ E no Angou~' (by: SOPHIA – Kamen Rider Eternal movie theme)_**

* * *

As the boys trained in the gym, the girls sat in the common room, swapping stories while just having innocent girl talk. It was one of the few times that they could all just act like girls instead of super heroes or intergalactic police officers. Sitting on the couch were Gwen, Starfire and Blackfire while Julie, Helen and Kai sat in opposing chairs.

"So Helen, how's it going with Manny?" Kai asked.

"Not bad," the Kineceleran hybrid replied. "He's still as dense as an ox but he has his own way of being sweet." She then looked over at Gwen and smiled. "So Gwen, how about you? You and Kevin still fighting?"

Gwen just gave her a downcasted look, "Well, we haven't talked since this morning. But, come on, it was his fault. He started the fight."

"And you finished it," Julie added.

"How so?" Blackfire asked as she took a sip of a can of cream soda.

"Oh, well, ya see," Julie began, "Kev and Gwen got into this argument about how he spends more time working on his car than he does with her and one thing led to another and he made a comparison between Gwen and his car."

"That is something that should not be done," Starfire said while looking at Gwen. "But how would friend Kevin be able to compare friend Gwen to the metal chariot with rubber wheels?" Everyone gave Star strange looks, causing the sweat and naïve girl to develop a look of confusion on her face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Star, you just said something in your own way that confuses those who aren't used to your way of talking," said Blackfire as she placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder while giving her a smile. She then looked over to the rest of the girls, "Okay, since this is girl time, let's do this like girls our age should."

Gwen gave her a scrupulous look, "Oh, and what did you have in mind?" While Blackfire was now Ben's official girlfriend, Gwen still didn't fully trust her sometimes.

"Spill time!" she replied excitedly. "You know, share our darkest secrets and swap our dirty little stories with one another." She then looked over at Starfire, "So Star, you share first. When was your first time with Robin?" Starfire's face instantly turned beet red out of embarrassment as she held her hands to her cheeks. The rest of the girls developed Cheshire cat grins as they liked the idea of exposing one another's dirty little secrets.

"Oh, big sister, it is too embarrassing," Starfire replied cutely.

"Oh, come now. It can't be as bad as the time when we walked in on our parents going at it back home." The two Tamaranean girls thought about that for a moment and began laughing.

"You are right, big sister. That sight was…just plane freaky." Star then thought about her first time with Robin. They had been dating for a couple of years now but their relationship had gone into deeper territory as of last year. "Well, our first time was…when I first began going through my heat cycle."

"You mean when you snuck up on him in the shower and scared him, causing him to slip on the soap and land on top of you?" Blackfire asked and got an embarrassed nod in return. "Well, I guess it takes all types of ways to have your first time with the man you love."

"Well how about you then, Blackfire," Gwen began. "When was your first time with Ben?"

"Hasn't happened yet," she replied in a deadpanned tone.

The girls just looked at her. She and Ben had been staying in the same apartment during the first day of her heat cycle and now they were a couple and yet they hadn't even slept with one another.

"So, you're still a virgin like Helen and me?" Kai asked.

"Honey, please, I am no virgin," Blackfire replied with a frown. "If you were to read my old files that the Plumbers and Green Lantern Corp have on me then you'd have known that."

"My sister and I both lost our virginities to the Gordanians when they captured and enslaved our people. It was…not the way we wished to give away our purity to someone," Starfire told them sadly. The rest of the girls, with the exception of Star and Blackfire, developed shared looks of anger, shock and unbridled rage on their faces. Gwen's eyes glowed an eerie violet hue as Julie had a sad look on her face which was shared by Helen while Kai just clenched her fists, her nails drawing blood from her palms.

"My god, that's terrible!" Kai said sympathetically. Gwen placed a hand on Star and Blackfire's shoulders to offer some comfort.

"Those Gordanians who did this to you best pray that they don't ever cross our paths…_ever_," Julie said in a low growl-like tone.

"Yeah," Helen added.

"We're sorry," Gwen apologized. "We had no idea."

"It is okay," Starfire told her, placing her hand on Gwen's with a thankful look on her face.

"Hey, it was my fault. I let them on the planet and got stabbed in the back by those lizard bastards," Blackfire retorted, taking the blame for the incident. "Besides, the Gordanians think that they're all big and bad. They got nothing on the convicts that are stationed at both Incarcecon and Zereb-9. Hell, the guards there are even worse than the prisoners most of the time."

"You're probably right about that," Julie said in Blackfire's defense. "Pierce told me that a lot of the guards at Zereb-9 are even worse than the prisoners that they guard."

"He wasn't lying about that. I should know." Blackfire's expression was one of sadness and rage mixed together. She could easily remember all the humiliation that she had endured during her year at Zereb-9 and even more so the single event that would shake her to her very core for the rest of her life.

* * *

"So, the Forever Knights killed you, all because you were unable to leave earth when they ordered you to leave. This I know. So, how did Ben and the others revive you?" Robin asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, after I died, they gave my body to Azmuth who kept it stored in cryo-stasis for over a year. During that time, Gwen began to perform a séance when they weren't on missions, looking for my soul. While she did that, Azmuth used his technology to restore my body to normal…well, normal for me anyway," Pierce told him. This interested Robin enough as bringing someone back to life was considered a taboo in the magic world.

"Isn't that against the rules of magic?" Robin asked him.

"Normally, yes," Pierce replied. "But Gwen was willing to risk it. It took her over a year of searching and channeling but she found my soul. After that, Azmuth inserted a small device into my body and laced it around my heart so that when Gwen reinserted my soul into my body, there wouldn't be a backlash of energy."

"You know, this is the first time I've heard that part," Alan said as he too leaned against the ropes.

"Yeah, well, it was kinda hard on me. I had to stay in stasis for an entire year after that until Gwen and Azmuth were both sure that my body wouldn't reject my soul. After that, I spent about six months training myself to get back into prime physical condition. But even then, I still have nightmares of what I saw."

"What you saw? Whadda ya mean?" Robin asked him slowly. Pierce developed a frightened look on his face. He saw something and it scared him.

"When I died, my soul got stuck on limbo. And while I was there, I saw scores of demons and dimensional beings that make guys like Vilgax and Darkseid look meek." Robin and the others just looked at him with widened eyes. This was a first time for Cooper and Alan to hear this as Pierce didn't like to talk about it much.

"Whoa, now that's scary," Alan said as the thought of someone more frightening than either Vilgax or Darkseid creeped him out.

"I still have nightmares. I can hear all the groans, roars and the screams….always the screams." Pierce clenched his fist and then took a deep breath. "After that, once I returned to Earth, I learned that Ben went AWAL on us and left the planet. He and Julie broke up so, being the good friends that we were, Helen and I did our best to try and cheer her up."

"And I'm guessing that, over time, your friendship with her became something more." Robin had hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Yeah, over the course of a few months, I fell in love with her. So I asked her out and she actually said yes. We've been a couple ever since."

The guys all stayed silent for a moment and then Robin smiled. "Well, that's good enough for me. I'm just glad that you're on our side." He then got into a battle stance and prepared himself. "Now, let's see what you can really do."

"Oh, you are so going down," Pierce replied as he and Cooper fell into a stance, Alan falling into a stance alongside Robin. They all looked at one another and then, after a few brief seconds, the match began.

* * *

"Okay Kai, spill," Julie started as they decided to get away from the touchy subject of Star and Blackfire's past. "What's the one thing that Alan does that drives you crazy?"

Kai just let out a mock scoff, "Girl, please, as if we all didn't know that. It's when he combusts into flames when he becomes overly nervous."

All the girls started laughing at the thought of Alan getting so nervous that his whole body burst into flames. It would definitely scare the crap out of anyone who wasn't used to the sight. Gwen then looked over at the table next to them and noticed a small magazine sitting on top of it. Picking it up, she began to sift through it until she came across a certain article that gave her an idea.

"Hey girls, this magazine has a small quiz that we should try," Gwen suggested as she picked up a pen. The girls all looked at her, gazing at both her and the magazine expectantly.

"Really, what kind of quiz?" asked Julie with a look of curiosity.

Gwen showed them all the quiz section in the magazine, "It's a quiz that helps you figure out your ideal type of man. You girls wanna give it a go?"

"Why not. It sounds fun," Blackfire said with a smile.

"I would like to try this quiz of determining the proper mate," Star added.

"Sure," Kai said.

"It should be good for a couple of laughs," Julie chimed in.

With a smile, Gwen took out a piece of paper from her purse that was also sitting on the table and wrote all of their names down. The quiz itself had only six questions on it as it was just your typical run of the mill teen-magazine quiz. The answers were located on the next page which Gwen would look to once they were all done.

"Okay then, question #1," Gwen began. "If you had to choose between four personality traits, which would you chose? A) Heroic. B) Simple. C) Noble. Or D) Adventurous."

"Heroic," – Julie

"Simple," – Helen

"I wish to select Noble," – Starfire

"Heroic," – Kai

"Adventurous," – Blackfire

Gwen thought about her own choices for a moment and then chose. "I'm gonna pick Heroic as well." She then went on to the next question. "Question #2, do you prefer, A) Good looks. B) Charm. C) Strength. Or D) Courage." She thought about it for a few seconds, "I pick Charm."

"Courage," – Blackfire

"I'd pick charm but then I'd be giving Manny too much credit. So I'll go with courage." – Helen

"I too pick Courage," – Starfire

"Courage," – Julie

"Charm," – Kai

Gwen marked their answers on the paper and then read their next question. "Okay, question #3. What type of musical instrument would you prefer your ideal man to play? A) Guitar. B) Ocarina. C) Drums. D) Violin. Or E) Piano."

"Piano," – Julie

"Drums," – Kai

"Guitar," – Starfire

"Drums." – Helen

"Well I pick the Violin as I think it's a beautiful instrument," Gwen answered. "What about you, Blackfire?"

"Ocarina," she answered. The other girls just stared at her with quizzical looks. "What?"

"Seriously? An ocarina?" Julie asked her in disbelief.

"I think I can understand my sister's reasoning," Starfire told the others.

"Really, how so?" Gwen asked her.

"Our family's sacred musical instrument is an ocarina that is said to possess mystical properties. If played correctly and by a being with a good heart, the ocarina would display great healing and restoration powers." The girls looked as Starfire with strange looks for a few seconds and then nodded in understanding.

"You know, with all the crazy stuff we see in our line of work, a magical ocarina does make perfect sense," Gwen stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Julie agreed.

* * *

— **Watchtower —**

After having spent a couple of days away from performing any hero work, Hawkman was now back on the Watchtower and giving Steel and the Atom a hand. John had also shown up to give them a hand while Vixen and Shayera were down in the Metrotower, going through their turns at the tower monitors.

"So, did you ever find the time to apologize to Blackfire yet?" Steel asked Hawkman who was helping him install a new set of cables into a computer terminal.

"Yes, I did. Though, while I did apologize for what I had said, I also told her that it would be a long time before I could ever forgive her of her past transgressions against us," he replied as he handed Steel another set of cables.

"Well, I guess that's fair seeing as not many of us trust her," Atom stated. "I for one though think that she makes a great addition to the team."

"You would," GL quipped. Atom gave him a stern look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Atom asked as he looked away from the monitor.

"It means that you're too trusting sometimes. Because of all this fuss about Blackfire, we now lost Ben as a part-time member of the League."

"Well, that was partially my fault, GL," Hawkman said in their defense. "But I believe that when the day comes that we are able to fully accept her as a friend and ally, Ben will gladly rejoin the League. Maybe even as a full-time member."

"Well, maybe…" GL wasn't entirely sure. For some reason he had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen and Blackfire and Ben were going to be right in the middle of it.

As they continued to work on the terminal the tower alarms suddenly began to go off, causing GL to lose his focus and nearly drop the terminal on top of Steel and Hawkman.

"_ALERT. ALERT. UNIDENTIFIED SPACE VESSEL APPROACHING_," the tower system reported.

"I think we better go see what all the fuss is about," Atom suggested.

Running from the maintenance deck and over to the observation deck, the four heroes came up to Mr. Terrific who was currently looking over all of the tower's monitors to see what was coming towards them. After a few moments, he was finally able to get a visual of what was coming their way and John nearly gulped in shock.

"Dear God…what is that?" Steel asked.

"I have no idea," Mr. Terrific added. A group of other League heroes had begun to gather around as well and they all looked at the enormous space battle ship on the screen.

"Well I do," GL replied, causing them all to look at him. His eyes glared at the image on the screen. "That's a Class-8 Psion Battle Cruiser."

* * *

— **Titans Tower —**

"Okay girls, last question," Gwen announced. They were all ready for the sixth and final question. While it was a small quiz, it was just so much fun for them to get in touch with their younger teenage selves once again. "What is your favorite part of a man's body? Is it A) His eyes, B) His lips, C) His abs, D) His arms, E) His legs, Or F) His butt?"

"Definitely his eyes," Kai said in a dreamy tone. "Alan just has these soft brown eyes that can make a girl melt when he stares at you."

"Well, I'm going with lips," Julie added. "Pierce's lips are so soft and they just taste so good." The rest of the girls laughed and made cat calls at her.

"Careful girl, you might make yourself horny without meaning to," Kai said in a playful tone.

"You do realize that that is my brother that you're talking about?" Helen inquired which caused them to laugh even harder.

The girls were so caught up in having fun that they didn't even notice the small blinking red light over near the giant monitor screen, indicating that the teleporter connection with the Watchtower had just been activated.

"Well, what do you prefer, Helen?" Julie asked.

"His arms. Definitely his arms," Helen said with a smirk on her face. "What about you, Starfire?"

"Would the abs mean the muscle of Robin's stomach?"

"For the most part," Gwen answered.

"Oh, then for me it would be the abs," Star said with a blush. "What about you big sister?"

"Star, sweetie, when it comes to Ben, I have two favorite body parts. Both his eyes and his abs."

"You can only choose one," Gwen chided. Blackfire just shot her a look and let out a silent snort.

"Fine, his abs," she retorted. "Nothing gets me in the mood more than rubbing my hands up and down those washboard abs of his, oh~," she said in a slight purr.

Gwen developed a sickening look on her face. "Okay, way too much info on that one." She then looked at the selection list and made her choice. "I choose his butt." She then noticed all the looks that she was getting. "What, Kevin has a nice ass," she defended with a blush on her cheeks.

"Uh-huh, sure he does," Blackfire chided in a sultry tone. "Let me guess, it looks even better when you're watching it in a retreating fashion. Let's say, for example, after a nice romp in the sack~" Gwen's face turned beet red in embarrassment as the rest of the girls laughed as loud as they could.

"Oh, I am so telling Kevin that when he gets back," Julie said while holding her sides.

Gwen was getting ready to retaliate when the tower alarms began to go off. After a few moments, the double steel doors behind them opened up to allow Robin, Alan, Cooper and Pierce to enter, the four of them all covered in sweat from the workout. A few seconds after that, they were then joined by both Beast Boy and Raven who both wore embarrassed looks and bright red blushes on their faces.

"What in the hell—" Blackfire began until a group of light columns appeared before them. After a few seconds the lights disappeared, leaving the forms of Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Shayera, Steel, Flash and J'onn J'onzz in front of them. But they were not alone. Standing behind them was a small group of alien beings that the Titans and Plumbers couldn't make out yet. Blackfire began to grow a bit concerned as she noticed the outline of the beings behind the League members. "Okay, what's going on?"

Hawkman looked at her and gave her a look that meant that she wasn't going to like it.

"We…have a bit of a situation," Hawkman told her. A member of the alien beings behind them, whose bodily physique made her out to be a woman, then came forward, allowing the young heroes before them to get a good look at her. Both Starfire and Blackfire developed looks of shock once they saw who it was. Starfire looked like she could cry tears of joy but Blackfire looked like she was ready to kill the person in front of her.

"YOU!" Blackfire shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes glowing an intense violet hue. The woman just placed her hands on her hips and wore a stoic expression on her face.

"Well hello to you too…"

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** Wow, now this was a small chapter. I know I usually write big and long chapters but both this and chapter 18 are just short ones to show what the other members of the Titans and Plumbers X are doing while Ben's away. Again, we get a glimpse of alien beings coming to see the Titans but who or what are they. Why does Star look like she's happy to see them? And why does Blackfire look like she's about to kill the woman before her? Who is she? And what's up with Beast Boy and Raven and where were they the whole time? Find out in the final 4 remaining chapters of season 1.

Again, I hope you all like this chapter and remember, please R&R.


	18. New York Smackdown

_I do not own any characters from the **Ben 10**, **Teen Titans** or **Justice League Unlimited** series. I will only claim ownership of any original characters and alien forms used in this story. This story is set in the future at the possible end of **Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**. There will be many pairings, some of which are cannon but others that are ones that I thought would be a good mix. Enjoy the story._

* * *

**Episode 18**

**(Technically, this is actually chapter 19 but the site is now going after stories with MA suggested themes so I had to remove the old chapter 18 - Late Night Visits 2. If things get resolved then I might put it back up)  
**

**New York Smackdown**

Author: Toku Warrior

Surrounded by the endless void of the wormhole gateway, Slipstream and Batman made their way through the energy field while making sure not to let their bodies slam into the sides of the wormhole. As they came to the end of the tunnel they saw the bright light indicating the opening to the other side of the gateway, New York City.

"You ready, Bats?" Slipstream asked as his green eyes glowed along with the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest.

"If Ch'rell is as dangerous as Splinter has described him to be then we should expect the worst," Batman replied as he reached into his utility belt and removed a pair of electro-knuckles before slipping them onto his hands, the devices crackling with energy. "What about you? Does the Omnitrix have enough energy for another transformation?"

"It's still got some juice left in it so I should be good for a little while longer. But, if I get forced into using Omnicron then it might time out pretty quickly without a proper recharge time."

Batman nodded and looked at the scene of the event horizon of the wormhole as they came upon the exit, the wormhole collapsing behind them as they exited and returned to normal space. Landing on the ground and shaking their heads out to regain their bearings, they were both shocked to see the sight of the park above the Turtles' lair to look like a scene of a war movie.

Laser fire flew all across the sky as piles of lifeless Foot Ninja Androids were scattered here and there in a mess of cybernetic pieces. "You know what, I think Kevin, Cyborg and maybe even Steel would have a field day with all of this wacked out tech," Slipstream said.

"Agreed…look out!" Batman grabbed Slipstream by the arm and pulled him down to the ground as a big laser beam flew past the area where their heads had been only a second before.

Slipstream went wide eyed as a sweat drop appeared next to his forehead before he looked back at Batman. "Phew, that was close. A second later and I would have been turned into dragon soup. Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome, now let's get to work and find the Turtles and Splinter," Batman ordered as they got up.

"One step ahead of ya," Slipstream said as he tapped the Omnitrix, changing into a different alien form. In a flash of green light, Slipstream was replaced by the form of a small, furry alien that stood only about two feet tall with light tan fur covering his body. He also had orange hands and feet with each hand having a thumb and two fingers and each foot only having two toes, two wing-like tails, and a pair of foot-long ears that had orange fur on the outside, creating a V-shaped crest on the top of his head. His eyes let off a green glow as did the Omnitrix that was situated in the center of his chest as he shouted out his new name. "**Hellion!** Huh, Hellion? Why did I transform into this form? I wanted to go Wildclaw," he complained.

* * *

**Hellion** – A Victinite from the planet, Victinos. He is a small animal-like alien that stands at about nearly two feet tall with the Omnitrix situated on his chest. His kind are elemental psychic beings that, despite their small size, are quite powerful and agile in battle. But they would rather sit around and eat the local fruit of their home world than fight. When in this form, Ben can act very hyper and somewhat childish but is quick in thinking up ways to take on his opponents. Hellion, due to his namesake, can be very volatile to those that look down on him, causing him to use a combination of telepathic, telekinetic, pyrokinetic and even aquakinetic abilities. He can also use light mana based abilities in this form and project energy barriers to either protect himself from harm or as a shield as he flies around like a living energy bullet.

He can fly around at 2x's the speed of sound and even create after-images of himself to confuse his opponents. The one major downside to using Hellion is that he can also resemble a cute stuffed animal which usually causes either Starfire, Blackfire or any other of their female friends to want to hug and cuddle him. The first time Ben uses this form is by accident and was kept secret from his friends, the Titans and the League but the TMNT knows of this form real well as he would use it to help them train. (_This alien form is based off of Victini from Pocket Monsters Black and White_) (_Hellion's voice is similar to that of Graymatter from the Ben 10 Classic series_).

* * *

Batman just gave him a scrupulous stare as he looked this new form over. It was one form that Ben didn't have listed in the Leagues' database of Ben's known alien forms which he had access to but it was also well known that he kept some of his best forms a secret. Hellion looked up at him and glared, "Don't even say it. I know I look like a living plush toy so you don't have to say it," Hellion griped as his body slowly became engulfed in a bright fiery aura.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Batman replied. "Besides, sometimes the most dangerous opponent is the smallest."

Hellion looked at him and smiled. At least someone knew that. Looking at the warzone once more, they both knew it would be difficult to track down the Turtles in all of this mess. Hellion then snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"I got it." Looking up to the sky above them, "IDON, get over here, pronto!"

In a swirl of energy, the Omni-Nanoid appeared and hovered next to Batman. Looking down at his now small master, "You called boss?"

"Yes, fly over the battlefield and see if you can spot one of the Turtles, Casey or Splinter. Once you do, contact me and Batman and give us their location," Hellion instructed as he began to levitate and float in place next to IDON.

"You got it." And with that, IDON was off but Hellion called out another order to him before he too flew off into battle.

"And take down a few of those damn Robo-ninjas while you're at it." IDON did as told as he flew overhead and began firing energy bullets at the Foot Cyber Ninjas, ripping holes through their heads and knocking them offline as he looked for the Turtles. Hellion and Batman looked at one another and then, with a simple nod, headed out and began taking out as many Cyber Ninjas as possible.

* * *

**Opening theme – _'cod-E ~ E no Angou~' (by: SOPHIA – Kamen Rider Eternal movie theme)_**

* * *

Bobbing and weaving around while dodging sword slashes from the Foot Cyber Ninjas, Raphael was also dishing out his own punishment on his opponents as he ducked under a sword slash, retaliating by uppercutting the robot in the head, sai first. The head of the cyber-ninja sparked as it fell backwards, allowing Raphael to jump up and perform a tornado kick, sending the rest of the ninjas away from him.

"Come on ya tin-cans. If it's a fight ya want then it's a fight you'll get!" He ran at the ninjas and jumped over before coming down, stabbing his sais into the heads of two of the ninjas before ripping them off, leaving the cybernetic stumps to shoot out sparks as the bodies fell to the ground. "This is too easy."

"I know, tell me about it," Casey said as he came up next to Raph, the two of them standing back to shell.

It was then that the ground before them erupted as a giant mechanoid rose from the ground with a drill on its nose and with chainsaws and drills on its hands for claws. The mechanoid looked at them with red glowing eyes and let out a mechanical animal-like roar as it came at them.

"Like I said, too easy!" Raph shouted as he and Casey prepared to take on the giant mechanoid when it was suddenly sent flying across the ground as its body was rammed by a flying fiery ball of energy. "What the shell?"

The rest of the cyber-ninjas looked at the fiery energy ball as it landed and dispersed, leaving a small creature in its place. "Ta-da! Hellion has arrived!" Hellion shouted before looking over at Raph and Casey. "Did anyone call for a cyber-ninja exterminator?"

"Well it's about time you got here, soft shell," Raphael snorted with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, welcome back to New York, Ben," Casey said as he ducked a roundhouse kick, retaliating by thwacking the attacking cyber-ninja upside the head with his metal hockey stick. "Heh, two minute penalty time for high-sticking."

Hellion just shook his head and then jumped up as he saw a group of ten cyber ninjas coming at him, their swords and blasters drawn. Forming a ring of psychic fire in front of his body, he sent the fire ring out with the sheer force of his will power; the ring of fire slicing the ninjas in half, causing them to explode. Raphael, taking it as his cue, jumped up and over Hellion and came down upon two more that had quickly surrounded the little Victinite with his sais, ramming them through their heads and taking them clean off.

Casey continued to fight back as well as he took out a cricket stick and dual wielded it with his hockey stick, parrying the cyber-ninjas swords and hitting their heads as hard as possible, knocking them off with a single blow. Within moments the three of them had cleared out a group of more than one hundred cyber-ninjas and now they stood there, admiring their handy work.

"Oh yeah, still got it," Raph said aloud as he sheathed his sai's back within his belt.

Hellion, taking advantage of the moment that they had to take a quick breather, "I'd better contact the others and let them know that I at least found you two." Tapping the Omnitrix, activating its com-link feature, Hellion called, "IDON, Bats, come in."

"_IDON here, what's up boss?_" IDON asked as laser fire could be heard in the background as well as a couple of yells as it sounded like a fight was going on within the Omni-Nanoids' general location.

"_Batman here, what's going on?_" the Dark Knight responded as the sound of him and someone somewhat older could be heard as they fought off their own round of cyber-ninjas.

"Well, I found Raph and Casey," Hellion replied. "What about you guys?"

"_I found Splinter_," said Batman as he sounded like he was ducking under a bit of laser fire. "_We're pinned down by the shore of the lake front_."

"_Copy that_," replied IDON. "_I've located Michelangelo and Donatello and we're currently defending the entryway to the lair's front entrance_."

Hellion put his hands to his chin and thought about what to do and then came up with a quick battle strategy. Looking towards Casey and Raph, "Okay, you two go and give Bats and Sensei a hand. I'll go see if I can locate Leo and April."

"Right," Casey said with a salute.

"We're on it!" Raph shouted as he and Casey ran towards the lakefront to aid Batman and Splinter.

As they left, Hellion flew up into the air and began to look for Leo and April. It only took a few seconds before he noticed the two of them fending off a small group of Foot cyber-ninjas by the tree line. Heading towards their direction, Hellion covered himself in another sphere of fiery energy, propelling himself like a bullet through the sky.

* * *

Watching the battle from afar, Shredder stood there with his arms behind his back as he enjoyed the scene of his enemies supposed last battle. He had waited years to destroy the Turtles and he had nearly done so during his conquest to eliminate Turtle Prime but they had bested him yet again and he almost didn't survive the end result of that defeat. He vowed that, when he returned, the Turtles and the rat would pay dearly for standing in his way. And he had nearly achieved that victory over eight months ago when he returned but another hero got in his way and saved the turtles. A Plumber by the name of Ben Tennyson. Well, he would not let the boy stop him a second time. This time, he would go all out and destroy his most hated enemies once and for all.

As he continued to watch the ongoing battle, one of the cyber-ninjas from the battlefield ran up to him to give him a report.

"_Master, they have arrived_," the ninja reported with a bow. Shredder glared at the android with his eyes glowing a bright red glare.

"They? What do you mean by 'they'?"

"_The boy known as Ben Tennyson as well as the small robot that aids him. The Justice League member known as Batman has also shown himself to be present on the battlefield, aiding the rat known as Splinter_."

Shredder just looked at the battlefield and let out a light chuckle. "Heheheheheh…good." Looking back at the cyber-ninja, he instructed, "Give the order to fallback. We shall soon enter phase two of my plan within the next twenty-four hours."

"_By your command_," the cyber-ninja said as it gave of an electronic signal, alerting the remaining Foot ninjas to retreat and regroup.

As Shredder watched his forces pull back, he began to remember the plan that he had in store for the Turtles. Today, he would push them just far enough and then ease back, giving them a false sense of security. Then, as they rested, he would strike and eliminate them once and for all. Oh, he would have his revenge; he was willing to bet his very life on it. He would rise the victor and the Turtles and their allies would fall.

* * *

As the Foot made their retreat, Raph and Casey ran over to Batman and Splinter, the Dark Knight helping his old mutant sensei to stand after their long battle with the cyber-ninjas. Coming up close behind them were Mikey and Don followed by Leo and April with Hellion flying overhead with IDON right next to him. Coming to a landing, Hellion was soon covered in the green light of the Omnitrix, transforming him back to his human form.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Batman asked.

"I am fine, my old student," Splinter replied with a kind smile while Leo went over and fetched his wooden cane. "These old bones may not move as swiftly as they once did but they can still move fast enough to keep me alive."

"We're glad that you're fine, master," Leonardo said as he handed Splinter his cane.

"As am I for all of you." He then looked over at Batman, Ben and IDON and gave them a curious stare. "Now, tell me, why are the three of you here? The last I heard you, Batman, were still hunting down Jason Todd. And you, Benjamin, you had recently defeated both Aggregor and Hex back in your old hometown."

"You're correct, sensei," Ben said as he came forward. "I was recently just up at the Watchtower having a…_discussion_ with Batman and the League founders when Raph and Leo contacted me."

"He's right, master. We were outnumbered and we thought we could use some extra help," Leo said as he moved forward to take the blame. While Ben was their friend, Splinter had warned them before hand not to get Ben involved in their war with Ch'rell.

Closing his eyes to think, Splinter took a few deep breathes before opening his eyes, smiling gently. "Let us return home for the evening. I do not think that the Shredder or his cyber-ninjas will return this night. And I assume that we could all use some dinner to nourish our bodies after our battle tonight and a good rest."

"I'll second that notion," Raphael said with some enthusiasm.

* * *

Later that evening, inside the Lair, the Turtles were sound asleep as were Casey, April and Splinter. This left Ben, Batman and IDON to discuss their next move. Sitting at a table with a map of New York City in front of them, the three of them looked over areas that the Turtles had fought both the Shredder and his Foot ninjas as well as the Purple Dragons.

"Here, they fought a group of those cyber-ninjas two weeks ago at the corner of Bleaker," Ben said as he drew a small circle around the street corner with a red pen.

"_And don't forget the battle last month with Hun and his Purple Dragon soldiers on the rooftops of Time Square_," IDON said as he too circled the whole plaza area on the map.

As they discussed the recent locations, Batman just looked at Ben with a judging look in his eyes. "Will you please stop looking at me like that, Bruce? It's irritating," Ben asked him without even having to look up to see the Dark Knight looking at him. He could feel it. Kevin and Gwen would usually look at him in a similar manner back when they were kids so he knew how to pick up at being stared at.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering," Batman apologized.

"_About what, Sir?_" IDON asked as he looked at him.

Looking at Ben, "Benjamin, are you sure that you want to quit the League?" Ben looked up from the map and locked eyes with him.

"Seriously? We're supposed to be helping our friends here with their problem and you're more concerned with me quitting the League?" Ben asked in a surprised tone.

"It's understandable," Batman said as he looked back at the map. "I can understand you being angry at Carter for what he said about Blackfire. For what he said to her. And you also have a right to be angry at us for not taking a more active role in trying to stop him."

"Well, why didn't you try and stop him?-!" Ben shouted but then looked over to see the Turtles stir in their sleep a bit. Lowering his voice, "Sorry, but you guys are the founding members of the Justice League. And I thought you, of all people, would know to try and stop him after all the hard work we've put in with trying to keep Komand'r on the straight and narrow for months now."

"In any case, we should have stopped him and we didn't. I can't make excuses for the others but I saw it as personal matter between Carter and Blackfire and decided not to butt in unless it got too out of control," Batman said as he circled 34th Street and then an entrance to one of the subway stations. "Unfortunately, by the time it started getting out of hand, you showed up and began throwing Carter around like a ragdoll."

Ben developed a guilty look on his face and looked down, setting his pen down and taking in a deep breath before releasing it with a sigh.

"_Boss, if I may be so bold_," IDON began, causing Ben and Batman to look at him. "_But don't you think that maybe you overreacted a little bit back at the Watchtower? You didn't need to quit_."

Ben sighed, "Well…yeah, maybe you have point there."

"Look, I'll contact Clark in the morning and have him just set you to inactive status for the time being until this can all be worked out," Batman said as he circled another subway station entrance. Ben looked at him and nodded before picking his pen back up. "Good, now, let's get back to trying to find a pattern to these random attacks."

"_I think I just did_," IDON stated as he took his pen and connected the circles as if it was like a small game of connect-the-dots. "_Look_." Batman and Ben did so and gaped at the image. It was the sign of the Foot and dead smack in the center of the circle was…

* * *

— **Watchtower – Next Morning —**

As Steel and Atom worked on preparing a new computer program that would increase the Watchtowers detection sensors, Superman was at a consol talking with Batman on the other side of the line. Steel and Atom were so caught up in their work that they didn't even here the door open up to allow Hawkman and Shayera to enter.

"Are you serious?" Superman asked Batman.

"_Yes, just set Ben's status to inactive for a week or so until he's had a chance to think his actions over with a clear head_," Batman stated while sounds of shouting and grunting could be heard in the background.

Hearing the sounds of a fight breaking out on Batman's side, Shayera and Hawkman came closer to see what was going on. They first noticed Batman but then they quickly noticed the forms of four turtle-looking creatures getting tossed around by what appeared to be Fourarms.

"Is there a problem?" Shayera asked.

Looking over to the two hawks, "No, not really. Batman just wants me to switch Ben's status from non-serving to inactive instead. Says that he wants to give Ben some time to rethink his choice with a clear head," said Superman as he rubbed his temples with his hand. It was too early in the morning for something like this.

Hawkman nodded in agreement with Batman's decision. "I would have to agree with him, Superman. Ben wasn't in the best state of mind after what I said about Blackfire the other day."

"Carter's right," Shayera agreed. She liked Ben and thought of him almost in the same way as she did Wally, like a little brother. It was just that she didn't care for who he chose as his current girlfriend. "Besides, Ben has always been there for us when we needed him for missions and has mostly been honest with us about his past. So we should give him a chance to reconsider his original choice with a much clearer head.

"Alright, alright," Superman groaned in annoyance. He liked Ben too and thought he would be one of the greatest heroes ever known some day. But he also knew that Ben was still young and needed guidance so as to make sure that he didn't mess up somewhere down the road. "I'll switch his status. Just…hurry up with what you two are doing in New York and get back here."

"_Problems at home?_" Batman asked, wondering if they needed him for a mission.

"No, none here anyway," Superman replied. "I did get a call from Batgirl saying that she had a small run-in with Bane last night but Catwoman was in the area and helped her out."

"Oh please, you're just saying the less important stuff because you don't want him to know how Lois made you sleep on the couch last night," Diana chided playfully as she walked onto the observation deck.

"_I wonder what got her so angry at you_," Batman said with a small smirk. For one who didn't smile much, he found humor when Lois made Clark suffer for doing something stupid.

"I think it was something like forgetting that she wanted to get an interview with Ben," Diana told him. She then thought about something else. "Or was it that he forgot their anniversary?"

"Diana!" Superman groaned in complaint. The others laughed at the amusing scene. Diana then looked back at Batman on the screen, "Don't take too long in helping out your old friends. And come back safely."

"_Of course_," Batman replied before ending the transmission. The others looked at Diana who noticed the looks and gave them a curious look.

"…what?" she asked while shrugging her shoulders.

"If that's not love then I don't know what is," Shayera mused as she and Hawkman made their way back to the door to go and find Green Lantern, Superman and Diana following close behind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana complained as she was the last one to leave.

* * *

— **New York – Shredder's Lair —**

Sitting in front of a monitor, Oroku Saki was taking his time to go over the compiled news reports about Tennyson and the alien forms that he was known to use so far throughout the years when he had been an active hero. He was unprepared the last time he encountered the human but he would not be as unfortunate the next time he crossed paths with the young hero.

As he continued to look over the files a group of his cyber-ninjas had begun preparing for the supposed final battle with the Turtles. Even Hun and his group, the Purple Dragons, had shown up to help in taking them down once and for all. This would be their final battle, they just knew it.

As Saki went from an image of Fourarms to an image of Heatblast, the monitor fizzled out before coming back on with the form of a shadowy silhouette in the background. All that Saki could make out was a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"You, who dares to hack into my computer system to speak with me?" Saki asked in a demanding tone. The figure just looked him and snorted.

"Easy…Utrom…I have no quarrel with you," the figure said in a clam yet eerie voice. "But you seem to be getting ready to face someone that I do have a quarrel with."

"Oh really? And who might that be?" Saki asked as Hun walked over, listening in on the conversation.

"Ben Tennyson." The name caused Saki to clench his fists in anger as his brow furrowed. "You see, Ch'rell…yes, I know who _you_ are. You see, I have an old score to settle with him and, for the moment, he is the only one that stands in my way from claiming a certain…_prize_ that I wish to acquire."

Saki was now interested in the topic as he cooled his features. "Go on; tell me what you wish to do." The being just smiled.

"I wish to make a deal. If you agree to get rid of Tennyson for me, then I'll give you the means to do so," the being said as he held up a remote.

"Oh really, how?"

"With these."

Pressing a button on the remote, the image on the screen switched over to show an army of highly advanced robot warriors that looked like Techadon battle robots on steroids. Saki and Hun's eyes went wide at the sight. These were no ordinary robots, that was for sure.

"Are those…," Saki began, admiring the image on the screen.

"Yes, that is a small force of the Plumbers' Elite Grade Battle Droids that I…_commandeered_ upon my discharge. Now, I wish to pass them along to you as a gift. Use them to kill Tennyson and they're yours to keep and do with for whatever purpose that your dark mind could ever think of. Rule the world, destroy your enemies; agree to kill Tennyson for me and you may have them."

Saki and Hun looked at the Battle Droids and smiled evilly. Saki began to laugh like a maniac as he thought of the possibilities. Taking a moment to settle down, Saki looked at the being on the screen and grinned a wicked grin.

"You, my mysterious friend, have yourself a deal."

"Excellent," the being said as they both began to laugh manically. Ben and the Turtles wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

— **New York – Turtle's Lair —**

"Are you sure about that, IDON?" Donatello asked as he looked the map over.

"_Of course I'm sure_," IDON protested. He refused to be wrong about such things. "_If my calculations are correct, the Shredder is planning to lure you out to Central Park for a final showdown._"

The Turtles sighed at that idea. It was just like Shredder to go with such a classic cliché. That was why they had been training with Batman and Ben all morning. Leo mostly fought against Batman in a bout of honor while Ben went back and forth with Fourarms, Diamondhead, Rath, Wildclaw and Benvicktor in bouts against the remaining Turtles and Casey, owning the four of them each and every time. Splinter just sat by with April, the two of them watching the training sessions with much interest.

Ben himself seemed to have added in a few new techniques and even showed off a few new alien martial arts and alien pressure point techniques which he had learned from Blackfire during their own training sessions. Of course, she wanted Ben to teach her ninjutsu but he declined, saying it would be better for her to learn from the person who had taught him instead.

"Please, a villain just can't escape the use of clichés when it comes to the supposed final showdown," Ben snorted which Raphael agreed to with a snort of his own.

"Ben's right, our little Utrom just can't get with the times," Michelangelo said enthusiastically

"Don't ever underestimate the Shredder you guys," Leo warned. "He probably has one last big battle planned and is willing to go all out just to make sure that he takes us out.

"And he should learn to never underestimate us while he's at it," Casey chimed in.

Batman and Splinter just sighed at how easy going they all were while April just kept her eyes on the monitor, looking for any news on the Shredder attacking the city.

"Well, if I know my megalomaniacal villains, and I should, old Ch'rell will probably wait until we let our guard down," Ben said before looking at Batman. "Batman, what do you think?"

"If what I've been told about the Shredder is correct, then he'll most likely attack within the next day or two," Batman said before taking a sip of tea.

Leo looked at everyone and then developed a determined look on his face, "Alright you guys, let's train a bit more for the day and then get a good nights sleep. If Batman's right, then we may be in for a nighttime battle sometime tomorrow or the day after."

The others nodded in agreement and went about making preparations for the upcoming battle. This would end everything for the Turtles. They would finally be free of the Shredder for good after the next battle. They would make sure of it.

* * *

— **New York – Central Park: Following Night —**

The lights from the street lamps lit up most of the pathways of Central Park which was quite deserted for the most part. There had been a few deviants that had thought about sticking around to mug an unsuspecting bystander but they had been quickly scared off by Ben who had assumed the form of Ghostfreak so as to stay out of sight for the moment. Needless to say, when a ghost told you to scram and threw a park bench towards you to prove its point, you had best listen and run away, screaming.

Going invisible, Ghostfreak stayed close to a small fountain, hiding behind a small bush, while Batman hid under one of the walkway overpasses, using the shadows to his advantage. He had also swapped out his costume after having Ben take him back to the Batcave to load up on weapons and to change into a more versatile stealth and combat variant of his costume. It was mostly pitch black but was also covered in sections of body armor and with a more metal-cast utility belt around his waist. The normal three bat-like protrusions on his gloves were now small curved armored blades made of titanium allow and the area around his knuckles had built in electro-knuckles for close-quarters combat. His cowl also had a built in visor which could see throughout most of the variant light spectrums and even pick up on chemicals in the air. It also came with built-in night vision as well. This would be the first time he would have ever used this suit so now was as good a time as any for a test run.

Hiding in a tree were Michelangelo and Raphael who kept watch on the southern and northern entrances of the park while Leonardo, who was hiding behind a statue, kept watch on the eastern end. Donatello and Splinter kept their eyes on the western side, hiding in some bushes, while Casey and April stayed close to Leo, also hiding behind a set of statues. IDON floated within the brush of another tree, keeping the faint glow of both his eye and anti-gravity emitter as low as possible. Each of them wore a com-link in their ears or, in the turtles' case, under their bandanas. Ghostfreak would use his Omnitrix for communication while IDON had a built in com-link.

Getting board with all the waiting for the past two nights, Raphael let out a yawn. "Man, this is so boring," he complained while scowling. "If he wanted to kill us then he's sure doing a number on me with the boredom."

"Tell me about it," Michelangelo agreed. "I'd rather be back home playing World of Warcraft or Guitar Hero. Heck, I'd even rather go through another round of Batman and Splinter's intense training regime just so that I don't fall asleep."

Leo just face palmed a bit while the others shook their heads. "Look, will you two just shut up and be quiet? If you make anymore noise then the Shredder will know that we—" Leo ranted until he looked up at the sound of a whistling noise coming close to them. "What the heck is that?"

"_I'll check and see_," IDON said as he zoomed his vision in and got a good look. "_Uh-oh, incoming!_" he shouted as he flew away from the tree he was hiding in. The others did the same, running from their hiding places as a small horde of missiles came slamming down into the ground before them, exploding a blaze of fire and sending them all flying.

Ghostfreak, having been knocked back into tangibility by the missile explosions, slammed into and tree and was knocked out of transformation, reverting back into Ben. Groaning as he lifted himself up, Ben looked over to see the others getting up and rubbing their sore spots as well. He looked to his left to see Batman kneeling there while holding IDON in his arms, having shielded the Omni-Nanoid from the debris from the explosion.

(**Insert BGM: Riders United – KR Decade Movie OST**)

"What in the shell was that?" Donatello exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what it is," Raph said. "That's the end to our boredom!" A grin appeared on his face as he felt a rush flow through him. He always loved a good fight.

"To be more precise, reptile," a voice said as a shadowy figure appeared in the dust cloud that appeared after the missiles hit. "This is the end of your very lives. For tonight…," the voice said as the dust cloud died down, revealing the Shredder and Hun standing there with over one hundred cyber-ninjas standing behind them as well as over thirty members of the Purple Dragon. "…I, the one true Shredder, shall end your very existence! Marauders, come to me!"

By his command, a group of gigantic towering mechanoids landed down on the ground next to him, over ten total. Each one was black in color with gold trimming around the elbows, knees and neck. They all had gold spikes mounted on their shoulders and chest plates and a powerful looking cannon mounted on their right arms. Their left arms had a green gem embedded in them that could produce either an energy shield or an energy sword. They all had a singular eye lens that let off a red glow as they scanned their targets. Each one stood nearly sixty feet tall and had built in anti-gravity propulsion units built into both their backs and legs. Ben and IDON just looked at the Marauders and made gulping sounds.

"_Uh-oh_," IDON said as he now wanted to go home.

"Awe man!" Ben whined.

The Turtles, Splinter, Casey and April gathered around Batman and Ben as they all looked at the small army that they were about to face. Forget army, it was about to be hell.

"You take the ugly one!" Leo shouted at Raph.

"No, you take the ugly one!" Raph retorted.

"I'll take the ugly one!" Don stated as he took out his bo.

"Which one's the ugly one?" Mikey asked while scratching his head.

Ben just looked at them and facepalmed himself. "Will you guys get a grip?-!" he shouted, catching their attention. "Look, here's how we'll play it," he began as he started to form a battle strategy. "Raph, Don, Mike, you three go with Casey and April and take on the Foot and the Purple Dragon."

"You got it, soft shell," Raph said as his team prepared themselves.

"Leo, you and Batman and Splinter will take on Ch'rell and Hun. IDON will back you up and watch your backs to make sure that the cyber-ninjas and Purple Dragon stay clear."

"Got it," Leo said with a nod while Batman cracked his knuckles. Splinter twirled his staff around a bit and IDON brought out his tachyon blasters and began powering up his eye for laser eye action. "But what will you do, Ben?"

"Well, somebody's got to take the middle and go for the oversized tin-cans," he replied as he popped up the dial on the Omnitrix and shifted through the library. The green light then shifted to a purple hue, indicating the selection of the Emergency mode feature. Looking down at the dial, he noticed the image of Omnicron and smiled. It was time to give the Marauders a taste of some Omnisapien power. "It's hero time!" he shouted as he slammed down the dial, activating the transformation. Bathed in the violet light of the Omnitrix's Emergency mode, Ben was instantly transformed into, currently, his only available Emergency Alien. Holding his arms in front of him in an X-like pattern, he swung them down as he shouted out his name in his dual-voice. "**Omnicron!**"

Growing to a size that was somewhat higher that the Marauders, his body rose to almost sixty-five feet in the air. While he was usually bigger, he had learned to control the size of this form somewhat so that he could fight slightly smaller opponents. Those who had yet to see Ben in this alien form gave him a whistle of approval before they set their gazes back on Shedder and his army.

"I see, so you've gained the form of the Omnisapien race," Shredder said though not entirely surprised. "But it will not help you much in this battle. All of my ninjas have been outfitted with the highest grade of technology. What do you have that could even give you the hope of evening the playing field besides that one single transformation?"

"**That would be these**," Omnicron stated before looking at the Turtles, Splinter, Casey and April. "**Now!**"

The TMNT, Splinter, Casey and April each took out a small circular device and, holding them up, pressed a red switch, activating the devices. Each device covered them in a glowing blue ring of energy that, after a few seconds, dissipated to leave them all standing there with their own version of high-tech gear. Or, to be more precise, Plumber's Elite Grade battle gear.

Splinter had a set of small silver shoulder pads attached to his shoulders and a pair of silver gauntlets on his forearms, each with a green orb embedded in them. He also had a small torso plate that had a gravity thruster on the back. His staff had also been replaced with a bio-metal staff which was covered with blue tachyon energy streams. Casey and April wore similar outfits which consisted of red shoulder pads, gauntlets, shin guards and knee pads. They each had their own torso plate, colored black, with gravity thrusters on the back. April herself held a level seven energy katana and had a red tachyon energy whip attached to her left gauntlet. Casey had a solid black metal mask with a single lens over his eyes, glowing blue with tachyon energy which also provided him with a built in HUD. Replacing his hockey sticks were level eight kinetic atom bashers; three foot long hockey stick-like weapons that were covered with blue tachyon energy streams and could deliver a powerful blow to any opponent.

The Turtles each had armor similar to what they wore when they had been transported to one hundred years into the future but now their weapons were all level nine class weapons which used a combination of photon and tachyon energy, each weapon glowing with a mixture of blue and red light from the energy mixture. Leo then took an extra switch and tossed it to Batman who pressed it and found his battle suit coated with Plumbers Elite battle gear, his armor now gaining silver and gold armor plating on his arms, shoulders, legs, abdomen and chest. His cape was replaced with a tachyon energy cloak, granting him flight and an extra weapon at the same time. His right arm gauntlet produced an energy blade while his left gauntlet produced an energy claw.

The Shredder and Hun both gaped at the site in utter shock. "H-how is this possible? Those are Plumbers Elite equipment!" the Shredder stated in a slight panic.

"Well," Raph began, "it helps to have a friend who's also a member of the Plumbers Elite Corp," he finished, jutting his thumb at Omnicron.

"Ben here thought that you might have gotten your hands on some bigger and badder alien tech so he gave us these just in case," Don explained further. "And I guess his hunch paid off."

"But that's not possible! It should take more than just a few days to acquire such tech!" the Shredder shouted. Omnicron just laughed. "What's so funny?-!"

"**Well duh, I'm a member of the Plumbers Elite Corp. I have these and a whole lot more high level tech stored in a dimensional closet for just such an occasion. One of the many perks that comes with the **_**Elite**_** title, doofuss**," Omnicron stated. The group of heroes all then got into a battle stance as they prepared for a near literal war.

Taking the lead, Leo held out one of his tachyon swords and gave the order.

"Attack!"

With that, the Turtles, Casey, April, Splinter and Batman ran towards the now charging army, both sides yelling out their battle cries, while Omnicron flew overhead and summoned his Omni-Blade as he charged the ten Marauders.

In a clash of armored bodies, cyber-ninjas and flesh, the two opposing forces started out their battle right at a climax. Raph and Casey stood back to back while Don and Mike teamed up with April. Using his energy sai, Raph blocked an incoming slash from a cyber-ninja before pushing it away and kicking a member of the Purple Dragon upside the head. Another PD member came at him with his fists flying but the more aggressive member of the four brothers dodged every strike. The PD member then threw a fast right hook which Raph let fly right past his face before letting a right of his own fly off, slamming his armored fist right between the man's eyes, knocking him out on the spot.

"Heh, this is too easy," he chortled before getting tackled to the ground by a couple more PD members. Raph quickly countered though as he hit the ground, rolling around and getting back up and throwing his energy sais at the thugs, the pommels of the weapons bashing them right in the face and breaking their noses.

As they fell to the ground, Casey came up behind them and, with a swift strike to the back of the head, knocked both of them out. Giving Raph a thumb up, they both turned around to find another ten cyber-ninjas jumping up into the air before throwing kunais and throwing stars at them. The two partners rolled out of the way, Raph retaking his sais and twirling them around, blocking the projectile weapons. Casey used his atom basher like a bat and swatted them all away before twisting the handle on one of the bashers, giving it a charge.

"Here's the wind up and the pitch!" Casey shouted as he lashed out with the basher like a batter, letting an energy wave ripple of photonic energy streak across the sky and slam into the cyber-ninjas, ripping them apart.

Raph just clapped a hand on Casey's shoulder, the two of them smiling. "Like I said, too easy," Raph said with a grin.

"Tell me about it," Casey replied but quickly pushed Raph out of the way as a PD member, almost as big as Hun, brought his fists down upon them. "Look out!"

Using his Atom Basher like a staff, he used the weapon to block the strike. Raph, taking the advantage of the moment Casey had given him, pressed the buttons on his energy sais and extended the blades out like whips, wrapping the thug up in tachyon energy before cracking the energy whips like a pair of reigns. The thug came flying towards Raphael who countered with a forward roundhouse kick to the face, knocking a few teeth out of the thug's mouth and busting his lip. The PD thug wobbled back a bit, turning around only to get an atom basher smashed right into the bottom of his chin courtesy of Casey who used his weapon like a golf club, sending the thug skyward and causing him to come crashing down on top of five more cyber-ninjas that were encircling April, crushing them.

"Nice shot," Raph complimented.

"Thanks," Casey replied while giving his weapon a mock kiss. "Ya know, I'll never call golf a dull game again."

"Well, it least you didn't teach him how to play cricket," Raph chided sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Point." The two then noticed a few more cyber-ninjas coming their way so, with a grin of excitement on their faces, the two friends charged in like a pair of Spartan warriors. "Man, I love this job!"

As Casey and Raph had their fun with their battle, April was currently matching the moves of the cyber-ninjas easily thanks to the training that Splinter had given her. Even with her own battle strength and reflexes, the armor and weaponry granted to her by Ben made this battle even easier. Parrying a slash to her midsection, she pushed the blade away and then, with a quick strike, she lashed out and decapitated over seven cyber-ninjas with her energy katana, the blade letting out a whip of tachyon energy that followed the trail of the blades trajectory through the air as it was used. She then brought the blade behind her head, using it to block her back as a PD thug tried to come at her with his fists but the tachyon energy of the blade zapped him and sent him flying into his fellow PD members, taking over six of them to the ground.

"Come on; make this a little more challenging, will ya?" April baited, getting her the desired response as more of the Purple Dragon came at her. "Ya know, you boys are just so predictable," she said as she twisted the hilt on her sword, causing the blade to change its shape into that of a Zanbatou. The Purple Dragon members skidded as they tried to stop and turned around to run away. But April wasn't going to let them get away as she slashed her sword in the form of a horizontal slash, sending out a wave of tachyon energy at them which hit them in their backs and sent them flying right into a statue, knocking themselves out upon impact.

As she prepared to take on few more Purple Dragon flunkies, a group of cyber-ninjas surrounded her. "Incoming!" a voice shouted out from up above them. Looking up, the cyber-ninjas were struck down by a hail of tachyon energy missiles that Michelangelo was sending out from his energy nunchucks while swinging them around with effortless mastery. Each energy missile struck a cyber-ninja in the head, taking them all down. Landing on the ground next to April, "Heh, sorry I took so long. Got hung up back there with the last dozen of these tin-cans."

"It's okay. And it does look like we're winning," April replied as she reverted the tachyon Zanbatou into its energy katana form before using the blade to run a cyber-ninja through, pulling the blade upwards and slicing it straight up the middle.

"Don't jinx us, April. It's not over until the Shredder is down for the count," Donatello chastised as he dug his energy bo into the ground and then blocked a punch with his left before striking back with a right hook to the attacking PD member and then striking another PD thug in the chest with a side kick, sending him flying down to the ground. He then grabbed a right hook coming his way from behind, bending the opposing appendage behind the owning PD members' back with his left hand while driving his right palm into his chest, taking him down hard.

He then ran forward and lashed out with a thrust kick into a cyber-ninja, knocking it into another two behind it, before going down to perform a sweep kick on another PD member coming up behind him, taking him down as well. He then quickly got back up and performed a roundhouse kick to the face of another PD thug, knocking him right into a small group of five cyber-ninjas, destroying the robots and knocking the goon unconscious.

April and Mikey just watched as Don gave them a show while he just bobbed and weaved around like the ninja that he was, fending off all of his opponents with ease. After only a couple of moments, most of the opponents that Don was fighting were either unconscious or dismantled. Not wanting to be left behind, Mikey and April both gave one another a small smile before jumping in to join the battle.

Using his energy nunchucks, Mikey grabbed a cyber-ninja by the arm and flung it over his shoulder and into a tree while spinning around to backhand a PD thug in the face. Kicking the thug away, he then crouched as a kick flew over his head before coming back up to elbow the attacking thug in the gut. April fought her own battle with the few remaining thugs, bashing one of them in the back skull with the pommel of her katana, knocking him out cold. She then spun out of the way of a punch and then retaliated with a roundhouse kick, knocking that thug out before performing a sweep kick on the final thug, taking him down. She then rolled down to the ground and wrapped her legs around his throat, performing a choke hold. After a few seconds and from lack of air, the thug passed out. Getting up, she dusted herself off as she was joined by Mike and Don.

"Nice leg work, April," Donatello complimented, earning him a thankful smile.

"Well thank you. It works on Casey when I'm trying to get him to see things my way so I thought it might work in battle." Don and Mikey both just let out nervous chuckles from that and turned to see Raphael and Casey join up with them.

"You guys ok?" Raph asked as he sheathed his sais.

"Yeah, we're fine," April replied before looking over at Leo, Splinter and Batman. "But it looks like their battle is still going on." The others looked as well and watched. They were done with their fight but soon noticed a few remaining cyber-ninjas gunning for Leo and Splinter.

"Oh no you don't!" Casey shouted as he and Raph prepared to give chase, only to stop as the cyber-ninjas were suddenly taken down by laser fire. "Huh, what the…?"

Looking above the battlefield, they soon saw IDON come down to the cyber-ninjas, spinning his thin mechanical arms around like a buzz saw. Hovering in the center of the cyber-ninjas that were getting back on their feet, IDON let loose a volley of energy blasts as his arms spun around, creating a tornado of deadly energy fire that ripped holes through the bodies of the cyber-ninjas. Then, bringing his arms together, he formed an energy lasso and rallied up all of the bodies of the cyber-ninjas that were strewn across Central Park and tossed them into the air.

"_Okay, as my boss would say, it's time to take out the trash_," IDON said, activating his eye laser. The beam of the eye laser shot out across the sky in the form of a bluish-white particle beam blast, vaporizing the bodies of the cyber-ninjas to nothing but dust in the wind. Powering down his eye laser and raising his blaster up to his front, he did a mock blow, shooting out a bit of steam from the vents on his sides while twirling the blasters in his robotic hands. "_Talk about your winds of war_."

The Turtles, April and Casey just stared at him in disbelief. None of them knew that IDON was so powerful for such a little guy. But then again, he had been designed to be Ben's partner so it was a given.

"Man, who knew the little guy packed such a punch?" Casey said with a grin.

"I know," Raph agreed.

"Well, at least he's on our side. That makes it a good thing," Mikey added, the others nodding in agreement with him.

Now that the last of the cyber-ninjas were gone, IDON went on to place paralyzer bonds around the unconscious Purple Dragon members, keeping them still in a paralyzed state so that, once they woke up, they wouldn't be able to go anywhere except straight to jail. Now that they were done, they watched the others continue their fight.

(**End Song**)

* * *

(**Insert Song: Awe of She – Hard Rock version – Dizzy Theme, Guilty Gear**)

Using his swords to block a backhand to his face, Leo was pushed back as the Shredder struck with the blades on the armor of his hand. Sparks flew as metal hit tachyon particles, the light show lighting up the night. As Leo pushed against the Shredder's blades, Splinter jumped up and struck out with a kick which the Shredder blocked with his free arm.

"Do you pests really think that you have what it takes to defeat me?" the Shredder asked as he grabbed Splinter's leg and threw him into Leonardo, sending the two of them to the ground with a loud thud. "Fools! I am the one true Shredder! No one can defeat me!"

Pushing himself up with his staff, "We shall see, Oroku Saki," Splinter said as Leo too pushed himself up with his swords. Holding his staff out, Splinter twisted the bottom end of the staff, causing the top end to fold downwards, revealing a small muzzle. "What we lack in strength…," he began as Leo brought his two tachyon katanas together, forming a tachyon ōdachi out of pure energy.

"We more than make up for in ingenuity!" Leo finished for his master as he swung the ōdachi at the Shredder, forcing the cyber-body using Utrom to block the much bigger tachyon blade with both arms. This gave Splinter his opening as he pressed the trigger button on his staff, releasing a mix of tachyon and photon energy shots from the muzzle which then ripped into the Shredder's armor, tearing off small chunks here and there.

Reverting the shooter back into its staff mode, Splinter then twisted the bottom end the other way, causing the top half to split in two and fold down the sides while producing a tachyon energy blade at the top. Leo also twisted the dual hilt of his ōdachi, turning it into a tachyon nodachi, which he then used in a two-on-one battle with Splinter against the Shredder.

Blocking a slash to his head from Leo, Shredder blocked another slash coming from Splinter before grabbing them both by the arms and twirling them around before tossing them away. Losing their weapons in the last attack, Leo and Splinter resorted to good old fashion hand-to-hand as they ran at the Shredder and fought with all the skill that they possessed.

Blocking a strike with his left arm, Leo pushed the attacking arm away while striking Shredder in the chest with his right fist and then adding a left hook to his face for good measure. The Shredder staggered backwards a bit as Splinter ran forward and ducked, sliding underneath the Shredder and coming up behind him in a jump, landing a side kick into his back and sending him right towards Leonardo who struck out with a tornado kick, sending the Shredder to the ground. The two of them circled around the Shredder as he pushed himself up; his glowing cybernetic eyes glaring hatefully at them.

"What was that about not being able to be defeated, Ch'rell?" Leo asked in a stern tone.

"Careful my son, do not let that one small victory cause you to underestimate your opponent," Splinter warned him.

"Yes, sensei."

* * *

As Splinter and Leonardo dealt with the Shredder, Batman was going up against Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragon. The big brute, Hun, brought his arms down together in a club-like fashion, causing Batman to jump to the side before striking back with a fist to the face and then thrust kick to his sternum. The punch and kick sent Hun tumbling to the ground but the leader of the Purple Dragon got back to his feet quickly and then, non-challantly, dusted himself off while letting out a snort and narrowing his eyes at the Dark Knight.

"You know, I've heard a great deal about the masked vigilante of Gotham City," Hun began as he rotated his head around his shoulders, cracking his neck. "But if this is the best that you can do then the rumors are highly exaggerated." Hun cracked his knuckles while smirking, apparently not even the least bit phased by Batman's attacks.

Batman just looked at him as they circled one another, the energy from his electro-knuckles crackling around his hands as his energy blade and energy claw retracted back into the gems on his gauntlets. Charging at the Dark Knight, Hun came at him with his fist cocked back while letting out a battle cry. Batman stayed still, waiting for Hun to get closer and then, as Hun struck, Batman grabbed his arm and used it as a base to push his body up and over Huns, bringing his arm behind him.

"Grr…let go!" Hun shouted as he tried to force Batman to release his arm but Batman looped one of his arms around Hun's throat and, kicking his foot into the back of Hun's leg, brought Hun down to the ground, slamming the back of head into the concrete below them. "Gah!"

Batman rolled backwards before using a handspring to right himself and then reached into his utility belt and drew out a few explosive pellets. Getting up, Hun rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Batman. Rushing at him like a football player would a quarterback, Hun charged at Batman but the Dark Knight threw the explosive pellets into Hun's face, blinding him temporarily. Batman then struck him by running at him and then slamming his fist into Hun's chin in the form of an uppercut, snapping the big man's head back. He then continued with a backhand to Hun's face and then kicked him in the chest but Hun grabbed his leg, grinning.

"A bad move to make, rodent" Hun stated as he held Batman's leg but Batman just narrowed his eyes and then pushed himself up and used his other leg to whack Hun upside the head with a roundhouse kick, forcing him to release his leg. "Damn you! You are going to pay for that!"

"Sorry, but I don't have all night to play with you, Hun," Batman chided in his monotone voice as he threw a pair of titanium mesh bolo's at him, binding his arms and legs together.

"You cheat! You dare to use such cheap tricks against me?-!" Batman ran up to him, ignoring his insults, and jumped up and struck Hun with a flying side kick, sending him right into the battle zone that Leo and Splinter were currently using to fight the Shredder.

"If you want to talk about fighting fair, then you should have tried doing so at the start of the battle instead of rendering your services to the Shredder," Batman stated as he moved forward to join Leo and Splinter.

(**End Song**)

* * *

(_**Insert Song: Going Digital – By: Jasan Radford**_)

As Batman and the Turtles fought their own battle, Omnicron took on the ten Marauders that had been made from re-engineered Plumbers Elite Battle Droids. The sixty foot tall mechanoids charged at Omnicron with their blades drawn and blasters at the ready but Omnicron decided to take this battle to the air, jumping up and taking flight as his back thrusters kicked on, lifting his body straight into the sky. The Marauders would not be denied their battle though as they too took flight and chased after the Omnisapien, firing their blasters at him. Their energy bullets ricocheted off of his strong armor as they got in closer. Once they were high enough in the air, Omnicron swung his Dragon Gauntlet downwards, summoning his own blade.

"**Omni-blade!**" He then rushed as his back armor released a blue colored tachyon energy cloak that swayed in the wind.

The Marauders raised their blasters and set the settings to maximum output before opening fire. Omnicron, reacting quickly slashed his blade in the air, creating a rift in space/time and slid into the void, the rift closing behind him. The Marauders tracking systems tried to track him down but they were unable to get a lock on him.

"_**Omnisapien unit has disappeared**_," one Marauder stated.

"_**That is not possible**_," another stated. "_**Such abilities should not be usable by sentient organic life forms.**_"

As they tried to comprehend what it was that Omnicron had just done, the alien himself reemerged from another rift that had formed behind them. Coming out of the rift, he readied himself as quietly as possible, raising his right Wolf Gauntlet up as he took aim while lowering his body below them so that his attack would head skywards. He did not want to risk striking the ground and hurting the others. The tracking systems on the Marauders kicked in, alerting them to an Omnisapien presence coming from an area near their location, causing them to renew their search.

"_**Omnisapien life form has been detected**_," the lead Marauder stated.

"**Detect this! Omni-Buster!**" Omnicron shouted, catching their attention as the powerful cannon erupted from the jaws of the Wolf Gauntlet. "**Say sayonara, tin heads! Omni-Destroyer!**" With that said, the cannon collected an immense amount of energy within itself before firing off a beam of energy at the Marauders. The mechanoids quickly scattered to evade the beam but three of them were not so lucky as they were ripped apart from the attack. "**Damn, only got a few of them,**" Omnicron cursed to himself as he ducked under a slash to his head before lashing out with his Omni-Blade, slicing a fourth Marauder up the middle and splitting it in two. "**Correction, make that four.**" He then looked at the remaining Marauders and began to calculate a new battle plan. '_Just six more to go._'

(_**Change Song: Switch from Going Digital to Strangers – By: Jasan Radford**_)

"_**Open fire**_," the lead Marauder commanded.

The six remaining Marauders opened fire upon Omnicron who, using his space/time rift ability, disappeared from sight before reappearing next to them. "**Dimensional Slash!**" he shouted as he cleaved another two in half with the golden runes on his blade glowing with power.

The two Marauders exploded from the attack as Omnicron flew backwards, using his Dragon Gauntlet to block a sword strike to his side from another Marauder while firing multiple shots from his Omni-Buster at the other three, using the shots to keep them away. Flying upwards, he then came down with a vertical slash which the Marauder parried, pushing him away before firing a blast into his gut, sending the powerful Omnisapien flying into the ground. The Marauders then opened fire on him, surrounding his body in heavy energy beam bombardments, his body taking heavy damage.

After the firing stopped, the smoke cleared to show Omnicron kneeling while breathing heavily. As powerful as this form was, Ben was not used to using it in a battle against so many opponents at once and those that were near his own size. He then looked up at the four remaining Marauders, his eyes glowing as he shot up in a burst of speed.

"**Okay, the game is over now!**" he shouted as he slashed his Omni-Blade against the body of another Marauder, ripping sparks off of its body as the dimensional energy created a rift within it, ripping it apart from the inside out. "**Now that's what I call tearing yourself to pieces,**" Omnicron chided before receiving a powerful right hook to the face which sent him careening down into a pond, water splashing everywhere as a small tidal wave formed and crashed up against the shoreline.

(_**Change Song: Switch from Stranger to Run Around – By: Jasan Radford**_)

Sitting up while holding his head with his clawed right hand, "**Ugh, I'm gonna feel that one in the morning,**" Omnicron complained as the final three Marauders flew down at him, ripping sparks off of his armored body with laser fire. "**Ow, hey watch-OW, I said to KNOCK. IT. OFF!-!-!**" he shouted as he flew up and zipped right past them, cleaving another Marauder right down the middle as he flew by; its body exploding in a ball of fire.

The final two Marauders looked at one another and then, using all of the power that their blasters could release at one time, opened fire with twin particle beam cannon fire. Omnicron crossed his arms in front of his body, taking the dual blast which tore chunks of his armor off his body as he grunted in pain, the blast sending him flying backwards and up higher into the sky.

After the dual beam blast subsided, Omnicron floated there in the sky, his body smoking from the attack as his back rose and fell as he breathed heavily from exhaustion. This was just not his day. The two Marauders, wanting to capitalize on their supposed victory, flew up with their swords drawn and glowing with energy. Omnicron looked on and waited and then, at the last possible second, twisted his body around and plowed his armored fist into the head of one of the Marauders, bashing its head down into its body before ripping it out with a lot of wires and circuitry as well. Kicking the body away while tossing the now crushed head, Omnicron then lashed out with his sword which the lead Marauder, the last one of the group, parried.

(**End Song**)

Pressing his blade down, Omnicron then struck the Marauder with a kick, sending it crashing down into the ground. As the Marauder slowly pushed itself back up, it looked up to see Omnicron racing down towards it. Following its final mission command, it deactivated it external weapons and opened up its chest plate, a huge charged particle beam cannon resting right in the center of its chest. Charging it up, it aimed and prepared to open fire upon Omnicron who raced down with the Omni-Blade at the ready. Looking at a small timer on its chest, it noticed a small countdown until the cannon was ready to fire. And he only had ten seconds left.

10…9…8…

The Marauders' charged particle beam cannon formed a giant ball of violet and blackish-red energy in front of it as it prepared to fire. Omnicron cocked his Dragon Gauntlet back as he prepared to strike while keeping his eyes locked on the countdown.

7…6…5…4…

"_**You will be terminated, Ben Tennyson**_," the Marauder declared in its cybernetic voice as the bright light of the particle cannon glowed at maximum capacity.

"**That's what you think!**" Omnicron shot back.

3…(_Omnicron lashes out_)…2…(_The Marauder activates the final firing mechanism_)…ONE…

**STAB !**

After a few more seconds passed, nothing happened. Down on the ground, the counter for the countdown flickered back and forth between one and zero as Omnicron'S Omni-Blade was jammed right through the core power unit within the Marauders chest. As he floated there just a few feet above the ground, Omnicron pulled his sword out of the Marauder as the charged particle energy dissipated as its eyes stopped glowing, the mechanoid body now a lifeless husk of metal and circuitry.

"**Connection…**_**terminated**_," Omnicron said as he flew backwards as the Marauders' body blew up. Landing on the ground, he looked back over at the fight between his friends and the Shredder and Hun and, after taking a much needed moment rest, tapped the Omnitrix. His body bathed in a mix of green and violet light, he transformed into a different alien so as to save his energy. "**Echo Echo!**"

* * *

**Echo Echo** is a Sonorosian (a play on sonic and sonar) from the planet Sonorosia (from the word _sonoros_ in Galician, meaning sound).

Echo Echo is a small white silicon-based alien whose body is a living amplifier. He has a set of headphones connected to square appendage resembling an MP3 player on his back with a port on it decorated with a binary digit situated like the number 10, and cassette tape-like padding on his lower legs. He can scream at ultrasonic frequencies, capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. He also can use echolocation; channel vibrations to enhance his power and transmit sound waves through speakers. He also has the ability to duplicate himself, but unlike Ditto in that the clones are not linked in any way, and can revert even if all duplicates are not re-integrated, which splinters the original's personality. With these skills, Echo Echo can create a "Wall of Sound", where he and his clones can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed clones. He also has the ability to fly but it is rarely used outside of his Ultimate form.

* * *

Echo Echo then slapped the Omnitrix, allowing it to send a surge of omni-energy throughout his body as he took on the form of Echo Echo's ultimate form. "**Ultimate Echo Echo!**"

* * *

As Ultimate Echo Echo, he is blue, taller, with longer arms, and more robotic version of himself with black lines on his body, and his square on his back is replaced by a cassette tape-like device, and his mouth doesn't move when he talks, but he can open it. In this state, Ultimate Echo Echo is unlike his regular form, he cannot duplicate himself anymore, but this limitation is well matched with incredible new abilities as he can now shoot sonic screams and sonic waves from discs. These discs are on many parts of his body, which can be thrown and controlled, which makes him one of the most powerful ultimate forms.

* * *

Backing away from Leonardo and Splinter, the Shredder extended the blades on the armored pads on his hands, preparing to charge at them. As he prepared to strike he was quickly knocked to the ground as Hun was violently thrown into him by Batman who kicked him towards the Shredder. The two of them pushed themselves up, Hun freeing himself from Batman's bolos, and stared at the gathered Turtles, Splinter, Casey, April and IDON. They then looked behind them and noticed Batman come to a stop, the energy claw on his left forearm activated and ready for use.

The Shredder and Hun weighed their chances while looking around. The cyber-ninjas had been destroyed and the rest of the Purple Dragons had been bound and knocked unconscious. Even the Marauders had been taken care of and now Tennyson was nowhere to be seen.

"Master, I do believe it would be in our best interest to retreat," Hun suggested. The Shredder just glared at him.

"Fool, I shall not yield to these Turtles and their allies!" the Shredder proclaimed.

"But master—"

"No buts!" the Shredder shouted. "We finish this tonight!" As he prepared to rush the Turtles both he and Hun were surprised to see a set of small discs encircle them, each one letting out a low hum.

"**Well, if you want to finish this fight tonight, then how about now?**" Ultimate Echo Echo asked as he landed next to Batman. Once again Ben had used a form that he had kept secret from the League. "**Time to say goodbye,**" he said as he took a deep breath. The Shredder and Hun's eyes widened but Shredder knew better than to stick around for a sound wave blast from a Sonorosian. "**Sonic…Doom!**"

At the last second, the Shredder kneed Hun in the gut and then jumped out of the way, allowing Hun to take the full force of the attack for him. Hun was instantly on his knees as he held his hands to his ears, screaming madly at the pain as he was trapped in a bubble of intense sound. After a few seconds, Hun passed out and fell to the ground with blood slowly oozing out of his ears, nose and eyes, his head nearly scrambled due to the intense sound attack.

The discs returned to their place within Ultimate Echo Echo's body as he and Batman were joined by the Turtles and their allies while IDON placed Hun in paralyzer bonds. They all then stared at the Shredder who looked at them before, for some strange reason, he began laughing like a madman.

Looking at the others while pointing at Shredder and doing a crazy symbol with his finger, "I think ol' Ch'rell just lost his marbles," Mikey said.

"I'll say," Raphael agreed.

"Do not be fooled, my sons," Splinter retorted. "The Shredder always has one last card to play so we must be ready for anything."

And Splinter was right as the Shredders' body began to groan and creek as it grew a bit taller and sleeker. His arms and legs turned black with red energy lines as did his hands, his fingers clad in silver armored claws. His armor as a whole turned into a mixture of black on silver as an assortment of crimson red spikes and claws formed on his forearm, shoulder, knee and leg armor. His helmet grew more slender and evil looking as the horns on his brow lengthened even more. The insignia of the Foot Clan became armor attachments that were situated in the center of his helmet, chest and belt. He then grew crimson wings out of his back as the palms of his hands formed ion cannons as did the front of his shoulder armor. This was no ordinary Shredder or Cyber Shredder. This was a Super Shredder.

(_**Insert Song: Moonlight – By: Shoutarou Morikubou**_)

"_**Turtles, fear me for now you shall meet your death at the hands of Ch'rell, the one true Shredder!**_" Super Shredder shouted as he aimed his palms at them and let loose ion laser fire, causing the Turtles and their allies to jump and duck to their sides as they avoided the attack.

Leonardo and Donatello took cover behind a statue while Raphael, Casey and April hid behind the fountain. Michelangelo hid in the trees as Batman and Ultimate Echo Echo took flight. Super Shredder would not let them get the drop on him as the tips of his blades fired out crimson colored ion lasers in all directions.

"**Damn, and I thought fighting villains like Vilgax and Diagon was a pain in the ass!**" Ultimate Echo Echo shouted as he aimed his hands and fired a blast of intense sound waves at Super Shredder. But the armored Utrom would not let him have his way as he jumped up and out of the way while firing ion laser fire at Ultimate Echo Echo, knocking him out of the sky.

"Ben!" Donatello shouted as he ran to catch him, the Ultimized Sonorosian reverting back to his human form in a dual flash of green omni-energy. "Gotcha!" Catching Ben before he hit the ground, Don then ran for cover once more behind the statue.

"Is he alright?" Leo asked worriedly as he and Don looked him over. After a few seconds Ben let out a moan while placing a hand to his head.

"Ow, man, what hit me?" Ben asked as he woke up. Leo and Don smiled in relief.

"Yeah, I think he'll live to fight another day," Don replied.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! That doofus shot me out of the sky!" Ben quickly reactivated the Omnitrix and shifted through the DNA library before finding the alien he wanted.

"Hey guys!" April called out to them on their com-links. "IDON says that Shredder's body is letting off a lot of energy. If we can absorb most of that energy then we should be able to stop him."

The others responded in understanding but they had no idea how they were going to get close enough to try and absorb most of Super Shredders energy. That is, most of them didn't, but Ben quickly found the answer to their problems as he found the alien form he was looking for. Slapping his hand down on the dial, he was once more bathed in the green light of the Omnitrix as his body transformed into another alien form.

"**Chromastone!**"

* * *

**Chromastone** is a Crystalsapien (a combination of _crystal-_ and _-sapien_ which means "intelligent being made of crystal") originally thought to be from the planet Mor'Otesi (Turkish word for ultraviolet). The planet happens to not exist for Sugilite, who is the genetic donor for Chromastone, is the sole Crystalsapien and the guardian of Petropia (Diamondhead's Planet).

Chromastone is Cyclops alien made of an extremely durable crystal, and has several shards of magenta crystals. He is almost indestructible with his crystal skin; has great strength and an ability to fly. He is able to absorb all kinds of energy like a conductor and channel it into ultraviolet laser blasts or less-intense natural light, he can also allow it to pass harmlessly through his body via refraction, or can be blasted back at the foe. He can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, or streetlamps or just ambient energy; however he is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so.

* * *

Don and Leo looked at Chromastone and then back at Super Shredder and understood what Ben was planning to do. "Ben, stall him as long as you can and try to siphon as much of his energy as you possibly can. We'll sneak around behind him and take him out once we see signs of energy drain," Leo said as he came up with a plan on the fly.

"You got it!" Chromastone exclaimed as he ran from behind the statue and began to fire off ultraviolet laser blasts at Super Shredder, the blasts ripping sparks off of his armor as he was getting knocked back. Looking at Super Shredder, Chromastone stopped his attack and prepared to take whatever Super Shredder threw at him. "So whacha gonna do now, tough guy?"

"_**Here, how about I show you, boy!**_" Super Shredder shouted as he fired all of his ion lasers at Chromastone who just stood there and took it all in stride, his body absorbing the energy.

As Chromastone just stood there while Super Shredder pelted him with laser fire, Batman and the Turtles snuck around back of him and prepared to strike while Casey, April, Splinter and IDON took positions on opposite sides of Super Shredder, ready to strike as well. After a few moments of firing his ion laser on Chromastone, Super Shredder noticed that the Crystalsapien was practically unharmed.

"_**What…what is going on here? Why aren't you dead?-!**_" Super Shredder bellowed. Chromastone, unable to smile, just held his arms out and aimed them at Super Shredder.

"Gee, I wonder why," Chromastone mocked him as he let loose all of the energy he had absorbed; the energy slamming into Super Shredder and knocking him right off his feet. "Hello, I'm the good guy. You're the bad guy. It's kinda like a universal law that I kick your ass and win the fight, duh."

As Chromastone gloated at Super Shredder, Leo and Don watched as their plan was playing out just as they had hoped it would. '_That's it, Ben. Make him angrier. Have him use up more of his energy,_' Leo thought. The others had already been told of the plan and they all hoped that it was going to work.

The Shredder stood up and glared at Chromastone angrily as he raised his hands and fired all the energy he could muster without damaging his body's systems. "_**Tennyson!**_" Super Shredder shouted as he let off his most powerful ion laser blast from his hands, the blast striking Chromastone and sending the Crystalsapien flying into the statue behind him.

"Ooph!" Chromastone grunted loudly as he was knocked out of transformation, returning to being Ben once more. Getting up slowly, Ben looked at Super Shredder and smiled a cocky smile.

"_**What is so damn funny, child?-!**_" Super Shredder demanded.

"Easy, how much energy do you have left?" Ben asked, causing Super Shredder to stare at him a bit suspiciously. Checking his internal systems, Super Shredder let out a small gasp as he got his read out. "Lemme guess, running on empty, Ch'rell?"

"_**You insolent child! You dare to trick me?-!**_"

Ben just smirked as he lifted up the Omnitrix again, the dial already showing another alien form. "Oh yeah, and now I'm gonna kick your armored ass from here to the Null Void." With that, Ben slapped his hand down on the dial and was covered in the green light for a brief second before he once again took on another alien form. "**Benvicktor!**"

* * *

**Benvicktor** is a Transylian (a play on Transylvania) scanned from Dr. Viktor. He is from the planet Anur Transyl.

Benvicktor seems to be based on the Frankenstein Monster, from various horror films of the mid-20th century, to keep with the "horror" element associated with Ghostfreak. Benvicktor has the ability to generate electricity and blast it at others, adhere himself to metal surfaces through electromagnetism; survive into the vacuum; also he possesses super-strength, agility and is invulnerable; Dr. Viktor displays other powers, such as being intelligent and is able to connect himself to other devices to power up.

Benvicktor, like Benmummy and Benwolf, looks slightly different from Dr. Viktor, with longer hair and a smaller left eye; also as the others, has green eyes instead of purple, and release green electricity.

* * *

(_**Change Song: Switch Moonlight to The Answer – By: Shoutarou Morikubou**_)

Super Shredder looked at the Transylian and gulped as Benvicktor skulked forward and the, raising his arms, use his magnetic abilities to draw Super Shredder over to him. Catching him in his fist, "It's time someone put you in your place…permanently," Benvicktor growled as his body crackled with green electricity as his eyes flashed a bright emerald green glow.

Taking Super Shredder by his leg, he swung him around like a rag doll before slamming him into the ground, front first. He then lifted him up and slammed him onto the other side of the ground, backside first. He then tossed him up and, catching him by his head, drove him into the ground hard, a crater forming under his body. As Benvicktor dealt with Super Shredder, the Turtles, Batman, Splinter, Casey and April all got their weapons ready. Picking Shredder up by the waist, Benvicktor then tossed him up again before slamming his fists into him like a pair of clubs, sending him flying towards the others.

"NOW!-!-!" Leonardo commanded and they all charged as the flying body of Super Shredder.

The Shredder's eyes widened as Leonardo used his tachyon katanas to slice off his arms while April and Batman uses their own blades to slice off a leg each. Luckily, Super Shredder's wings kept him aloft but that would do him little use as both Michelangelo and Donatello slammed their tachyon bo and tachyon nunchucks into his back armor, taking out his wings. Both Casey and Splinter then used their own weapons on the midsection of his body, denting I heavily as it nearly caved in, almost crushing Ch'rell's Utrom body that was hidden inside.

With his armored body now nearly useless, Super Shredder leaned his head up as best he could, the red Foot insignia on the front of his helmet glowing as it prepared to fire off one last attack.

"I…will not…lose! I refuse to let it end—" Super Shredder began until he heard someone cut him off.

"Oh will you just shut up all ready?-!" Benvicktor shouted as he slammed his fist into and through the head of Super Shredder, completely taking his armored body offline.

(**End Song**)

Leo then placed his foot atop the armored husk and cut open the front of the body before allowing Benvicktor to peel it back, showing a now nearly unconscious Ch'rell just lying there. Picking him up and removing him from his now useless body, Benvicktor held Ch'rell before IDON who placed a paralyzer band around his body, completely neutralizing him. Handing him over to Leo, Benvicktor then concentrated his magnetic abilities on the useless body of the Shredder and crushed it to bits. The body, now no longer usable, was then tossed up into the air before being vaporized by IDON who fired off his eye laser.

Everyone let out a sigh while Benvicktor tapped the Omnitrix, reverting back to his human form. "IDON, take Ch'rell over to the Null Void. Make sure he gets what's coming to him," Ben ordered and IDON obeyed.

"_You got it boss_," IDON replied as he grabbed hold of Ch'rell and teleported with him to the Null Void.

"Finally," Leo said with a long and satisfied sigh of relief, "that's the end of the Shredder."

"And it's about time, too," Raph said.

A few seconds later, IDON returned with news that Ch'rell was now behind bars and would stay there for a very, very long time. After looking around and placing a call to the NYPD, the heroes just relaxed after the long battle.

"Let us return home for the evening so that we can see Ben, IDON and Batman off," Splinter suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Raphael said before turning to Ben and Batman. "Of course, you guys have time to join us for dinner first?"

Ben and Batman looked at one another and then back at the Turtles. "I think we can return home in the morning," Ben said as he stretched his arms out and cracked his back.

"Agreed," replied Batman who wanted to have a little more time to talk with his old master.

"Then let's go home and party!" Mikey shouted as he took the lead. The others followed after him but, before they could even make it to the south entrance of the park, they were soon called out to by a mysterious voice from up above.

"Excuse me; can you fellows lend me your assistance for just a moment?" the voice called out to them, causing them to all turn around to look up at the being floating down to the ground. The being, a male, wore a purple leather tank top and long purple leather pants with silver metal boots, arm guards and a silver collar guard around his neck. He had long, red-orange hair that reached the middle of his back and emerald green eyes and orange-tan skin. The man, in all appearances, looked like a Tamaranean.

Stepping forward, "I'm sorry, who are you?" Ben asked.

"And what do you want?" Batman asked as well.

The man wore an apologetic look on his face as he walked over to them. "Oh, my apologies. I am Grantond'r of the planet Tamaran. I was beseeched by Princess Koriand'r to come to this place, this…New York, and look for a Magister Tennyson," Grantond'r answered them.

"I'm Ben Tennyson," Ben said as he raised his hand a bit. "But what's wrong? Why did Starfire send you to find me instead of contacting me on the Omnitrix?"

"Oh, because something has happened back the city in which she and your friends currently reside in. I believe it is called Jump City." Now Ben was a bit worried. What could have happened back at Jump City that would require Starfire to send a messenger to him in New York? "You see, we, the people of Tamaran, have come here with the King and Queen of Tamaran, the parents of both Princess Koriand'r and Komand'r. Our purpose here is to marry Princess Komand'r to Prince Joxian of the Solrudians."

Ben's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at hearing that statement. Blackfire. Being married off to some guy without him even knowing. How was that even possible without her Seal of Unity which he was in possession of?

"Whoa, hold on a sec," Donatello quickly interrupted. "Blackfire is Ben's girlfriend. So there's no way she can marry some guy from another race, right?"

"Not as long as Ben has her Seal of Unity, she can't," Batman clarified.

Grantond'r nodded in full understanding. He had been informed by Starfire ahead of time before he was sent out on his mission to find Ben. "Yes, the princess has informed me of this. You see, the royal council of Tamaran has made a pact with Solrudian race of the planet, Solrudia. In order to form a peace treaty between the two planets, a member of each royal line must wed to seal the pact."

"And let me guess, Blackfire jumped at the chance to marry a prince?" Batman said, skeptical of such an outcome.

"My goodness, no. She is adamantly against it. She is being forced into the marriage. You see, she and Prince Joxian are childhood friends and Joxian has always had a feeling of affection for Princess Komand'r. That is why the council wants to marry her off to seal the peace treaty."

Ben just closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. He was completely livid but he knew he would need to remain calm if he was going to stop this new challenge that was set before him. The others looked at him, waiting for him to snap. After a moment, Ben opened his eyes and looked at Grantond'r.

"Okay, I understand. But there are a couple of problems that would get in the way of Blackfire being allowed to marry this…Joxian."

"And what would those problems be, my student?" Splinter asked.

"One, I possess Blackfire's Seal of Unity. Two, she was exiled from Tamaran by Starfire a couple of years ago so it would be hard for their marriage to seal the treaty. Three, her own family disowned her so she isn't really a princess of Tamaran anymore. And four…there's _me_." He then looked Grantond'r right in the eyes. "Did I leave anything out?"

"No, Magister, you did not," Grantond'r replied. "But the council has rescinded the exile of Princess Komand'r and her family has reaccepted her. All they need is for her to willingly give Joxian her Seal of Unity and to denounce you as her current lover for it all to go smoothly. This is why Princess Koriand'r sent me to find you. She wishes for you to stop this plot and to save her older sister."

"Then that's what I'll do," Ben stated with a determined look on his face. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to see Leo standing right behind him.

"You mean that's what _we'll_ do, right?" The others smiled as they gathered behind Leo, all of them preparing to follow Ben into battle.

"Whoa, hold on? Whadda mean '_we_'? This is my problem, not yours." Ben retorted.

"Be that as it may, you're our friend," Leo told him.

"And you just helped us out with our problem so consider it our way of returning the favor," Raphael added.

"Yeah!" Mikey shouted.

"Count us in, Ben," Don added.

Ben just looked at them and smiled. He then looked over at Batman who nodded with a small smirk of his own. IDON also floated next to him and nodded as well. Splinter, Casey and April shared similar looks as they too wanted to help. Ben then let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I accept the offer. But some of you should stay behind here in case Ch'rell had any backup forces on standby," Ben said as he prepared to activate the Omnitrix.

"Then the three of us shall stay behind and pray for your success, my student," Splinter replied as he motioned to Casey, April and himself.

"_I'll teleport you all to the location in Jump City and then return here to be of aid to Master Splinter,_" IDON added. Ben nodded and then returned his look to Grantond'r, Batman and the Turtles standing next to him.

Hovering above them, IDON activated his teleportation systems and, in a matter of seconds, sent the four brothers, the Dark Knight, the Plumber and Royal Tamaranean Aide back to Jump City. The true final battle of the night was about to commence and before the night was through, Ben was going to truly show Blackfire just how much she meant to him. The battle for the right for her love was about to begin and the enemy was the Royal Family of Tamaran itself. It's never easy being a hero.

* * *

**Toku Warrior:** And there's chapter 19 people. The longest chapter for Ben 10 Forever to date at a little over 16,000 words. Chapter's 16-19 all ended at the same time though 19 ends about an hour after the events of 16-18. The stage has been set up and now Blackfire is supposed to be getting married? What's a guy to do to protect his girlfriend? It won't be easy, that's for sure. Stay tuned for the 2-part season finale for Ben 10 Forever as many fan-made aliens from earlier chapters make their grand return. Yes, even Draculance will be used. And even a couple new forms as well.

But don't worry, this won't be the only season. There are a few more seasons set after the end of this one. And the trials of Ben and Blackfire's relationship will be put to the test in a few different arcs. So, onward to the 2-part finale of Ben 10 Forever Season 1. As usual, I hoped you liked this chapter and, please, remember to leave me honest reviews. I'll be waiting so see ya guys later.


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**BEN 10 FOREVER CHAPTER 19 & 20**

**A/N – This is a spot holder for the next two chapters and for a very good reason. Listen, I appreciate that you all love this story but, just like everyone else, I have a life that I need to live and that revolves around a night time job. I go to work at 10PM and I don't get home until sometime between 6-8AM. After that, I only stay up for a couple of hours to do a couple things around the home. Then I go to bed and sleep almost all day, get up between 5-9PM, have a quick dinner, run errands of I have time and then go right to work again. It's because of this that I don't write as fast as I used to. Plus I have so many story ideas that I try to get a chapter 1 to each idea written just so I can get the idea out of my head. I also use a portion of my free time working as an editor and fellow plot planner for another author on the site.**

**As for this story, I'm currently waiting for Ben 10 Omniverse Season 1 to finish up so that I can decide if I want to use it or not as part of B10F's continuity. Please be rest assured, I do have up to 4-5 seasons planned for this story, with season 1 ending with chapter 20. But I want to see if Omniverse is truly good enough to follow cuz then it could be used to help improve on some of those plans. I appreciate the respect and attention that this story gets but understand that I don't get much free time to work on fan-fics as much as I used to. Unlike many of the authors on this site, I'm not a teenager or some young college kid. I am an adult and, being an adult, I have to work and have a life to live from time to time. So please, no more "When will you update?" and "Update now!" PM's and Reviews. Seriously, that kind of thing does get on a lot of author's nerves. I should know, I'm good friends with a few of the author's on this site. This especially means you, Hero Time. I know that you have good intentions, but please, just stop already. Chapters 19 & 20 will be written and uploaded when I finally have them done. I know what will happen it's just I need the personal time to work on them. And I also have other stories that need my attention as well. Such as:**

**Kamen Rider Magnus**

**Kamen Rider Shadow**

**The Incredible NEOS**

**Justice League: OOO Unlimited**

**Justice League: Bio Booster Warrior**

**Kamen Rider Ghoul (the re-write)**

**Rosario + Blade – The Series**

**Not to mention a lot of new stories that will be coming out eventually. So please, I ask you all to be patient for a bit longer. The chapters will be out soon. I just need time and I want to see how Omniverse season 1 goes. Who knows, if it goes well, I might have Rook show up in the next 2 chapters but I want to be 100% sure. Thank you all for your reviews and support of this story and, have no fear, this story will be continued but it's currently on hold for the moment. Sorry, but it will get done. That I promise. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
